Por Pasión a Nuestros Sueños
by Emily Rain
Summary: Naruto desea triunfar siendo cantante por sus propios métodos.Para ello, requiere la ayuda de Sasuke.Tras una sequía musical, los dos tendrán que tomar decisiones trascendentales para alcanzar sus objetivos. Amor/Sueños ¿Qué pesará más?COMPLETE team7 hina
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Hola de nuevo... Tanto tiempo de no estar por aquí. xD

Esta vez les traigo un fic un poco distinto de los que he venido haciendo. Cuando lo comencé tenía la esperanza de que fuera tan entretenido como "Recuerdos de una vida" y "La Maldición de la Inocencia", pero mis esperanzas me han abandonado y no sé si este fic va a ser de su agrado, ya que se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo. Estaba pensando en hacer lemon, pero ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Antes de seguir empezar con la historia quisiera dar mis declaraciones y aclaraciones para este fic porque Kishimoto es sorpresivo y me puede botar la historia, pero como se trata de un mundo alternativo entonces aquí va:

1- Como no estoy relacionada con Kishi, no me importa que las parejas que aquí se presenten no sean las que aparezcan en la verdadera historia de Naruto.

2- Kishi puede poner a Tsunade con Konohamaru, o a Ten Ten con Gai, o incluso a Kiba con Shino, esta es una HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA, ALGO QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A PASAR y no NECESARIAMENTE tiene que ser así, como pasa en todos los fics. xD

3- Durante este fic se mostraran parejas y personas importantes del mundo que para algunos no será de su agrado, pido disculpas por ello de anticipo, sin embargo en varios de los momentos se demostrará mi punto de vista hacia esas personas o parejas. ES MI PUNTO DE VISTA, NO NECESARIAMENTE TIENEN QUE COINCIDIR CONMIGO xD. Así que sean comprensibles y no me coman. T-T y lo que he puesto en negrita es para aquellos que critican sin piedad T-T. Tengan misericordia T-T. xD

4- No tengo ninguna relación con Kishimoto, excepto que soy su fan adepta a quien nunca desilusiona xD (aunque prefiero que aparezca Naruhina, Sasusaku porque sino sí me voy a desilusionar si pone Nejihina, Narusaku, Sasuhina o Nejisaku? o.o ).

Eso es todo, esta es una pequeña prueba, háganme saber si sirvo para las historias alternativas o si prefieren que ya no la siga publicando. Esa decisión está en sus manos. Comenten.

* * *

_**"Prologo"**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

"_Seré tu sueño, seré tu dueño_

_y quiero ver tu sexy cuerpo dispuesto para mi_

_Eres mía y yo soy tuyo, y te poseeré_

_Cuerpo y alma unidos y hasta el fin??"_

Terminó de leer un papel y se dirigió a su amigo.

- Oe Bakasuke… ¿esta era la gran letra que estabas escribiendo esta mañana?

- No te quejes, Dobe, es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir.

- Definitivamente eres el mejor del curso, pero eres pésimo para el arte

- Qué, ¿tu sabes de arte?, ¿ni siquiera sabes quien es Da Vinci?

- Sasuke, ya te dije que no me gusta fútbol italiano.

- Eres un tonto sin remedio, Usuratonkachi.

- No me llames así. Además tengo que terminar de escribir una canción lo suficientemente buena para grabarla antes del otra semana o nos matan.

- Hmp…- se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Oe, ¡me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar!, ¡oe, Sasuke!, ¡No me dejes hablando solo!, ¡sasuke, hey, no te vayas, Dattebayo!...- Sasuke salió de la habitación mientras dejaba a su compañero hablando y suplicando que no se fuera.

Era un nuevo día y el chico de cabellos rubios no había escrito ni una sola frase, ni una palabra, ni siquiera una letra, sentía que algo le hacía falta en su vida para hacer una lírica que inspirara masas. El chico ojos afilados no pudo dormir muy bien por estar pensando en una nueva frase para la canción, pero su mejor amigo tenía razón: él no era bueno en arte.

- ¡Ohayo, dattebayo!- dijo adormitado

- Hmp… te levantaste tarde.

- ¡Nani… pero si son las 5 de la mañana y entramos a clases a las 7!, además no recorremos tanto camino.

- Hmp. Debes descansar o sino no vas a poder hacer la canción.

- Ya sé, ya sé, pero tú tampoco has dormido bien por lo que se ve- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Con lo que él le envió una mirada asesina y no respondió.

Se alistaron y salieron de su casa temprano, como era costumbre, para llegar a la universidad. Los dos llegaban juntos y se iban juntos de ahí, después de todo, vivían juntos.

Su vida no era normal para dos jóvenes universitarios. Era muy agitada. tenían que cumplir ciertas obligaciones que no estaban en la existencia diaria de los demás jóvenes de su edad. Para las personas que vivían a su alrededor, era un poco extraño que solo dos muchachos vivieran en un apartamento que se asemejaba a una suite de hotel. Para ellos, era la cosa más normal del mundo. Algo que no podían evitar.

Sasuke era heredero de la reconocida compañía de managers, Uchiha. Una compañía muy perfeccionista quienes, sus trabajadores en una asociación con la misma, se encargaban de hacer producción, asesoría, manejo de medios publicitarios, manejo de la economía y apoyo en lo que su cliente necesitara. Uchiha era una empresa muy comprometida con los artistas que ofrecían futuro.

Para lograr un estado completo de confianza y para dar fe de una verdadera asesoría, el artista y el manager tenían que estar en contacto las 24 horas del día.

Volviendo con Sasuke: Sus padres notaron el don especial del chico para la asesoría desde que tenía 5 años de edad. Era un verdadero genio, pasó la secundaria con las notas más altas. Sus notas finales en la preparatoria fueron las mejores y entró en la Universidad en donde su carrera se centraba en las Ciencias Empresariales más específicamente en Administración de Empresas. Su promedio era el más alto de la clase. Entre los profesores le comentaban un adelanto en sus materias, ya que su agudeza encajaba a la perfección con un genio innato. Aunque fuera un genio, sus padres no dejaban de compararlo. Ser el menor de dos hermanos era una constante carrera para Sasuke, ya que, para tener absoluto poder de la familia tenía que demostrar que era el mejor manager de la empresa. Aunque él no tenía problemas con eso.

Muchos pensaban que en la historia de la compañía Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke era el más indicado para dirigirla, muy a diferencia de su hermano quien huyó con una seiyuu que estaba asesorando. Inteligente, apasionado y con ganas de superación. El hermano menor era el correcto para la tarea. Pero un requisito en su familia era comenzar sus prácticas desde que estuviera en la preparatoria. No obtenía ganancia alguna, pero obtenía el lucro de ser el que manejara la compañía Uchiha. Ahí fue donde comenzó su desgracia, según él.

Los dos chicos llegaron hasta el salón. Sus compañeros no pudieron evitar dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y voltear a ver al chico que llamaba la atención en la Universidad.

- Ese es Uchiha Sasuke… ¡Kyaaaa!... ¡¡Kakoi!!... es tan guapo, tú no lo conocías, ¿verdad?...- cuchicheaba una chica.

- La verdad no lo había visto, es tan guapo y es muy inteligente…o eso dicen…- le contestaba su amiga.

- Entró a esta universidad con la nota más alta...

- ¡Sí!... dicen que se sacó diez en el examen de admisión…- dijo una tercera chica.

- ¡Waaaaa!, debe ser bastante inteligente…

- A mi me parece que Naruto también es un poco guapo…

- Sí, pero es un tonto, creo que ni siquiera sabe quien fue Hitler…

- Pero eso lo hace lindo…

- La verdad es que no. Se emociona con facilidad y siempre anda de tonto con una sonrisa. Tuvo que repetir el examen de admisión.

- ¡No te creo!... pues se mira algo tontito, pero es guapo.

- A ese Yankee yo no lo veo guapo. Te aseguro que se pinta el pelo.

- Eso no es posible, su padre dicen que tiene el cabello rubio…

- ¿Eh? ¿tiene padres?, que yo sabía vivía solo.

- La verdad es que esos dos viven juntos- las tres chicas se voltearon a ver entre ellas.

- ¡KYAAAA!

No muy lejos de esas chicas:

- ¡Ya escuchaste, dattebayo!- decía un Naruto con lagrimas en su cara.- ¡¡Se supone que yo debería ser popular y no tú, Teme!!... te odio…

- No te quejes, apuesto a que si se enteran de quienes son tus padres se van a sorprender y ya no van a tratarte así. Como pasó con Naoky.

- Sí, claro. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que en este mundo vale lo que tienes y de donde vienes que lo que eres- dijo con las lágrimas de cascada.- además, es mi sueño superar a mis padres. ¿Te imaginas que cumpla mi sueño como la sombra de mis papás? Ni loco.

- Ahí entro yo.

- Pero ni siquiera puedes hacer una frase poética, ¿cómo se supone que me vas a ayudar?

- ¡Uruse, Usurotonkachi!

- Claro, claro, como digas.

Muy a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto era hijo de dos de las personas más famosas en Japón y fuera de él: su padre, quien era uno de los compositores con más presencia en el mundo de la música; y su madre, quien era una excelente poeta y con reconocimiento internacional. Ambos ganadores del premio Nóbel de la Paz y con estrellas en el paseo de la fama en Hollywood.

Debido su tremenda popularidad, se asfixiaban con los rumores, los paparazzi, los conciertos, entrevistas, presentaciones, entre otras cosas. Ellos decidieron mantener a Naruto fuera del círculo para tratar de darle una vida "normal" y con pocos lujos: Se mudaron a una casa pequeña tradicional japonesa, su educación fue en una escuela privada no tan cara y le quisieron imponer metas profesionales, sobre todo si se trataban de Administración de Empresas.

Nada salió bien. Una oportunidad para promover en otros países solo venía una vez en la vida, para su desgracia, Naruto no podía estar presente al cien por ciento. Dejaron a un niño de cinco años, en Japón con su abuelo, quien fue el primero en notar los dones extraordinarios del niño rubio y comenzó a explotarlos: pagó clases de todo tipo para desarrollar los dotes del pequeño. Dos años después, su abuelo le dejó solo en esta vida.

A sus siete años, no le hacía falta nada. Tenía lo suficiente como para vivir cómodamente, contando con las cuentas bancarias que el pequeño tenía, gracias a sus padres. Ellos se comunicaban cuatro veces a la semana, le daban tips para la cocina, para limpiar, para todo y no dejaban de decirle sus metas para que se convirtiera en un empresario.

A esa edad, vio a su padre en un programa de televisión en una cadena internacional. Le habían invitado para presentar a un cantante con voz exquisita, y quien había contratado la imaginación infinita del piano de Minato y el romanticismo apasionado de la mano de Kushina. Ambos presentaron la canción. Su sueño, al fin, se presentó en su mente: Quería ser cantautor y compositor de sus canciones. Sin embargo, sus padres se opusieron y le obligaron a seguir sus estudios.

Pese a todas las oposiciones de sus padres, a los 12 años contactó a la empresa que había asesorado a sus progenitores:

"_- Mi nombre es Uzu… etto…, mejor llámeme solo Naruto, ¿Con quien puedo contactarme para que asesoren a alguien muy apasionado con la música?, le juro que es alguien que no le va a fallar._

_- Ha llamado al lugar indicado, le pondré en contacto con alguien que puede ayudarle, Uzumaki Naruto- san._

_- ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? _

_- Alguien que vacila después de decir la primera silaba y empieza con Uzu y termina diciendo que su nombre es Naruto, obviamente pienso que usted es el hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina. Soy fiel admirador de esos dos. _

_- Jeje… gracias. ¿Podría pasarme a alguien que me conteste lo que quiero saber?_

_- Por supuesto, le pasaré a Uchiha Fugaku-sama_

_- Gracias._

_Solo se tardó dos segundos para pasarle al mismísimo dueño de la empresa. _

_- Uchiha Fugaku, al habla._

_- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es…_

_- Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cierto?, ¿Cómo están tus padres? Se comunican contigo ¿verdad?, sino, podría decirles a sus asesores que les den más tiempo para que se comuniquen contigo. ¿has estado bien? Cuéntame ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?, por cierto, dile a Minato-san que los felicito por el premio Nóbel._

_- Gracias, señor. Pero es que… quiero ser cantante…_

_Del otro lado de la bocina se puso silencioso, y:_

_- ¡¡Qué!!, ¡Eso es genial!, ¡Te felicito!, ¡seguirás el estrellato como tus padres!..._

_- Gracias… me pregunt…_

_- De acuerdo, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ver cuales son tus cualidades, y la calidad de tu voz. No es que desconfíe de ti, sino que es el procedimiento. Además, podríamos contratar a varios escritores y músicos para que te hagan una canción que…_

_- No, no, no… soy yo el que quiere componer, escribir y cantar mis canciones. Eso es lo que quiero hacer._

- … _entonces perfecto. Te mandaré a alguien que se podría convertir en tu manager. Además tiene que hacer sus prácticas y será perfecto porque tiene tu edad. _

_- ¿Mi edad?¿como sabe mi edad?_

_- Eres el famoso hijo de Kushina-san y Minato-san. Pero no te preocupes, la persona que te enviaré es de confianza. Si no lo es, entonces tienes todo el derecho de decirme. Ya que es mi hijo._

_- ¿su hijo?_

_- Sí, mi hijo menor, Sasuke. Llegará mañana a tu casa. Te dijera ahora, pero en estos momentos debe estar en el avión, ya que no estaba en el país. _

_- De acuerdo._

_- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Depende de tu popularidad el que él herede la compañía. _

_- Otra cosa, señor…_

_- Dime Fugaku-san_

_- Fugaku-san, quisiera que en mi biografía no se mencione a mis padres y quedara en secreto para la prensa._

_- Y, ¿eso por qué?_

_- Es que… quiero ganarme a las personas por mis propias habilidades. Además quisiera seguir con mis estudios, para no mentirles a mis padres. _

_- No hay problema, veré qué puedo hacer para que Sasuke entienda bien tus condiciones._

_- Fue un placer hablar con usted, dattebayo!_

_- El placer fue mío. Nos vemos._

_- No vemos." _

Sasuke y Naruto se hicieron amigos enseguida. Para estar más en contacto, cuando cumplieron los 15 años, optaron por la misma preparatoria. Eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite pero tan compatibles uña y mugre.

- Oe, Sasuke, ¿hiciste la tarea? Porque cuando vi el poema que hiciste ayer me borró la memoria.

- Y… ¿eso por qué?

- Porque estaba horrible.

- Usurotonkachi. Siempre serás un tonto.

- Al menos sé cómo hacer un poema

Uzumaki se graduó con las peores notas de la primaria. No se diga de la secundaria, siempre andaba metido en problemas. Nunca tuvo el tipo de problemas con drogas promiscuidad o algo así, simplemente era demasiado bromista y en su vida romántica no había tenido mucha suerte, ya que había tenido cero novias. Apenas pasó la secundaria. En preparatoria le fue mucho peor y tuvo que repetir, en efecto, el examen de admisión de su universidad. La vida universitaria no le iba muy bien, sus calificaciones no sobrepasaba el promedio. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de escribir una lírica que moviera los sentimientos, componer una melodía que podía hacerte llorar, tocar el piano que hiciera aflorar la admiración o cantar con una voz que te podía hacer estallar de embelesamiento, Naruto era un genio. Pero tenía otros problemas que no le dejaban avanzar.

Los dos chicos eran genios, cada uno en su campo. A sus 20 años, estudiaban juntos en la carrera que optaron por razones diferentes pero era la misma carrera que los unía como personas, amigos y como profesionales. Cada uno con diferentes tipos de familias exitosas, cada uno con diferentes tipos de admiradoras, cada uno con diferente tipo de fama. A pesar de su éxito en su ámbito profesional la vida amorosa de ambos era un desastre: Sasuke era muy frío y presuntuoso; Naruto era muy bromista y soñador. Eran cosas que hacían huir a las chicas, uno por ególatra y otro por hacerse pasar de tonto.

La falta de acción en el terreno del amor, había causado en Naruto una sequía terrible de inspiración; y en Sasuke se limitaba a unas tardes aburridas escuchando lamentos y melodías repetidas que su amigo rubio le brindaba en su apartamento. ¿Podrían salir de ese vacío? Naruto tenía que sacar un nuevo disco antes de que se cumpliera un mes. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía la suficiente iluminación para hacer una lírica digna de una excelente composición musical. ¿Qué les hacía falta en su vida? Lo tenían todo. Dinero, fama y amor de sus admiradoras ¿Qué era lo que no les permitía seguir?

Ya estaban en casa, tratando de resolver problemas de matemáticas, toda una aventura para Naruto y un aburrimiento para Sasuke.

- Naruto, el sábado, mi papá va a hacer una cena porque alguien está cumpliendo años, o algo así y quiere que estemos presentes.

- ¿eh?... no voy a ir.- sijo cortante como si hubiera ensayado mil veces la frase.

- Como tu manager te lo ordeno. Tenemos que estar presentes. Es importante para mí.

- Sí… solo por tu estúpida herencia, ¡dattebayo!

- Naruto, en esa reunión van a estar las personas más famosas de todo el mundo. Esto podría ayudarme con los contactos, me harías un favor y te harías un favor.

- ¡Al caño!, tengo que hacer al menos una buena canción. No voy. Además imagínate que estén mis papás. Si se dan cuenta de que soy cantante, van a matarme.

- Si mi padre nos invitó, quiere decir que no van a estar tus padres ahí. Trabajamos duro para que la gente no se diera cuenta de que eres hijo de la pareja más famosa del planeta y convencimos a tus padres de que tienes la "vida más normal del universo", ¿crees que íbamos a enviar eso por un tubo en una cena para que tus padres se dieran cuenta de que no estás haciendo los que ellos te pidieron?

- Supongo que tienes razón…

- Hmp…

- ¡Pero no voy a ponerme traje de etiqueta, dattebayo! ¡ y no vas a obligarme!- le sacó la lengua y se encerró en su cuarto con un portazo. Cosa que hacía enfadar a Sasuke.

- Naaaa-rrrru-tttooo.- dijo el chico cabello oscuro entre dientes, tratando de calmar su enojo. De todos modos, sabía que al final, Naruto tenía que aceptar. Era su manager, después de todo.

La semana fue más normal de lo que se había podido imaginar: Por la mañana, universidad; por la tarde, tareas; por la noche, entrevistas, pequeñas presentaciones en hoteles; en la madrugada, cinco minutos de pensamiento para las nuevas canciones sin éxito; y luego, a dormir. Todo en la semana fue más normal. La rutina los mataba.

"_Si tan solo hubiera algo que cambiara mi vida" _ pensaban los dos jóvenes.

* * *

¿Qué sucederá?

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?¿Sirvo para esta historia? ¿la sigo o me detengo? Posteen porque con toda sinceridad estoy en ese dilema. T-T

Talvez nos veamos...


	2. Capítulo 2: El encuentro con el pasado

Hola de nuevo y lo primero que les quiero decir es:

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!! POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS...De verdad muchísimas gracias.

Paso a lo segundo. xD tengo una noticia y una advertencia:

Comencemos con la noticia:

- como estoy muy crucificada con mis tareas y con otras cosas, este fic será actualizado con irregularidad, espero que me comprendan. xD

Con respecto a la advertencia:

- Este fic será algo larguito :S más largo que la maldición de la inocencia.

Estudio periodismo y como sabrán en esta carrera se tiene que escribir mucho eso me tiene muy seca en mi inspiración (¬¬ pareciera que soy yo la que necesita algo nuevo en mi vida o al menos, un buen descanso como me merezco) así que espero que comprendan también que estoy algo ocupadita :S

**COPYRIGHT/ADVERTENCIAS:**

1- Como no estoy relacionada con Kishi, no me importa que las parejas que aquí se presenten no sean las que aparezcan en la verdadera historia de Naruto.

2- Kishi puede poner a Tsunade con Konohamaru, o a Ten Ten con Gai, o incluso a Kiba con Shino, esta es una HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA, ALGO QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A PASAR y no NECESARIAMENTE tiene que ser así, como pasa en todos los fics. xD

3- Durante este fic se mostraran parejas y personas importantes del mundo que para algunos no será de su agrado, pido disculpas por ello de anticipo, sin embargo en varios de los momentos se demostrará mi punto de vista hacia esas personas o parejas. ES MI PUNTO DE VISTA, NO NECESARIAMENTE TIENEN QUE COINCIDIR CONMIGO xD. Así que sean comprensibles y no me coman. T-T y lo que he puesto en negrita es para aquellos que critican sin piedad T-T. Tengan misericordia T-T. xD

4- No tengo ninguna relación con Kishimoto, excepto que soy su fan adepta a quien nunca desilusiona xD (aunque prefiero que aparezca Naruhina, Sasusaku porque sino sí me voy a desilusionar si pone Nejihina, Narusaku, Sasuhina o Nejisaku? o.o ).

* * *

"_**El Encuentro con el Pasado…"**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_Si tan solo hubiera algo que cambiara mi vida" _ pensaban los dos jóvenes.

El sábado llegó. Como habían acordado durante la semana, se levantaron temprano y comenzaron a trabajar en la canción. Después de media hora de estar escribiendo:

"_Así como siempre,_

_Cuando volteo la esquina_

_Me pierdo en las olas de gente _

_Derritiéndome, desapareciendo_

_Pierdo mi camino._

_Hasta pierdo completamente mis palabras._

_Pero solo una cosa_

_Queda… Tu voz" 1_

- mmm… siento que hace falta algo. ¿tu qué piensas?, ¿Qué has escrito tú, dattebayo?

Sasuke se quedó leyendo una y otra vez la letra, parecían estar en el camino indicado. Tenía que aceptar que su amigo escribía mejor que él. Pero no le convenció.

- ¿No podrías escribir algo así como que te enamoras de alguien?

- ¿Eh? Pero dice que queda su voz. Es como que estoy enamorado ¿o no?, pero le hace falta algo, tienes razón.

- Bueno creo que mejor lo guardamos y luego podemos arreglarlo. Porque definitivamente está mejor que el mí….- carraspeó- bueno guardémoslo.

- No Sasuke, no me gusta- tomó el papel y lo rompió.

- ¡¿Qué haces, Dobe?!, ¡Estabas inspirado!

- ¡No quiero cantar cosas mediocres!, ¡Así no funcionan las cosas para un cantautor!, mejor enséñame el tuyo.

- Mejor no- se escondió la libreta.

- Sasuke, enséñamela.

- No.

Naruto se le tiró encima, le dio un puntapié en el estómago y le quitó la libreta:

- ¡Me las vas a pagar, Usurotonkachi!- apenas y pudo decir la frase ya que se sostenía el estómago.

- Lo siento Bakasuke pero no me la querías enseñar. Además, te apuesto a que no está mal. Cualquier idea cuenta, a ver:

"_Te vi en la discoteca_

_Estabas con tus amigas_

_Bebiendo y riendo_

_Me acerqué, te hablé_

_Y no pude evitar enamorarme de ti"_

- Sasuke, la verdad es que no me importa lo que hiciste el verano pasado, quiero un poema.

- Dobe, ese es el poema.

- … hoy si de verdad me dieron ganas de vomitar.

- Para qué me pides ayuda si sabes que no soy bueno para esto.

- Eso es porque ¡eres mi manager, Uchiha Sasuke!- gritó.

- De acuerdo sigamos.

Así siguieron la tarde sin buenos resultados. Estaban sobre el tiempo, en 12 horas más tendrían que estar listos para grabar la primera canción de su nuevo álbum. Sabían que no iban a conseguir nada así que Sasuke decidió rendirse. La hora de partir llegó. El chico de ojos oscuros obligó a Naruto a vestirse de etiqueta, cosa que le agradeció ya que esa cena era muy importante para el manager y su amigo cliente.

No querían llamar la atención, así que se fueron en un auto común y corriente. Sasuke manejaba, mientras Naruto volteaba su cabeza para ver a su alrededor y gritaba cuando veía alguna novedad en el vecindario.

Los dos amigos siempre caminaban cuando iban a la Universidad, sin embargo era diferente cuando iban a ocasiones especiales, como esa noche. Casi no utilizaban las limosinas porque no era propio de ellos pavonearse de sus riquezas, al menos no de Naruto.

Después de media hora de camino llegaron a un hotel muy famoso mundialmente y de buen prestigio. Naruto se quedó asombrado, ya que a pesar de su riqueza no era alguien que había pisado tantos hoteles como invitado especial. Se bajaron del auto y Sasuke le dio la llave al portero y se apresuraron a entrar. Mientras el chico de ojos afilados enseñaba unos documentos de identificación a la recepcionista para dejarlos pasar al salón en donde estaban las personas más famosas del planeta.

Después de seguir por un pasillo largo se encontraron con la puerta de la sala. Al abrirla, se encontraron con personas muchas personas de fama indiscutible, entre ellos, cantantes reconocidos: John Lenon, Steven Tyler, Ricky Martin, Hyde y la banda a la que pertenecía, Celine Dion, Mariah Carey, Michael Jackson, Christina Aguilera. y otros no tan cantantes: Daniel Radcliffe, Paris Hilton, Britney Spears, Austin Hoffman, Myke Myers, entre otros a quienes, Naruto, no supo reconocer.

Algunos les caía bien y otros no tanto, pero aun así, decidió saludar a todo el que se pasaba por su camino, teniendo cuidado de que algunos artistas no lo reconocieran y le fueran a decir a sus padres que había salido a la luz pública. Atravesaron toda la sala hasta llegar adonde estaba el culpable de la fiesta: Uchiha Fugaku.

Para no llamar la atención de los presentes y que corriera la voz de quién era el rubio de ojos azules, hizo una seña para que los dos jóvenes se sentaran en su mesa. A la derecha del hombre responsable se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y Naruto se sentó a la izquierda del hombre.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Naruto?¿como va ese nuevo disco?

- … Pues… hemos tenido uno que otro aprieto, pero supongo que estamos bien- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- No nos digas que Sasuke no te ha estado ayudando.- Dijo la señora que se había sentado a la par de Sasuke.

- De hecho, Sasuke ha sido de mucha ayuda, Mikoto-san. Lo que pasa es que tengo falta de inspiración.- explicó rapidamente.

- Bueno, pero no te preocupes de todos modos el estudio estará abierto para ti. Además el álbum sale al finalizar este mes ¿o no?

- Si- se rascó la cabeza y rió nerviosamente.

- Y… para quien es la fiesta- Preguntó Sasuke.

- Es para la hija de un buen amigo mío, acaba de venir del extranjero.

- No me digas que es la cantante esa.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Naruto

- Algo así. Oh, ahí viene Christina Aguilera, Sasuke, se amable con ella, la ultima vez la insultaste.

- A mi no me cae bien. - refunfuñó.

- Pueda que no te caiga bien bak… Sasuke, pero a mi me gusta como canta- dijo Naruto susurrando.

La cantante se les acercó y comenzó a conversar con Sasuke y con los esposos Uchiha, en inglés. Lo único que Naruto pudo distinguir fue cuando dijo que quería hacer un dueto con él. Xtina, le sonrió y le dijo un poco más despacio, ya que sabía que Naruto no era diestro para el inglés:

- "It's nice to see ya' again. I can't wait to see what you prepared for your new album. I really hoped that we could make that duet but I guess you can't for the situation you have with your parents. But if you want to do it, please tell me I will be honored. Really… ehm… I got'ta go, my husband is waiting for me in the table, bye…"

- bye… I hope that duet too…¡Nice voice Xtina!- le gritó el rubio con dificultad por su ingles, a la chica de ojos azules quien él consideraba una cantante de respeto. Ella se volteó y articuló con sus labios "Thank you" le señaló y le levantó sus dedos pulgares, dándole a entender que Naruto también tenía una buena voz. Siguió su camino.

Naruto la vio alejarse y cuando estaba en una distancia en la que la chica no podía verle, se volteó adonde estaba Sasuke.

- Oe… ¿Qué dijo más exactamente?-Sasuke se le quedó viendo como diciendo "¿Qué no entendiste?", pero era su manager.

- Dijo que : "Era bueno verte de nuevo, que no aguantaba para ver qué era lo que habías preparado para tu nuevo álbum. Que esperaba que pudieras hacer el dueto que iban a hacer, pero que creía que no podías por la situación con tus papás y…

- Eso lo entendí, pero qué les dijo.

- De hecho dijo que talvez en un futuro pudieran hacer el dueto. Le dije que ya tenías planes para hacer un dueto con alguien de aquí de Japón. Y habló de otras cosas, pero no le di importancia- dijo Sasuke.

- Eres cruel- respondió su amigo.

- Bueno, creo que Mikoto y yo vamos a ir a saludar a otros famosos por ahí. Los dejo. Sasuke, se amable. Ya lo sabes, de esto depende que heredes.

Sasuke asintió. Su padre y su madre se levantaron del asiento y se fueron a saludar a todos los asesores que trabajaban en la compañía. Claro, la empresa Uchiha era la más famosa del mundo. Tenían solo a los mejores managers. Como tal, su hijo era similar. No habían estado 5 minutos solos cuando Sasuke ya se había puesto en contacto con varios productores y artistas que podían ayudarle a Naruto para sacar un álbum en inglés; se puso en contacto con un director de revista que podía hacerle una sesión de fotos; también consiguió un cupo para un concierto en Kyoto el mes próximo y unas nuevas entrevistas.

Los dos chicos habían llegado a las 8 en punto de la noche al hotel. En dos horas, Sasuke logró completar lo que le tomaba 2 semanas a los mejores managers. Se hacían un poco más de las 10 y el invitado especial a quien esperaban, no se hacía presente.

- Sasuke, esta cosa me está molestando. ¿nos podemos ir ya?

- Quieres quedarte callado, todavía tengo que hablar con un productor y un director, para tu nuevo video.

- Pero ya no aguanto el moñito... y además ni siquiera tenemos una canción.

- ¡Uruse!

Sasuke estaba platicando con unos señores que podrían conseguirles un buen estudio y un buen director para que pudiera grabar el video perfecto para Naruto, cuando un grito de su amigo le hizo removerle sus nervios y se estirara su columna vertebral no porque había gritado sino por lo que había gritado:

- ¡Sakura-chan!

- ¿Naruto?- dijo la muchacha de cabello rosado.

Sasuke volteó a ver a una chica con un vestido largo, color crema que conforme subía su figura el vestido se le hacía estrecho por su cintura. Usaba guantes largos, el escote era en forma de corazón con los hombros descubiertos. Lucía un collar de perlas y su cabello un poco rizado suelto que le llegaba hasta la unión de su cuello y sus hombros. Naruto había llegado hasta la muchacha de ojos verdes. Se disculpó de con sus acompañantes por la actitud de su artista y se retiró para ver cuál era el motivo del alboroto de su amigo. Llegó hasta ellos y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

- Sasuke, te presento a Haruno Sakura, es una modelo que cono…

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- interrumpió la chica. Naruto pareció no entender.

- Hola, Sakura.- dijo cortante.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Ya se conocían?- el chico rubio estaba desorientado.

- De hecho es muy gracioso- la pelirrosa tomó la palabra - Fuimos a la secundaria juntos. Sasuke-kun era el chico más popular y deseado de toda la escuela. Yo era la chica más estudiosa y resulta que me enamoré de él. Él se dio cuenta por mis torpes acciones. Claro, las parejas de estudio tienen que pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Y Sasuke-kun no era tonto para percatarse de lo que yo sentía por él. Con todo el dolor de mi alma, la misma noche en que le declaré mi amor, me rechazó diciéndome gracias y alegó que no tenía tiempo para eso. Esa misma noche de tercer año de secundaria, le pidió a MI MEJOR amiga que fuera su novia. Anduvieron el último mes de estudio. Luego nos graduamos y jamás lo volví a ver.- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke con una cara de: ¿y te atreviste a rechazar a semejante mujer? A lo que Sasuke respondió con una cara de: ¡Si no dejas de hacerme esa cara, te mato!

El chico de ojos azules le respondió con un puchero con sus labios y desvió su mirada hacia la muchacha con ojos color esmeralda:

- No te preocupes, Bakasuke siempre ha sido así de insensible. A él no le importa nada más que su estúpida herencia.- dijo asintiendo con firmeza.

- Hmp.- suspiró- Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, Sakura. Con su permiso, debo seguir en mi trabajo. Naruto, trata de no hacer tanto escándalo.

- Si… Si… ya vete, te alcanzo más tarde.

Sasuke se retiró para seguir en su tarea de buscar más contactos. No podía verse vacilando mientras su padre estaba presente.

- Sakura-chan, ¿tu sabes a quien estamos esperando?, porque ya me cansé. Y no aguanto el moñito.- Sakura se rió.

- Lo que pasa es que una heredera a una casa productora está cumpliendo años. Creo que la hija menor, pero al parecer han tenido algunos percances.

- Ya veo…

- Escuché que vas a sacar un disco, ¿es cierto? Porque sabes que me encantan tus canciones. Seré la primera que lo compre. Eres el mejor.

- Gracias…

- Pero con esa confusión de tu vida privada, de verdad que no sé qué creer. Algunos dicen que vives Hokkaido, Otros que en Osaka, otros que en la región Sapporo. Otros dicen eres de Estados Unidos. Me han llegado a decir que eres ruso. Con respecto a tu vida privada no se sabe mucho, solo que eres estudiante, aunque esto varía, porque se supone que tienes como 22 o 23 años y vas a secundaria, pero dicen que supuestamente vas a la Universidad. Dicen que te conocen hasta en Inglaterra con el álbum que sacaste en inglés, pero no has hecho conciertos en el exterior. Eres famoso pero nadie sabe como es que te hiciste famoso, ni de dónde vienes ni quienes son tus padres. No se sabe nada de ti. Yo, por lo menos solo sé que te llamas Naruto y que eres un gran cantautor. eres famoso y no eres famoso a la vez.

- ¿Te refieres a que soy famosísimo cuando me mencionan en la tele o en algún concierto y no soy famoso cuando me acerco a alguna chica?

- Sí, exacto.

- …mmm… no lo sé muy bien. Todo fue gracias a Sasuke. Comenzó a crear rumores de la dirección de mi domicilio, de mi pasado, de mis estudios, de muchas cosas… al final la prensa y la gente se confundieron. Ya no siguieron investigando mi vida- dijo mientras comía unos bocadillos.

- Eso lo explica, creo- sonrió.

Daban las once de la noche y la enfiestada no daba la cara. Sakura y Naruto se sentaron en la mesa en donde estaba Sasuke, para platicar de qué habían hecho en estos últimos días.

- Naruto- le llamó Fugaku- quiero presentarte a mi sobrino, te quiere conocer.

- Bueno chicos, los dejo- se inclinó hacia el Uchiha y le susurró- Pórtate bien con Sakura-chan o le diré a tu padre que me estás maltratando.- le dio una sonrisa.

- Si no fueras famoso, maldito, te matara.

- También eres mi mejor amigo Sasuke- le dijo sarcásticamente.

El señor Uchiha le tenía mucho aprecio a Naruto no solo por ser el hijo de las personas quien él más admiraba, sino por ser el proclamado músico de la generación. El ojos azules dejó solos a los dos muchachos en la mesa.

Sakura no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa con la presencia de Sasuke, quien tampoco estaba muy a gusto con la compañía de la chica. Más bien, se veía como que algo le molestaba de ella, talvez la forma de mirarlo, o la forma en la que le hablaba. Quizás era la forma en que lo provocaba desde que estaban en la secundaria. La forma en que le trataba de demostrar cuánto lo quería. Aquello que le hacía sentir que cada vez que estaba con ella el ambiente se tornara en peligro. No sabía lo que era, pero tenía que aceptar: tenía miedo. Miedo de comportarse fuera de control. Miedo de olvidar sus objetivos. Miedo de actuar como su hermano. Irse con sus impulsos. Ese vestido, era muy alentador. La maldijo. ¿Por qué lo ponía así desde la secundaria? Habían pasado seis años y aún seguía poniéndolo de esa forma. No era justo. Pero no podía aceptar que sus ganas e instintos más básicos le ganaran. No señor. Era calculador, no iba a dejar que una obsesión del pasado le hiciera sentir desquiciado. El se opondría. Se negaría. La perdería si era posible. Pero Uchiha Sasuke, heredero de la mejor compañía de managers en el mundo no desplomaría sus objetivos por una noche de pasión. Pero había algo que le molestaba. Verla tan… recuperada.

"_Tienes que calmarte, Sakura. Él no te está viendo. No lo hace. Nunca le gustaste. Se supone que lo habías superado ¿no? No soy la misma de antes. Mi orgullo tiene que estar en lo alto. Soy una modelo y no debo bajar mi orgullo"_

El silencio de los dos chicos parecía que no tendría fin hasta que…

- Modelo ¿eh?- dijo el heredero.

- Si, soy modelo.

- ¿Por qué?- trató de no entonar como si no le importara. Cosa que no logró.

- ¿Por qué? Porque quise sacarle provecho a mi cuerpo, por eso. – contestó la chica.

Fijó su mirada en otro lado. Tenía que concentrarse en otro punto que no fuera ella y su "orgullo": su cuerpo. Ella no era de complexión delgada tenía muy buenas curvas. Siempre las había tenido. De pronto recordó cuando tenían 14 años y Sakura le había invitado a su casa.

¿Cómo una chica con pocos lujos y con pocos recursos económicos pudo entrar a una academia en donde solo se permitía riquillos? Fácil. Sakura había tenido las mejores notas en la primaria y sus padres siempre la presionaron para optar por una academia más prestigiosa. Su promedio en todas sus asignaturas era 10, le fue fácil aplicar para una beca completa. La más aplicada. La más centrada. La mejor de su clase. La más codiciada.

"_- Sasuke-kun, ¿no quieres venir a mi casa a estudiar?"_

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a ese rostro empapado con ternura?

"_Mi mamá no estará hoy, así que puedo prepararte la cena. Dime ¿Qué quieres de cenar? Porque así tendremos que pasar al supermercado"_

Se arrepintió de ese día. Llegaron a su casa que no era pretenciosa, simplemente tenía lo necesario. Sasuke, no estaba maravillado, pues la casa de Naruto era más o menos similar. Algo que le sorprendió a la chica.

"_- No luces sorprendido._

_no lo estoy.- respondió cortantemente._

_Pensé que lo estabas, porque varios que vienen a mi casa se asombran._

_Hmp. Yo no. Tengo un amigo que vive en este mismo tipo de casa, bueno no del mismo tipo, porque este estilo es más occidental. Pero si algo así._

_Ya veo… Espérame aquí, iré a darme un baño. Ya regreso._

_No es que quisiera verla. No. solo iba a vigilar que todo estuviera bien. Por si algo le pasaba en el baño mientras estaba desnuda. No la vería. Talvez solo un poco. Pero nada más pasaría. Subió las escaleras, siguió su instinto y llegó a la habitación de la chica. La puerta estaba medio abierta, se asomó a ella para ver si podía apreciar algo… Apreció todo lo que había querido ver. La chica, por alguna razón, no lo vio. Talvez porque estaba ensimismada escogiendo la ropa que luciría enfrente de su amor. Sasuke volvió en sí de golpe y bajó las escaleras como si algo lo hubiera espantado. No quería saber la reacción si ella lo hubiera descubierto._

- Escuché que estabas estudiando administración de empresas. Veo que sigues con lo de ser el mejor manager y heredar la compañía de tu padre.- dijo sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba.

- Y tu no seguiste tu sueño de ser pediatra.- contestó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus reflejos- Te convertiste en una modelo superficial y tonta.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo. Veré qué es lo que necesita Naruto. Nos vemos.

Al decir esa frase eran las once y media de la noche. Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y vio que había un alboroto en la puerta principal. La cumpleañera había llegado. Habían entrado unas personas con ojos color grises casi blancos. El hombre que parecía ser el líder, era alto con su cabello largo. El chico de ojos negros reconoció enseguida la empresa. Era una empresa que vendía software y juegos de video. Esta compañía no solo tenía en su poder los mejores programas para computadora, sino que también tenían estudios de grabación de audio y video con la mejor tecnología.

"_la mejor oportunidad para hacernos amigos Hyuuga-san"_ pensó Sasuke.

* * *

_1 () Primera estrofa y puente de "Michi to you all" de Aluto_

* * *

¿De qué oportunidad está hablando? ¿A quién están esperando?... ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Al parecer, la vida de ellos dos, está a punto de cambiar.

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿lo sigo? ¿lo dejo? díganme que este fic me tiene un poco confundida e indecisa T-T dejen reviews para ver si les gustó...Talvez nos veamos... Cuídense


	3. Capítulo 3: Conociendo al enemigo

HOLA otra vez xD... Quiero agradecer a los que me están apoyando en este fic. De verdad Muchísisisisisisisisisissisisisisisimas Gracias. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Como les venía diciendo, este fic no me ha estado gustando y si me gusta es por pedacitos T-T , así que si les gusta por favor manden un review para seguir publicando el fic. Reitero, especialmente en este fic (porque aparece una parejita que no a todos les gusta):

1- Como no estoy relacionada con Kishi, no me importa que las parejas que aquí se presenten no sean las que aparezcan en la verdadera historia de Naruto.

2- Kishi puede poner a Tsunade con Konohamaru, o a Ten Ten con Gai, o incluso a Kiba con Shino, esta es una HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA, ALGO QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A PASAR y no NECESARIAMENTE tiene que ser así, como pasa en todos los fics. xD

3- Durante este fic se mostraran parejas y personas importantes del mundo que para algunos no será de su agrado, pido disculpas por ello de anticipo, sin embargo en varios de los momentos se demostrará mi punto de vista hacia esas personas o parejas. ES MI PUNTO DE VISTA, NO NECESARIAMENTE TIENEN QUE COINCIDIR CONMIGO xD. Así que sean comprensibles y no me coman. T-T y lo que he puesto en mayúscula es para aquellos que critican sin piedad T-T. Tengan misericordia T-T. xD

4- No tengo ninguna relación con Kishimoto, excepto que soy su fan adepta a quien nunca desilusiona xD (aunque prefiero que aparezca Naruhina, Sasusaku porque sino sí me voy a desilusionar si pone Nejihina, Narusaku, Sasuhina o Nejisaku? o.o ).

Naruto no es mío T-T porque fui a una tienda y le dije al vendedor que el manga era mío. No me fijé que estaba un policía enfrente :S me amarró de los brazos y me dijo: "Naruto sigue siendo de Masashi Kishimoto, por plágio te irás a la cárcel". Por fortuna era una pesadilla.

Disfruten... (espero)

* * *

**"_Conociendo al enemigo…"_**

_**Capítulo 3**_

"_la mejor oportunidad para hacernos amigos Hyuuga-san"_ pensó Sasuke.

La enfiestada no era su peor pesadilla, ya que se trataba de la hija menor de la empresa. No le molestaba estar con ellos, si la persona que él odiaba no se encontraba presente.

Sasuke se les acercó.

-Mucho gusto en verles por aquí. Feliz cumpleaños Hanabi-san.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cosa que no era común en él. Hiashi, quien lo conocía de hace algunos años:

-Deja de hacer el ridículo y dime, qué es lo que quieres- Mandó.

-Me conoce bien.- dijo normalizando su cara y volviendo a estar serio como siempre.- La verdad es que, como sabe, soy el manager de Naruto y me preguntaba si…

-Si quieres derecho a mi estudio de grabación y de video, tendrás que demostrarme que sabe cantar, ya que jamás lo he escuchado.

-¿es en serio?, su hija mayor es la…

-No me importa que Hinata sea o no sea la rival de ese chico. Quiero saber porqué sería digno de mi estudio de grabación.

-No tenemos nada preparado.

-No escucho nada, no hay trato.

-Entonces espere 5 minutos, buscaré a Naruto.- Sasuke se retiró con una reverencia y fue a contactar a su amigo.

La familia Hyuuga no era muy diferente en cuanto a las reglas de heredar una empresa, sin embargo pasaba por una crisis: Hyuuga Hinata era quien heredaría todo cuanto la empresa Hyuuga poseía, sin embargo, los instintos de la chica le hicieron actuar de forma diferente. A los 7 años de edad, la chica se empezó a interesar por la música. Su padre se opuso, alegando que era ella quien heredaría y que no podía partir en dos su destino. Muy a la oposición de su familia, decidió cumplir su sueño. A los 11 años se fue de su casa para seguir su propio camino.

Neji, su primo, era un joven muy independiente y vivía junto con otros dos compañeros de clase. Él la acogió y la apoyó en todo lo que necesitaba. A los 15 años, a pesar de los problemas que tuvo, Hinata había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba que era ser la cantante más codiciada, tanto nacionalmente como internacionalmente. Había tenido grandes conciertos, había hecho películas, grabado más de 5 álbumes, tenía experiencia como seiyuu; tocaba, al menos, 5 instrumentos y tenía varias premiaciones internacionales. Es lógico que alguien representado por el antiguo mejor manager de los Uchiha's fuera así de famoso. Así es. Itachi la había llevado a la cima.

En las listas de las mejores canciones, o las canciones más escuchadas, o videos más vistos, era una carrera total: una vez Naruto, otras veces Hinata. Si Sasuke llevaba la cuenta: Por supuesto que la consideraba su rival, hecha y derecha, ya que llevaba 3 éxitos más en la posición número uno, que su mejor amigo. Claro, Sasuke tomaba en cuenta que a ella no le importaba si sus padres sabían o no. Era lo que le calmaba ya que Naruto no quería que sus padres se enteraran, por eso era un reto para él y Fugaku lo sabía. Sin embargo, esta era una prueba, el chico de cabello oscuro sabía que iba a ser un éxito, porque el ojos azules tenía talento y un don especial. Eso le preocupaba. ¿Y si los papás de Naruto se enteraban?... pero si hacían ese pacto con Hyuuga, Naruto sería no solo popular sino que estaría en la cima de su carrera como cantante.

-Hiashi quiere que cantes.

-¿eh? Pero si no tengo nada preparado. Además ahí está Anthony Hopkins ¿Y si dice…?

-No dirá ni pío. Demuéstrame porqué te dicen el genio de la música.

-Pero…

-Si no sales ahí es un punto en nuestra contra.

-De acuerdo…- dijo desganado.

Naruto se sentó en el piano de cola que estaba en la sala y trató de recordar cualquier canción que le gustara.

-Atención- llamó Sasuke a la gente.- a petición de nuestros invitados y la presencia de la festejada, un cantante bastante famoso aquí en Japón, nos deleitará con sus líricas, el sonido del piano y con su voz. Procuren no desmayarse- la gente rió. Pero sabía que lo que había dicho era mitad mentira, mitad verdad.

Naruto también rió de la broma de su amigo, ya que era una persona que no se fijaba en lo que acontecía a su alrededor, solo era él y su música. Sasuke por su parte se apartó y divisó a dos parejas en la puerta quienes entraban sin hacer escándalo. El chico no tuvo más remedio de ir a saludarles. Sería una buena oportunidad ver las reacciones de la mayor rival de su amigo.

A pesar de estar diciendo algunas bromas antes de comenzar a tocar el piano y de actuar de una forma algo torpe la gente no le hacía mucho caso. Cuando se acomodó en el piano su seriedad se hizo presente. Comenzó la melodía de la canción que lo inspiró a tomar esa carrera. Una canción con la que se identificó. Con tal expresión que tenía en el rostro, la gente ya empezaba tomarle atención. Una sensación de tranquilidad invadió la habitación. La versión acústica estaba funcionando, solo faltaba la pieza indicada, su voz:

"_Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone._

_I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear.  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place,  
Just the likes of me are welcome here.  
Everything breathes and I know each breath  
For me it means life for others it's death.  
It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned,  
More than enough for this man._

_Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone..."(1)_

Para cuando terminó la canción, todos en la sala habían quedado con la boca abierta y con un terrible silencio. Los mejores cantantes de la tierra estaban presentes, pero se sentían como si ese joven de cabello rubio, de quien casi no sabían nada, les superara en potencia, dulzura y melodía.

Los empresarios, los invitados, la festejada y hasta su manager, quien siempre quedaba igual después de escucharlo cantar, sentían que no podían ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, mas bien, no sabían cómo hacerlo. Naruto pensó que no les había gustado así que se levantó apenado de la silla e hizo una reverencia. Sasuke, a quien todavía le causaba parálisis la voz de Naruto, comenzó a aplaudir. Y todos le siguieron hasta que se convirtieron en ovación y gritos… y algunos desmayos.

Al escuchar las ovaciones, Naruto comenzó a rascarse la cabeza en señal de timidez. Debido a las ovaciones dijo "gracias" pero nadie le escuchó a causa de los aplausos, simplemente vieron cómo sus labios dijeron algo. Al terminar la ovación personas se le acercaron. Mientras tanto:

-¿Qué te pareció, Hinata-san?- dijo el chico en una mesa cerca de la entrada.

-N….No… n...no me habían dicho que él… él… estaba… aquí…- dijo sorprendida.

-Estoy yo, que soy su manager ¿o no?, es lógico que él esté por aquí.

-S…si… pe…pero… es que… yo…- la chica se puso más roja enfrente de sus amigos y del heredero.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, lo que pasa es que Hinata-sama es un poco tímida cuando no está frente a las cámaras o en el escenario. Es un poco extraño.- Dijo Neji.

-Ya se le pasará- Lee apuñó su mano y sacó el dedo pulgar como haciendo el nice guy pose.

-Deja de hacer eso que me molesta, Lee- replicó Ten Ten.

-No hice nada

-Sí lo hiciste.

-Solo hice mi nice guy pose

-Por eso, deja de hacerlo. Es como si estuviera viendo a tu papá. Sinceramente no me cae tan bien que digamos.

-¿Todavía sigues enojada con él por aparecer en la casa luciendo un maravilloso spandex? Quisiera usar uno- las estrellas le brillaban en los ojos.

-Lee… ¿aún quieres casarte conmigo?- le dijo algo enojada

-Sabes que sí quiero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque si quieres casarte conmigo vas a tener que dejar de decir que quieres usar ese spandex o anulamos la boda. – Hinata quería reírse de la situación al igual que los otros dos jóvenes que estaban en la mesa pero no lo hicieron.

-Ten Ten, ¿Por qué no usas tú el spandex? Se te vería bien…

-¿Por qué no le dices a Superman? A ver si él quiere.

-Pienso que se te vería bien- le dijo acercándose a su mejilla con una sonrisa. Ten Ten sonrió cómo si se acordara de algo. Iba a contestarle pero…

-De acuerdo la plática de tortolitos se terminó. No quiero volver a escuchar de spandex o escuchar insinuaciones que me lleven a pensar en asquerosidades- Les regañó Neji.

-Está bien- dijeron los dos chicos separándose

Naruto, por su parte, se había rodeado de gente que no conocía, le hacía millones de preguntas. Algunos famosos se habían acercado a él para felicitarlo. La festejada de la noche parecía tener menos importancia. Entre tanta confusión Naruto se sintió un poco asfixiado. No pudo contestar ninguna pregunta.

-Con tu permiso, Hinata-san, sin un mediador, ese tonto debe estar sofocado.- Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la muchedumbre que había rodeado al chico de ojos azules.

Por tantas personas que lo habían rodeado, Uchiha no se había percatado que Naruto se encontraba con su peor pesadilla: Sakura. La había abrazado por la cintura y era ella quien estaba controlando la situación. Ponía orden a las preguntas y el chico respondía con tranquilidad. Ella era muy inteligente… le molestó. Hizo un poco de fuerza para apartar a la gente sin lastimarla ni que se sintiera empujada Llegó hasta el centro, quitó a Sakura de donde estaba común pequeño jalón y comenzó a dar más orden como todo un manager. Pero definitivamente Sakura se las iba a pagar.

_- "Mira que tomar MI puesto. Y hacerme ver como un inepto frente a mi padre."_

_- "¿Qué le pasa a este agrandado?, solo intentaba ayudar a Naruto y encima me trata de esta manera…"_

Después de regresar las cosas un poco a la normalidad…

-Naruto, quiero que conozcas a tu rival, están en la mesa de la puerta cerca de la entrada, está un chico que se parece al dueño de la empresa Hyuuga pero más joven. ¿lo ves?

-¿el que está con un sujeto que tiene cejas enormes y anormales?

-Sí, ese mismo.

-Y ¿Cómo se supone que debo decirles?, ¿me presento y ya?

-Naruto… eres Naruto no tienes necesidad de presentarte, Usurotonkachi.

-Y ¿tu adonde vas?

-De verdad, eso no te importa.

"_cuando estoy en estas ocasiones siento como si soy un perrito que lo andan por la correa, dattebayo"_

Naruto se fue directo a la mesa.

" _Oh no… Na…naruto-kun está acercándose, ¿Qué hago?"_

-Etto…¿Quién es mi rival?

-Tu rival es mi prima que está sentada aquí a mi lado.- Dijo Neji dirigiendo la mirada un poco molesta hacia el muchacho.

-Mucho gusto… ¿eh? ¿te sientes bien?, ¿tienes fiebre? Porque estas toda roja…

-N… no….no es… por nada. Mucho…gusto… mi nombre es… Hyuuga… hi… Hinata.

-De acuerdo, respira antes de que te desmayes porque te ves enferma. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Puedes sentarte a la par mía. – se apresuró Neji a contestar.

-D…de hecho, puede sentarse a la par mía… no hay ningun problema- dijo Hinata. Neji incómodo por la situación, respetó la decisión de la chica.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había ido a buscar a la chica que lo había puesto en ridículo. Ella estaba sentada en una mesa conversando con quien parecía ser su representante. Curiosamente, no era de la empresa Uchiha, al menos, la chica no lo había visto que trabajara ahí.

-Sakura, acompáñame, tenemos que hablar….- fue casi un mandato

-Estoy conversando de negocios, no tengo tiempo para perderlo y menos contigo.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar… ¡Ahora!- ordenó.

-Sakura, retuvo su enojo y con un suspiro…

Disculpa que si no le hago caso puede tratarme como a un perro callejero.

-No se preocupe Sakura-san- dijo la muchacha rubia con una sonrisa.- Yo la espero hasta que se desocupe.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa haciendo una reverencia y se dirigieron aparentemente con tranquilidad a uno de los balcones vacíos que daban una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad.

-¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te hagas la inocente, dime, ¿por qué usurpaste mi lugar cuando Naruto estaba rodeado de gente?- dijo un poco enojado.

-Necesitaba ayuda. Y yo solo…

-Me hiciste ver como un incompetente y puedo ser de todo menos eso, modelo cabeza hueca.

-Eres un desgraciado. Yo solo quería ayudar.

-Pues si esas son tus ayudas es mejor que no lo hagas porque estorbas.

Sakura iba a empezar a gritarle cuando.

-Si piensas que tengo una imagen negativa de ti, hijo, no es así, y si es así como has llevado a Naruto en su carrera entonces deberías dejar de ser un manager. – reprendió Fugaku.

-No es eso, es que…

-Además, esta señorita tiene bastante talento para ser manager. Es una lástima que tenga una carrera un tanto superficial, pero sería la candidata perfecta…

-¿que?- dijeron en coro los dos chicos.

-Sabes, hijo, para heredar la compañía Uchiha se necesitan dos condiciones: probar que eres el mejor manager de la empresa, lo cual ya has logrado y la segunda… creo que te la dije cuando estabas pequeño.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Cuál es la segunda condición?- preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-Tener una mujer a tu lado que te ayude cuando estas en aprietos, y creo que esta señorita es la más indicada. Está decidido…

-¿QUE?... ¡NO!- gritaron otra vez en coro.

-¡Yo me rehúso, hay cosas que quiero hacer, y Naruto necesita de mi para cumplir su sueño!

-¡Usted no puede decidir lo que está pensando!, ni siquiera soy mayor de edad.¡Además este tipo solo sería un obstáculo para mi carrera, ya no podré modelar! ¡No puede decidir esto por su cuenta! ¿Qué no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás?

-Tienes razón- dijo el Dueño de la compañía- No tomo ni los sentimientos, ni los pensamientos de los demás, así es como se ha hecho todo desde siempre: Los padres tienen que elegir a la chica con talento para que su hijo contraiga matrimonio. Preferiblemente la chica tiene que estar fuera de la empresa para que no interfieran en el trabajo de los dos. Si ustedes no se casan para cuando febrero llegue de nuevo, entonces, con todo el dolor de mi alma, tendré que demandarlos por difamación y venta de drogas.

-¡Oiga pero eso es contra la ley!- dijo la pelirrosa.

-No la mía. – Contestó el hombre- Aunque está otra opción: se conocen mejor en lo que resta del año, que son como 10 meses, y en febrero contraen matrimonio por su propia voluntad. Si no lo hacen saben lo que les espera. He dicho, y no voy a retractarme. No te ofendas, Sasuke, pero mientras sigas como estás, es decir, inexperto en el terreno del amor, a tu mejor amigo se le acabará la fama como a una estrella fugaz. Tienes que dar un paso más adelante.

"_Si puedes llevar tu vida amorosa y tu tiempo de manager a la par, entonces serás merecedor de la compañía, pero mientras sigas pensando en las líricas horribles de las que me habló Naruto, su fama no será más que un sueño."_

-Por cierto, vamos a desviar la atención de los periodistas y su relación, para que, mientras estén comprometidos, puedas seguir trabajando con normalidad, Sakura-san.

-La verdad es que no sé si decirle gracias o mandarlo a la mi…

-No le hables así que es mi padre, Sakura.

-Dejaré a los tortolitos para que discutan sus diferencias.

Se retiró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y dejó a los dos chicos con miles de preguntas en el balcón. Este había sido el problema más grande de la noche, o de su vida. Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo entablar una conversación con su ex compañera de clase, ahora su prometida. Prefirió admirar el paisaje de la noche y las luces eléctricas en silencio.

Al otro lado del salón, se encontraba Naruto tratando de averiguar porqué tenía que seguir ahí. Pasaban de las 2 de la mañana.

-Con que te llamas Hinata. Y… ¿qué haces para vivir?- preguntó sin tomar en cuenta su apellido.

-Soy cantante.

-Y seiyuu, y actriz, y bailarina… y escritora, compositora, productora y…

-Ten Ten-san, por favor, ya no sigas- dijo sonrojada.

- ¡wow! Pero ¿de verdad haces todas esas cosas?- Naruto estaba sorprendido.

-¿no has escuchado de Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Lee muy extrañado.

-¿Hyuuga?... no me suena. Pero podríamos cantar algo, pero algo bajito para no llamar la atención, porque me da miedo que pase otra vez lo de hace un momento.

-Me…mejor no, me da pena.

-Hinata-sama, no se preocupe, podemos ir a un balcón.

-Yo creo que en este lugar estamos bastante alejados de la gente.- replicó Naruto- ¿qué canciones tienes? Cántame una.

-Pe..pe..pero.

-Hinata, no te preocupes, simplemente quiero escucharte ¿de acuerdo?- dijo sonriendo.

-De.. de acuerdo.

Hinata trató de acordarse de una de las canciones que usaba en su repertorio casi diario. Dudó al ver que algunas personas la veían, pero no podía decirle no a esa sonrisa. Comenzó a casi susurrar la canción que ella había compuesto, una canción un poco escalofriante, tal vez por la melodía, o quizas era por la melancolía en su voz:

"_Now you see me getting better  
I'm right here on display  
And I'll make it a bit heavier  
By going all the way_

_Did you find it much easier  
To stoop to where I was  
With your power and your knowledge  
To leave me here_

_Alone... alone…  
I'm all alone_

_Alone… alone..._

_I'm all alone…"(2)_

Naruto estaba embelesado con la voz dulce de aquella chica, no podía pensar en nada más que escuchar y disfrutar de la casi patética pero apacible melodía. Hinata se sonrojó y no siguió con la siguiente estrofa. Los ojos azules de Naruto resaltaron su color por la manera en que él los había abierto. Apenas y pudo pronunciar:

-es… es… ¡eres genial, Hinata! ¡Encontré con quien quiero hacer mi dúo!. Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo. ¡Sasuke!- Gritó ante la mirada de los personajes que se encontraban en la sala, algunos con vista gélida, otros con curiosidad y otros lo miraron con gracia.

El chico buscó en donde estaban más personas viejas, porque era con ellos que Sasuke hacía los tratos, pero no lo encontró, comenzó a buscarlo entre las personas jóvenes y nada. Naruto estaba tan decidido a encontrar a su amigo que ya no le importaba nada, sin embargo la gente estaba comenzando a murmurar: "¿Será verdad? pues el parecido es increíble", "Yo creo que es Uzumaki Naruto", "Es rubio y sabe cantar, obviamente debe ser él." "Yo sabía que se llamaba Naruto pero como jamás dice su apellido es posible que sea hijo de Kushina y Minato". "Ese rubio que está allá, el que está gritando el nombre del hijo de Fugaku-san, él es hijo de Minato".

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Dónde estás, dattebayo?

-¡Qué estás haciendo, Usuratonkachi!- gritó mientras lo jalaba de la camisa y lo atraía hacía el balcón, en donde estaban la pelirrosa y el manager.

-No me jales.- se soltó como pudo de la furia del chico.

-¿!Qué quieres!?, ¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo tanto escándalo?- calmó sus nervios.

-Es que, encontré a alguien con quien quiero hacer el dueto que dijiste que tenía que hacer.

-Los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar- dijo la chica.

-Tú no te vas. Al menos no dentro de 20 minutos más para hacerle creer a mi padre que nos estamos tomando en serio esto. La chica respondió afirmativamente pero en su rostro se denotaba tristeza.

-¿Esto en serio? – Preguntó Naruto extrañado

-No hagas caso, Dobe. Dime ¿Quién es?

-Hyuuga Hinata.

El nombre fue una patada en el estomago para el chico. Ahora sí, esta era su peor noche.

-Estás loco si crees que vas a hacer un dueto con "esa".

-Sasuke, así no se trata a una dama

-Ahora el que es ultimo en la clase me va a dar clases de etiqueta

-¡No te burles de mi, Bakasuke!

-Solo te dije la verdad

-¿Cómo que la verdad?, ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¡Bakasuke!

-Podrías callarte que…

Sakura interrumpió con una risa que les hizo detener su pelea.

-Lo siento, jaja… es que…jaja… pensé que tendrían una mejor relación entre manager y artista. – el comentario les hizo sonrojarse a los dos chicos- No es que me meta ni nada, pero de verdad sería una buena idea si hicieran un dueto, Hinata-san es famosa y considerada la rival de Naruto esto le daría más fama a Naruto y le convendría a Hinata también. La gente siempre busca controversia.

-Sakura-chan eres la mejor, de verdad que serías muy buena manager, eres muy inteligente.- Sasuke decidió callar- volveré a mi mesa y le diré que sí…

-Naruto, yo he dicho nada… Naruto…- el ojos azules se volteó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su mesa sin hacerle caso a su manager.- Me las va a pagar.

Sakura se reservó el comentario que iba a hacer al ver que el chico la miraba con ojos de asesino. Volteó a ver el paisaje de la noche.

Naruto iba de camino a su mesa cuando observó desde lejos la sonrisa de la chica. Estaba hablando con alguien. No le dio importancia. Algo le hizo sentir tranquilo, esa chica tenía algo en su rostro, en sus ojos, en sus labios. Ella tenía algo. Se acercó a su mesa y lo único que pudo decir fue: "lo haré contigo". Ella respondió con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Fue todo lo que recordó con más apego de esa noche…

* * *

_(1) "I stand alone" de Steve Perry. Soundtrack from " the quest of Camelot."_

_() "Alone" by the Gathering_

* * *

¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué Sasuke está empesinado en que Hinata es la rival de Naruto? ¿Es acaso la única razón? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que Sakura y el manager están comprometidos? ¿serán capaces de enfrentarlo que les espera?

Espero que les haya gustado. Vean si les gusta y manden un review. Nos vemos... (Espero)


	4. Capítulo 4: Súplicas

Primero quiero decir: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, por su apoyo y espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final de este largo fic.

Espero que este capitulo les guste y me sigan apoyando. Dejen reviews para saber si quieren que lo siga.

ANTES DE PONERLES EL CAPITULO QUIERO HACER UN JUEGO Y DEPENDE DE SUS VOTOS ASÍ LO HARÉ: ¿QUIEREN LEMON O QUIEREN QUE ESTE FIC SEA LIGHT? voten por su preferido. Si no saben cómo escribo los lemons hago referencia a "La maldición de la Inocencia" (y sigo con los comerciales ¬¬). Así que voten.

Esta mañana me desperté muy emocionada porque una amiga me dijo, que en el manga, Kishimoto había escrito que me había concedido el copyright Naruto. El asunto es que grité: ¡AL FIN ES MIO! y de repente me encontré con que estaba soñando despierta en medio de la clase. Como estaba en un exámen, el profesor pensó que me había robado la papeleta de mi vecino y me reprobó la materia T-T.

Disfruten de este capitulo (de todos modos terminaré el fic aunque nadie lo siga leyendo T-T y por aquellos que lo siguen leyendo xD)

* * *

_**"Súplicas"**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Los dos chicos se dirigían a su apartamento. No cruzaron palabra durante el camino, por diferentes razones y a la vez por una misma: Sasuke había dado el no definitivo al dueto.

-… pero…- suplicaba el chico rubio

_-No… Ya habíamos discutido esto antes, y no significa NO._

-Se supone que es de incrementar mis dones con el tiempo…

_-Y lo vas a lograr. No quiero escucharte hablar de esto nunca más, ¿entendido?_

-Pero… es que yo quiero…

_-Sí, porque estás joven y quieres experimentar de todo, pero cuando quieras tener una familia no vas a poder porque vas a estar incrustado con entrevistas, conciertos y vas a tener que sacrificar a tu familia para mantener un estatus._

-Se supone que elegiste tu carrera porque te gustaba.

_-Pero tuve que dejarte a un lado ¿Es lo que quieres para tus hijos?¿quieres darles a tus hijos la niñez que tuviste?_

-Papá, ese no es el punto…

_-Ese ha sido siempre el punto. ¿Tú crees que no me arrepiento por haberte dejado en Japón? Ya quiero saber quien te metió esas ideas locas en tu cabeza. Además, tu mamá ha estado preocupada por ti y tú le sales con que quieres ser músico, cantautor y no se qué más… _

-Papá, cuando quiera tener una familia, llevaré a mis hijos a los conciertos contaría con el apoyo de…

_-Naruto, hijo, por favor… por lo que más quieras, saca tu carrera profesional como administrador de empresas. Así podrás hacer una empresa que impulse a los futuros artistas y…_

-¿Y yo para qué quiero eso?, ya existe la empresa de los Uchiha ¿o no? además ellos tienen a los mejores managers del mundo y los mejores contactos con otras familias igual de poderosas. Nunca fallan.

_-Pero tú podrías hacerle la competencia…_

-¡Estoy harto de la universidad, no sirvo para eso!

_-¡No me levantes la voz!, y ya te dije que no. La preparación es lo más importante y no voy a permitir que vivas de algo que no sabes qué es lo que se requiere._

-La empresa Uchiha tiene buenos managers. Tú lo sabes.

_-Naruto, no voy a discutir contigo otra vez. Solo piensas que quieres hacer eso pero no sabes lo que sacrificarás por una carrera como esta. Si quieres tener una familia, haznos caso: no dejes de estudiar. _

-Papá, solo un dueto… por favor…- suplicó.

_-No. Y punto._

_-¿_Por que_?_

_-Naruto, por piedad entiende, tratamos de protegerte. Te amamos, hijo, por eso decidimos darte una vida normal. _

-Si, claro. Apartándome de su camino, ¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo que pienso y lo que siento?, ¿crees que me sentí bien cuando era niño? Quería estar con ustedes y ustedes me alejaron.

_-¿Y eso es lo que quieres para tus hijos?_

-Yo no voy a repetir SUS mismos errores.

_-Eres joven y no tienes idea de lo que cuesta ser un artista famoso rodeado de cámaras que te vigilan constantemente, rumores, demandas, conciertos…No sabes lo que cuesta.- _Regañó.

-¡Claro que sí lo se y me gusta…!

-Todo se puso en silencio

-"…_UPS!"_

_-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿a que te refieres con eso, Naruto? _

-Ehm… etto… lo sé…porque… los he visto a ustedes.- cruzó sus dedos .

_-Lo ves. Hasta que no lo vivas en carne propia no sabrás lo que cuesta._

-Entonces déjame vivirlo, papá. Entiende, a mi me gusta cantar quiero ser como ustedes, no sirvo para las clases- suplicó casi llorando.- Además ya no tengo 15 años. no soy un niño.

_-Naruto, no voy a permitir que arruines tu vida de esa forma así como yo arruiné la mía y…_

-¡Si tanto te molesta tu forma de vida entonces ¿Por qué elegiste ser músico?! Quiero hacer ese Dueto, encontré a alguien…

-¡¿_quien te garantiza que será un éxito?, jamás te he escuchado!_

-¡Porque no me dejas!, ¡Cada vez que te digo algo acerca de eso, no me escuchas!

_-No te llamé para que terminemos peleados, te llamé para que me contaras como te va en la universidad y ya veo que te va mal. Te advierto una cosa: haces ese dueto y te desheredamos._

-¡por mi puedes darle la herencia a quien más lo necesite, porque hay personas menos afortunadas que yo!

_-No me estés provocando. Mejor hablamos después cuando se te pase el caprichito, bebé._

_-¡_Yo no soy bebé!, ¿me escuchas?... ¿papá?

"_Me colgó… y pensar que así son todas nuestras conversaciones cuando estamos de buen humor…"_

-¿Otra pelea con tu padre?- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba con un plato de cereal en una mano. Hacía ya un tiempo que estaba despierto.

-No quiere que haga el dueto. Quiere que siga estudiando.

-Pobre de ti, seguirás escuchando los regaños de los maestros…

-No te burles no estoy de humor.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y subió sus pies a la pequeña mesa de la sala para poder gustar mejor de su cereal. Naruto, por su parte, se sentó en otro sillón y encogió sus piernas para poder abrazarlas.

-Como sea, no sé porqué le pediste permiso. Yo ya te había dicho que no y…

-Pero Sasuke, si la hubieras escuchado. Tiene una voz que me hizo…

-Ya he escuchado a Hinata. Tienes razón su voz es impresionante y por eso la hace tu digna rival.

-¿Tú la conocías?

-Es tu rival

-Pero pensé que mi rival era un sujeto de un grupo que tiene un nombre raro como "l-arancel"(1)

-Y lo sigue siendo pero tu mayor rival es la chica esa. Y por cierto, es Larcenciel.

-Como sea, pero no hables así de Hinata. Se veía como una buena persona

-Tú no la conoces.

-Hablando de conocer, ¿de que estabas hablando con Sakura-chan aye…ahora?

-No hablamos solo…

-¿Entonces estuvieron besándose?.- dijo emocionado.

-No quiero hablar de esta tontería, me voy.- cortó gélidamente.

-Pero, cuéntame… Sasuke… oe Sasuke… baka… cuéntame ¿Qué pasó mientras estabas con Sakura-chan?- Rogaba.

Su compañero terminó su cereal. Se levantó. Se fue a su habitación y después de media hora salió a una reunión de estrategia de la compañía a la que pertenecía.

Naruto por su parte, también tenía el día ocupado, aunque de forma sospechosa. Esperó 20 minutos antes de salir de la casa, asegurándose de que su amigo se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo viera salir. Puso algunas trampas de distracción a los guardaespaldas que rodeaban el edificio, algunas de ellas como si fueran travesuras de niños pequeños: tiraba globos con agua desde la ventana, derramaba agua en los pisos de cerámica, llamaba por teléfono a algunos para decirles que sus autos, llaves, armas habían sido robados, escondidos o tirados a la basura; a otros les ponía hilos para que se cayeran y no le alcanzaran si lo veían salir del edificio. Con ese tipo de bromas logró despejar a la mayoría para escapar. Nadie logró ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Los guardaespaldas decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, ya que, no era la primera vez que pasaba y cuando sucedía, Sasuke no lo veía con buenos ojos.

-¿Crees que Uchiha-san sepa adónde se dirige Uzumaki-sama?- dijo uno de los agentes que veían la calle mientras trataban de secarse por la bromita de su protegido.

-Como se nota que eres nuevo, aun no sabes que cuando hace este tipo de bromas es para poderse escapar e irse por donde le dé la gana.- le contestó su compañero

-Pero, ¿no deberíamos ir tras él?

-Si se fue a pie quiere decir que no irá lejos, por lo tanto no hay problema.

-No entiendo. ¿No es una gran superestrella?

-Lo es. Pero en el barrio es solo Namikaze Naruto.

-Pensé que le habían puesto Uzumaki.

-Ese es su nombre pero… bueno, te daré un consejo…

-Dime, dime.

-Entre menos sepas de Uzumaki-sama, mejor.

-¿eh?¿por qué?

-Hay una tremenda confusión allá afuera, ya nadie sabe quien es ni como se llama en realidad. A veces da un apellido, a veces da el nombre y a veces no dice nada. Así que déjalo así.

-Si Uchiha-san se entera, seguro que nos despide.

-La verdad no. Es cierto que no le gusta tener ese tipo de recibimientos pero él conoce a su amigo, así que no te preocupes.

-Me pregunto si eso estará bien.

No es que quisiera. No. ella no le agradaba. Solo estaba haciendo esto porque se sentía comprometido y un poco culpable por la noche anterior. De todos modos, si él no la hubiera ido a culpar, su compromiso jamás hubiera sido consolidado. Pero de todos modos no lo hacía por nada más. No quería verla. Eso ni muerto. Pero necesitaba decirle algo, al menos quería escuchar su voz.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo la chica que estaba en la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podrías dejarme entrar de una buena vez? Te me has quedado viendo desde que abriste la puerta y hay unas chicas que me siguieron desde el primer piso del hotel, y eso que estamos en el quinto.

-Claro pasa.- Sasuke entró inspeccionando la habitación- te confieso que no me imaginaba que utilizarías mi dirección, al menos no durante una semana y ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas desde que nos vimos.

-Uruse. Simplemente quería decirte unas cuantas cosas.

-De verdad no estoy de humor para que vengas a insultarme como lo hacías.

-De hecho vine a decir… l…lo…- Sasuke se sonrojó mientras Sakura lo miraba como si quisiera sacarle las palabras de una sola vez.

-¿Lo…?- Repitió asintiendo con la cabeza animando a que el chico se dignara a confesar.

Sasuke no habló. La miró. La admiró. Por un momento él lo había olvidado todo.

"_Te ves tan linda sin maquillaje"_

Como si el pensamiento de Sasuke hubiera alcanzado a la joven modelo, recordó que no estaba nada presentable por lo que...

- Lo siento es que es mi día libre y…

- No tienes que explicar- cortó.

Y claro, con unos pantalones deportivos flojos, una camiseta talvez 4 tallas más grandes que ella, una coleta alta desarreglada por estar acostada en el suelo todo el día y sin maquillaje en el rostro, no era una imagen tan presentable para una modelo, según Sakura.

Apenada y medio arreglándose su cabello le invitó a sentarse, y le sirvió café, una de las bebidas preferidas del chico ojos afilados desde que le conocía. Oh si, Sakura lo conocía bien: la forma en que él tenía la costumbre de torcer un poco sus labios cuando algo le molestaba, la manera en que se sonrojaba o ignoraba cuando estaba pasando por un momento embarazoso, esa triste mirada como si le hiciera falta algo en su vida y a veces, esa mirada incomprensible de leer que le lanzaba como hace un momento, como en _ese_ preciso momento.

-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? Te veo un poco… distante o cercano, la verdad no se como describirte pero…- el comentario hizo que el chico mirara hacia una parte lanzando el sonido de molestia más famoso de la tierra.

-Hmp. No es nada.

-De acuer…

-Es solo que… te ves diferente…

-¿me veo fea sin maquillaje?

"_y ahí va de nuevo… no ha cambiado demasiado…"_

-No es eso, es que has cambiado.

-Ah, eso. me he vuelto más femenina, creo.

-¿te operaste la nariz?

-¿que? – dijo extrañada.

-Era broma- contestó con seriedad.

Los minutos pasaban y las palabras no salían de su boca. Hablaron del café, del clima, ejercicio… trabajo.

-¿de verdad estas trabajando como modelo?

-¿lo estas preguntando por mi apariencia?

-No es… no es eso. Solías ser la que sacaba 10 en todos los exámenes. Eras más inteligente que… que yo.

-Sabes, la verdad, no me interesa que me halagues solo dime ¿para qué viniste?

-Yo… vine... ¿por qué decidiste ser modelo? Es que tu no eran tan estúpida.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿es así cómo nos vamos a llevar? ¿Vas a seguir ofendiéndome de la forma en que lo haces?Mejor dime lo que me ibas a decir que quiero tener mi día de descanso.

-Es que… yo quería decir que…

Sakura lo vio de manera directa esperando la respuesta de su ex compañero. Sin embargo no le dejó terminar de formularla ya que recordó un tema que le molestaba.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Naruto haga ese dueto?

-Porque…- Se exaltó pero calmó sus nervios- No me agrada Hinata.

-Ella es una buena chica. Además, si Naruto hace un dueto con alguien tiene que ser con alguien a quien él no opaque y eso está muy reñido porque la única con que le puedes comparar la voz es con Hinata.

Él no respondió. Ella, no le dejó responder ¿qué era eso? Alguien que conocía de toda su vida quien no se rendía cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza ni siquiera su padre quien le obligaba, podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando mantenía su decisión. Pero ella. Ella a quien no veía desde hace años, con tan solo pedírselo con esos ojos cautivantes, con esa voz insinuadora podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Inteligente, compleja, independiente, coherente en sus discursos. No sabía porqué pero…

-Ya veremos como estará lo del dueto…- dijo finalmente no tan contento.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- Sasuke se levantó del sillón- ¿Ya te vas?- dijo un poco exaltada.

-La verdad solo pasé por aquí porque mi padre me obligó a hacerlo. Ya me tengo que ir sino Naruto comenzará hacer de las suyas.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras un aire de inconformidad les rodeaba.

Sasuke se despidió de Sakura en la salida de su casa temporal y regresó a su apartamento como si nada. Ahí, una sorpresa le aguardaba.

* * *

(1)¿En donde está la gracia?(arancel: impuesto que se paga por importación y exportación de bienes. La L está de más)

* * *

¿Cual es esa sorpresa? ¿Qué le quiso decir Sasuke a Sakura? ¿qué va a pasar con el dueto? ¿Sasuke aceptó porque ella le suplicó? ¿Por qué no dijo que sí en un primer momento? ¿Será esta la consolidación formal del dueto?

Hasta aquí llegó este capitulo. Me estoy dando cuenta que mi técnica ha cambiado mucho o.O... pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos... Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó y no se olviden que hay un jueguito: ¿Lemon o no lemon? Esa es la cuestión... ¡¡Nos vemos!! xD


	5. Capítulo 5: Ese Lugar

¡¡WOW!! ¡ Qué tiempos de no aparecerme por aqui! Creo que ya hasta se les olvidó en qué me había quedado :s Quiero decir MUCHSISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS Porque me han continuado apoyandome en este humilde y flojo fic. GRACIAS de nuevo. Con respecto al lemon, veo que a la mayoría le gusta ¿eh? Bueno, desde ahora, entonces, el lemon irá en mi agenda. HABRÁ LEMON, solo que tengo que buscar la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo, así que no desesperen. xD

Como sea, estoy de regreso. Me disculpo porque he estado asfixiada con tareas, entrevistas, trabajos, notas periodísticas, conferencias y muchas cosas que nos obligan a hacer ... creo que estoy a punto de enfermarme, pero ¡no cederé! aún tengo que publicar este fic hasta el final. Aunque falta muchísimo.

Narutín no es mío a menos que Kishi me diga "es tuyo", ese será el día en el que me case con él... con Naruto.

* * *

"_**Ese lugar"**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior**: __El rubio sale de su casa sospechosamente, _

_Sasuke visita a Sakura para decirle algo_

_que jamás pudo decirle. Sakura, por su parte convence a Sasuke para _

_Naruto pueda hacer el dueto. _

¿_El dueto está asegurado_?

* * *

Sasuke se despidió de Sakura en la salida de su casa temporal y regresó a su apartamento como si nada. Ahí, una sorpresa le aguardaba.

Su amigo estaba sentado en el sillón. Estaba escribiendo. Parecía un gran poema ya que ni siquiera se fijó cuando el chico de ojos negros entró y saludó. Su atención estaba centrada completamente en su cuaderno, en su lápiz y él. Hace tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera. Tranquilo, sentado, escribiendo. Sasuke se acercó y se sentó en el sillón más grande de su sala para esperar los resultados de la repentina inspiración de su amigo.

Después de unos 15 minutos de espera y de ver borrar como cinco o seis veces le pasó el cuaderno a su amigo. Sasuke lo recibió y lo sostuvo en las manos viendo directamente el rostro complacido de su amigo.

- ¿Adonde fuiste hoy sin mi permiso?

- Naruto cambio la cara a una de perrito pidiendo comida.

- ¿Es que no puedo salir por mi cuenta?

- Deja de hacerme esa cara, me das asco.

- Eres un insensible. Mejor lee el poema.

No sabía qué había inspirado a su mejor amigo, sin embargo se alegraba. Naruto tenía razón: era un poema uno de los que no había escrito desde hace mucho…

"_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't cuestion_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes _

_I think I found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than _

_a little crazy, but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life._

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion _

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than _

_a little crazy, but I believe…_

_I thounsand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you"(1)_

Definitivamente era distinto a lo que habían estado escribiendo. Sabía que esa inspiración no era común tenía que ver con algo o alguien.

- No me parece que te hayas inspirado simplemente porque sí. Dime ¿te ha pasado algo?- preguntó un poco enojado.

- Jeje… no me ha pasado nada, es solo que hoy…

- Qué te pasó hoy- preguntó sin entonar. Cosa que hizo poner más nervioso a Naruto.

- No me ha pasado nada- sonrió nerviosamente.

De repente, Naruto parecía haber cambiado de rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron fijos y con una mano comenzaba a dar compases. Cerró los ojos y sus dedos simularon el piano dando movimientos precisos como si de verdad tuviera el piano enfrente de él. Se levantó pidió la lírica a su amigo y tomó una pagina pautada. Comenzó a escribir la solfa. Definitivamente Naruto estaba inspirado. No sabía porqué pero estaba inspirado, pero era cómo cuando su amigo conoció a Naoky. Cuando terminó de escribir se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar la melodía que había escrito. Su forma de tocar estaba más apasionada que de costumbre. Había una irradiación extraña. Felicidad. Sasuke le miraba molesto, sabía que no había nada bueno en eso. La última vez que Naruto se había enamorado casi echa todo su esfuerzo por la borda. Tenía que averiguar qué se traía entre manos.

- ¿Por qué tan inspirado?- su seriedad no cambió.

- Naruto dejó de tocar el piano. Se volteó y no tuvo más remedio que decirle la "verdad".

- ¿Los guardaespaldas te dijeron que yo había salido, verdad?, son unos bocones.

- Solo hacen su trabajo, Usurotonkachi ¿adónde fuiste?

- Lo que te debería importar es que hice una canción, Baka. ¿No estás alegre por eso?

- Estoy emocionado porque al fin pudiste hacer una canción decente, créeme, pero quiero que me digas tu motivo de inspiración.

- ¿Puedo decirte una mentira o necesariamente la verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa asustada.

- Usurotonkachi, si te digo que me digas qué te pasó, tú, me dices, ¿entendido?

El rubio suspiró, no tenía escapatoria.

-La verdad es que… fui al centro comercial…

-¡Oe, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es ir ahí?, Alguien pudo reconocerte!- gritó.

-Ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que quería ver quién era Hinata en realidad y fui a una tienda de discos. Sasuke, ella es maravillosa…

-¡Alto!- interrumpió alargando con su voz la "A"- ¿Fuiste a una tienda de discos a comprar un cd de Hinata?- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Por qué creo que no estás contento?

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron cuál era tu coeficiente intelectual?

-Oe, no seas anticuado, tú mismo me dijiste que ahora valían las inteligencias múltiples- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No cambies de tema.

-Sasuke, quiero hacer ese dueto con ella.

-Sasuke vio la expresión facial de su amigo, sabía que lo deseaba. Lo deseaba con toda su alma, rabia y corazón. Eso le preocupó:

-No.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Hinata es demasiado famosa. Tus padres se darán cuenta.

-He estado pensando acerca de eso. No quiero que me sigan encubriendo con mis padres. Quiero hacer ese dúo. Quiero ser famoso por mis medios. No quiero que me vean como el hijo de Minato y Kushina pero quiero hacer ese dúo no me importa lo demás.

-¿Qué pasó con Hinata cuando te dejé en la mesa? (Recuerden la primera vez que Naruto conoció a Hinata)

-No ha pasado nada solo nos quedamos platicando.

-¿de qué?

-¿Es que hasta eso tengo que decirte?

-Naruto, sé que no me has dicho la verdad. Pero no pienso retractarme. No harás ese dúo.

-Sé que fuiste donde Sakura-chan- Naruto infló sus mejillas.

-Sasuke se asustó por la afirmación, inclinó su rostro hacia delante en señal de pena.

-N..no..n..no yo… yo… oe ¿cómo…?

-¿De verdad fuiste donde Sakura-chan?- El color del rostro del moreno cambió a una tonalidad roja.- Jaja…

El chico ojos azules estalló en risa.

-Sabía que era extraño que te arreglaras tanto en la mañana y que hasta usaras tu perfume especial, pero no me imaginé que fueras a visitar a Sakura-chan.- se limpió las lágrimas que las carcajadas habían provocado.

-¡Urusé!- Sasuke le tiró una almohada de los sillones. Naruto sacó la lengua ya que no alcanzó a golpearle. Fue a su habitación y cerró de golpe.- Narrruuutooo…

El chico, había hecho enojar de nuevo a su amigo.

--

No es que pensara en ella. No quería. La verdad sabía que tenía más situaciones en su contra que a su favor. Había pasado casi toda la noche pensando. No podía dormir. Ella escondía algo más allá de su entendimiento. No lo podía captar. ¿Qué era? Tenía que verla de nuevo. Sentía presión en su pecho. Tenía que verla. Quería verla. Iría a verla. No supo cuanto durmió. Talvez solo uno o dos minutos. Así le pareció.

Después de levantarse se encontró con una llamada inesperadamente desalentadora. Luego del rechazo de su padre y de que su amigo se fuera, arregló algunas trampas para poder escapar. No tenía un rumbo fijo, simplemente quería escapar un rato de su apartamento. Sin importar lo que le costara.

Caminó por las calles tratando de ocultar su rostro en la sudadera con gorra que llevaba consigo. Llamó un taxi y se subió en él.

-A Shibuya, por favor.

Durante el camino no dijo nada. La seriedad estaba presente en él, algo no muy común. Miles de pensamientos rondaron en su cabeza. Pensó en la reacción que Sasuke tuviera cuando se enterara que no estaba en casa, sin embargo necesitaba pensar mucho. Pensaba si de verdad era posible que no fuera tan bueno en esto, de todos modos no había logrado componer nada desde hacía tiempo. Le costaba tener la doble vida que llevaba hasta ese momento.

Sus ojos recorrían su mismo camino una y otra vez de izquierda a derecha para ver el "paisaje" que se acercaba y se alejaba del taxi esperando a que su destino estuviera cerca. El calor no le hacía clemencia por lo que decidió quitarse el gorro dejando al descubierto su identidad, sin embargo la luz del día y el polarizado del auto no permitían que gente ajena al conductor viera su rostro. Algo que no fue muy inteligente de su parte, de todos modos, así era Naruto.

-Yo a usted lo conozco- Dijo el chico que manejaba el auto, cosa que asustó a Naruto.

-¿Disculpe?

-Usted… Sí, estoy segurísimo usted canta esa canción súper famosa este… creo que dice: _"Crucify my love..Tarararara…"_- trató de localizar la melodía con su voz.

-Me esta confundiendo con otra persona. Además esa canción es horrible.-dijo sin despegar su vista de la ventana

-¿Horrible?, si usted no es él, entonces es una persona que nunca ha escuchado a Naruto. La verdad es que la letra está un poco rara y hasta cursi pero cuando se escucha la canción en la voz de ese chico uno se queda pidiendo más.

-Creame que no es para tanto- Volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

-¡Claro que sí! Tengo un Cd de él por aquí.- Se acercó a la guantera y sacó uno de los muchos Cd's que tenía, al parecer, todos de Naruto- Le voy a enseñar cómo este muchacho puede cantar.

-No… no es necesario…

Para cuando Naruto había dicho la frase, era demasiado tarde el conductor había puesto esa canción que había escrito hace siglos. No recordaba cuántos años tendría, sin embargo, no era muy devoto a esa canción, el solo escucharla le daban náuseas. Recordaba demasiado de su pasado. Su triste pasado. Traiciones, desprecios, burlas, malas miradas, mentiras. Mientras la música se deslizaba por la bocina, el rubio recordaba cada una de las palabras de su primer amor. Recordaba su relación con ella y, por decirlo así, hasta su término.

"_Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
'That love should see a color'  
Crucify my love  
If it should be the way_

_Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say goodbye  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer?  
Is this forever?_

_Like a river flowing to the sea  
You'll be miles away, and I will know  
I know I can deal with the pain  
No reason to cry…"(2)_

Aquella mirada fría. Todos los años en los que él se esforzó por agradarla. Le dio su mundo. Aquellos abucheos; aquellos desprecios; aquella intolerancia; la rabia; la envidia; el interés.

-¿Podría quitar esa canción?

El motorista estaba muy emocionado gritando la balada, pero le fue extraño que alguien no disfrutara de las canciones de su ídolo. Apagó la radio de un solo tiro.

-Usted es la primera persona que conozco que no le gusta Naruto. Es muy extraño encontrar a una persona así.

-Naruto no es la gran cosa.

-¿Qué no es la gran cosa? Es una persona genial. Ya quisiera uno tener lo que el tiene.

-Según usted qué tiene Naruto que no tenga otro cantante.

-El conductor le miró por el retrovisor se acercó a él y luego paró de un frenazo. Naruto no llevaba cinturón de seguridad así que acabó en el piso del taxi.

-¡Qué demonios está haciendo, si hubiera habido alguien en la calle, chocamos, dattebayo!- dijo enojado.

-¿Naruto? ¿U…Uzumaki Naruto?

El ojos azules se incorporó y se sentó de nuevo asustado. El muchacho se volteó su cara hacia atrás y vio más claramente a su ídolo. Definitivamente, tenía que ser él.

-No puedo equivocarme, Uzumaki Naruto, ¿no es así?

-Por favor, tranquilo. No comience a gritar, la gente no tiene que enterarse.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos como si no - ¿Me da su autógrafo?, ¿me puedo tomar una foto con usted?, ¿me puede firmar los discos?, No puedo creer que esté en mi taxi, ¿Por qué viene solo? ¡Estoy tan emocionado que no puedo pensar bien!- rió nervioso.

Naruto después de vacilar un rato accedió a su petición del autógrafo.

-¿Por qué le gusta tanto mi música?

-Es que no es solo su música. Su voz es naturalmente magnifica. Su música es arte, es fineza, es… usted es Naruto… Usted será una leyenda, pueda que algunas canciones suenen cursis pero nadie puede interpretarlas como usted lo hace… Usted es un genio.

-Gracias… - contestó sinceramente.

El joven conductor hacía preguntas que NAruto no quería responder. Su vida privada era, en realidad, privada. El chico de ojos azules esperó impacientemente su destino. Hasta que se vislumbró.

-¿Puede dejarme en la otra esquina?, aquí hay muchas personas y no quiero llamar la atención sino mi amigo me mata.

-No se preocupe… Gracias por los autografos aunque me hubiera gustado saber algo más de su vida- dijo tristemente cosa que Naruto no dejó pasar.

El taxi pasó a la otra esquina y se parqueó. NAruto sacó su dinero pero el conductor se rehusó a aceptarlo. Al bajarse el rubio le tocó la ventana del auto y el otro chico la abrió. El ojos azules le sonrió y le tiró el dinero al asiento, luego salió corriendo.

Shibuya… hace tiempo que no pisaba esa tierra. Tan lleno de luces, tan glamoroso, tan al estilo Hollywood pero aún mejor. Espectáculos de luces de neón, pantallas gigantes, gente por montones. Un lugar para divertirse. El mismo lugar que alguna vez pisó tan seguido… Shibuya… el lugar en donde se enamoró por primera vez…

Llegó a un callejón cerca de la calle principal, ahí volvió a ponerse su sudadera y se cubrió su cabeza con el gorro: salió caminando como una persona común y corriente. Parecía buscar un lugar, aunque ver a tanta gente lo mantenía asfixiado. Se le vino a la mente lo que había sucedido años atrás cuando caminaba por un parque de ese lugar y alguien lo reconoció. Las personas comenzaron a perseguirlo y tuvo que correr aproximadamente 15 cuadras apartando a casi todas las personas que se encontraban a esa hora. Eso que en Shibuya no hay hora en la que no esté atestado de gente. Mantuvo las precauciones de no dejar caer su gorro y siguió buscando su destino. Pasó de largo los gigantes edificios hasta llegar a la parte en la que se separaba la gran ciudad de los habitantes del lugar.

Llegó a una residencia grande que se parecía a su antigua casa. Con su estilo tradicional japonesa. El barrio no era lujoso, pero tampoco estaba echado a la perdición era simplemente lo justo. Para Naruto, quien no había conocido lujos extravagantes, la casa era enorme.

Su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. Los nervios se le alteraron. Un escalofrío recorría su espalda de abajo hacia arriba. Su cuello se tensó. Tocó el timbre y esperó respuesta. Un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro, de altura media, ojos negros abrió la puerta. Al verlo, Naruto, se inclinó rápidamente como si fuera una persona muy respetada para él.

-¿Naruto-kun?- Naruto no se movía.- Naruto-kun, ya entendí su demostración de respeto, ahora simplemente deje de hacer la reverencia que está comenzando a molestarme.

-Lo siento- el chico se incorporó.- La costumbre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Es que quería comentar algo contigo… ¿No estás ocupado?

-Solo estaba atendiendo a alguien. ¿Sasuke sabe que estás aqui?

-Eh… no.- respondió evitando contacto con sus ojos.

-De todos modos pasa y quítate esa sudadera.

-Ojamashimasu. (3)

Naruto entró a la casa admirando sus alrededores. El hombre quien le había abierto la puerta se sentó en la sala e invitó a al chico a sentarse.

-¿qué cosa me querías comentar?

-Es que…

* * *

_(1__)"I knew I loved you before I met you" by Savage Garden._

_(__2)"Crucify my love" by X-japan soundtrack of "Rouroni Kenshin"_

(3) traducción no literal: "Con su permiso"; traducción literal: Voy a interponerme en su camino.

* * *

¿Por qué Naruto llegó hasta ese lugar? ¿con qué propósito?, ¿quien es la persona quien lo recibió? ¿Por qué recuerda con tanta hostilidad Shibuya, si es el lugar en donde se enamoró por primera vez?

Espero que les haya gustado, y sé perfectamente que el romance va lento, por eso me preocupa que les aburra y dejen de leer el fic T-T pero les prometo que todo esto tiene una razón de ser, además son puntos importantes para el desarrollo de esta historia, así que por favor T-T sean piadosas y piadosos conmigo...bueno... Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó o no xD me despido porque tengo que seguir con una tarea de Producción Radiofónica :s Nos vemos...


	6. Capítulo 6: Ruegos entre Peleas

¡¡Wow!! Hoy sí me he tardado en actualizar. Me disculpo porque las tareas me tenían amarradas a la computadora y aunque me daba tentación seguir con el fic tuve que decir muchas veces: " Tienes que controlar tus impulsos".

Como sea, estoy devuelta para darles el sexto capitulo de este humilde gran fic (grande porque está larguísimo... tengo tantas ideas que quiero plasmar y tantas cosas que les quiero hacer pasar a estos lindos niños xD) Gracias por apoyarme espero que continúen conmigo hasta el final de este fic.

He soñado con Naruto varias veces y siempre estaba con Hinata... Ni siquiera en la vida real es mío y ni me pertenece T-T ¡qué trauma! Aunque si fuera mío el manga tal vez le hubiera puesto más romance.. No... esperen... talvez lo hubiera hecho de romance xD Aún así, Kishimoto -sensei es un genio.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…._

_Después de la visita a la casa de Sakura, Sasuke regresa a casa y encuentra a Naruto muy inspirado en su canción. Lo que Sasuke no sabe es que durante su ausencia en la casa, Naruto se había escapado a Shibuya, un lugar muy especial para él. ¿Por qué tanta apatía? Después de estar recorriendo las calles encuentra su destino. Un hombre abre la puerta ¿Quién será?_

* * *

**_"Ruegos entre Peleas"_**

**_Capítulo 6_**

Naruto entró a la casa admirando sus alrededores. El hombre quien le había abierto la puerta se sentó en la sala e invitó a al chico a sentarse.

-¿qué cosa me querías comentar?

-Es que…

En ese momento una mujer entró a la sala sin haberse esperado visita cosa que le asustó. Naruto iba a pararse de un solo impulso para saludarla pero ella le detuvo diciendo:

-No te preocupes, esta es tu casa. Hace tiempo que no nos visitabas. he escuchado que te va muy bien y que está yendo como viento en popa.

-Veo que su familia también va viento en popa.- dijo Naruto refiriéndose al vientre abultado de la mujer.- se ve que ese bebé nacerá pronto.

-No llevan mucho tiempo. Me faltan cinco meses.- dijo sonriente.

-¿Llevan?...¿cinco meses?

-Son gemelos.- Interrumpió el hombre.

-Sorprendido, el chico rubio le volteó a ver sorprendido.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, Itachi, dattebayo…. Y por ti Yuiko-san.

-Pero ya dime, ¿Para qué viniste?

-Ah, sí… El asunto comenzó aye… ahora con la fiesta que tu papá organizó por no se quién, al final no entendí para quien era la fiesta.

-Escuché que era para la hija menor de los Hyuuga.

-Bueno, como sea, era dedicado a alguien. Resulta que en esa fiesta encontré a quien quiero que sea con la que haga un dueto, pero Sasuke dijo que no. Pero es que ella es perfecta para el trabajo. Tiene una voz tan dulce que me derretía cuando la escuché. Era tan cálida, tan suave, narcótica, como si me sanara por dentro y aliviara cualquier dolor que mi alma hubiera sufrido en el pasado. Como si respondiera a todos los misterios en este mundo. Como si las maravillas se hubieran posado en sus labios y su aliento llevara la paz y tranquilidad en las aguas turbias que hay en mi corazón.- Itachi y Yuiko se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Definitivamente, Sasuke no está aprovechando tu cien por ciento. Lo que me acabas de decir tiene fuerza pero no estás explotando todo tu potencial- dijo serio.

-No seas tan duro con él- le dijo a Itachi. Se dirigió a Naruto- Se ve que tus padres no solo te heredaron su sencillez.- Yuiko sonrió.

-No es para tanto- sonrió y se rascó su cabeza en señal de timidez.

-¿Por qué no te dejo hacer ese dueto? Si te dijo que no por algo debe ser.- dijo el hermano desterrado.

-Me dijo que porque no le caía bien.

-¿qué clase de excusa es esa? ¿Y aún así quiere heredar la compañía? Es un débil.

-Es que dijo que solo era porque Hinata no le caía bien porque supuestamente es mi rival.

Itachi se puso más atento. Hinata había sido una persona con muchas ganas de superarse, tierna y no-conflictiva, con dones innatos. Significativa para la empresa. Un icono de la música. Una amiga muy querida para Itachi.

-¿Tú quieres hacer ese dueto con Hinata?

-Sí, pero el baka de Sasuke no me deja.

-Es porque estás hablando de Hinata. ¿no te has puesto a pensar en que ella es tu rival?

-Si ya sé ¿por qué todo mundo saca ese tema?, pero… es que si la hubieras escuchado…

-No es solo tu rival.- interrumpió con su semblante serio- Yo hice de Hinata la persona que es hoy. Ahora ella brilla por su cuenta sin necesidad de que su actual manager haga mucho. Yo fui quien hizo que Hinata redujera su timidez para salir a cantar en el escenario y dar el más entretenido concierto. Hice que sus primeros 11 singles fueran numero uno en el chart nacional. A pesar de ser nueva, sus primeros 3 álbumes que hizo cuando yo estaba con ella, se posicionaran en números uno en el chart mundial. Casi tu misma historia, sin contar que yo también peleaba por la empresa de mi padre y a Sasuke siempre lo compararon conmigo. ¿te has preguntado porqué a Sasuke no le cae bien Hinata?

-La verdad no.

-Hinata es una amenaza para tu rating. Si ella te sigue arrebatando los puestos numero uno en los chart, tu sueño de superar a tus padres se irá al fracaso. No hubo ninguna canción de Minato-san que no estuvieran en el número uno, sin embargo tu has estado una vez en el numero 2 y tienes apenas 3 albumes.

-Pero no vine para que me enseñaras cuantas posiciones álbumes o singles he sacado. Quiero hacer ese dueto con Hinata y quiero que me ayudes a convencer a Sasuke.

-No.- cortó.

-¿Por qué?- Gritó el ojos azules.

-Itachi-san, creo que deberías reconsiderar lo que él quiere.

-Yuiko-san usted sí me entiende- dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Itachi suspiró. Por supuesto que existían otras razones por la que Sasuke no quería que ella hiciera el dueto con su amigo. Razones más que suficiente como para decir que no a una oportunidad tan grande como ese dueto.

-Naruto, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sasuke directamente el porqué no quiere que hagas eso?

-Pero es que cada vez que le pregunto siempre me dice que no y se calla.

-Hinata es… bueno, si dices que Sasuke no te hace caso cuando le preguntas que por qué no, haz esto: pregúntale primero como lo haces siempre, luego de hacerlo, dale tiempo, lo más seguro que piensa muy bien las cosas después de que le preguntas. Después deja el tema algunos días. Cuando menos se lo espere pregúntale que ¿qué tiene que ver contigo Hinata?

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?... No entiendo… ¿tiene algo que ver conmigo?

-Tiene mucho que ver contigo, pero la gracia de esto es que el mismo Sasuke te responda. Después de que te responda, tú decides si quieres seguir haciendo el dueto, si es así, trata de convencerlo teniendo en cuenta lo que él te haya dicho, no lo presiones. Dale su espacio y verás que él va a ceder.

-¡¡Itachi, Gracias!!- gritó.

-No grites- dijo tapándose un oído- Oe, te advierto que Hinata es un poco extraña, al principio, pero es por lo mismo de que es un poco… insegura de sí misma.

-Me importa su voz.

Itachi prefirió callar. Suspiró de nuevo. Fue a tomar un abrigo. Llamo al chico rubio y se despidió de su esposa. Al parecer, el hermano mayor llevaba al ojos azules hacia un lugar en especial. Caminaron más de cuatro cuadras hasta encontrarse un parque en el que los niños del barrio jugaban. El chico de ojos negros le dijo a su acompañante que le esperara un momento, sacó su teléfono y parecía llamar a alguien.

El ex manager parecía esperar a alguien en una banca, mientras que Naruto se divertía jugando pelota con unos niños que habían llegado desde hace rato. Hasta que la persona a quien Itachi estaba esperando, apareció.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Maybe you dont know  
How you live in my dreams, my dreams  
Something 'bout your smile  
Starts the butterflies inside me_

_Maybe you dont see  
The two of us like I do, I do  
But no one wants you more  
Than this dreamer standing right beside you…"__(1)_

Su amigo terminó de leer el papel. Con ese era el octavo poema que Naruto había escrito en una semana. Estaba otra vez en el piano inventando una buena melodía. Cantando con fervor como si sus cuerdas vocales, cerebro, inspiración y corazón estuvieran sintonizados. Algo andaba mal, sin embargo, Sasuke pensaba que talvez ese dueto no les haría mal.

El chico ojos azules terminó de cantar. Quedó complacido con la melodía. Sasuke tomaba su café de la tarde mientras resolvía los ejercicios de contabilidad general. Sasuke iba a tragar su sorbo de café cuando…

- Sasuke, ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata conmigo?

Él chico de ojos negros quiso retener el líquido el su boca, pero no pudo: una cascada de café salió de sus labios y mojó el sillón, sus cuadernos y los libros que estaban enfrente de él. A lo que Naruto gritó:

-¡mi sillón favorito!!- tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mi tarea!- gritó Sasuke mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-¡No me importa tu tarea! ¡eso va a dejar mancha! ¡la tela es delicada!

-¡Ahora voy a tener que hacer otra vez la tarea por tu culpa!

-¡Y tan cómodo que era ese sillón!

-¡Ya basta eso lo podemos comprar otra vez! ¿Qué va a pasar con mi tarea?

-¡Qué importa tu estúpida tarea! ¡quiero mi sillón!... Mejor respóndeme, dattebayo.¿Qué tengo que ver con Hinata?

Sasuke vaciló y se levantó sin decir nada. Regresó a la sala para limpiar lo que podía rescatar de su tarea.

-Hinata, fue la artista de Itachi. Pocisionó a Hinata en la cima. Mis padres no dejaban de compararme con él, porque para el tiempo en que ella ganó el disco de oro aquí en Japón, tú ganaste un disco platino.

Naruto conocía ese semblante. Sasuke había dicho la mitad de la verdad. Hubo un minuto de silencio entre los dos.

-Hinata fue tu compañera de clase en la primaria y en la secundaria…

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo.

-Su nombre completo es Hyuuga Hinata ¿Te suena?

-…no…- dijo más extrañado.

-¿El apellido de Naoky es…?

-Mmm… creo que era …Hyuu… ¡¡GA?!

La habitación quedó en silencio, sin mencionar que a Naruto casi le da ataque. Sasuke siguió limpiando el desorden y esperó a que su amigo reaccionara.

-¿Es por eso que no me dejas hacer el dueto con Hinata, porque crees que escuchar de Naoky otra vez me va a afectar y voy a echarlo todo por la borda por lo que pasó con ella? ¿Es por eso?

-Hay otras razones pero sí esas son las principales.

-¿hay más?

-Esas no te las diré. Pero…

-Somos amigos, me conoces. ¿Acaso no confías en que puedo controlar mis sentimientos?

-Esto creo que es un _deja vú_. Me dijiste lo mismo hace algún tiempo y ¿qué crees? Casi pierdes la nominación a Artista del Año.

-Pero esta vez es diferente.

-¡Por supuesto que es diferente! Ahora tienes que cuidar más tu imagen y tu fama, por esa razón vas a reaccionar y no vas a pedir cosas extravagantes como un dueto con ella. Sobre todo si está relacionado con Naoky. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sasuke… voy a hacer ese dueto aunque mis padres se enteren. Lo siento, pero esta vez dejame hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Sasuke conocía ese tono. Ahora estaba seguro que no podía detener a Naruto. Ahora sabía que él haría todo por su cuenta. Como su manager, lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo. Al siguiente día, se levantaron temprano y se prepararon para grabar las primeras ocho canciones del nuevo álbum. Como siempre, se quedaron en el estudio toda la mañana. Parecía interminable.

Habían estado casi siete horas en el estudio de grabación estaban cansados de hacer todos los arreglos a las canciones, definitivamente necesitaban un pequeño descanso.

-Ya no puedo más, quiero agua.- dijo el intérprete.

-Descansa un rato. Después sigues.

-Naruto salió de la cabina de grabación tomando agua. Para cuando había llegado al mezclador para escuchar lo que había grabado, Sasuke no estaba.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Sasuke-sama dijo que seguirían dentro de unas dos o tres horas, alguien le habló por teléfono y se fue diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

-Y se atrevió a dejarme- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero.- Bueno, creo que yo tambien voy a salir.

-Naruto-sama, será mejor que no se tarde.

-No lo haré. _"Y obviamente no debería creerme… ji, ji, ji…"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad...

-Así no, Sasuke-kun…

-Calma, no te muevas voy a sacártela lentamente..

-Pero ya me dolió. Desde que empezaste a…

-Solo, no te muevas, Sakura.- interrumpió y calmó sus nervios.

-Pero… Sasuke –kun… Ouch!! Duele!! Así no!!

-Quieres que te lo saque, ¿Si o no?

-Sí pero sé más considerado.- Guardaron silencio.

-Voy a sacarlo.

-Pero despacito.

Sakura contrajo su ceño en señal de dolor dejando escapar un gemido. Después darle varias señales para que Sasuke se detuviera, él no lo hizo. Poco a poco iba dejando escapar el sufrimiento hasta que terminó su tarea.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun por quitarme el vidrio.

-No tienes porqué agradecer…

-No tenía a quien llamar y estaba asustada… tenía mucho tiempo de no ver sangre después de las practicas de medico que hice y sinceramente mi manager está fuera del país, y si llamaba al hospital los paparazzi iban a venir… sinceramente no pensé que tu vinieras.

-Ya te dije que no fue nada. Pero cuéntame cómo te incrustaste eso en la pierna, al menos necesito una explicación.

-Sakura rió nerviosa y dudó antes de contestarle.

-Estaba… arreglando mi habitación y de repente vi en un estante el baúl pequeño que estaba buscando. No me di cuenta que estaba encima de un espejo, así cuando tomé el baúl halé el espejo y se quebró enfrente mía. Y una pieza saltó y se abrazó a mi pierna, que fue la pieza que me quitaste… auch!!...- Replicó mientras Sasuke le curaba la herida.

-Unos años atrás tú te hubieras sanado sola.

-Empiezas a molestarme otra vez. ¿Por qué viniste?

-¿Por qué no hablaste directamente a mi número de teléfono?

-Por mi pudo haber venido alguien más que tú.

Sasuke no respondió. Era incómodo. ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Verla feliz. Escuchándola desear a que alguien más hubiera llegado. Esa voz tan chillona. Esa actitud tan orgullosa. Tan tonta, tan plástica. Nada en ella tenía sentido ya. Era tan inteligente pero hoy no era más que plástico ¿Qué le hizo tomar esa decisión?

Modelo… una profesión sin un futuro, según Sasuke: Superficialidad, colores, maquillaje, ropa, peinados, manicuras, depilaciones, pedicuras, ¿operaciones?

" _¡No puede ser! ¿Se habrá operado algo?"_

-¿Te operaste algo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan repentinamente? ¿Estás insultándome?

-No es eso…

-Me preguntaste eso mismo la noche que nos vimos por primera vez en años.- su tono había cambiado. Estaba enojada.

-Ya te dije…

-Ya recordé que por TÚ culpa nos comprometieron.

-¿Y ahora vas a echarme la culpa? Si no hubiera sido por…

-¿Por quien…? Dilo. Atrévete a decirlo Sasuke-kun- retó.

-Hmp, Olvídalo…- Se dio la vuelta.

Sakura se levantó con dificultad del sillón en el que estaba desde que Sasuke había llegado.

-Yo llamé a la compañía Uchiha ¿necesariamente te tenían que llamar a ti?

Sasuke se volteo con rostro calmado.

-No estoy obligado a responderte.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó molesta

-Ya te dije que no tengo porqué decirte.

La habitación se volvió silenciosa. La presión que era muy conocida entre ellos se hizo presente. No era la primera vez. Tantas situaciones que pasaron juntos como compañeros, como amigos que difícilmente se borrarían de sus pensamientos. Estar solos en una situación en donde Sakura estaba con los ojos llorosos y expresión martirizada pero angelical. Se veía tan frágil.

"_Control, control, control…"_ Pensaba.

El miedo. Los deseos. Esas ganas de…

* * *

_(1)__My heart is saying now performed by Jordan Knight._

* * *

Y ahora ¿de qué tiene ganas Sasuke?¿Por qué tanto secreto con respecto a Hinata? ¿Será posible que Naruto logre ocultarle a Sasuke su encuentro con Itachi? ¿Será que la rivalidad solo era en cuestión de competencia?¿qué sucederá?

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque me haya quedado cortito, prometo actualizar pronto. Nos vemos... espero.


	7. Capítulo 7: La Tormenta se Acerca

¡¡Hola!! estoy de nuevo por aquí tratando de actualizar este fic lo más rápido posible. Gracias por sus comentarios son los que me llenan de inspiración para seguir este largo y humilde fic.

Por primera vez no tengo mucho que decir así que seguiremos con la trama de este capitulo.

Ahora salió el capitulo de Naruto. Emocionada lo revisé y vi que mi nombre estaba ahí... o no... esperen... creo que solo confundí unos kanjis que se parecen a las letras de mi nombre. Recordé: No sé japonés. Así que Masashi Kishimoto - sensei sigue rockeando ese manga. xD

ps: algunos fragmentos de "poemas" son propiedad de los artistas quienes los han compuesto y cantado. Creo que hasta ahora no he hecho un poema en inglés. Más adelante talvez encuentren algunos hechos por mi, lo sabrán porque son feítos xD . Las canciones que utilizo en los capítulos tienen un número y para encontrar a los que verdaderamente les pertenece "tal" canción, busquen hasta el final del fic. Respondo esto por quienes me preguntaron xD

Disfruten del capítulo siete...

* * *

**_La tormenta se acerca…_**

**_Capítulo 7  
_**

"_Control, control, control…"_ Pensaba el chico mientras veía a Sakura con su expresión llorosa, martirizada y a la misma vez angelical.

El miedo. Los deseos. Esas ganas de… salir huyendo otra vez, se le presentaron en su mente.

Por su parte, Sakura tuvo la misma sensación... Esa mirada… era la misma mirada, de eso estaba segura. El brillo en sus ojos le era tan familiar como la vez que habían ido a una excursión a la playa.

-Sauske-kun, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No es nada- respondió rápidamente- Mi padre dijo que dos semanas se celebrará nuestro compromiso. Será un evento privado pero elegante, en pocas palabras, irá la familia y a quienes asesoran.

-Yo no voy.- dijo seriamente.

-Y yo no voy a perder mi oportunidad de casa…trar mis posibilidades de ser el dueño de la compañía de la familia.

"_Demonios, en qué estoy pensando… yo no quiero casarme… menos con ella…"_

-Sasuke-kun, de verdad no quiero ir.

-¿vas a permitir que mi padre nos demande?

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡tú no quieres casarte conmigo y yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo! ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente buscó la puerta. La abrió y sin moverse del marco:

-En dos semanas vendré por ti. Tú decides si quieres que te lleve por las buenas o a rastras.

Sakura sintió que su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, mientras veía a ese inútil alejarse de su casa. La rabia era incontenible. Definitivamente la sacaba de quicio, pero no podía rechazar dicha invitación. Uchiha era una compañía prestigiosa, por lo tanto, podía hacer todo, aunque estuviera fuera de la ley.

El chico no difería en su forma de pensar: él no quería ir a esa fiesta, pues su carácter no lo permitía. Sasuke no era muy sociable, Sakura sí lo era, de alguna manera eso le molestaba. Con respecto a su parentesco con los Uchiha, tenía sentimientos encontrados: Odiaba en cierto sentido a su familia, por imponerle casi todo, por presionar tanto a su hermano para alejarlo, pero era su familia. ¡Ah!, su relación con su hermano era otra de las cosas que más le podía molestar ¿Razones? Sobraban.

Tomó un taxi al salir del hotel en donde se alojaba su prometida. Pensativo, llegó al lugar en donde podía tener tranquilidad, su trabajo, para encontrarse con la sorpresita de los que ahí trabajaban le tenían: Naruto había desaparecido. Encolerizado, regresó a su casa y esperó a que su amigo se dignara en aparecer.

Mientras el ojos negros sucumbía ante la cólera en su casa, en otro lado de la ciudad, el ojos azules, caminaba presuroso. Quería llegar. Aun no podía olvidar la tarde en el parque. Esa tarde que le hizo sentirse completo. No le importaba lo que la gente dijera, lo que su amigo dijera, quería vivir de nuevo. Su destino se hizo aparecer.

Un nuevo día había llegado. Despertó lleno de ansiedad y angustia. Sentía como si algo fuera a pasar. Se quedó pensando viendo hacia el techo. Se perdió en la jungla de su mente, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, así que decidió quedarse en su cama unos minutos más antes de enfrentarse ante la realidad.

Eran las nueve de la mañana. Descansar era en lo único que pensaba, después de tener dos largas semanas entre discusiones con su amigo, trabajo y situaciones extrañas. Sabía que no ganaba nada si seguía durmiendo, pero ese presentimiento no lo dejaba alejarse de su recámara. Pero a veces el destino era inevitable. Ël estaba gritando en la sala, parecía como si estuviera "hablando" con alguien por teléfono. Se escuchaban gruñidos, palabras no tan elegantes y la furia que salía por sus labios. Respiró profundamente y no muy convencido salió de su habitación para enfrentar cualquier cosa que le estuviera esperando. Sabía que tenía que ver con las escapadas, pero para Naruto, eso ya era inevitable.

_-¡No sé cómo piensas hacer pero necesito que calmes la situación!- _gritaba alguien al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡¿Qué maldiciones piensas que estoy haciendo?!Tengo todo bajo control!

_-¡Más te vale que cuando te hable de nuevo, todo esté bajo control!_

-Sabes que odio que me grites de esa manera…

_-¡No podemos entregarnos a esos chacales!_

-¡No repitas lo que ya sé!

_-¡Sasuke, lanzamos el álbum en una semana y no podemos estar en un envueltos en un escándalo! ¡Mi carrera y la tuya están en riesgo! –_reclamó el gerente menor de la empresa, a quien el heredero debía las explicaciones correspondientes antes de pasar los resultados al dueño de la compañía.

-Lo sé, Hablaré con él…

_-Sasuke no me cuelgues…_

Sin decir más y como una característica indudable de su personalidad, colgó sin escuchar la petición de su receptor.

"_No puede ser que me haga esto…¿Cuántas veces se lo advertí?... Demonios… Ahora es la maldita cena y tenemos que presentar logros y límites… ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?"_

"_¿Estará molesto?... me da miedo hablarle, dattebayo… ¿Por qué estará tan enojado?"_

Naruto dudó el preguntarle la razón de su disgusto. Incluso, tenía miedo presentarse ante él. Sabía que el humor de Sasuke no era agradable ni pasable cuando se enfurecía. A veces sentía como si tuviera poderes en sus ojos que le hacía doblegarse ante el miedo. Se acercó a la sala con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido, mas no pudo ocultarse de la agudeza en los sentidos de su amigo.

-¡Naruto!- regañó casi aullando su nombre. Sasuke estaba más que enfurecido, estaba rabioso.

Al escuchar su nombre el chico de ojos azules saltó de pavor. Definitivamente, no iba a ser su mejor día. Se acercó a la luz de la sala.

-Naruto, quiero que te sientes en ese sofá ¡Ya!- enfatizó la ultima palabra.

-No me hables como a un niño pequeño- dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia delante, precisamente, como un niño regañado.

-¡Te digo que te sientes!

Sus pies accedieron ante la petición de su manager. Con incomodidad, como si no fuera su casa, se sentó penoso. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero tuvo que haber hecho tan terrible como para que su amigo se hubiera puesto de esa manera.

Sasuke tomó en sus manos un gajo de periódicos. Si los hubiera calculado, Naruto podía decir que había 15 diarios de todo el país. A medida que los iba nombrando los tiraba despectivamente sobre la pequeña mesa de sala:

- El Asahi Shimbun, Japan Times, CNN Japán, Osaka Times, Yomiuri, Ryuku Shimpo, The Okinawa Times, Kyoto Shimbun, Toyama Shimbun, Yamagata Shimbun… ¡entre otros seis periodicos basuras amarillistas que se reparten en todo el maldito país de Japón!... Sin contar toda la basura televisiva y el bombardeo que ha estado saliendo desde ayer… y en todas… ¡En todas apareces con esa estúpida mujer!... – gruñó.

Para ese entonces, Sasuke había arrojado los periódicos que aún tenía en su mano en la mesita. Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, mejor dicho no tenía tiempo de reaccionar, Uchiha rebalsaba de ira.

-¿Te digo algo más interesante?- agregó su manager- ¿quieres saber algo interesante?... es curioso, porque no solo estabas con "esa", sino que ¡ESTABAS CON ITACHI! ¿qué hacías con el dúo mágico? No sé ¿Cómo supiste contactar con él? No lo sé ¿Qué estabas haciendo en Shibuya? No lo sé… ¿tú sabes?- Su tono irónico ponían cada vez más nervioso a Naruto por lo que no contestó.

Un silencio prolongado tomó control de la habitación. En condiciones normales, en enojos normales, Naruto hubiera contestado como siempre, con bromas. Pero esto no era broma, había puesto en peligro su carrera… había puesto en peligro el futuro de su amigo. No había qué contestar.

-¿Quién se supone que soy, Naruto? ¿Tu mamá? ¿Tu niñera?... ¡No soy tu mamá! ¡No soy tu niñera! ¡No soy tu maldito perro guardián!, ¡Se supone que soy tu manager y debes al menos hacerme caso cuando te digo que no es NO! No tengo que andar cuidando cada paso que das o cada respiración que haces, pero ¿sabes? ¿Quieres hacer ese dueto? Perfecto, haz ese dueto, pero te advierto que no será un single, no cantarás eso en tus conciertos y haremos una gira, después la grabación, después de que hayas cumplido con tus estúpidas fantasías, tu relación con Hinata se acabó. ¡Se acabó! No la volverás a ver nunca y no tendrás contacto con Itachi, si vuelves hacer una cosa de estas, no me importa que seas mi amigo y no me importa que me odies… Juro que le diré la verdad a la prensa acerca de tu vida ¿me entendiste?

Después de su discurso y de las amenazas tan convincentes, Naruto no tuvo más que responder con un rotundo "sí". Después de todo… Su voz y ese dueto era lo que más importaba… ¿o no?

Seis horas había pasado desde el regaño de la mañana. Desganado, el rubio se arregló por primera vez sin protestar del moñito o del traje incómodo. Se subieron al auto sin cruzar palabra y se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura.

Ese mismo día, en la mañana:

-Hinata-san, dígame la verdad- suplicaba el hombre- ¿Qué hacía con Itachi-san?- le decía preocupado.

Hinata no contestó, simplemente agachó la su cabeza y fijó su mirada en el piso.

-¿acaso no soy un buen manager y me tiene que ocultar hasta a quienes usted mira?

-Gomennasai.

Su manager sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Tranquila, no le hagas caso a ese frustrado sexual…- le dijo frunciendo su ceño en señal de preocupación, mientras el rostro de Hinata se encendía en rojo como semáforo.- lo siento pero es la verdad… o bueno, no sé si es verdad pero debe serlo.

-Sai-san, por favor, no hable de eso.

-Discúlpame. Pero no deberías hacerle caso, bonita.

-Pero…

-Sé que lo hiciste para no lastimarme, pero deberías haberme dicho, al menos que ibas a verte con Naruto-san.

-¿Crees que Sasuke-kun se atreva a decirle "eso" a los paparazzi para que me aleje de él?

-Creo que Sasuke tiene muchos contacto y mucho dinero para conseguir que tu carrera se vaya por una cañería. Pero podría hablar hoy con él en la cena de compromiso, de todos modos soy parte de la empresa Uchiha.

-De acuerdo. Espero que nos deje hacer el dueto, porque…

-Ya sé, ya sé, no tienes que decirme la razón.

Hinata pasó preparándose desde la tarde para esperar el momento en que la fiesta diera comienzo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Su vestido llegaba hasta la rodilla de la izquierda y de la derecha terminaba en un pico hasta su tobillo. Sandalias de tacón muy alto plateados, vestido pegado y en un escote pronunciado en forma de "V" con tirantes, espalda descubierta, también en un escote en forma de "V" color rosa pálido con algunas lentejuelas plateadas. Su cabello estaba liso y peinado de lado que a su vez se lo detenía un ganchito para pelo en forma de mariposa plateada. Sakura estaba radiante

Sasuke y Naruto se bajaron del auto. El chico rubio sin preguntar, ni saludar, se pasó al asiento trasero del auto. Sakura se quedó con el saludo en la boca.

El moreno se le acercó a la chica lentamente, parecía molesto, pero no era algo fuera de lo común, el chico tenía esa cara de estreñido. A medida que se iba acercando, sus ojos se fijaron completamente en la chica: su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro, su cuerpo. Definitivamente estaba deslumbrado.

"… _Otra vez me estoy sintiendo incómoda cuando me lanza esa mirada… Siento como si no debería estar cerca de él… como si algo estuviera mal en él…"_

Sakura, no se equivocaba…

"…_contrólate… no hagas nada que puedas arrepentirte… control, Sasuke, control…No recuerdes nada… mantén tu rostro serio… no dejes que el impulso te gane…"_

Sakura estaba estrenando y con la mirada que Sasuke le lanzaba, espejo de deseo, estaba segura que escucharía algún tipo de galantería, pero:

-No te quedes parada como si fueras estatua. Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde.- se volteó y regresó al auto sin decir más.

-Al menos deberías decirme algo, ¿no crees?, Sasuke-kun

Trató de llamarle la atención citándolo por su nombre, pero no tuvo éxito. Desilusionada, entró en el auto. Sasuke arrancó sin decir nada. El camino se hacía largo y Sakura estaba un poco incómoda, no porque el manager la estuviera mirando, sino porque el ambiente estaba denso. Los mejores amigos no se hablaban.

-¿pasó algo entre ustedes?

Cómo si hubiera dicho la razón exacta, Sasuke frenó de golpe, Naruto cayó en el suelo del auto otra vez.

-Esto me parece que ya lo había vivido, dattebayo

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi nos matas!- le gritó.

-¡Urusé!- gruñó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el timón, cosa que hizo que Sakura retrocediera en su asiento.

-¿q… qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?- dijo insegura de preguntar.

-¡Que te calles!- le gritó a la cara.

-¡Oe, Baka, no le grites!

-Tú no me dirijas la palabra que eres con el que menos quiero hablar.

"_Pero, ¿qué le pasa?, es un gruñón"_ pensaba Sakura.

Después de calmarse los nervios, el chico puso en marcha el vehículo. Obviamente iba a estar así durante una semana, así era Sasuke. Durante el camino, nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Llegaron al edificio central de la empresa Uchiha, pues la fiesta se realizaría en uno de sus amplios salones. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la entrada. Algo inesperado aguardaba.

* * *

¿qué es eso tan inesperado? ¿qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué Sasuke odia a Itachi si no ha matado a su familia (jeje)? ¿qué sucederá con ese dueto? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo...

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este capitulito no se pierdan el siguiente: estará dramático. O... algo así. Bueno, me despido con un abrazo y un beso para ustedes que leen este fic y para aquellos que me dan su apoyo a través de un comentario xD ¡¡Muchisisisisisisisisisisimas Gracias!! Nos vemos... espero...


	8. Capítulo 8: En Territorio Enemigo

Siento mucho haberme tardado para aquellos que siguen esta humilde historia, pero la Universidad me esta matando. Bien, a petición de algunos este capitulo lo he hecho un poquitín más largo, sin embargo, y espero que me comprendan: no tengo mucho tiempo para estar editando el texto por esa razón estos capitulos son más cortos que en cualquiera de mis otros capítulos. Prometo que trataré de hacerlos más largos.

NOTA(espero que no sea fuera de lugar): he subido mi segundo amv a youtube por si quieren verlo, no es nada romántico (lo siento -' ) pero espero que les guste. La manera en que lo pueden encontrar es:

- Escriban en la barra de búsqueda: I'm still here Naruto Amv.

- Busquen el video que tiene como firma: ugamyrain (esa soy yo); y ya. Sean compasivos, es mi segundo amv xD.

Por cierto si creyeron que Naruto es una serie de mi imaginación, lamentablemente no lo es (aunque quisiera, pero si lo fuera, desde hace tiempo Sasuke se hubiera quedado con Sakura, Hinata con Naruto, Temari con Shikamaru, Ino con Chouji... ). No me importa lo que digan: Masashi Kishimoto es un GENIO!!

POR FAVOR NECESITO ALIMENTARME DE SUS REVIEW... son los que me impulsan a seguir.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el octavo capitulo de este laaaaaaaargo y humilde fic. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_**"En territorio enemigo"**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_A pesar de que Uchiha descubrió a Naruto en asuntos un tanto ilícitos, no rechazó la invitación de su familia para dar una cena en honor a su formalización del compromiso con Sakura, luego de viajar en el auto…_

* * *

Llegaron al edificio central de la empresa Uchiha, pues la fiesta se realizaría en uno de sus amplios salones. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la entrada.

"_Ni siquiera me ha dicho nada sobre mi atuendo… ¡Es un insensible, ahora entiendo por qué no tiene novia! ¡Payaso!" ,_

Mientras Sakura se debatía entre sus pensamientos, Sasuke hacía caso omiso del mundo. En ese instante solo existía la rabia y la vergüenza. La chica se acercó a Naruto como para apaciguar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?-

Naruto dudó en responderle. Mientras Sasuke buscaba las invitaciones para asistir a la fiesta, Sakura y el chico rubio decidieron apartarse un poco de los oídos del enojado y gruñón del manager.

-¿No lees los periódicos, Sakura-chan?

-La verdad es que hoy tuve una sesión de fotos y tres entrevistas en varios canales de televisión, no he tenido tiempo para revisar los periódicos.

-¿Conoces a Itachi?

-¿El hermano y eterno rival de Sasuke-kun? ¿El que llevó a Hinata a la cima de su carrera? ¿El mismo que…?

-¡Ya entendí, dattebayo! Lo conoces.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-La verdad es que yo me he estado viendo con…- dudó- … con Hinata y con Itachi…

-¿Te has estado viendo con Hinata-san? ¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi con esto?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Bueno… y con Itachi…Yo… fui a pedirle…

-¡Sakura, Naruto! Ya podemos entrar, dejen de estar cotorreando y apresúrense.- interrumpió Sasuke, irritado.

-Sasuke-kun, no somos pericos. Somos personas.- regañó la chica.

-Para mi ustedes no tienen diferencia con los animales.

Sakura iba a decirle exactamente la enfermedad que llevaría a Sasuke a la muerte, pero Naruto intervino antes de que la chica soltara la maldición de su boca, diciéndole "Tú debes saber cómo es Sasuke cuando se enoja". Le dio la razón. Podía ser amable cuando estaba muy alegre, pero podía ser un endemoniado cuando no estaba de humor.

Entraron distantes uno del otro. No eran las mejores condiciones para celebrar. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor. Ahí, el silencio les absorbía. Llegaron al sexto piso en donde les esperaba el corredor la fiesta y los invitados. Caminaron por el pasillo. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura un tanto sospechoso. La tomó de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo sorprendida ante la mirada atónita de su amigo.

-Solo actúa como hace años.

-¿Como hace años?...

-Como si siguieras enamorada de mi- le dijo con seriedad.

La respuesta turbó a Sakura. Y a quien no. ¿Actuar como si siguiera enamorada? No es que le costara mucho. Ella lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué motivos tenía Sasuke como para que le pidiera tal cosa? ¿Es que estaría retándola? Como no sabía qué se proponía, no contestó.

La respuesta estaba en frente de sus ojos. La puerta se abrió ante los invitados de honor. Ahí, estaban todas las personas que Sasuke conocía de la empresa. Comenzaron a aplaudirle a la pareja. Para desconcierto de Naruto y de la chica, Sasuke sonreía. Fugaku se acercó a los recién llegados, los saludó y se volteó a la audiencia.

-Managers de toda esta humilde empresa- los invitados rieron por la broma- Mi hijo quiere darles una noticia. Se supone que lo iba a dar en la cena pero estoy muy emocionado para retener información. ¿Sasuke?...- le llamó.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante con Sakura. Hizo una reverencia y se preparó para su discurso:

-Señoras, señores, managers, personas que he conocido desde que estaba bebé- rieron- Naruto, amigo,- el rubio volteó a ver extrañado por la actitud de gigoló gay que había tomado - he decidido darles esta noticia a ustedes porque comprendo que son mi familia, al menos, yo los considero una familia… Ustedes ya conocen a esta maravillosa mujer porque ha salido en las portadas más famosas de Japón. Inteligente, intrépida, hermosa y con talento para la asesoría, la he estado conociendo y es la persona perfecta.- Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, con la otra mano, acarició su mejilla cosa que hizo sonrojar a la chica- Esta es la cuenta regresiva para mi matrimonio con esta bella mujer. Nos casaremos.

Sasuke, sacó una pequeña cajita negra, y se la abrió enfrente de los presentes. Ahí estaba un anillo con un diamante de tamaño prudente, muy delicado y aparentemente caro. Ella estaba sorprendida y en shock mientras los demás aplaudían entre ovaciones y comentarios. El chico sacó de la pequeña cajita, el anillo y lo deslizó por uno de sus dedos. Curiosamente, no estaba apretado, ni flojo. Era su medida. Pero la impresión no le hizo detenerse en el pequeño detalle. Después de la acción se volteó a sus invitados.

-Con esta acción me preparo para dar un paso más hacia mi sueño y mi futuro junto a mi futura esposa con quien compartiré mi vida entera.

Sakura lo supo, la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos: la estaba utilizando para sus objetivos. Era solo un objeto para él. Una simple cosa. Sus lágrimas asomaron y no tuvo más remedio que sonreír mientras se desmoronaba por dentro.

-Sakura-chan…- susurró Naruto.

Los que allí se encontraban, al notar la "emotividad" de la chica, pregonaron: "¡Beso!". La chica tuvo pánico, no quería hacerlo. Había deseado tanto el momento en el que sus labios se juntaran pero no así, no por obligación. No por ser simplemente el vehículo para sus objetivos. Pero, al parecer, él tenía una opinión diferente. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su barbilla con una mano y la hizo mirarle a los ojos, apretó su cintura para apegarlo mucho más para al fin, culminar su acercamiento en un beso frío y sin sentimiento. Sasuke se separó de ella como si nada hubiera pasado mientras la chica quedaba más confundida que hace años. El chico de cabello oscuro se volteó hacia su "familia" y les dejó encargada a Sakura para que la hicieran sentir bien. Él desapareció de la vista del público.

-Te ves sorprendida, hija.- dijo Mikoto quien se le acercó a la chica aún en shock.

-No pensé que hiciera eso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qué me…

-Por cierto-interrumpió la mamá del chico- ¿Qué hicieron durante estas dos semanas? de verdad, no me imaginé que estuvieran de acuerdo con el compromiso, pero los dos estaban muy emotivos. Se veían tan lindos juntos. Además, Sasuke no parecía él. Se veía muy feliz.

-Yo no le tendría confianza, su hijo solo se interesa por cosas materiales.

-Mi hijo está interesado en muchas cosas. Es un materialista, tienes razón. Por eso es que él eligió a alguien muy hermosa como su prometida, además de que eres modelo. – Sakura prefirió no comentar - Pero sabes, creo que lo que más le gusta de ti es que eres muy expresiva con tus sentimientos.

Sakura salió de su fijación al escuchar el comentario. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

" _¿De qué estará hablando? Sasuke me está utilizando… pero la sonrisa de Mikoto-san… no sé… tiene algo raro…"_

En efecto, la sonrisa de Mikoto-san, no era una mueca. Mantenía un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas y sus labios se dibujaban hipócritamente. ¿O acaso…?

La noche era perfecta, la luna mengua resplandecía en el cielo. Venus alumbraba con fuerza en el norte. La terraza del sexto piso era de ensueño, los Uchiha era una familia muy elegante y vanidosa, la extravagancia estaba en cada detalle de las paredes del edificio. Como decía, en medio del balcón se alzaba una fuente como si fueran tres copas, a un lado de las rejas que limitaba el fin de la terraza, se levantaba un kiosco pintado de celeste pálido y blanco. La terraza también contaba con una lámpara del siglo XIX y un juego de mesa al estilo de ese mismo siglo. Para la ocasión, en cada lugar habían adornado con flores y rosas blancas que atrapaban luces fijas, también de ese color. Aquel encanto creado por la ingeniosidad de la familia más poderosa de la tierra, estaba una persona que interrumpía el ensueño de la noche.

"_Demonios… ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de hacer eso?... ¿Cómo voy a explicarlo?... lo hice sin pensarlo. No puede ser, ¿y si pregunta?... ¿qué le respondo?... No, Sasuke, tranquilo, ella no puede decirte nada, talvez si… o mejor… No sé ni cómo…"_

-Muy lindo, Sasuke.- dijo serio el chico de ojos azules quien estaba en la entrada del balcón

-¡Dejame en paz!

-¿Qué te deje en paz? No te importa regañarme porque no te digo las cosas y porque supuestamente me falta ética, y tú lastimas a alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada solo por tu estúpida herencia.¿te parece ético lo que hiciste?

-¡Que me dejes en paz!

El chico de cabellos de sol le hizo caso, sabía que era inútil discutir con él cuando se trataba de medir poder. Le dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

Todos comentaban el compromiso. Fugaku se encargaba de informarles que tenía que quedar en secreto para la compañía, los managers y artistas respondían afirmativamente. Naruto por su parte había decidido descansar de las peleas continuas que había sufrido con su amigo. Se había sentado en una mesa vacía y se había resignado a pasar la noche en compañía de nadie. Se había hundido en la expresión de su amiga. Aquella desolación le hacía bastante conocida. Veía su bebida hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Era seguro: pasaría la noche solo. Pero…

-¿Na…Naruto- kun?

"_esa voz… es… es…"_

-¿Hinata?

Al verla, su expresión melancólica cambió por completo. Definitivamente esa mujer tenía algo. Ese algo que había descubierto unas semanas atrás.

-T…Te veo entre preocupado y… triste- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Su rostro volvió a su estado depresivo.

-Hinata, tengo que contarte algo.- expresó con mucho pesar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con extrañeza.

Naruto le acercó una silla. Le dio a entender que tenía que sentarse. Así lo hizo, mientras algunas miradas curiosas veían a la interesante pareja, de quien esa mañana se había estado hablando en los medios.

"- ¿Ya viste?, Naruto y Hinata están sentados en la misma mesa. Parecen tortolitos", susurraba una mujer al otro lado del salón.

"- Disculpe, con todo mi respeto, creo que no usted no tiene nada qué ver ahí. No hay historia", replicaba con calma el manager de Hinata.

-¿Viste las noticias, Hinata?

-L…lo hice.

-¿Te dijo algo tu manager?

-Solo cree que yo desconfío de él.

-Sasuke me regañó. Pero me dijo que podía hacer el dueto contigo.

-Eso… ¡Eso es genial!- expresó emocionada.

-Si pero… dice que no la podré cantar en vivo y no va a permitir que sea single.

-Yo…yo estoy bien con tal de que hagamos ese dueto.

-Pero ¿ya le preguntaste a Itachi si la estrofa estaba bien?

-S… si, dijo que le haría unos ajustes. Pero… bueno… Sasuke-kun me dijo que…

-Sasuke te dijo que te alejaras de mi y que no te quería ver nunca mas en su vida…- interrumpió.

Hinata solo fijó sus ojos en la mesa, fue cuando Naruto pudo ver la manera en la que ella estaba vestida: su cabello lo sostenía un moño natural, estaba desordenado a propósito, su escote tenía forma de corazón que resaltaban su busto, que no era pequeño, terminaba en dos tirantes que se amarraban por detrás del cuello; el vestido era pegado por la cintura, y a medida bajaba la vista la falda volvía un poco más suelta, sin embargo, le llegaba a los tobillos por detrás y por delante hasta la mitad del muslo. NAruto no paraba de mirar dos lugares exactos: sus muslos y…

-Naruto-kun, pero ¿podemos hacerlo, verdad?- lo mas o menos sacó de su trance.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo aún medio dormido.

-Es… espero que sea famosa…

-Con ese cuerpo eres famosa aquí y en África.

-¿Perdón?-dijo desconcertada.

-Eh… quiero decir… tu voz. Tu voz es famosa aquí y hasta en áfrica.

-No dijiste eso.

-Pero…

-Disculpa, tengo que saludar a algunas personas.

-¿Hinata? No quise decir…. ¿Hinata?

Era una ofensa. Lo era. Definitivamente lo era. Ella no había pedido ser así. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien había tomado como su único atributo el tener un cuerpo bien formado, dejando de lado sus verdaderos dones. La persona a quien ella más admiraba… había visto sus atributos, no sus dones.

"_Por qué maldición dije eso. Ya había estado varias veces con ella, ¿por qué le mencioné algo así?... ella me había contado lo que pasó con varios empresarios… y yo vengo y… lo arruino… esperen, ¿Por qué me siento terrible?, Hinata es mi amiga, pero… No sé… siento como si… como si volviera a tener 13 años."_

Mientras, en el balcón estaba a punto de estallar la tercera guerra mundial.

-Sasuke-kun, necesito hablar contigo- dijo una chica con ojos rojos y llorosos.

"_Ahí viene… ¿qué le digo?, fue un malentendido… NO, no le puedo decir semejante cosa, no tiene sentido si fui yo el que la besó sin razón"_

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó sin expresión preocupada ni voz entonante.

-¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Me estás utilizando?

Sasuke no respondió.

"_Va a llorar… es lo más seguro… Si, está llorando…"_

-¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir mal, Sasuke-kun?- quebrantó en llanto.

-¿Qué querías que dijera? ¿La verdad? ¿Que no queremos casarnos?

-Hubiera sido lo mejor en vez de engañar a la gente de esa manera. Pero no es solo de eso que quiero hablar.

-¡Hmp! Eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo. Tenemos que salir de aquí como si estuviéramos enamorados.

-Eres… un idiota.

-Llámame como desees pero en contra de mi padre o a su favor, tendremos que casarnos en ocho meses. Quieras o no.

-Solo maldigo el día en el que te conocí.

Sakura se alejó indignada por la respuesta del chico, de su "antiguo" amor. Pero la suerte no la acompañó en su travesía.

-Sakura-san- llamó el dueño de la empresa.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso estás emocionada o Sasuke y tú tuvieron una pelea porque no se quieren casar?

-Estoy emoci…

-… enojada con sasuke porque no te quieres casar con él.- interrumpió tajante.

La respuesta turbó la mirada de la chica. No supo qué responder, Sea como sea, Fugaku había descubierto el engaño desde el principio. Había tanta atmosfera mala en ese hombre. Sabía de lo que era capaz, no por nada, él había desheredado a su propio hijo, al mejor de la compañía: Itachi.

-Sakura-san, usted, esta noche, se irá con Sasuke y con Naruto a su apartamento. Usted y nada más que usted, hablará con Sasuke para que Naruto pueda tener libertad de hacer lo que quiera con su álbum. Especialmente con el dueto de Hinata y él. Usted, esta noche hará lo necesario. Lo que esté a su alcance… o más allá. No me importa lo que cueste. No me importa cómo lo consiga, quiero respuestas claras. No me interesa lo que haga con mi hijo, puede amenazarlo de muerte, puede sacarle las tripas, pero quiero que no retenga a Naruto por una cosa tan estúpida como el escándalo de esta mañana.

-¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso si su hijo es un terco?

Fugaku le lanzó una mirada penetrante revisando cada curva en el cuerpo de la chica, lo que le hizo tener escalofríos.

-Usa tu imaginación- dijo al fin.

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, pero retuvo sus lágrimas.

-Usted no puede obligarme a hacer una cosa tan indecente.

-Serás su esposa. Prácticamente no es una indecencia, como lo planteas.

-No puedo acostarme con él simplemente porque quiere apaciguar el escándalo.

-No quiero apaciguar nada. Naruto quiere ser famoso y quienes deben darlo todo por sus artistas son sus managers, y los managers están ligados a su vida y en la vida de Sasuke aparecerás tú. Si quieres seguir trabajando como modelo y quieres mantener tu nombre en limpio, te aconsejo que pongas todo de tu parte por convencerle.

Fugaku se dio la vuelta con esas últimas palabras, dejando a una Sakura más destrozada por dentro. Sabía que esa noche se entregaría, por primera vez a la persona a quien ella había amado toda su vida, alguien que nunca la había apreciado.

-¿Disculpe, alguno de ustedes ha visto a Hinata?- preguntaba el chico, preocupado.

-Te diré dónde está si me dices qué te traes con ella.- contestaba una manager con picardía.

-¿Viste los diarios?, Kurenai-san,

-¿si vi los diarios? ¡Los vi todos! Oye, ¿es cierto que tienes una relación con ella?, dicen, también, que la noticia se coló por CNN y por la cadena de BBC de Londres.

-Eh… dime que la BBC de Londres no es famosa.

-se transmite en el Reino Unido. Igual que CNN se transmite en Estados Unidos.

-¡Me quiero morir! Creo que mis padres se van a enterar de eso.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun ya hará algo para remediar eso.

-Eso espero, sino estoy muerto.

Después de preguntar varias veces por el nombre de la chica a quien le había arruinado la noche, no la encontró. Buscó en los balcones, en la terraza en donde su amigo aún estaba pensativo, en las mesas, entre algunos famosos, pero Hinata no estaba. Así pasaron toda la noche de la fiesta: Sasuke saludaba a algunos invitados con desgana atribuyéndole su actitud al cansancio; Naruto se pasó buscando a Hinata en los trece pisos de la empresa, sin éxito; Sakura se había pasado la noche ansiosa y comiendo los bocadillos que presentaban en las mesas, hasta que la fiesta terminó.

Ahí estaban los tres en compañía de los que limpiaban: los invitados se habían ido; a los padres de Sasuke los habían visto como tortolitos minutos antes de que acabara la fiesta; el heredero estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo una conga; Sakura estaba bebiendo el ponche que quedaba y Naruto se había pasado los cinco minutos después de la celebración quejándose de lo aburrido de la fiesta y lamentándose que no había podido encontrar a su objetivo. Sasuke estaba demasiado enfadado y confundido como para prestarle atención.

-Sasuke, ya me quiero ir- dijo resignado.

-No molestes.

-Sasuke-kun- llamó la chica.

-Qué quieres- preguntó sin entonar.

-¿podemos hablar?

-Habla tú sola. Naruto, vámonos.

-¡Oe!, ¡Bakasuke, no le hables así a Sakura-chan! , ¿qué quieres Sakura-chan?- dijo con una media sonrisa que denotaba amabilidad.

-Es que… me… me acabo de dar cuenta de que no traje mis llaves y no hay nadie en mi apartamento.

-¡No te preocupes, puedes quedarte en nuestro apartamento, es espacioso y te puedes quedar en la habitación del Teme!

-¡En serio!- dijo sonriendo, sin embargo no mostraba felicidad por el hecho.

-¡No decidan por su cuenta, par de inútiles!

-¡Decidido! ¡Sakura-chan se quedará en nuestra casa!

-¡Oe, Dobe!

"_es inútil conversar con ese idiota… Y ahora qué hago… Sakura se va a quedar en nuestro apartamento… estoy en problemas…"_

"_¿Qué hago?... Me quedaré en su casa… obviamente tengo que convencerlo antes de que pase algo entre nosotros…"_

"_¿Dónde estas, Hinata, dattebayo?"_

Con sus pensamientos enfrentados los tres se dirigieron al apartamento de los chicos. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Llegaron al apartamento como llegaron a la fiesta. Desganados, cansados y desilusionados.

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke puede prestarte una camisa para que puedas dormir tranquila. Sasuke-chan no le hagas nada a Sakura-chan. Yo iré a mi habitación a consultar con mi almohada y nos vemos mañana…

-¿cómo que "No le hagas nada? Oe, no te encierres - Naruto cerró la puerta de golpe - Eso sí que me hace enojar.

-Creo que lo dijo como broma.

-No creas tanto eso, él siempre dice una broma que resulta ser mitad…- Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, carraspeó -… ¿Estas segura que no te importa ponerte una camiseta mía?

-Cuando me quedaba en tu casa hacíamos eso, ¿o no?

Sasuke se sonrojó.

-Mi cuarto es por aquí.

La chica le siguió hasta la puerta. Esperó a que el chico de ojos negros abriera su habitación.

-Pasa.- casi le ordenó que lo hiciera.

Al entrar, Sakura se quedó deslumbrada al ver qué orden se manejaba aquel chico. Tenía un estante con todo tipo de zapatos, sin embargo los que sobraban eran los zapatos mocasines y zapatos formales. Su closet no era tradicional, tenía un espejo. Su cama era estilo occidental. Al la par de su cama había una lámpara de pantalla y una lámpara de lava. En la misma mesa de noche estaba una foto un tanto…curiosa. De lejos se distinguían dos personas de uniforme, era una pareja, obviamente una de esas dos personas era Sasuke y la otra persona era… una mujer de cabello ¿Rosado?

Sakura se acercó a la mesa de noche para corroborar sus sospechas mientras el chico buscaba una camiseta que podía servirle como traje para dormir. No había duda, esa foto era de la secundaria. ¿Por qué la tenía a la par de la cama?

* * *

¿Qué será lo que le espera a Sakura y a Sasuke? ¿Sakura será capaz de hacer lo que Fugaku le ha ordenado? ¿Será que el retrato influencia en las actitudes de los chicos? ¿qué sucedió con Hinata? ¿Qué significó su actitud en la fiesta? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por los que me enviaron su review. Muchichichichichisisisisimas gracias.


	9. Capítulo 9: Lo que nunca fue

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir. Solo espero que les guste este capitulo... ¡es muy importante para los acontecimientos futuros!

¡Masashi-sama!... ¡Masashi-sama!... ¡por favor! ¡Naruhinaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... por cierto Naruto, el manga, no me pertenece...

* * *

**_"Lo que Nunca Fue..."_**

**_Capítulo 9_**

...¿Por qué la tenía a la par de la cama?

Haruno tomó la foto en sus manos y recordó el momento en que esa foto fue tomada. Eran muy unidos.

-¿Qué hace esta foto aquí?

-¿Qué? – Sasuke volteó a ver a su prometida y su rostro tuvo pánico al ver que tenía la fotografía en sus manos. – Yo… puedo explicarlo…

-Yo también la tengo… Grandes tiempos aquellos en donde nos llevábamos bien. Me agrada que la tengas aún – Sonrió.

-Por la única razón que la tengo es que es la única foto en donde no me veo como estreñido.

Sakura no pudo contener su risa.

-Ja, ja, ja…Es verdad, me dijiste que te veías como estreñido en todas las fotos que te tomaban.

-Urusé…- fijó su vista en otro lado con sus mejías sonrojadas.

- En ese tiempo tú no eras tan terco y no te tomabas las cosas tan enserio. Eras amable y tierno aunque permanecías con la misma expresión todo el día. El más deseado de la escuela y yo tenía el privilegio de estar contigo. Disfrutábamos quedarnos en el parque hablando de tonterías como: qué tonto lo que hizo Mitsy con los bollos de pan en el almuerzo, o si viste a Touya y a Hyousuke pelarse en la salida de la escuela por Takako. Reías más seguido, al menos solo cuando estabas conmigo. Luego dejaste de sonreír ¿Qué te pasó?

Después de una pausa Sasuke respondió:

- Y tú eras muy inteligente. Solías tener el control de las situaciones. Todos te veían como su líder. Te gustaba ayudar a las personas y hacerlas sentir bien. Tenías una mente muy crítica y poseías una perspectiva negativa de las modelos que aparecían en los desfiles de moda o en las revistas. Decías que no tenían cerebro y que se operaban de aquí de allá y al final se dejaban como monstruos. Al final te convertiste en una de ellas.

Si Sakura no lo conociera bien como a un tipo rudo, hubiera podido decir que en ese momento él estaba muy sensible.

-¿Qué nos pasó? Éramos grandes amigos. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a odiarme?... – hizo una pausa - ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que te amaba? ¿desde ahí comenzaste a odiarme? – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke no respondió. No tenía porqué hacerlo. Sus acciones no las entendía nadie, ni siquiera él mismo. Lo único que recordaba es que cada vez que estaba con ella, a solas, en su cabeza resonaba _"peligro"_. En ese sentido, casi nada había cambiado.

-Esta camiseta está lo suficientemente grande para que te cubras todo lo necesario.

La chica dejó la fotografía, que cargaba en sus manos desde hacía diez minutos, en su lugar y tomó la camiseta blanca que el ojos negros le había brindado. Comenzó a señalar las partes de la casa que mencionaba:

-Por aquí puedes darte un baño, ahí mismo está la lavadora; hay toallas en el clóset, y en el estante del lavamanos hay, por suerte, un cepillo dental nuevo. Puedes usar la secadora de ropa pero está en el cuarto de baño general. Pasa buenas noches.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú adónde dormirás?

-En el sofá, o… ¿Prefieres que me quede contigo? – Sus ojos poseían ese mismo brillo de deseo que brotaba cada vez que estaban solos. Cosa que le hizo sentir incómoda.

-No… no es eso – se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado – Es que quería hablar contigo de algo.

-¿de qué?

La futura Uchiha vaciló por un momento. Sasuke no quiso decir nada, simplemente la veía. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero su maquillaje ya no estaba impecable, de hecho su rimel y su delineador se habían corrido un poco y le resaltaba sus ojeras. Ya no tenía lápiz labial en su boca y su cabello liso parecía ondulado.

-¿Sabes? – Sasuke interrumpió el silencio. – Creo que te ves cansada.

-Pero… necesito hablar contigo.

-Hagamos esto: cámbiate, si quieres báñate y esperaré hasta que te pongas cómoda. Si después de eso estás despierta aún, entonces llámame y hablaremos. Estaré en la sala.

Así lo hicieron. La chica entró al baño.

"_Este chico es muy ordenado con sus cosas. No ha cambiado mucho. Quiero ver como he quedado después de la fies…¿ta?_..._ ¡Ese maldito tonto no me pudo decir que me veía tan fea y desarreglada!, bueno, supongo que él es así…"_

Después de 10 minutos ellos estaban dispuestos a hablar.

-¿Y, entonces? ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Del dueto.

"_Perfecto, esto me cayó c__omo una patada en el estómago."_

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso? Pensé que tus motivos eran otros. – dijo con tono desilusionado.

-Solo escúchame – frunció su ceño preocupada – Piensalo estratégicamente, ya mencioné que a la gente le gusta mucho la controversia y un dueto entre rivales es lo mejor para su carrera, tú que estás en esta empresa ¿Recuerdas el trío de Madonna, Britney y Christina?

-¿Que lo piense estratégicamente?... Si lo pienso estratégicamente ¡por supuesto que nos conviene! , pero tú no sabes lo que le paso a Naruto a sus 15 años. Todo fue un desastre.

-¿Qué le pasó a los 15 años? Si no me cuentas no podré entender la situación.

Sasuke no sabía si contarle o no. Era un secreto preciado para su amigo, pero no podía decirle que no a esa carita inocente, a esos ojos verdes que desprendían dulzura, aquellos ojos que tenían el mismo brillo desde que la conoció. Se sentó en su cama, en donde ella también estaba sentada.

-Todo comenzó cuando Naruto entró a la secundaria a los 12 años. En ese tiempo, comenzábamos a conocernos, todavía no tenía mucho contacto con él, no vivíamos juntos, pero me contaba las cosas por teléfono o cuando nos reuníamos los fines de semana. Él me mareaba con sus problemas y yo lo mareaba a él con los míos.

-Y ¿Qué problemas tenías? – preguntó interesada por el relato.

-No tenía muchos. Pero él sí. Sus compañeros de clase lo menospreciaban porque no tenía padres, algunos le decían que sus padres eran los más irresponsables de la tierra. Él contestaba los insultos con bromas pesadas: ponía tachuelas, les tiraba globos de agua… ¡si supieras cuántas bromas podía hacer con un borrador de pizarra! Era terrible, creo que pasaba casi todos los días en la rectoría. Sus notas nunca fueron excelentes, de hecho eran desastrosas. Eso le daba cabida a sus compañeros para burlarse más de él. Además de ser odiado por sus maestros, porque eran los únicos que sabía de quién era hijo, eso les daba un complejo de inferioridad, el saber que un niño tan desobediente, problemático y tonto fuera diez veces más rico, influyente y poderoso que ellos.

-¡Qué malos!

-Si pero eso no era lo único.

-¿Hay más?

-A Naruto no le importaba que sus compañeros le dijeran mil y una ofensa, lo único que le importaba era lo que Naoky pensara de él.

-¿Naoky? ¿quién es ella?

-¿ella? – dijo irónico – Ella no es una persona es una cosa. Esa cosa casi manda a la ruina los sueños de Naruto.

-Vaya, al parecer a ti te importa mucho la amistad que tienes con Naruto – sonrió.

-Para nada, si el Dobe hubiera perdido sus sueños, yo ya no estuviera en las expectativas de mi familia.

-Ya veo – dijo con una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro. – Pero entonces eso fue lo mismo de siempre ¿no?, él se enamoró, ella se enamoró de él pero luego, ella se dio cuenta que no lo amaba y se fue con otro. La desilusión lo partió en pedazos.

Sasuke levantó una ceja al escuchar la novela de Sakura.

-Ojalá hubiera sido tan simple.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Más exactamente todo comenzó en la segunda semana de clases:

"_Iba preparado para un examen de conocimientos. No tenía nada que ver con la nota pero estaba preocupado. Caminaba como siempre en la calle principal. No tenía prisa por llegar. Estaba tan contento porque hacía algunos meses había contactado a la empresa a los que los managers de mis padres pertenecían. No podía creer que iba a ser lo que siempre soñé: un cantautor._

_Era, si no me equivoco, la segunda semana de clase, o talvez la tercera, total qué importaba, tenía que llegar a clases o me iban a dejar afuera y mis padres se enojarían de nuevo conmigo. Pasé por el parque en donde los niños de primaria jugaban ahí fue donde la vi. Estaba dándole consejos a un niño pequeño, se veía tan tierna, tan maternal. Me causo mucho sentimiento. No la conocía, así que seguí mi camino hacia la escuela._

_Cuando llegó la hora de receso, decidí pasarme por la biblioteca. Me interesaba porque en la clase, el profesor de literatura, había mencionado a mi mamá y un libro muy famoso que ella escribió cuando estaba más joven. _

_No sé cuantos pasillos tuve que atravesar, creo que me perdí tres veces, ya que era una escuela nueva, para mi. De repente alguien me dijo: ve al final del pasillo, cruza a la izquierda y atraviesa el salón de música__ Así lo hice. Mi atención se desvió. Alguien parecía tocar una sonata de Bethoveen de una forma tan… tan… horrenda que decidí curiosear. Era ella. Era la linda chica que estaba en el parque. Para entablar conversación no se me pudo ocurrir algo más horrible que:_

_-Creo que estas haciendo mal los acordes y te pierdes en los tiempos cuando vas por el puente – dije al escuchar tan espantosa interpretación._

_-¿Disculpa? – preguntó altanera. – Si no sabías, yo he estudiado aquí desde que estaba en el jardín de niños de esta escuela y siempre ganaba los primeros lugares en música. No me trates como si fuera una principiante._

_Decidí no refutarle ni contradecirle, al parecer discutir con ella hubiera tenido un resultado negativo y contrario a lo que yo buscaba._

_-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?_

_-¿No eres tú el que pasó a la pizarra y no pudiste resolver un simple problema de descomposición?_

_-Sí, fui yo, pero no estaba simple – refunfuñé. Bueno, la verdad es que no soy bueno para las matemáticas. Pero soy bueno para la música._

_Ella me miró y me dijo que me sentara al piano y se lo demostrara. Y así lo hice. Toqué la sonata que ella interpretaba, ya que era una de las obras del autor que más me gustaba. _

_Al terminar con la melodía, ella me miró con indiferencia y lo único que escuché de ella fue: _

-_Tocas bien, pero te hace falta practicar _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté_

_-Naoky, Hyuuga Naoky._

_-Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto._

_-Mucho gusto, espero verte en clases.- dijo sin ninguna sonrisa en su pálido rostro._

_Preferí no decir nada más. Sin embargo, no sé si fue su actitud o su elegancia que me hizo sentir algo especial por ella. Después de nuestra pequeña intervención, simplemente me alejé._

_Desde ese día ella y yo nos hablábamos... o algo así. Intentaba hablarle pero sus amigas la alejaban de mi ¿Por qué las chicas tienen que ser así de malas? Hyuuga Naoky intentaba ser amable conmigo, sin embargo, tenía esa expresión de cólera en sus ojos. No sabía porqué. _

_Había__ veces en las sus amigas no estaban con ella, así que nos quedábamos platicando por cualquier cosa: el clima, tareas, rumores, entre otras cosas. Mi estomago se retorcía, mi boca se secaba, mis manos sudaban. Tenía que aceptarlo: estaba locamente enamorado de ella._

_Mi primer álbum ya casi estaba totalmente listo y la mayoría de las canciones iban dedicadas a la persona que me hacía volar o caer al infierno con una sola palabra. Le conté a Sasuke quien era y cómo me hacía sentir sus palabras fueron de apoyo y me aconsejó que le dijera lo que sentía. Y así… así lo hice, también:_

_-Naoky, tengo que confesarte algo, yo ya no aguanto retener esto, pero quiero que lo guardes en secreto._

_-Dime, pero apresúrate que necesito llegar a mi casa ya. – dijo mirando su reloj en su muñeca._

_-Yo quería decirte que… que… yo…_

_-¡No estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo contigo! ¿Quieres darte prisa?_

_-Yo… estoy enamorado de ti._

_Sus ojos miraron los míos con horror. Me miró de pies a cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que no era guapo! No era inteligente. Era muy bromista y siempre mencionaba mi sueño cuando preguntaban la carrera que deseábamos ¿Cómo no iba a contestar con la verdad?: 'Quiero ser cantautor',decía, 'Ni siquiera sabes escribir bien tu nombre', me replicaban mis compañeros. ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Naoky?_

_-Eres un incompetente y obviamente vas a ser un fracasado, ¿qué te hizo pensar que me podría enamorar de ti?_

_Me dolió su respuesta. Obviamente, dolió. Pero era luchador, así que respondí:_

_-No importa que no estés enamorada de mí, pero voy a conseguirlo. Haré que te enamores de mí y serás feliz. Ya lo verás._

_-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije?_

_-¡YOOOOOOOOSHA! Te morirás por mí._

_-¡Moriré porque no me escuchaste, idiota!_

_No dije nada más, simplemente, me fui. Pero lo que me prometía a mí mismo era deuda que debía pagar, así que día con día trataba de darle detalles: chocolates, dulces, florcitas extrañas que encontraba, le daba poemas, las trataba con amabilidad._

_Poco a poco mis compañeros de clase se fueron dando cuenta __de mis sentimientos hacia ella y ellos se iban burlando de mi. No entendía porqué. Al menos era uno de los secretos que mejor había guardado, a pesar de que no soy muy discreto. _

_Mi álbum había llegado al primer lugar, pero eso no me mantenía feliz. Mis sentimientos cada vez florecían hacia ella a pesar de sus rechazos y su fría actitud. Sí, sabía que cada vez más mis letras y composiciones eran deprimentes, pero la esperanza de que ella llegara a amarme me hacía sentir vivo._

_Para cuando me nombraron artista revelación del año en los Mtv Awards Japan, tenía recién cumplidos los 13 años. En esa misma semana teníamos el concurso de talento de mi escuela. Decidí participar y Sasuke me apoyó, incluso él me dio ideas para hacer la letra de mi canción. Teníamos exámenes y trabajos que cubrir, me había desvelado casi tres semanas porque quería terminar la canción. Hasta que lo conseguí. El Teme me dijo que sería buena idea el grabarlo y ponerlo como próximo single, y así lo hicimos. Apartamos la canción._

_Llegó el día de la presentación en el concurso de mi escuela. Sabía que mis compañeros me iban a hacer burla, ya que, para ese entonces toda la escuela se había enterado de lo que yo sentía por ella, pero pensaba que Naoky era una persona a la que no le gustaba herir sentimientos. Pero me equivoqué._

_Emocionado canté:_

_ 'Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be the way_

_'Til the loneliness shadows the sky  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
I know I can clear clouds away  
Oh Is it a crime to love_

_Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say goodbye  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever' (1)  
_

_¿Qué conseguí con la canción? Abucheos. Miradas y sonrisas burlescas. ¿quién__ más estaba disfrutando mucho de todo el complot? Naoky. Así es, ella había sido todo este tiempo quien había regado el rumor, quien lideraba los insultos, los abucheos. Todo. _

_Gané el concurso muy a pesar de las burlas. Pero no había ganado nada en realidad, más que solo desolación. No había lugar a duda... estaba solo en esa jungla._

_Para mi desgracia, el segundo single de mi primer álbum fue 'Crucify my Love'. Para una nueva desgracia, la canción logró primera posición en el Billboard. Para mi desgracia, escuchaba esa canción a dondequiera que iba: en el metro, en la calle, en los taxis, en las casas de los vecinos. Para mi desgracia el segundo single llegó a ser número uno en Japón y recibí disco de oro. Para mi desgracia, en los conciertos tenía que cantar esa maldita canción._

_Pasé un año en el que no dejaba de estar ocupado: entrevistas, conciertos, aclaración de rumores, sesiones de fotografía, grabación del segundo álbum, pero mis líricas eran demasiado deprimentes._

_Pasó un año, ya tenía 14 años de edad. Las heridas de mi corazón aún no sanaban pero estaba bastante recuperado y estaba en proceso de sacar el nuevo álbum. A Sasuke no le importaba que yo estuviera deprimido, con tal de que rindiera en el trabajo. Pero una tarde cambió mi vida._

_-!Naruto, soy yo, Naoky! – Ella estaba afuera de la puerta de mi casa. _

_Obediente, abrí. Yo mismo construí mi desgracia._

_-Naruto... ¡Cómo pude ser tan cruel! – me dijo mientras se desplomaba en mis brazos. Mi corazón latió como lo hacía hace tiempo._

_-¿Naoky? ¿Te sientes bien?_

_-¿Que si me siento bien? !Me siento terrible!... no puede ser que te haya lastimado tanto y yo sin darme cuenta de tu valor._

_-¿Te sientes enferma, dattebayo?_

_-¡Dame una oportunidad, Naruto!, ¡Después de este año ha sido tan cruel el no saber nada de ti! ¡El saber que tus besos y tus detalles sean para otra persona!_

_-¿Estás drogada o algo así?_

_-No lo estoy. Simplemente quiero tener una oportunidad._

_No le creí del todo pero, mi corazón volvió a renacer. Necesitaba cariño y pensaba que Naoky me la daría aunque pasaría por una prueba ya que nunca le dije si quería ser mi novia. A pesar de que pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, prácticamente no lo era. Pensé que había cambiado. Pero otra vez, me equivoqué._

_Meses más tarde, __ llegó a mis oídos, que por una fuente desconocida, y antes de pedirme la segunda oportunidad, Naoky se había enterado de mi procedencia y de quién era yo. ¡Sí que dolió saber que era todo por interés!_

_Me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Me di cuenta cuando todo mi tiem__po había sido invertido en ella. Tuve problemas con Sasuke ¡Sí que los tuve!: llegaba cansado a mi casa que no quería avanzar en las poesías, pues mi tiempo con Naoky era más importante, llegaba tarde a las grabaciones, por eso la salida del álbum salió más tarde de lo estipulado y eso hizo enojar a mis fans, no cumplía con el número de sesiones fotográficas que tenía. Y encima de todo, lo peor que me pudo haber pasado: Naoky reveló la dirección de mi casa y se autonombró mi novia oficial delante de todos los periódicos del país. La noticia se presento un día, en una pantalla gigante, cuando iba caminando por Shibuya, las personas me persiguieron 15 cuadras. El boom de la noticia y la morbosidad de la gente por saber mi vida privada fue tanta, que tuve que cambiarme tres veces de domicilio hasta que cumplí los 15 años y me vine a vivir con Sasuke._

_La odié... la odio... ¿Cómo puede, alguien así, ser prima de alguien tan dulce como Hinata?... Hinata... ¿Dónde estarás y qué estarás haciendo?"_

Mientras Naruto pensaba en la tragedia de su vida, no sabía que en la otra habitación se encontraban dos personas tocando ese mismo tema.

-¡ Eso es terrible! – Dijo indignada - ¿De verdad ella hizo todo eso?

-Aunque no lo creas.

-Pero aun no entiendo qué tiene que ver con Hinata.

-Eso es otro cuento, pero tiene que ver con eso. Además de que tiene la posibilidad de enamorarse de ella y terminar como lo dejó Naoky.

Sakura miró escéptica el rostro de Sasuke que parecía preocupado. Sabía que, en el fondo, a él le importaba su amigo. Tenía la misma mirada perdida y aturdida que hace años cuando algo le había pasado a alguien de su familia, o al menos, eso pensaba. Fue hace siete años:

" _- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke-kun? No te miras con buena cara. – Decía una chica de cabello rosa al chico de ojos negros._

_- Tengo problemas con mi familia, eso es todo – dijo sin despegar la vista de la mesa de su escritorio. _

_- Puedes contarme,¿acaso no somos compañeros? – Sonrió._

_- Un…'tengo que mentir'… primo tiene problemas de mal de amores, bueno, o algo así. Eso lo tiene un poco… tarado. Aunque es su personalidad pero ha estado más estúpido que de costumbre y le está yendo mal en su traba…en sus clases. – dijo con dificultad._

_Mentía, pero ¿Qué le quedaba?_

_-No te preocupes, déjalo descansar un rato no lo molestes durante un tiempo y verás que se recupera._

_-Gracias, Sakura. – Sakura se sonrojó."_

Sasuke se apoyaba en sus dos manos que tenía hacia atrás para no caerse de espaldas en su cama. Se mantenía pensativo, al parecer, recordaba pasajes duros de su vida. Sin recapacitarlo, Sakura puso sus manos tomando una mano de Sasuke.

- No te preocupes, Naruto, puede que le falte un tornillo, pero sé que aprendió una lección – Sonrió.

"_¿me está… tomando de la mano o simplemente la puso para acercarse a mi?...Con…trol… control…con…trol…"_

A pesar de que el chico se repetía para no hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, pero no recapacitó sus acciones. Con la mano que tenía suelta, tomó de la mejilla a Sakura. La acarició. Como si hubiera esperado eso toda su vida, Sakura no dijo nada y simplemente cerró sus ojos, parecía como si reaccionara a su tacto. La mano del ojos negros pasó de su mejilla a acariciar su cuello, la chica aún tenía los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera sintió que Sasuke se estaba acercando a su rostro. De repente, Sakura sintió la respiración de Sasuke a un lado de sus labios.

Mientras Sasuke se repetía su autocontrol y Sakura mantenía su mente en blanco la pasión de los dos se desató en un tierno beso, al principio. Sus labios se movían temerosos como si en un mal temblor de su boca se llegaran a lastimar. Uchiha, al parecer, ya no podía controlar la mano que estaba en el cuello de la pelirrosa, ya que comenzaba a bajar y acariciar el brazo y la espalda de Sakura por su cuenta. Recorrió todo el camino hasta su espalda baja. Haruno, al sentir su mano en su espalda se amoldó a la posición del cuerpo de su amado. La reacción puso como loco a Sasuke: la abrazó y su lengua reclamaba paso en la cavidad de la chica.

Había algo extraño con ellos, los dos se sentían con tantas ganas de que no acabara este momento. Las reservas de aire se estaban agotando, pero ellos parecían como si quisieran ahogarse en ese beso. Pero, decidieron que era momento de parar. Los dos querían ver las reacciones mutuas.

"_Pero… ¿Qué demonios acabamos de hacer?... ¡¡Shannaro!! Me besó, me besó, lo besé… Sus labios son tan suaves… tan… tan... ¡Oh no, siento que me derrito!"_

"_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso nos acabamos de besar? No puede ser, tiene que ser un sueño… tiene que ser un sueño… siento que mi control se va…" _

-Lo siento – dijo Sasuke después de una larga pausa en el que conversaban con sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sientes?... – preguntó Sakura desconcertada - ¿Qué sientes? – las esperanzas se iban.

"_Control… no lo digas… es aceptar que… no… tienes que mantener tu orgullo..."_

-Siento haberte metido en todo el embrollo del matrimonio. Debí oponerme a mi padre si no querías hacerlo.

-¿te casarías conmigo solo si yo quisiera hacerlo?

-Urusé – susurró sugerentemente.

Su control se fue…

* * *

_(1__)"Crucify my love" by X-japan soundtrack of "Rouroni Kenshin"_

* * *

¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Por qué tanto misterio con Hinata? ¿Quién es en realidad esta Naoky?... ¡¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!!

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si me quieren comentar sus impresiones de este capitulo... no me enojo xD... Nos vemos...


	10. Capítulo 10: Unidos por el Augurio

HOLA!!! tanto tiempo. No había tenido tiempo, pero encontré unos cinco minutos para actualizar este fic. Espero que este capitulo les guste. Tengan en cuenta que ahora comienza un poquitin de drama T-T, pero no se preocupen, solo es un poquitín. xD.

Querido Masashi Kishimoto: He notado que usted nunca se decide por las parejas, y debe aceptar que hay algunas que no dan y no pegan con cola, aunque talvez con soldador y hasta quedan bien flojos (narusaku), pero debe aceptar que hay otras que que casan hasta sin saliva (naruhina)(sasusaku). Le pido que lo valore o me dé los copyright de Naruto. Atte: Emily Rain.

Querida Emily Rain: he notado que me has estado rezando desde hace tiempo por esta pareja y mi respuesta es: Naruto es mi serie y voy a hacer con ella lo que me he estado imaginando desde que lo comencé. Cualquier opinión acerca de las parejitas está en la mente y nada mas que en la mente de los fanáticos a morir de Naruto como tú. Atte: Masashi Kishimoto.

Emily Rain: T_______T intentaré aceptar cualquier cosa que Masashi Kishimoto-sama diga. Y si no quedó claro: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**"Unidos por el Augurio" **_

_**Capitulo 10  
**_

Sasuke se acercó a Haruno y le beso su labio inferior, la chica le siguió el juego besándole el labio superior, otra vez la lengua del chico cabello negro buscaba más espacio y privilegios dentro del cuerpo de la chica.

Ya no podían pensar en nada. No lo estaban haciendo. Los impulsos les invadieron los sentidos y de un empujón, Sasuke cayó encima de Sakura, pero eso no les hizo detenerse en su tarea. Sus labios no se separaban. Y en efecto, las manos de Sasuke estaban fuera de control. Comenzó a acariciar los brazos de su prometida hasta que se cansó y comenzó rozar sus muslos para subir la camiseta que tenía como pijama. Tocaba su piel, por obvias razones, Sakura no tenía ropa interior. Siguió recorriendo el camino hacia sus caderas, y luego bajó por su vientre y… cuando estaba a punto de tocar su parte íntima… Sonó un pitido intenso e intermitente por toda la casa…

-¡Maldición! – dijo separándose de ella y levantándose de golpe - ¡Ese maldito Naruto se escap…o de nuevo.

La chica aún estaba en trance de lo que acababa de pasar que no se había fijado que la camiseta le había quedado hasta arriba de la cintura su parte escondida estaba expuesta. Sasuke se sonrojó.

-Sa… Sakura, ¿podrías… cubrirte? – le dijo apuntado sin ver hacia su cuerpo.

Como si se hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, se levantó golpe y se cubrió su parte con la camisa. En ese momento llamaron por teléfono al apartamento.

-¿_Sasuke-sama?_

-Sí, él habla.

_-Me da mucha vergüenza decirle esto, pero Naruto-sama se acaba de escapar otra vez. Nos puso trampas, de nuevo y creo que una persona se quebró el brazo._

-¡Ese maldito!, ¿Quién se fracturó el brazo?

_-Yuugo.__ Suigetsu se dislocó el pie, también._

-Ya iré a buscarlo, por favor díganme por dónde se fue.

_-Tomó la séptima avenida, pero creo que se fue en taxi._

-¿Vieron la placa y la serie?

_-Le tomamos una foto a la serie, la placa no la pudimos alcanzar a ver por un camión que se interpuso._

-Con la serie me basta.

_-Es 04375-0574SF_

-Muchas gracias.

Sasuke colgó y comenzó a buscar su agenda electrónica. Estuvo 5 minutos revisandola. Hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Rápidamente buscó entre su clóset el pantalón más pequeño que pudo encontrar.

-¡Maldición!, ¡Sakura, ponte este pantalón iremos por el Dobe! – tiró a la cama la prenda.

-Pero mi ropa interior…

-No importa, póntela así. – dijo mientras se ponía sus tenis.

-¿Qué era el pitido? – curioseó.

-Una alarma que le he puesto a la primera planta. esa alarma me avisa si alguien sale de aquí sin mi permiso cuando estamos Naruto y yo en casa. Así evitamos paparazzi o personas extrañas pasen a la tercera planta, que es en donde estamos nosotros. Luego yo tengo la obligación de llamar a los guardaespaldas para que se deshagan de las molestias.

-Pero ¿los vecinos no se molestan?

-¿De qué estás hablando? En este edificio solo vivimos los guardaespaldas y sus familias, Naruto y yo.

-Ya veo.

"_Ahora entiendo qué tan influyente es la familia Uchiha"_

Se dieron prisa para salir del edificio y encontrar a su amigo. Sasuke parecía ofuscado. Sakura no quería ni siquiera preguntar porqué se veía en tan mal estado. Estaba manejando como loco.

-Sasuke-kun… - se dignó a hablar cuando estaban en la autopista.

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

-Porque… Naruto se fue a Shibuya.

-¿Y qué pasa en Shibuya? ¿Ahí vive Hinata?

-Peor, ahí vive Itachi.

-No entiendo, sea como sea Itachi es tu hermano, ¿Por qué no lo dejas así como están las cosas?

-Oe, ¿Cómo te sentirías que la revista People te contratara para que posaras en una edición de mes, pero de pronto te llamaran por teléfono y te dijeran que no te presentaras porque escogieron a tu mayor rival, Ino?

-Elemental: Me sintiera mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque pensaría que ella es más bonita que yo o más competente.

-¡Felicidades acabas de descubrir parte del misterio!

-El silencio se cruzó entre ellos.

-Espera, estás diciendo que no te sientes competente porque Naruto no te cuenta los problemas a ti.

-Podrías ponerlo así.

-Pero ¿Por qué solo es parte del problema? Aún no logro entender eso.

-Si te contara te sorprenderías demasiado.

-Cuéntame. ¿Tiene que ver con el dueto?

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en saber eso? Mejor piensa en otra cosa.

-¿En qué quieres que piense?

-No lo sé, por ejemplo… en lo que pasó en el apartamento. – dijo en tono sugerente.

-¿eh? – Sakura se sonrojó – ¿Para qué quieres que piense en eso, Sasuke-kun?

-Pienso que deberíamos repetirlo cuando volvamos.

"_Pero ¡qué demonios estoy diciendo!... Como sea… ya estoy en esto y ya no puedo retroceder. Espero que no lo tome a mal."_

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos durante el viaje.

Mientras tanto, a consecuencia de sus recuerdos Naruto componía una canción en el taxi.

"_Baby, you should've called me  
When you were lonely  
When you needed me to be there_

_Sadly, you never gave me too many chances  
To show how much I care_

_I should've seen it coming  
I should have read the signs  
Anyway...I guess it's over_

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end  
How was I to know  
You never told me  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
And I who thought you were my friend  
How was I to know  
You never told me"(*)_

(*) Fragment of "Fool Again" Westlife.

Dobló el papel y se preparó para su bajada. Le indicó la parada, pagó y se alejó de la cosmopolita para introducirse en las residenciales. Era el mismo camino que había cruzado casi toda la semana pasada y ante pasada. Pasó por unas calles hasta llegar a la casa que estaba buscando. Afuera de ella se encontraban dos siluetas.

-¿Hinata?

La chica respondió al nombre. La luz artificial de la calle dejaba ver sus ojos un poco llorosos. No estaba tan arreglada pero su belleza era incuestionable.

-¿Hinata eres tú?

Sin decir nada, la chica escapó dentro de la casa de Itachi. Dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca. Itachi, quien estaba afuera de la casa le vio y le hizo una seña con la mano para que llegara adonde él se encontraba. Naruto obedeció.

-Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Hinata?

-Yo… creo que la ofendí.

-¿Crees?

-Si, es que le dije algo que le molestó y…

-¿le mencionaste algo acerca de su cuerpo?

-Bueno… sí – la mirada de Naruto se fijó en el pavimento.

-No era tu intención, ¿No es así? – El mayor de los Uchiha solo tuvo que ver su mirada frustrada para darse cuenta de que, de verdad no era la intención lastimar a Hinata. - Resolvamos este problema adentro.

-Pero ella no quiere verme.

-Ya verás que se solucionará – dijo sin cambiar el tono de su rostro.

Pasaban más de las tres de las tres de la madrugada cuando entraron a la casa. La chica estaba en la sala esperando a Itachi. Naruto, al ver a Hinata corrió en frente de ella y se arrodilló gritando:

-¡Lo siento, Hinata, no era mi intención! ¡Lo dije porque estabas espectacularmente bonita y con todo respeto te digo que eres una chica muy hermosa aunque no lo creas, dattebayo! ¡¡¡¡Y perdóname si te ofendí lo que te digo pero sabes que no soy bueno hablando, dattebayo!!!! ¡Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo!!

-Vas a despertar a Yuiko, inútil – dijo al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba en la cabeza.

-No es que desconfiara de él, simplemente lo hacía de la actitud que había tenido en la fiesta. Hinata volteó a ver a Itachi, quien le sonrió y asintió su cabeza. Supo que lo que Naruto decía no era mentira.

-Na… Naruto-kun – Naruto se incorporó al sentir la caricia de Hinata que pasaba por una de sus mejillas – No… no estoy enojada, es solo que… que… desconfío de las personas que me hacen ese tipo de comentarios… solo me sentí… triste.

-Lo siento – djio con actitud niño regañado, hizo una pausa y continuó – Pero, ¿por qué desapareciste?

-L…lo que pasó fue que… unas personas… estaban ha… hablando de lo que pasó durante la semana y… me estaban molestando, así que Sai-san me ayudó a salir de ahí.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno – interrumpió el hombre – ya que se aclararon varios malentendidos sigamos con lo que íbamos a hacer.

Los dos le dieron la respuesta afirmativa. Después de acomodarse en diferentes partes de la habitación comenzaron a escribir.

Naruto parecía muy concentrado en su papel, sin embargo, como era de esperarse, Itachi sentía que una mirada unidireccional se atravesaba en la sala. Carraspeó y la mirada volteó hacia el papel, pero solo fue por un momento. Itachi volvió a carraspear y la mirada otra vez volvió a fijar sus pupilas en el papel. Pero los ojos eran necios.

-Hinata, ¿Quieres trabajar? Puedes mirarle todo lo que desees cuando termines – trató de decírselo como lo hacía: amablemente.

-¿Eh? No… yo… etto… - el rostro de la chica parecía una manzana.

La reacción no pasó desapercibida por el chico rubio.

-Hinata, ¿tienes fiebre? Te ves muy mal, si quieres ve a descansar y yo me encargo de la siguiente estrofa.

-N… no… para nada… es solo… que…

Naruto sonrió. La miraba detenidamente como si le pareciera curiosa la forma de reaccionar de la morena. Le causaba gracia. Había algo en sus ojos, en su sonrojo y en su tartamudeo, algo que le hacía sentir bien cada vez que la veía.

-Hinata…

-¡Eh!… ¿Si? – respondió rápidamente.

-Eres graciosa.

"_Dijo… ¿Que soy graciosa?... ¡Me ve como payaso! ¡Solo sirvo para darle risa! ¡Quiero morir!...Naruto-kun siempre fue tan malo conmigo…"_

La chica quedó en hipnosis mientras se veía a sí misma en su pensamiento dando vueltas hacia un vacío con lágrimas incesantes en su rostro. Itachi, quien presenció el comentario y la actitud, soltó un largo suspiró en señal de desesperación. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que ser tan tonto y tan bocón?

Pasaron tres minutos antes de que alguien hablara, pues parecía que el sueño, entre otras cosas les había afectado a los cantautores. Sin embargo durante un rato Naruto se fue al vacío de su mente, por alguna extraña razón, por esa rara sensación que recorría su espalda, de repente, comenzó a escribir.

_HORA: 3:15 a. m._

-Hinata, ¿Qué has escrito?

-Etto… mejor dime tú…qué has escrito.

-Eh… pues, no creo que esté muy bien.

-Naruto, tu siempre escribes bien, dinos qué es lo que has hecho – expresó ansioso, el hombre de cabello negro.

-Bueno…

El chico dudó, ya que le parecía que el poema era algo… si hubiera podido describirlo, la palabra que aplicara sería: deprimente. Comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-"_**Como avisa la aurora que canta en la alborada**_

_**Así viene la sombra del ángel al estar conmovida **_

_**Seres que aman, seres que odian. **_

_**Dos pesares que reúne la intranquilidad**_

_**Lo inmóvil entrelaza la pureza y lobreguez**_

_**Noche clara, noche oscura, es noche en la punta del amanecer **_

_**Las tinieblas se vuelven más profundas**_

_**¿Es día o es noche? **_

_**Dulce oscuridad empapan los sentimientos**_

_**Adiós, hasta luego, hasta que venga la mañana otra vez."**_

Al terminar de leer, Hinata iba a escribir una palabra, según ella, sin embargo algo le hizo escribir una estrofa.

-¿Qué tontería has escrito en cinco minutos? – reclamó molesto Itachi.

-Lo siento de pronto se me vino a la mente – quedó pensativo después de expresarse.

-Naruto, ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Eh?... creo que sí – salió de su pensamiento repentinamente.

-¿Cómo que "crees"?

-Ah… no importa… ¿Qué tienes tú Hinata? – el nombre le despertó de su sueño.

-Etto… n… no creo que esté mejor que lo tuyo, además me falta un pedazo. – expresó nerviosamente.

-Hinata, creo que entre tú y Naruto hay un gran vacío por medio.- dijo Itachi.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – regañó el chico de cabello rubio.

-No le hagas caso solo léenos lo que tienes.

-Ha… Hai

_HORA: 3:23 a.m._

-"_**Los lazos que prometieron la eternidad, es sinfín**_

_**Aquella sangre que separó la intensidad del fuego**_

_**Se pierde entre la jungla de la unión **_

_**Y otra vez vuelven a haber lazos de esperanza**_

_**Vida en la vida renace tres veces.**_

_**El gracias y el adiós se hunden a través de la lluvia de la mañana**_

_**Un pacto de tristeza, un pacto de verdad, de amor.**_

_**Redes y tejidos vuelven a vivir en la vida"**_

Itachi levantó una ceja. Se suponía que querían hacer un dueto de una canción de amor y durante dos semanas le habían escrito retóricas sin sentido y frases sin mucho contenido. Itachi había accedido a la proposición de ser su manager temporal, mientras querían hacer el dueto, pero algo no estaba funcionando.

-Con todo mi respeto: ¿Qué comieron en la fiesta para que estén haciendo porquerías, de nuevo?

-¡Menos mal que era con respeto! – señaló con ironía el rubio.

-Es que… siento como si ustedes no estuvieran usando su corazón para ello. Por eso hacen ese tipo de palabrerías y estupideces. ¿Acaso jamás se han enamorado?

Hinata comenzaba a sentir calor en su rostro, definitivamente estaba sonrojada. Naruto, por su parte, agachó su cabeza y prefirió callarse.

-Sé perfectamente que los dos han estado enamorados… y que los dos no han sido correspondidos. Deberían pensar en algo similar que se canten el uno al otro. Piénsenlo bien, traeré té.

-Gracias – respondieron en coro.

El clima volvía estar tenso, como siempre lo estaba cuando los dos se quedaban solos. Por alguna razón, Naruto volvía a sentir como si no supiera cómo actuar, pues las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica y su actitud esquiva tenían su encanto, un encanto que no sabía explicar. Aquello que le hacía concebir como si esa sensación la hubiera tenido alguna vez.

El silencio les abarrotó la habitación mientras los dos, al mismo tiempo, recordaban el día de su encuentro.

"_Itachi, parecía esperar a alguien en la banca, mientras que yo me estaba divirtiendo con unos niños que habían llegado desde hace rato. Juntos estábamos jugando pelota. Hasta que la persona a quien Itachi estaba esperando, apareció._

_Al ver a esa persona de lejos, el hermano del Teme sonrió y en mi espalda me recorrió un escalofrío, porque era como imaginarme al Baka sonriendo… todo un suceso en la familia Uchiha porque todos tienen cara de estreñidos y más Itachi…pero bueno, él comenzó a agitar su mano, como si saludara feliz a alguien que no había visto desde hace años. Fue cuando la vi. Era ella. Mi corazón saltó. Traía una camisa manga larga, muy extraño en esa época, porque estábamos en verano. su piel era blanca, casi pálida. Traía unos pantalones flojos y tenis. Talvez venía de hacer ejercicio o iba a hacerlo. Traté de llamar su atención con mi mano. Ella se sonrojó. Itachi tenía razón ¡Sí que era extraña! _

_-Hola , hinata.- Saludé tranquilamente._

_-Buenos días, Na…Naruto-kun – susurró suavemente que apenas y le pude entender._

_-Ustedes se conocieron hoy en la fiesta ¿No es cierto?_

_-Sí – contestaron en coro._

_-Bueno, primero quiero que se conozcan bien. Después de eso, me hablan, estaré jugando con los niños._

_-¿Tu juegas?, Pensé que eras un amargado, caradura, asesino, con ojos de leopardo que puedes sacarle los ojos a cualquiera con la vista._

_-Si vuelves a decirme todos esos insultos otra vez, no te vuelvo a ayudar nunca._

_No tuve más opción que responder afirmativamente. Me senté en la banca e invité a Hinata que lo hiciera también, pero ladeó una negativa con su cabeza. Decidí dejarlo así._

_-Estoy muy interesado en tu voz – dije sonriendo._

_Ella se sonrojó. No pude evitar sentirme… raro. _

_-Quiero que hagamos ese dueto._

_-Q…Q…¿Qué? – dijo abriendo sus parpados y dejando ver el extraño gris, casi blanco color de sus ojos. _

_-Quiero hacer ese dueto contigo. ¿Qué dices?_

_-Na…Naruto- kun, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata._

_-Ya sé – dije extrañado._

_-¿A…aun así quieres hacer un dueto conmigo?_

_-No entiendo._

_-O… olvídalo – se sonrojó de nuevo y bajó su cabeza._

_Estuvimos en silencio como diez minutos. Por alguna razón eso era incómodo. Ella se cansó de esperar y se sentó junto a mi. Apoyó sus manos en sus piernas, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella iba poniéndose más nerviosa, y de jugar con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con sus manos. No se dio cuenta, pero cuando levantó una mano para arreglarse el cabello, la camisa se deslizó por su antebrazo dejando descubierta la parte interna de él y las vi. Volteé a ver a otro lado, esperando a que ella no me descubriera y no lo hizo._

_-¿Por qué alguien con esa voz, con esos ojos, podía lastimarse de una forma tan horrenda? _

_Traté de no mirarle las heridas en sus muñecas y pasé a otra inquietud que me carcomía._

_-Hinata, Sasuke no quiere que haga ese dueto contigo._

_-¿Sasuke es tu manager?- asentí - E… entonces no lo hagas. Debes obedecerle y…_

_-Espera, Hinata, esto es muy importante para mi. Es una forma de demostrarle a mis padres que yo puedo aspirar a algo más grande que lo que ellos quieren para mi vida. No me siento muy seguro de esto, créeme. Tengo miedo, porque mi padre me amenazó y Sasuke es un tonto cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Pero, por alguna razón, siento que he encontrado a la persona perfecta para hacer ese dueto._

_-¿Qué tengo yo de especial? Puedes hacerlo con alguien más, ¿o no?_

_-¡No! – grité. – no quiero que sea nadie más. Pueda que me creas un loco, pero no he dormido nada en todo el día… necesito tu voz… la necesito. _

_Al parecer mis palabras hicieron que se compadeciera de mi y aceptó._

_Acordamos que todos los días, de escondidas, iríamos a ese parque para coordinar una buena canción. Durante dos semanas habíamos estado trabajando, pero había algo en ella… algo… que me hacía sentir distinto…como si… como si quisiera estar con ella… por siempre."_

_HORA: 3:25 a.m _

-Hinata…

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerdas el día en el parque?

-L…lo recuerdo, ¿qué pasa con eso?

-¿Aún tienes esas marcas en las muñecas?

Hinata escondió, por impulso sus manos por detrás de su espalda.

-Hinata… No sé porqué pero… siento como si hubiera gastado mucho tiempo.

-¿E… en qué?…

-No lo sé…

Silenció les turbó.

_HORA: 3:27 _

El tráfico había sido intenso. Sasuke, estaba desesperado. No habían salido tan tarde de la casa y no habían podido alcanzar a Naruto a pesar de que su taxi era viejo e iba lento. Uchiha se había pasado siete semáforos en rojo, casi habían chocado como tres veces y el auto se había apagado dos veces. Sasuke estaba encolerizado. Quería llegar no importándole cómo. Sakura había aprendido una lección: jamás se iba a subir con el a un auto si era él el que manejaba.

Al fin habían llegado. La casa de Itachi estaba enfrente de ellos. Sasuke no pudo frenarse.

-Sasuke-kun , ¿Quieres calmarte?

-Quédate en el auto. Por ninguna razón te bajes. ¡Por ninguna razón!

-Pero, Sasuke, Tranquilo.

Sin hacerle caso a las suplicas de la chica, se bajó del carro tirando la puerta. Sakura se quedó en el auto.

Entró de un impulso a la sala, ahí estaba su amigo: tenía a Hinata tomada de las manos, ella estaba más que sonrojada y Naruto la veía con encanto. Pero la presencia de Sasuke desanimó el ambiente.

-¡¿Sasuke?! – gritó el chico.

Naruto, apártate de ella inmediatamente.

-Pero…

-¡PERO NADA! – gritó

Itachi reconoció la voz y en lo único que pudo pensar fue "Estoy en problemas". Antes de que su hermano menor hiciera un escándalo y despertara a su esposa, decidió ir a encontrar a quien no había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Sasuke?... podrías bajar la voz, mi esposa duerme y…

-¡No me interesa nada de lo que digas!

En ese momento, Sakura mostró hasta donde llegaba la desobediencia, ella entró a la casa. Aquel ambiente, ya de por sí, intolerante se volvió más perturbador con la presencia de la pelirrosa. Itachi, al verla, palideció. Ante tal acción, el rostro Sasuke enrojeció de furia.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS EN EL MALDITO AUTO! – Gritó.

-Sasuke-kun, no me grites.

Todos sabían la razón por la que Itachi había dejado la empresa de los Uchiha y que siempre había tenido una legendaria rivalidad con su hermano. Todos alegaban que era por la misma razón: se fugó con una Seiyuu. Pero eso era solo un tercio de la realidad. La rivalidad no consistía solo en la carrera empresarial… sino por… exacto… por ella… por Sakura. Sabía que era un amor imposible, Itachi lo sabía, Sasuke lo sabía, así que decidió cortar en sano. Todos alegaron que fue por fugarse con la Seiyuu. Y claro no podía decir que se había alejado por estar enamorado de alguien cinco años menor que él, prácticamente de una niña. Era un Uchiha después de todo y no mancharía ni su nombre ni su orgullo por algo tan estúpido.

-Mucho gusto de verle, Sakura-san.

-Buenas noch… Buenos días, Itachi-san. – Hizo una reverencia.

-¡BASTA!... Sakura, vete al auto ahora.

-¿qué?

-¡Que te VAYAS! – gritó.

Sakura obedeció, ya que al parecer había mucho fuego entre ellos.

-¡¿por qué le hablas así?!

-¿Acaso te importa como le hable a MI prometida?

Algo dolía, se supone que ella ya estaba enterrada en su pensamiento. Al parecer, no era así.

-tuve suficiente contigo, Itachi.

-Parece que me odias aún cuando fui yo quien decidió irse y dejarte el camino libre.

-Tu no me dejaste el camino libre.

-Pero te facilitó para ser el mejor de la empresa.

-Y a ti qué te quedó ¿ser un triste catedrático?

Itachi trató de calmar sus impulsos. Pero nada pudo detener la rabia que se acumulaba en su boca.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? Al menos soy feliz sabiendo que tengo una esposa que está dispuesta a estar conmigo porque me ama y no porque tengo que estar con ella; no tengo presiones de ser el mejor, así que no puedo estresarme con facilidad. El que me da lástima eres tú que haces todo para que tus sueños se cumplan y dejas de lado las cosas que son importantes. ¿Te digo otra cosa? – Sasuke prestó atención – Sakura me da tanta lástima… tu eres tan frío que estoy más que seguro, ella te va a ser infiel en el primer año de casados. Todo porque aún no entiendes lo que importa en la vida, estúpido hermano menor.

Los ojos de Sasuke, acumularon cólera.

HORA: 4: 07 a.m.

El taxi en el que Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Yuiko iban, llegó al lugar, segundos después del accidente.

Vieron tan fatal retrato: Los dos autos habían quedado hechos trizas. Sakura bajó del taxi, en medio de la lluvia, obviamente estaba preocupada. Ella, presurosa, fue primero al auto de Sasuke, afortunadamente, la bolsa de seguridad se había activado con el choque y él solo tenía un golpe en su frente, justamente en dirección de su ojo izquierdo. Sangraba un poco, pero estaba en buenas condiciones, ya que a primera vista, no tenía otra contusión en el cuerpo.

Acelerada fue a ver el auto de Itachi. Sakura se quedó paralizada. El mayor de los Uchiha no tuvo nada de suerte: el auto, al parecer se había deslizado por la autopista quedando a merced de la vía contraria, otro auto había impactado el lado del conductor, con él, Itachi dentro.

-¡Naruto! – Gritó ofuscada y llorando. – ¡Naruto!

Naruto, quien estaba sacando a su mejor amigo del auto, al escuchar su nombre se lo dejó a cargo del taxista quien estaba ayudando y se fue directo al otro carro para ver qué le pasaba a SAkura. Al llegar a donde ella se encontraba, la tomó de los brazos y la agitó para sacarla de la hipnosis. Ella se cubría su boca y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos que se perdían con el agua natural de la lluvia.

-¡SAkura- chan! ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Sakura- chan!

-Es…tá… Está muerto. – Sakura lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-No Sakura-chan, debe estar… no debes sacar conclusiones así por así.

-Toqué su pulso, está muerto. ¡Itachi se murió!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿y ahora qué pasará? ¿estará muerto de verdad?

Espero que les haya gustado. xD nos vemos...


	11. Capitulo11: Después de la Tormenta

¡WOW! ¡Qué vieja me siento! ¡2009! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, aunque tarde. Espero que la hayan disfrutado la navidad y el año nuevo (ahora vengo para hacerlos sufrir con mi historia _). Que este año 2009 sea de bendiciones, alegrías y provecho para todos los lectores de este sitio. Gracias por visitar mi historia una vez más. De verdad: ¡¡¡¡¡ARIGATOU!!!! xD

Aquí los dejo con otro capítulo. Siento no haber actualizado, pero ya he recuperado mis fuerzas. Vamos a seguir hasta terminar la historia. Creo que esta vez este Fanfic será tres veces más largo que mis dos historias anteriores llena de sorpresas, lágrimas, risas y boberías. Pero todo a su debido tiempo. Sin más que decir los dejo con el copyright, si quieren lo leen los que no, bajen más para ver el capitulo xD:

Estaba, yo, sentada en mi casita viendo Naruto cuando se me ocurrió una idea fantástica. Me apresuré al teléfono y marqué:

- Buenas tardes ¿Esta Masashi Kishimoto sensei?

-Sí, él habla.

- Buenas tardes mi nombre es K...a B...a A.K.A: Emily Rain. He tenido una grandiosa idea: dame tu copyright de Naruto y yo te doy a mi cahorra... no, mejor te doy mi osito de peluche.

- A ver, el oso de peluche ¿es de oro?

-MMM... pues, creo que el oso es de peluche.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición.

-¿De verdad? ¿cual?

-Que dejes de ver a Les Luthiers toda tu vida y no digas más chistes que no son graciosos.

-¡Pero son los unicos que me sé! Y además Les Luthiers... NOOOOOOOOOO T_____T

-Está bien, no hay trato. La próxima vez llama cuando aprendas a hablar japonés porque no entendi ni "P" ni "Pa"

Luego me colgó. Debí haberlo imaginado. Me quedé sin copyright y con una punzada en el pecho. MORALEJA: No combinen gaseosa con dulces mientras hagan ejercicio, produce eruptos. ____

* * *

"_**Después de la tormenta… la carta y luego..."**_

_**Capitulo 11  
**_

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_Naruto, quien estaba sacando a su mejor amigo del auto, al escuchar su nombre se lo dejó a cargo del taxista quien estaba ayudando y se fue directo al otro carro para ver qué le pasaba a SAkura. Al llegar a donde ella se encontraba, la tomó de los brazos y la agitó para sacarla de la hipnosis. Ella se cubría su boca y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos que se perdían con el agua natural de la lluvia._

_-¡SAkura- chan! ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Sakura- chan!_

_-Es…tá… Está muerto. – Sakura lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar._

_-No Sakura-chan, debe estar… debe ser una broma…_

_-Toqué su pulso, está muerto. ¡Itachi se murió!_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HORA: 9:32 a.m. En la estación de policía.**

-…¿qué sucedió después? – preguntó un policía a la chica de cabello negro quien tenía sus mejillas rojas y sus rostro enjugado en lágrimas.

-E…ellos…. tenían muchas diferencias…- sollozaba – una de esas… d…diferencias era… Sakura-san… ¿la conoce?

-¿La supermodelo?

-Ella misma, Itachi-san… hasta donde sé, estaba enamorado de ella. La carrera con su hermano tambien era en ese terreno.

-Entiendo – dijo el hombre que estaba sentado frente a Hinata. Llevó el cigarrillo encendido a su boca para aspirarlo.

-Tuvieron una pelea y luego Sasuke-kun salió corriendo, solo escuchamos el motor de su auto. Itachi-san dijo que no debió haberlo hecho enojar… tomó sus llaves y siguió a Sasuke-kun. Yuiko-san se despertó y le explicamos, no tardamos en llamar un taxi para ir en busca de ellos.

El oficial con aspecto delgado, se acomodó en la silla. Después de un rato de silencio.

-Lo demás, es lo que vimos: el choque. – se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas – Pero no entendemos nada de lo que pasó.

El policía suspiró.

-Le contaré esto a usted porque no le podemos hacer perder la calma a la esposa de… Itachi – dijo viendo el informe que tenía en la mesa - a esas horas ya estaba comenzando a llover y el pavimento estaba mojado. El auto de Sasuke-kun como a 110 kmph cuando otro auto se le atravesó en el camino. Suponemos que al frenar los neumáticos se deslizaron para impactar justo de frente, el otro conductor se dio a la fuga, creemos que el otro auto fue impactado por detrás por eso le dio tiempo de huir pero. El auto de Itachi iba a casi la misma velocidad no pudo detenerse a tiempo, al frenar, el auto patinó y terminó en la vía contraria. Otro conductor impactó el lado del conductor golpeándole directamente a Itachi, lastimosamente también se dio a la fuga. Aunque supongamos que fue un accidente no lo creemos del todo. ¿Cómo cuatro autos chocan de esa manera y dos de ellos se dan a la fuga? Sin mencionar que a esa hora no hay autos.

-Entonces… ¿fue planeado?

-No estamos seguros. Pero es demasiada coincidencia como para dejarlo como un accidente de tránsito regular.

-Arigatou...

-Asuma, Sarutobi Asuma, y no agradezca, es mi trabajo.

-Hinata se retiró.

**HORA: 9:00 a.m.**

Parecería como si las sombras blancas se pasearan en toda la habitación como quienes hacen galanteo de sus saberes. Tres personas estaban en los asientos de la sala de espera. Nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. Sakura estaba aún muy afectada por todo lo que pudo haber pasado: "¿Y si hubiera sido Sasuke-kun?", pensaba la pelirrosa; mientras que la esposa de Itachi, trataba de mantenerse en calma y no llorar, tal y como su amado esposo le había expuesto hace años cuando platicaron de lo que tenía que hacer en un caso así: no perder los estribos porque tenía que pensar en sus bebés; en ese momento, Naruto no quería hablar, algo lo tenía pensativo, se mantenía fijo mirando y jugando con un pedazo trapo que le había arrancado a la vestimenta de Itachi cuando lo bajó del auto.

La mujer era rubia de cabello largo, con curvas exageradas. Su aspecto denotaba 30 primaveras en ese cuerpo. Pasó enfrente de los desolados quienes hicieron caso omiso de las acciones de la mujer. Se fue directo hacia la recepción y luego se dirigió adonde las esperanzas escaseaban. Traía un carpeta con un montículo de papeles. Los revisaba al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ellos. Naruto no logró despegar su vista del pedazo de camisa que sostenía en sus manos, de su ex manager temporal, hasta que la mujer sensual llamó a la familia Uchiha. El chico de ojos azules reaccionó, no porque les haya llamado sino por su voz.

-¿Tsunade-no-baachan? – dijo sorprendido

-¿Naruto?, ¡no me llames baachan! – regañó mientras Naruto se encogía de hombros y cerraba un ojo.

-¿Usted es la que atendió a Itachi-san? – dijo Yuiko con ojos preocupados y reteniendo agua en sus cuencas.

Al ver la reacción de la mujer, Tsunade le hizo una seña para que le acompañara hasta el pasillo.

-¡No!, ¿Por qué se van a ir? – Objetó el chico – nosotros también tenemos derecho saber qué es lo que vas a decir, porque somos los que le sacamos del carro, dattebayo. Además, te invité a mi concierto especial y no pagaste ni un solo cinco creo que me debes una.

-¡Naruto, este es un asunto serio! No puedes compara un asunto con el ot…

-¡Ja! Entonces no te doy pases para el concierto de mi nuevo álbum… - dijo cruzándose de brazos, inflando sus mejillas y haciendo un puchero: como un niño que no le hace caso a su madre cuando le regañan.

Tsunade, sin pensarlo ni siquiera:

-Todo determina que Itachi murió a causa de una perforación en los pulmones. Curiosamente es lo único que le valió para que su corazón se detuviera.

-Comprendo – dijo Yuiko tratando de mantener sus lágrimas para cumplir el deseo de su fallecido esposo.

-Lo siento tanto, Yuiko-san – compadeció Tsunade.

-No importa, Tsunade-sama, al menos tengo dos partecitas de él aquí dentro y sé que él me amó aunque fuera un poco, a pesar de su historia – tocó su vientre abultado mientras miraba a Sakura con sus ojos llorosos, mas no derramaba lágrimas.

-¿Y Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó la prometida del chico.

Tsunade suspiró decepcionada como si fuera más difícil decir el estado de Sasuke.

-Sasuke… se golpeó la frente en el ojo izquierdo – hizo una pausa – Le dañó un nervio que se conecta a la retina y se cortó varios vasos sanguíneos al contraminar en el timón.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? Quiere decir que… - preguntó Sakura.

-Quiere decir que con el tiempo, quedará ciego de su ojo izquierdo.

El silencio protagonizó la escena durante un momento.

-Tsunade- no-baachan, ¿Sasuke va a quedar ciego?

-¿No hay alguna cura? – dijo Sakura preocupada.

-De eso también les quería hablar.

Comenzó a hurgar entre la pila de papeles que tenía en sus manos. Los demás se impacientaban. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba decidió explicarles lo que sucedía.

-Hace tiempo, Itachi firmó unos papeles en donde especificaba que donaría los órganos que le quedaran intactos, pero especificó que solo permitiría que le tocaran su cuerpo a cambio de que la persona que estuviera convaleciente y quien necesitara esa transfusión fuera su hermano menor, ya que su sangre es compatible.

El rostro de los presentes fue de asombro y extrañeza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y quedaron totalmente perplejos por la conmoción. No daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Siempre habían pensado que los hermanos Uchiha de verdad tenían una obsesión por ganar, por ser el mejor, por llegar primero a la cima; cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera de orgullo no estaba permitido, al parecer, todos estaban equivocados.

-El problema es… Yuiko, Itachi también afirmó que no lo haría si tú no accedieras a la transfusión. De hecho, la firma de quien lo permite quedó vacía y en efecto lo especificó en la carta. En lo personal, quizás pensó que iban a estar toda la vida juntos por eso quiso que tú y solamente tú tuvieras la última palabra. – hizo una pausa al ver que ella respiraba agitadamente sin que las lágrimas brotaran, cosa que le conmovió – A veces, el llorar puede hacernos más fuertes.

-Le prometí que no lo haría. Dijo que le haría mal a mis bebés y aún cuando ellos estuvieran mayores, dijo que no tenía que…

-Yuiko, piensa que tú y tus bebés son una sola persona. Si te tragas las lágrimas, tus hijos las llorarán.

Sus ojos no pudieron retener las lágrimas que estaba guardando. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Era un llanto silencioso pero que su expresión en su rostro y la cantidad de agua que salía por sus orificios eran suficientes para decir que estaba sufriendo por la partida de su amado.

-Tsunade-sama, yo sé que Itachi daría todo por su hermano, creo que así fue, dio su vida por él. No quiero que lo toquen… - Hizo una pausa mientras Sakura y Naruto la veían conmovidos – Pero… sé que Itachi me odiaría que yo le detuviera en hacer algo que podría hacer por Sasuke-kun. – Hizo otra pausa – Sasuke lo era todo para Itachi, incluso se alejó de él para no lastimarle, sabiendo que le era difícil por… porque amaban a la misma persona… pero su hermano menor era lo más importante para él… Y no puedo ir en contra de sus últimos deseos… Adonde firmo, Tsunade-sama.

La doctora le indicó adonde pondría su marca de reconocimiento y firmó cada una de las hojas. Al firmar la última hoja, ella seguía llorando.

-Yuiko-san, yo he tratado con cada uno de la empresa de los Uchiha, he atendido a sus artistas, a sus dirigentes y a todos, los conozco a todos. Ellos tenían confianza en mí, Itachi no era la excepción. Él dejó muchas cosas inconclusas y jamás podrá ver a sus hijos, pero se quiso asegurar de que ellos tuvieran una vida feliz junto a ti. Itachi jamás fue desheredado, de hecho, se fueron a vivir a un lugar tranquilo porque no quería involucrarte con su familia porque son unos… ya debes saber cómo son los Uchiha.

-Lo sé.

-Cuando se casó… bueno un tiempo después, Itachi me dejó una carta. Dijo que era parte de sus votos, ya que no los expresó completamente, sabes cómo era él. Además de que toda su herencia te la dejaba a ti.

-¿Pero no se supone que la carta la tendría que dar el abogado?

-El abogado tiene otra.

Tsunade sonrió y le dio la carta que Itachi había legado ante la mirada sorprendida de su mujer. La tomó y se fue a leerla en un sillón de la sala de espera. La abrió y…

"_Uchiha Yuiko:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, yo ya no estoy contigo._

_Sé que es una frase repetida, pero es la unica para_

_expresar lo que sucede._

_desde que te conocí mi vida no fue la misma._

_Llegaste en el momento adecuado, al lugar indicado._

_Te juro ante el cielo que si yo volviera a ver a Sakura, me quedaría _

_totalmente fuera de lugar. Me dolería. Sabes quien fue ella para mi, pero _

_tú, tú iluminaste mi camino, me dijiste por dónde tenía que ir, me alentaste a _

_enfrentar el mundo entero, me enseñaste a ser más humano._

_Ojalá pudiera ver todos los días tu rostro cuando te levantas, _

_tus mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que te enojas, tus ojos soñadores._

_Me hubiera encantado ver a nuestros hijos correr por el jardín de la casa, _

_sabiendo que nos regañabas mientras nos ensuciábamos en el lodo._

_Me hubiera gustado, o mejor dicho, complacido, encantado, como sea,_

_verte jugando con nuestros niños en la playa. _

_Despedirnos de ellos cuando vayan a la primaria. _

_Regañarlos, mimarlos, reír, jugar, cantar con ellos por las noches. _

_Que fueran a la secundaria y que estuviéramos compartiendo con lo que hacían_

_las cosas que nunca disfrutamos cuando éramos jóvenes._

_Ver que se graduaran de la Universidad y que decidieran qué _

_quisieran hacer con su vida._

_Asistir a su boda y luego, después de un tiempo, ver a nuestros nietos._

_Y luego… mucho después, envejecer a tu lado._

_Estar contigo viendo cómo tus arrugas se fueran marcando en tu_

_rostro, en tu cuerpo y en tus manos. Sentirme vivo cada vez que _

_te mirara. Estar contigo. Pero tengo que hacerle caso a los votos: Hasta que la muerte nos separe _

_Pero espero verte cada día, supongo que lo haré desde el otro mundo y si no es así,_

_yo me escaparé de donde esté y me acostaré contigo cada noche,_

_me levantaré contigo cada mañana y espero que _

_esté en tu pensamiento cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora del día._

_Mi esposa, mi amante, mi compañera, mi confidente, mi amiga y sobre todo_

_Fuiste, eres y serás mi amor._

_Si quieres, puedes serme fiel toda tu vida, pero no quiero atarte._

_Que encuentres a alguien que te ame, te venere, que te adore, _

_Cada rincón de tu pensamiento, cada milímetro de tus cualidades, _

_Cada pulgada de tu cuerpo, como yo lo hice, o más que yo, jamás bajes esa_

_expectativa._

_A mis hijos:_

_Los amé con toda la fuerza que tenía, con toda la fuerza _

_que acumulaba, con toda mi respiración. Cuiden _

_a su madre cada instante como si fuera yo quien estuviera con _

_ustedes presionándolos. _

_Ustedes fueron lo que más deseé de su madre. Ustedes son el resumen de nuestro amor, de nuestra pasión. Cada vez que miren a su madre_

_piensen que de alguna forma estoy dentro de ella. No me conocieron,_

_no los conocía pero los amé y los amaré siempre._

_Si pudiera daría mi muerte por ustedes, mis bebés,lo haría por pasar cada minuto a su lado._

_Solo tú sabes daría mi vida por mi hermano, pero no te has dado cuenta que_

_daría mi eternidad por ti, Yuiko._

_Ella quedó enterrada y fuiste tú la que me enseñó lo más hermoso de la vida: me enseñaste a vivir._

_Siempre tuyo, el que te amó: _

_Uchiha Itachi._

_P.D.: esta carta ha sido escrita este día 25 de agosto del presente año. Año de nuestro primer aniversario. Te amo. Siempre será un hasta luego."_

Itachi… nadie me dará felicidad o me amará más o igual que tú. – Susurró mientras sus lágrimas cayeron en su vientre. En ese momento dos pataditas se hicieron presentes. Ella… no estaba sola. Sonrió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los primeros rayos de sol se acercaban curiosos en las ventanas para ver sin ser vistos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella triste madrugada? Talvez dos días, talvez tres. No sabía porqué, pero sentía una rabia inmensa, aquella rabia que le había hecho despertarse de mañana tirando cosas como loco y que enturbiaba la fresca mañana.

Habían tratado de calmarlo sin resultados aparentemente buenos. Así pasaron media mañana. Hasta que se calmó. Estaba confundido. Definitivamente no le gustaba nada tener el ojo vendado. Le dolía como demonio. En ese momento, solo quería la muerte. Después de mantenerse calmado y en cama, alguien tenía que tomar el papel de decirle lo que había pasado la madrugada de hace dos días.

-¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo tímidamente triste.

-¡Sakura! – exclamó mientras trató de reincorporarse cuando la vio entrar – Sakura, siento mucho si escuchaste mis gritos y todo pero nadie me quiere decir qué fue lo que pasó y además me arde el ojo.

-¿Lo que pasó?

-Sí, lo que pasó con el accidente, solo recuerdo eso. Dime ¿Qué pasó despues? ¿E…. e Itachi? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien? Y ¿qué me hicieron?¿por qué tengo el ojo vendado?

Sakura no quiso contestar a la ráfaga de preguntas que su prometido lanzaba. Su silencio se tragaba la tensión que existía en la habitación del hospital. El silencio conocido por esos momentos de rigidez. El chico pareció cambiar su rostro de calmado a furioso.

-¡¿Quieres hablar de una maldita vez?! – gritó.

La chica se acercó lentamente para tomar asiento en la silla especial para visitantes. Luego de sentarse, nerviosa, tomó la mano de Sasuke. Él se tensó.

"_¿Es que acaso tiene que estar ocultando lo que pasó? Esta mujer me molesta tanto… ¿Por qué guarda este silencio? ¿pòrque me toma la mano? ¿Por qué…?¿Por qué tiene esa mirada?¿por qué…?¿Por qué no dice nada?¿Porqué me está mirando de esa manera?... ¿Por qué… Por qué está llorando?... No… no puede ser… no es posible… él no puede…"_

-Sakura, - Interrumpió el silencio - ¿qué le pasó a Itachi? Di…dime que él se encuentra…

-Sasuke- kun – llamó sin darle el rostro mientras bajaba más su mirada hacia sus piernas. – Itachi-san… Itachi-san…

-Itachi no sobrevivió – dijo la doctora de la gran familia de los Uchiha.

La primera reacción de Sasuke fue quitar su mano de un solo tiro de su prometida y…

-¡No quiero verte!

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hice?

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte, Sakura! ¡No vuelvas a aparecerte en mi vida! ¡Nunca!

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupada.

Se le acercó para tomarle de nuevo de su mano, pero Sasuke reaccionó de manera brusca golpeándole la muñeca de la chica

-¡Qué te vayas! – reclamó.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?...

Sasuke bajó su cabeza y parecía haberse calmado de su enojo, sin embargo, era solo eso, apariencia:

-Si tú nunca te hubieras aparecido en mi vida… en nuestra vida… Itachi estaría vivo. Vete de aquí – dijo tomando con fuerza las sábanas de su cama.

Sin entender lo que pasaba, desconcertada y triste, Sakura se alejó de la habitación.

-Creo que eso fue cruel para ti y para ella, Sasuke. – reclamó la doctora.

-¡Callate, Tsunade, quiero estar solo!

En ese mismo instante, en un parque de Shibuya:

El horizonte parecía como si estuviera en llamas que iluminaban esa tarde en el parque. La misma banca que había presenciado tantos reencuentros, peleas, sonrisas, llantos y desilusiones, estaba teniendo otro tipo de presencia, otro tipo de significado para aquella chica que no derramaba lágrimas por aquel que fue como su hermano mayor. Para ella, esa banca no solo tenía un significado de momentos de felicidad, esa banca atrapaba más de la mitad de su vida: el primer día horroroso de clase, la vez en que su padre le prohibió su sueño, la muerte de su madre, las lágrimas que derramó por su primer amor, el rechazo de sus compañeros de clase, los regaños por parte de maestros, su padre y de personas de la familia; hasta sus repetidos intentos suicidas… ahora, toda su vida parecía menos importante. Todo lo que había pasado en esa banca, lo había pasado junto a su mejor amigo, su manager.

"_·!Qué ironía!… Ahora, cuando más te necesito… no estás…"_ pensó mientras veía pasar la tan desolada tarde.

Entre recuerdos de pequeños regaños, caricias en su cabeza, a veces coscorrones de su manager, Hinata pensaba que en cualquier momento aparecería su amigo brindándole su característica fría sonrisa con tan cálida mirada.

" _Tal vez sea un mal sueño", _trataba de explicarse.

Jugaba con las cicatrices que poseía en sus muñecas. Aquellas cicatrices auto provocadas, que reflejaban la turbulencia de una vida destrozada por las diferentes personas que estaban a su alrededor, simplemente por ser distinta.

Después de mirar con tanta intensidad sus suturas, sintió aquel incontrolable deseo que le hacían comportarse de esa manera que tanto odiaba de su ser. Los pensamientos auto destructivos comenzaron a acumularse en su pensamiento, de nuevo. La forma de luchar en contra de todos aquellos sentimientos y resentimientos, era contarle todo a Itachi. De su bolsillo del pantalón sacó una pequeña navaja… no era para menos: después ver a su madre cómo era asesinada enfrente de sus ojos; luego de ser rechazada y subestimada constantemente por su padre; más tarde el odio recibido de su primo cercano por ser alegar que era la "preferida"; posteriormente la aparición del amor no correspondido; a continuación del alejamiento con su familia; consecuentemente la traición de quien consideraba su hermana. Estas entre otras situaciones más, se apilaban en la mente de la inquieta chica que le hacían actuar de manera inconcebible.

En las veces anteriores, sabía que nada iba a pasar a segunda base, porque siempre estaba su amortiguador de caídas: Itachi. Pero él ya no estaba allí. Sabía que no vendría en su auxilio, probablemente, un día de estos… ella… conseguiría teñir su muerte en su cuerpo. Lo que no sabía era que…

¿Hinata?

La chica saltó de su asiento como si fuera a escaparse de un malhechor o un secuestrador, al escuchar su nombre. Talvez fue porque tenía la navaja en la mano y necesitaba esconderla, talvez porque tenía miedo a que la secuestraran, o porque tenía la posibilidad de ser un paparazzi, o talvez porque la persona quien dijo su nombre era Naruto. Metió su navaja multiusos en su bolsillo.

-Calma, no quise asustarte. – expresó el rubio.

-N…no… yo… - guardó disimuladamente la navaja.

-Quiero hablar contigo. – dijo seriamente.

El muchacho de ojos azules se sentó en la misma banca en la que ella estaba. Su rostro era totalmente serio. Por su semblante, no era nada bueno, así que decidió sentarse a la par suya, aunque a distancia prudente para que él no notara su nerviosismo, que, por alguna razón, era muy palpable cuando estaba junto a él.

-D…dime…

-¿Por qué te sientas lejos de mi?... no voy a hacerte nada.

-Pe… pero…

-Si no quieres yo me acerco a ti – dijo acercándose, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

"_Na… Naruto-kun está muy cerca de mí… ¡Oh no!... Mi rostro… siento que va a estallar…siento que me sonrojo… Me siento mareada… sofocada… Na… Naruto-kun está muy cerca de mí"_

"_Ja, ja, ja… se ha puesto toda roja… se ve tierna… pero ¿tendrá fiebre?"_

-Hinata… ¿te encuentras bien, dattebayo?- expresó poniendo una mano en la frente de la muchacha.

Naruto quiso reir con fuerza cuando se percató que la mirada de la chica se volvió más desconcertada y su sonrojo se acentuó más de lo normal. Pero se detuvo, ya que tenía asuntos más importantes que investigar.

-Hinata… Yo quiero preguntarte algo muy importante…

-S…sí, te escucho… - dijo tímida pero seria.

-Es que Tsunade me dijo algo que me hizo reflexionar y es que quería saber, si era posible que… me dieras la receta de Miso Ramen Especial. Es que como a mi me gusta quería saber si me la podías decir. – expuso sin vergüenza con una gran sonrisa.

Después de que Hinata vagara por su cabeza y asimilara la pregunta "seria" tan absurda, intentó ver rastros de bromas y reformulación de la pregunta de Naruto, pero hablaba en serio. Eso era una información valiosa para él.

-¿e… eso era todo… lo… lo que querías decirme?

-Si, ¿Por qué? – contestó sinceramente.

-Me… imaginé que era… algo de…

-¿Itachi? … Naaa. Él está muerto, ¿o no? Solo debemos recordar lo que nos ha enseñado, los momentos en los que ha estado con nosotros y estará en nuestra vida cada día. – le sonrió.

-Eso fue muy cruel.

- ¿Tú crees? Lo que pasa es que tenemos que aceptar ese hecho ¿o no? Si no lo olvidamos, jamás se irá de nuestro lado. Cuando mi abuelo murió, mi madre me dijo que se parecía al sentimiento de estar enamorado pero no ser correspondido. Mientras no olvides a esa persona no puedes decir que se ha ido y eso es imposible. Papá simplemente decía que se forma un vínculo con las personas a tu alrededor aún si solo las has visto una vez. Esa frase se volvió tan famosa que hasta CLAMP la tomó para hacer XXXholic (1).

-XXX...¿holic?

-Ahm.... olvidalo. El punto es que las personas que se van siempre quedan en el pensamiento.

Después de un pequeño silencio:

-Quisiera ser como tú…

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de decir, dattebayo?"_

"_¿Qué… a…acabo de d…decir? ¡Díganme… q…que no lo dije en voz alta!..."_

-¿En serio, dattebayo? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Q…quiero decir… eres muy positivo a diferencia mía.

Los dos hicieron una necesaria pausa después de la tremenda confesión.

-¿De verdad… crees eso?

-S…sí… a… a pesar de que no tenías nada para el álbum que estás grabando…se…seguiste creyendo en que todo saldría bien… y… en… en estos momentos… tu disco está a punto de… lanzarse. Y con lo de Itachi-san... pues...

- Pero… eso solo es por épocas, el ser positivo. No sé porqué, pero, últimamente me siento muy inspirado que hago poemas de amor aún sin sentir nada parecido por nadie. Antes, solo tenía de despecho. Es una sensación extraña. Y así no debe ser un cantautor

-Yo… yo creo que te apegas mucho a… las teorías. Pero, tú… eres un maravilloso cantautor, y ti… ti…ti…tienes…una vos tan… linda. Es cierto, que… un cantautor debe sentir lo que canta, pero… también la interpretación hace que uno sienta lo que canta… - hizo una pausa – eso creo.

Naruto, por un momento, se quedó prendado de esos ojos casi blancos que le miraban y se escurrían cuando topaban su mirada.

-¿Sabes? – llamó la atención de Hinata – Itachi me dijo que eras extraña, pero creo que lo dijo porque eres una persona muy… muy… mmm… muy…

-¿Muy?- dijo emocionada.

-Muy depresiva. – Pausó al ver que ella se incomodaba con el término - Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Siento como que si esto, como si este momento, siento como si tú… si nosotros, ya nos conociéramos. Talvez nos hayamos visto porque eres la prima de… una persona que conocí. Pero no es eso. Siento como si te hubiera conocido, en otro mundo, en otro universo, en donde toda la fantasía se vuelve realidad.

Hinata, sonrojada más que un tomate, miró sus piernas en señal de timidez. Pero había algo extraño: ella sentía lo mismo que Naruto. Talvez… solo talvez, se habían conocido en algún otro lugar.

-¿Quieres seguir con la idea de hacer el dueto, Hinata?

-Po…por supuesto – dijo exaltada por la pregunta.

-Trataré de convencer a Sasuke. De todas formas, a Itachi siempre le gustó esa idea.

-Supongo que sí.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, ya que recordaban no solo a Itachi, sino a algo misterioso que había pasado cuando estaban escribiendo los poemas unos minutos antes de que el accidente sucediera. Algo que les extrañó, algo que se les cruzó por la mente en ese momento.

* * *

¿Qué habrán recordado?... ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

(1) Lo de las CLAMP, obviamente no es cierto. xD

Gracias por aquellos que me han presionado para seguir con este pequeño proyecto. Dejen sus comentarios xD


	12. Capitulo 12: Después de una muerte

Hola a todos! siento mucho la tardanza , pero estoy como Naruto en esta historia : sin inspiración. Sea como sea aquí les dejo este capitulo trae de extenderlo lo más posible, espero que haya valido la pena. xD Si se les ha olvidado por donde va la historia les recomiendo que lean el final del capitulo 11 :)

Masashi-sama, Masashi-sama: NARUHINA POR FAVOR!

* * *

_**Después de una muerte... hay que seguir viviendo**_

_**Capitulo 12  
**_

_Día del accidente._

_HORA: 3:15 am. _

_Los dos estaban muy empecinados en escribir una poesía digna de ser escuchada por todo Japón. En ese momento, los dos, al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a pensar en varios elementos que les llevaron a escribir una poesía extraña, como las que habían venido escribiendo durante las dos semanas en las que se habían visto. Era como un sueño, un sueño que llevaban repitiéndolo cada noche pero cada vez se volvía con más claridad, y esa noche, los elementos se descubrieron ante su cabeza:_

_Aurora. Auguro. Noche. Oscuridad. No… mañana… No… era madrugada. Tristeza. Vida. Cuerpos. Cuerpos en el suelo. Sombras. Sombras que lloran. Ángel. Luz. Lazos. Lazos… de sangre. Infinito. Sangre en el suelo. Renacer. Hasta luego. Adiós. Muerte._

_Muerte:_

"_**Como avisa la aurora que canta en la alborada**_

_**Así viene la sombra del ángel al estar conmovida **_

_**Seres que aman, seres que odian. **_

_**Dos pesares que reúne la intranquilidad**_

_**Lo inmóvil entrelaza la pureza y lobreguez**_

_**Noche clara, noche oscura, es noche en la punta del amanecer **_

_**Las tinieblas se vuelven más profundas**_

_**¿Es día o es noche? **_

_**Dulce oscuridad empapan los sentimientos**_

_**Adiós, hasta luego, hasta que venga la mañana otra vez."**_

_Vida:_

"_**Los lazos que prometieron la eternidad, es sinfín**_

_**Aquella sangre que separó la intensidad del fuego**_

_**Se pierde entre la jungla de la unión **_

_**Y otra vez vuelven a haber lazos de esperanza**_

_**Vida en la vida renace tres veces.**_

_**El gracias y el adiós se hunden a través de la lluvia de la mañana**_

_**Un pacto de tristeza, un pacto de verdad, de amor.**_

_**Redes y tejidos vuelven a vivir en la vida"**_

Hinata recordó el trozo de poema de Naruto, y él recordó la lírica del poema de la chica. Y entonces… lo entendieron. Como ofuscados, buscando aprobación, con con sus ojos y una palabra, gritaron en coro:

- ¡PREDICCIÓN! ¿EH? ¿TAMBIÉN TE DISTE CUENTA?

Los dos chicos, se quedaron parados frente a frente, sorprendidos por algo que para cualquier persona hubiera sido imposible imaginar.

- ¿No te parece extraño, dattebayo? – Preguntó más confundido.

-¿si te refieres a que tengamos el mismo sueño? E… es extraño.

-Quiero, preguntarte algo, que he tenido en mi mente desde que te conocí. O desde que te vi.

-¿Q…qué cosa? – preguntó curiosa.

-¿Nosotros nos conocímos antes?, es decir, ¿nos hemos encontrado alguna vez antes de conocernos en la fiesta?

Hinata no supo responder. No podía decirle la verdad. Expresarle lo que pasaba en su mente en esos momentos era demasiado pedir. No deseaba hacer eso. No lo haría.

-N… no… l… la fiesta… fue la primera vez en la que nos encontramos.

Naruto se percató de la timidez de la chica: juntaba las manos para jugar con ellas mientras tomaba su camisa para jalársela de abajo. Esto la obligaba a que juntara sus brazos por los costados y que su fisico "resaltara" para hacerse notar. Cosa que Naruto no dejó pasar desapercibido.

"… _de acuerdo... ella está haciendo eso porque le da pena… pero se mira tan… tierna… y …quisiera tocarlas… ¿Serán suaves?¿o duras? ¿Termino medio?... mmm… Un día Sasuke me dijo que no solo servían para darle de comer a los bebés, dattebayo… ¿A qué se habrá referido con eso?... de todas formas… tengo que controlarme porque sino se va a ofender otra vez, y no quiero quedar de pervertido otra vez, dattebayo…"_

Hinata ni siquiera se percató de la mirada tan exacerbadamente maliciosa de Naruto. Aunque el silencio les había tragado las palabras, sus pensamientos correspondientes les hacían tener un ruido en sus mentes.

"…_si le digo… si le digo la verdad..c…¿Cómo reaccionará?... S…si le digo… él… me... ¿Me tratará diferente?...pero si no le digo… es posible que alguna vez se dé cuenta de la manera más horrible…"_

De repente, la melodía de "Crucify my love" aturdió el momento de pensamiento y más a Naruto cuando se percató que la melodía, provenía del celular de la chica. Ella contestó como si nada, él estaba en shock.

_-¿Hinata-san?_

-¿S…Sai- san?

_Te necesitamos urgentemente en la cabina. Los técnicos borraron un pedazo de grabación y tenemos que volver a grabarlo, lo siento. Sé que está en un momento muy…_

-N…no hay problema, voy directamente para allá.- Colgó.

-¿Tienes "Crucify my love" como ringtone? – el rostro de Naruto no era el más feliz.

-Eh… si- dijo retraídamente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-¡Es…pera! – alargó la "e" – Tú me conocías – dijo mientras se acercaba - ¿No es cierto?

-Eh… y…yo… había… yo… te había escucha…

-Me dijiste que no me conocías.

-No…yo…

-¿Sabes quien soy yo? ¿Sabes quienes son mis padres? ¿Los conoces? – Naruto se acercó amenazante hacia Hinata, con un semblante no muy común en él, la tomó de los brazos para aprisionarla.

Ante la actitud del chico de cabellos dorados, ella no tuvo más remedio que asentir con su cabeza… esa… era la verdad.

La reacción de Naruto fue como un rayo: se separó de ella, se tomó los cabellos y los peinó como con desesperación, mientras a la chica se le devanaba el corazón al verlo cambiar su actitud de esa manera.

Hinata quiso consolarlo, sin embargo, otra vez la melodía de "Crucify my love" sonó, simplemente para acentuar ese perfecto momento de ira y de cólera.

-T…tengo que irme…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y perderse entre los edificios que quedaban enfrente del parque.

"_Y…¿ahora qué hago?... ¿Ella ha estado fingiendo que no me conoce?"_ se preguntaba el cantautor.

***

Managers, artistas, vecinos, familiares, todos estaban reunidos para brindarle el último adiós al gran Uchiha Itachi. Unos llenos de lástima, otros de tristeza, otros de culpabilidad y otros… y existían otros, como Sasuke, que en ese momento sentía furia, rabia y confusión.

Tsunade le había contado lo que Itachi, en la carta de para su esposa, mencionaba. ¿Qué lo hizo para protegerlo? ¿por qué haría tal cosa? Se odiaban y esa era toda la verdad, según Sasuke. Entre la conmoción, Sai, al cabo de un día, había logrado contactar al, ahora único heredero de la empresa Uchiha, para que formalizaran la grabación del dueto, ese mismo día se tenían que presentar en el estudio para pensar en, al menos, la melodía de la canción.

La futura madre se veía tranquila. No lloró. Se sentía completa. Sabía que Itachi estaría con ella siempre. Sin emociones fuertes, sin escenas. Todos dijeron "adiós" , mientras Itachi, quien se iba hundiendo en la oscuridad de su propia tumba, decía: "hasta luego".

Uno a uno, huía del lugar arrepentidos por el error de haberle ignorado durante años. No muy lejos de la tumba, el lider de la familia se encontraba platicando con su amiga del alma.

-Al final, solo la familia cercana vino. – expresó Fugaku..

-Tu hijo tiene la operación en su ojo. Prácticamente, es el ojo de Itachi.

-Ya me lo dijiste como tres veces, Tsunade. Lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo Sasuke se atreve a aparecer sin Sakura? Ella es familia también ¿o no?

-Creo que es muy cruel de tu parte el que te fijes en nimiedades cuando un hijo tuyo ha muerto.

-La verdad es que no puedo estar triste. Itachi se fue de la casa por su cuenta. Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver – replicó - ¿Tú sabes porqué Sakura no vino?

Tsunade suspiró exasperada por lo empecinado que estaba Fugaku en saber adónde se encontraba su futura nuera.

-Sakura no ha querido ver a Sasuke, creo que fue porque Sasuke le dijo cosas horribles.

-Ese Sasuke, ya verá – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Fugaku, déjalo.- hizo un gesto con su mano tratando de bajarle los "animos" - Está pasando por un momento muy difícil para él, además de que me contó que Naruto le hizo una escenita por lo del dueto el mismo día del accidente.

-Eso escuché, también. ¿tu sabes si es cierto?

-Así dicen.

-¡Enhorabuena!, ahora veo que, al menos, mi querida y favorita nuera sí cumple con lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Qué le obligaste a hacer a la chica?

-Es un: SE-CRE-TO.

Tsunade no tan convencida de que había sido algo bueno, subió una ceja mirándole un poco molesta.

-Conociéndote Fugaku-chan, lo más seguro es que obligaste a la pobre a acostarse con tu hijo.

El hombre otorgó la verdad al silencio.

-¡Eres un diablo! – exclamó.

-Y tu una vieja de cincuenta que parece de treinta. ¡La cirugía hace milagros! ¿eh?

-¡Urusé! – le gritó – lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué primero le obligaste a Sasuke que se tenía que alejar de esa chica cuando estudiaba con ella y ahora dices que tienen que casarse?

Quedó pensativo.

-La verdad, es que pensaba que Sasuke estaba muy pequeño para eso. Además, yo no le obligué yo le dije: Sasuke, si te acercas a ella, tu herencia estará en peligro.

-¿Y eso no es obligar?

-Es diferente… Hay otra verdad.

-¿ah si?, ¿Cuál?

-Oe, ¿qué no has visto cómo Sasuke trataba de reprimir sus deseos cuando estaba cerca de ella o cuando me hablaba de ella? Verlo era algo patético, parecía como si por una media sonrisa de Sakura él me dijera: "Papá quiero casarme y quiero irme lejos de aquí", incluso ahora, Sasuke es patético. Itachi no era así, él podía reprimir sus deseos, por eso era el mejor. Solo espero que Sasuke pueda seguir sus pasos.

-Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, Fugaku: ¡Eres un diablo!

-Gracias… - respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Hinata no vino?

-Hinata estuvo antes de que todos nosotros viniéramos, además, ella estuvo averiguando todo y además vino a arreglar, las flores, la tumba, la caja, la ropa… - Fugaku se detuvo.

Extrañada porque no siguió hablando, le llamó por su nombre, sin despegar la vista en la tumba; sin embargo, nadie contestó. Sus ojos rodaron hacia el padre "desalmado"…quería hablar pero su voz parecía cortada. Su rostro se derretía… era el llanto callado de un padre que no disfrutó a su hijo mientras seguía con vida. Comparándolo siempre con Sasuke. Poniéndolo en competencia.

"_¿Por qué no lo entendí cuando estaba a tiempo?"_ se recriminaba.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Sasuke y su pensamiento. Definitivamente había aceptado el dueto por petición de su hermano, al menos para darle su último deseo y enterrar a Itachi en su corazón, para nunca volverlo a mencionar.

Después de presenciar la despedida del hermano, amigo, esposo y futuro padre, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron al estudio enemigo. Estaban cerca, así que decidieron caminar.

Mientras pasaban las calles, algunos curiosos decían reconocer a Naruto; otras, sin embargo, se limitaban a admirar al chico de ojos negros. Tan altivo, distinguido y tan… guapo. En el tiempo en el que se mantuvieron caminando, las personas comenzaban a murmurar cosas que a Naruto le molestó: "Mira ese moreno, ¡Qué guapo!", "Mira… creo que es Naruto", "No creo que sea Naruto, se mira como feo".

-Oe, Baka, podemos ir un poco más rápido, la gente está comenzando a decir que soy feo – decía con lagrimas de cascada.

-¡tú no respetas ni el luto de la gente! ¿Por qué no te callas?

-Porque no quiero. Se supone que eres mi manager ¡haz algo!

-¿Y ahora me convierto en tu niñera, niño? ¿o qué?

-No me digas niño. Además, no deberías estar tan amargado, imagina que te encuentres a Sakura-chan y…

-No me la menciones – dijo seriamente.

Extrañado, Naruto guardó silencio por un rato. Para ese entonces ya estaban enfrente del edificio, territorio del enemigo. Antes de entrar, Naruto se paró en seco y detuvo a su amigo jalandole el saco.

-¡Oe, me estás arrugando! ¡Suelta, que es Gucci! – regañó mientras le quitaba su mano de su exclusiva vestimenta.

-Lo siento, pero necesito preguntarte dos cosas.

-Apresúrate que ya vamos tarde.

Indeciso, trató de acomodar sus pensamientos para que fuera más facil expresarlos, pero era una misión imposible.

-… la primera pregunta es ¿Qué pasó con Sakura-chan que estás peleado con ella? Y la segunda es: ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata conmigo?

-¡Otra vez con eso! – repondió ofuscado.

-Solo contéstame.

Al ver a su amigo tan empeñado en sacar la información, Sasuke ni siquiera vaciló en contestar:

-la primera pregunta tiene que ver con Itachi. Cosa que no te puedo contar porque eso es… - pausó – … era entre Itachi y yo. Con respecto a lo segundo, ¿ por qué no le preguntas a tu adorada Hinata? Más parece como si tuvieras una extraña obsesión con ella. Pero ¡Ojalá y te enamores de ella!

El color que Naruto tenía en su rostro parecía como si esa tarde se le hubiera subido todos los tonos rojos que existían en el mundo: desde un rojo tipo rosa, hasta un rojo fresa- manzana.

-No…n…no… yo no estoy enamorado de ella ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me gusta su voz… su voz… nada más que su voz…

-Y sus pechos…

-Sí… porque se miran tan… ¡OE, NO HAGAS TRAMPA! – gritó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

-Yo solo dije…

-No lo digas.

El chico cabello rubio se cubrió sus oídos y comenzó a tararear para no escuchar más declaraciones de su amigo. Sasuke, trataba de persuadirlo para que se destapara sus oídos y molestarlo de nuevo. Así, como si nada hubiera pasado, entraron al estudio.

La recepcionista les dijo que tenían que ir al séptimo piso, ahí Hinata, Sai y Neji les estarían esperando. Así lo hicieron. Tomaron el ascensor para llegar a su destino. En el séptimo piso se encontraba un pasillo extendido en el que, al final, se encontraba una puerta que se nombraba: "Sala de grabación". Los dos chicos, se dirigieron hacia allá.

Al cruzar la puerta Hinata se encontraba grabando una canción muy sensitiva. Su melodía evocaba ternura, a esto se le sumaba la determinación en su voz. ¡Definitivamente era tan diferente cuando estaba grabando!

Naruto estaba totalmente fuera de este mundo al escuchar la inmensa dulce voz de Hinata. Sasuke, también estaba asombrado:

"_It's not everyday  
That I find a person quite like you  
Perfect every way  
I finally found the nerve to confess that it's you - that I want  
I don't care if I act a fool  
I would damn near beg for you  
Put aside, all my pride  
So don't keep me hanging here  
Cause this girl is falling stupid for you...  
Oh, oh stupid for you..._

_The proper thing to do  
Is for me to act like a lady and wait  
For you to make the first move  
But I don't think you're getting the point  
That it's you - that I want  
I don't care if I act a fool  
I would damn near beg for you  
Put aside, all my pride  
So don't keep me hanging here  
Cause this girl is falling stupid for you  
Oh, oh stupid for you_

_Why's it always feel like I am  
Chasing love when nothing's there  
And here I go just making the same mistakes..._

_I've fallen stupid for you...  
Oh, oh stupid for you...  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh" (1)_

_(1) "Stupid for you" by Marie Digby_

El chico de cabello negro reaccionó de golpe cuando la chica de cabellos oscuros terminó de cantar, para despertar a su amigo le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa, Teme!

-Solo callate.

-Estaba callado.

Ante la reacción, Sai notó a los presentes y se dispuso a saludarlos. Hinata salió un poco apenada de la cabina.

-¡Bienvenidos!, Pensábamos que ya no iban a venir, así que decidimos grabar lo que una personita por ahí había borrado.

Lo sentimos, dattebayo, es que…

-¿Podemos comenzar de una buena vez? Entre más rápido, mejor.

Se fueron a sentar a unas mesas que tenía el estudio, los morenos se sentaron en una mesa y los cantantes en otra. Expusieron de qué quería que se tratara la canción, Sai y Sasuke eran los únicos que hablaban. Por alguna razón extraña y ajena a su comportamiento, Naruto estaba callado.

Todo parecía detenerse cuando estaba junto a ella, no iba a negar que no podía dejar de mirarla, acción que Sasuke captó. Hinata estaba ensimismada con las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza y parecía calmada. Como si nada pudiera perturbarla, escribía. En ese mismo lapso, Naruto no podía concentrarse por más que intentara, sus ojos rodaban hacia la chica. Se sentía nervioso, no podía negarlo. Ella tenía algo. El papel y la escritura no podían retener la atención de su poseedor.

"_pero… ella me conocía antes … y si…¿y si… quería el dueto para sacar provecho de su fama?... ¿Será que por eso Sasuke no quería que hiciera el dueto con ella… ¡No!, de lo poco que la conozco sé que ella no es de esas personas que lastimarían a la gente… talvez si confiara un poco en ella… y…empezara a comportarme como si nada hubiera pasado. Sí, eso haré."_

-¿Qué has escrito, Naruto? – preguntó su amigo u poco enojado.

-¿Eh?... Ah….- salió de su pensamiento – no he escrito…

Naruto vio su papel, y extrañamente había escrito una estrofa de algo. ¿De donde lo había sacado? Talvez alguien lo había escrito por él… pero no se había percatado que él la había escrito por su cuenta mientras miraba a la chica. Su imaginación había volado y su mano se había movido sin su voluntad. Sorprendido comenzó a leerlo:

"_Si me enamoro también ya no sería solo culpa de ella  
Ya no tendría razón para decir que yo no estoy en nada  
Tremendo lío me iré a buscar  
Cuando la gente comience a hablar  
Si se enamora de mi yo no se lo que va a pasar  
Con mi tranquilidad…"(2)_

_(2) "Si se enamora de mi" by Pablo Montañez…_

En ese momento, se podría decir que su sonrojo había sobrepasado el color rojo. Ahora era encendido. Hinata se limitó a mirarlo sin entenderlo, Sai se veía ofendido por la simpleza de la lirica y Sasuke se estaba enojado por la estupida obviedad que había escrito.

-Naruto-san, es cierto que necesitamos algo rápido, pero… esa letra es… - trató de decir con sutileza.

-Disculpa, Sai, lo que pasa es que a ESTE se le va la cabeza por otro lado y no puede escribir bien.

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES ESTE, DATTEBAYO? – Hinata quiso reír pero se contuvo.

-Solo escribe algo digno de música.

Naruto rió nerviosamente y se dispuso a escribir algo, esta vez con sus sentidos abiertos. Los managers discutían acerca de varios proyectos que podían hacer y a quienes podían contactar para que hicieran los arreglos de la canción.

El mantenerse callados en medio de una charla un poco aburrida, para el rubio, era difícil, además "ella" estaba cerca de él. No se podía concentrar.

Hinata, por su parte, no se diferenciaba del estado de Naruto. Ella estaba nerviosa, talvez más que el chico. No podía concentrarse. Desde que le conoció, siempre pensó que era una persona a quien podia seguir por su forma de ver la vida. Su deseo de convertirse en cantante lo había tenido desde pequeña, pues su mamá le entonaba canciones para calmarla cuando tenía temores, pero Naruto era la persona a quien ella deseaba parecerse. "Llegar a ser como él", ese era su empuje.

Había una conexión extraña entre los dos. Ninguno de los dos lo notaba a pesar de que lo sentían de una u otra forma. Sasuke sí. Era algo indescriptible, si Sasuke pudiera exteriorizar lo que pensaba, era algo así como si ellos dos, como si Naruto y Hinata, estuvieran destinados desde antes de nacer. Lo corroboró una vez más esa tarde.

Los chicos estaban empecinados por sacar un material lo suficientemente bueno como para ser digno de una melodía preciosa y a que todos les agradara escucharla por todas partes. Sus cabezas daban vueltas pero no escribían nada.

-Oe, Hinata, ¿ya escribiste algo?

Hinata le hizo una mueca doblando sus labios para un lado y no tuvo más remedio que ladear su cabeza denotando un no.

-¿Crees que lograremos hacer algo hoy?

-N… no lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo.

Naruto quedó pensativo.

-Hinata, no quiero preguntarte esto pero tengo curiosidad – susurró. - ¿de verdad me conocías desde hace tiempo?- Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida – No te preocupes – interrumpió su reacción – si me dices que si responde: ¿Quieres hacer este dueto para que alcances tu fama?

-Na… naruto-kun, jyo sí te conocía antes, pero ¿cre… crees que alguien famosa puede… puede aprovecharse de alguien para ser más famosa?

-A menos que quisiera hundir a la persona.

Hinata miró hacia otro lado decepcionada.

"_No importa lo que diga, pensará que quiero aprovecharme de él…"_

-No quise decir que tu me utilizarías para eso, es que simplemente vi las posibilidades.

Hinata sonrió un poco triste.

-Hablas como si no fueras tú el que lo hiciera.

-Lo siento – dijo sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza.

-N… no… es que … nunca pensé que… que pensaras tan categóricamente.

-Tan ¿Qué? , Oe, no te burles de mí – le dijo triste.

-¡Eh! ¡No quise decir que…! – le dijo mientras se le acercaba y le hacía con las manos un gesto de "no te pongas así".

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Qué linda te ves preocupada!

Se reincorporó; Al hacerlo, le tomó de las mejillas y comenzó a jalárselas. La única reacción que Hinata tuvo fue lanzar un pequeño jadeo agudo casi imperceptible para los manager, fruto de la pequeña broma. Después de estar forcejeando y riendo, Sasuke se dio cuenta.

-querrían , por favor, trabajar. No tenemos todo el día para estarlo perdiendo.

-Perdón.- dijeron los dos.

Se separaron riéndose. El chico le sonrió pícaramente que le dio a entender que se esperara. Naruto arrancó un pedazo de página y se puso a escribir en él. Hinata esperaba ansiosa. Al terminar de escribir le pasó el papelito. Le ordenó que lo leyera. La chica, se rió tapandose su boca con su dedo indice doblado para evitar carcajearse.

"_Sasuke es un gruñón, no le hagas caso. ¿Sabes que cuando se enoja le da por tener diarrea por la noche?" _ decía el papel.

Hinata se dispuso a contestarle el mensaje.

" _No te burles de él apuesto a que a ti tambien te pasan cosas extrañas de vez en cuando xD"_

Naruto hizo un puchero y escribió:

" _bueno… cada vez que como otra cosa que no sea Ramen, me estriño :s… ¿A ti no te pasan cosas raras?"_

Hinata sonrió y contestó:

" _Cada vez que voy a la casa de mi padre vomito"_

Naruto rió.

_- "¿Por qué?"_

_- "Porque mi padre también tiene cara de estreñido xD"_

Naruto sonrió de nuevo. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella. Hinata lo volteó a ver. La luz blanca que tenían en la habitación, hizo un contraste angelical en la chica. Sus ojos casi blancos le recordaban a las plumas de una ave. Pureza, como un arcángel. Naruto no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera sus ojos. La chica también se percató de la fuerza que la retina del chico irradiaba, el azul le recordó el mar, el cielo... el cielo más que todo. Sabían que se estaban mirando, pero no querían despegar la vista el uno del otro y entonces como rayo en su cabeza, les iluminó el pensamiento y los dos, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a escribir.

Escribieron seguido, sin detenerse, como si el papel no les fuera a alcanzar. Al mismo tiempo, se detuvieron y gritaron:

-¡LO TENGO!

Los managers que estaban muy metidos en su plática, se asustaron al escuchar a los dos chicos gritar.

-¡¿Eh!? ¿Tú también tienes algo? – se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Después de la impresión los dos comenzaron hablar de la pequeña experiencia para llegar a escribir lo que habían hecho, pero los dos estaban muy emocionados por la noticia que hablaban al mismo tiempo y no se les entendía una sola palabra. Hasta que Sasuke intervino los chicos se calmaron un poco.

-¡Demonios pueden dejar de estar haciendo ruido! ¡¿Qué es lo que tienen?!

Como rayo, comenzaron a leer al mismo tiempo, solo para encontrarse con:

"_No Mountain's too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do, is have some climbing faith,  
No river's too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do, is believe it when you pray_

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears, cast them on me  
I just want you to see..._

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel…"_

Para esta parte de la canción ellos estaban leyendo un poco más despacio, dándose cuenta que tenían mucha conexión, al menos, en su pensamiento.

_  
__"I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It don't have to be this way, let me show you a better day_

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see..(3)_

_(3) I'm your angel by Celine Dion feat. _

Era un poco más obvio… Estaban conectados de alguna u otra forma. La intuición de Sasuke decía algo muy conocido para él, casi como si fuera su sensación diaria: Peligro, aunque era diferente de lo que sentía cuando estaba con Sakura. Los dos se habían quedado callados. El chico de cabellos rubios, comenzó a imaginar cómo sería esta melodía. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó una entonación que estuviera acorde con la letra. De repente comenzó, con su mano a dibujar compases como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta. Al momento, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a su instrumento favorito: el piano. Comenzó a tocar la melodía y a acomodar la letra. La chica al escuchar la canción se le acercó y comenzó a buscar también la tonada. No habían pasado ni cuatro minutos cuando estaban cantando la canción completa con arreglos y todo, ya que Hinata había tomado, también su instrumento favorito: la guitarra.

-Increíble – le susurró Sai a Sasuke.

-Es sorprendente.

Sasuke respondió sin pensarlo. No podía creer que en menos de cuatro minutos dos personas que nunca habían trabajado juntos, hayan podido crear una canción lo suficientemente profunda e inspiradora para ser un dueto.

Los dos terminaron de cantar. Ellos no estaban menos sorprendidos que sus respectivos managers. ¿Cómo había sido posible eso? Solo el tiempo lo diría. Sasuke estaba convencido: ellos estaban conectados de alguna forma.

Esa misma tarde, Sasuke pidió contactos para que hicieran la pista arreglada. En dos semanas más, grabarían esa canción.

* * *

¿Será un éxito o no llegará a los top 10? ¿Qué lazos tienen Naruto y Hinata? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio de todo corazón. Esto me mantiene escribiendo xD Qué tengan un feliz día, semana o unas buenas noches... o madrugadas xD


	13. Capítulo 13: ¡Continúa!

Wow.... ¡Cómo he descuidado este fic! prometo que le daré más amor mientras no esté en exámenes por supuesto. Gracias por sus Reviews, parece trillado pero es cierto: Me dan la fuerza para seguir escribiendo. Muchísimas Gracias.

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que los dejo con el capítulo. Si hallan errores ortográficos me disculpo de antemano, pero la verdad lo revisé muy rápido.

COPIRAIT: ¡KISHI, KISHI, ESCUCHA MI PLEGARIA! o creo yo que la escuchaste, o algo así... por favor ¡¡¡¡¡NARUHINA!!!!! Si los personajes y parte de la historia fueran mías no estuviera suplicandole al creador algo ¿cierto? xD por tanto: Naruto no me pertence. T____T aunque lo sueñe.

* * *

_**¡Continúa, Vida…! ¡Continúa…!**_

**_Capítulo 13_  
**

Esa tarde era tan… tan aburrida. Él parecía tan perdido en la lluvia, en cómo las gotas acariciaban las hojas al caer. En cada gota se encontraba su nombre, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en su sonrojo, en sus lindas miradas, en su tierna sonrisa. Habían pasado dos semanas y tres días. La canción estaba hecha, pero la decisión de su manager fue definitiva: todo estaba listo para su gran lanzamiento en Shanghai. Iba a abandonar Japón por más de seis meses… No la vería… eso por supuesto que le dolía.

-Naruto… Naruto…

"_¿Por qué Sasuke firmó ese contrato del tour sin mi permiso?... es cierto que me gusta estar con ella… pero eso no significa que esté enamorado… ¿O si?... ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ¡Qué gracia! Creo que simplemente me gusta su voz… Sí… eso debe ser… de todas formas… podré escuchar de ella en el extranjero… pero… ¿por qué me siento tan… vacío?"_

-Naruto…

"_Creo que no debo preocuparme por eso… creo..."_

-¡Naruto-kun! – gritó despertando al chico del sueño en el que se encontraba.

-¿Si? – respondió asustado.

-¿Qué acaso no entiende por su nombre? ¿O acaso tengo que gritarle cada vez que le hablo?

-No, Iruka sensei- dijo preocupado.

-Ya me cansé de estarle gritando cada vez que se queda fijo mirando hacia fuera.

-Lo siento.

-Pase al frente y resuelva este problema.

-¿Eh? Pero si no estamos en la escuela…- renegó.

-Deje de quejarse y pase ahora.

-De acuerdo.

Naruto pasó al frente a resolver el problema, cosa que, como era evidente, no pudo. Las risas burlescas de sus compañeros le hicieron al profesor callarlos y decirle que tomara su asiento. Enseguida, el profesor llamó a Sasuke para que resolviera el problema y, como era costumbre, lo hizo sin mayor dificultad. Este acto le recordó a Naruto: ¡Bienvenido a la tierra en donde nadie conoce al cantante Naruto!

-La próxima vez ponga más atención y no se sacará las notas que lleva. – sus compañeros rieron, excepto Sasuke.

-Si señor.

Como si le hubiera salido por el otro lado del oído todo lo que el profesor le dijo, siguió mirando cómo la lluvia golpeaba las hojas de los arbustos no poniéndole atención a sus ya conocidas críticas: "Ese Naruto, ¡sí que es tonto!", "Ni siquiera puede resolver un problema básico", " y eso que el profesor ya lo había explicado", "!El me da vergüenza ajena!", " yo por eso no me le acerco: La estupidez se pasa", "Si tuviera la inteligencia de Sasuke-kun, yo sí le hiciera caso."

"_Qué más da lo que piensen de mí… al fin y al cabo es más de lo mismo_"

Después de la clase, uno a uno, se fueron yendo.

-Oe, lo que te puso a hacer el profesor ya lo habíamos repasado ayer, Dobe.

-¡Ya sé! - le dijo enojado.

-¿Aún estás enojado porque nos vamos de tour? ¿No es este tu sueño?

-Por supuesto que es mi sueño, pero… ¿Y si mis padres se enteran?

-Háblame más claro, es "si tus padres se enteran", o es "si no ves a Hinata"

El rojo en sus mejillas subió indiscriminadamente, con lo que Sasuke ladeó su cabeza y suspiró.

-Naruto, vas a ese tour así tenga que jalarte de los cabellos.

-¡No tienes porqué decírmelo, ya lo sé!

-Te estas comportando como si ser cantante no fuera tu sueño.

-¡Claro que lo es! … pero…es que…

" _Ya no sé lo que quiero, dattebayo..."_

Quedaron en el silencio. El chico de ojos azules se veía desolado. Por un momento pensó que él no quería lo que estaba haciendo. Era extraño, pero en unos meses, desde que conoció a Hinata, sus deseos pasaron a segundo grado. Claro, cada vez que se veían comenzaban a molestarse. Hinata siempre tenía esa expresión en su rostro un poco sonrojado y Naruto parecía haber recuperado su inspiración. Escribía casi a diario y componía melodías hermosas, sin embargo, cada vez que iba a grabar pedazos de su video del primer single se veía un poco… distraído. Por una parte, Sasuke, se sentía feliz porque, por más cruel que pareciera, su éxito en la compañía era segura si Naruto seguía su ritmo; por otro lado, no le gustaba nada el que su amigo quedara prendado de la chica de cabello oscuro. Le preocupaba su amigo, no podía refutar la afirmación, pero le importaba su pocisión en la compañía y no podía permitir que todo se arruinara por un capricho de Naruto. Estas eran las problemáticas dicotomías que tenía que resolver, y pronto.

-Naruto… ¿No te has olvidado que quieres ser cantante, verdad?

-El chico le volteó a ver desconcertado sin saber qué responder.

-Hoy es el lanzamiento de tu nuevo disco y tenemos que ir al canal Jpopsuki para que cantes tu primer single. ¿vendrás, verdad?

-Si… iré.

-Me alegra…

Después de la afirmación se fueron a la casa para arreglar sus cosas, ya que luego de pasar por el canal de televisión irse a Shanghai para hacer la promoción del disco.

-Todo estaba listo para comenzar el programa, Naruto estaba preparado. Sin mucha traba, la entrevista del album comenzó:

-Dinos, Naruto, ¿Hay buenas noticias para este disco? – preguntó la entrevistadora.

-Pues… la verdad hay muchas buenas noticias, pero sobre todo sorpresas.

-¿Cómo qué tipo de sorpresas? ¿Te refieres a la sorpresita del track 15?

-Sí a eso me refiero, pensamos en tener un poco en secreto esto pero ahora que estamos hablando claro, creo que no tiene remedio ocultarlo. En este cd trae una canción muy especial para mi porque me acompaña una persona muy famosa de aquí de Japón, ustedes la deben conocer: es Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.

La gente se quedó en silencio por un momento pero el furor de la gente no se hizo esperar. Gritaban como locos, extasiados y satisfechos con la idea.

-Pero, Háblanos un poco acerca del nuevo single antes de pasar al dueto que te animaste a hacer con la chica más sexy de Japón.

-Pues este primer single es como una evolución de mi persona como cantautor, porque habla de que ningun sueño es imposible y que todo puede llegarse a cumplir si se tiene esperanza y una voluntad firme.

-¿De dónde salió la idea del video porque te veo en una montaña cantando y…?

-Bueno, la verdad es que es una mini historia de un muchacho…

Así seguía la entrevista, sin embargo no muy lejos de ahí, el sonido del teléfono le hizo apartarse del estudio, por un momento, para contestar. Cosas del trabajo: confirmaciones por aquí, problemas por allá, el avión, la propaganda… hasta que colgó. Iba a regresar al estudio, sin embargo una llamada más le detuvo: era sakura.

- Por qué me llamas. Estoy ocupado.

- ¿_qué_? _¿Aún estás enojado? ¿Qué culpa tengo?Has estado así desde que…_

- Dilo, no importa. Ya pasó

- _desde que Itachi murió_

- Bueno, eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Hubo un gran silencio.

_-Escuché que te ibas del país – _rompió con el silencio.

-Pues sí.

-¿_por qué no me dijiste nada_?

-Desde cuando tengo que explicarte mi vida… - respondió molesto.

_-Pues… _

Sakura iba a contestarle de una forma pesada, pero así era él, no tenía remedio discutir.

-Tengo que colgar, me estás quitando tiempo.

_-Espero que te cuides._ – dijo triste.

-Hmp.

Sin decir nada más, colgó. En su mente albergaba más de cien preguntas. Miraba el teléfono como si quisiera que la chica de pelo rosa llamara de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Ya no tenía ganas de entrar al estudio de nuevo, talvez… talvez no quería irse de Japón.

" _¿Por qué otra vez estoy sintiéndome culpable?... ¡maldita mujer!"_

Sasuke no podía evitar el estar ahí fuera sintiendo como si hubiera hecho algo mal. Los animos se le fueron y se quedó donde estaba durante toda la entrevista.

-… y bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy con este gran artista que estoy segura que llegará a la cima en su carrera

-Muchas gracias por tenerme como invitado.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar. Y no se le olvide a nuestro televidente que mañana tendremos la compañía de una de las más grandes modelos de Japón, considerada la Némesis de Haruno Sakura. Hablamos de Yamanaka Ino. Los esperamos mañana.

Se despidieron del programa sin muchas dificultades ni tardías. Naruto salió complacido de la entrevista, un poco triste por el viaje, pero complacido. Encontró a Sasuke respaldado en la pared. Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Oe, Bakaske ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te picó un mosquito para que tengas esa cara tan desolada?

-Idiota, mejor vámonos .

-Pero dime, ¿Qui ti pasha? ¡Agugugu! ¡A vey diga qui li pasha a eshe Sasuke-chan! – dijo con voz "tierna" burlándose de su amigo. Se mereció un coscorrón. - ¡ouch! ¿por qué me pegas?

-Porque te ves asqueroso.

-Eres malo conmigo.

-Solo camina que se nos hace tarde.

-Pero si vamos en jet privado…

-Solo cállate y camina.

Se dispusieron a llegar al aeropuerto para llegar a su destino. Se tomaron cuatro horas de vuelo hacia Shanghai. En su viaje tomaron oportunidad y durmieron como no lo habían hecho en semanas hasta llegar a la ciudad en donde comenzaría su fama.

*******

Cuatro meses. Los meses más cansados que pudieron haber pasado: entrevistas, conciertos videos, entre otros contratos que tenían que cumplir. Las equivocaciones en medio del show y los fans más descabellados no pudieron faltar. Como anécdota: una fan se metió en la suite de Naruto diciendo que era camarera. Cuando entró se metió en la cama del cantante completamente desnuda y esperó a que su ídolo entrara a la casa para sorprenderlo… ¡Y sí que lo sorprendió!

Hubo otra vez en la que Naruto estaba muy emocionado cantando una de sus baladas preferidas, sin embargo, uno de sus guardaespaldas salió golpeado en un concierto y fans se subieron a la tarima. Naruto casi fue desnudado en plena canción. Tuvieron que brindar apoyo los oficiales de policías para bajar a los fanáticos que irrumpieron la paz.

Luego tuvieron que ir por la parte de Hong Kong, en donde casi los arrestan porque Naruto estaba gritando como loco en medio de la calle, ya que había perdido un anillo que le había regalado su abuelo. Pasaron por Corea en donde los vieron de menos y los trataron como a unos principiantes hasta que escucharon cantar a Naruto. Pasaron por Rusia en donde les recibieron con gala. Por la India en donde dio un concierto de caridad. Así se fueron los cuatro meses.

Faltaba ya casi poco tiempo para la boda de Sasuke. Pero un suceso tenía los pelos de puntas a Sasuke, ya que algo requería que volviera a Japón lo más rápido posible.

Ese día, en el que se dio cuenta de un terrible escándalo: en el periodico hablaban de un posible romance entre Sakura y un manager de la empresa de los Uchiha, sin embargo, el nombre de Sasuke no figuraba en ninguna parte, sino más bien, quien se encontraba en los periódicos era…

"_Esos periódicos amarillistas… ¿Cómo se atreven… ?... ¿Y si mi familia se entera? Bueno, creo que ya se deben haber enterado y si mi padre no me ha hablado quiere decir que no ha pasado nada… pero… ese maldito… le di mi confianza y me paga de esta manera… No…¿Qué estoy pensando?Se supone que esto no debe afectarme… aunque me molesta…_" rezongaba molesto.

-Sasuke, dijiste que todavía faltaba visitar Tailandia, Malasia, Indonesia, Camboya y Filipinas y…un país con nombre extraño y otro país con nombre extraño. No podemos volver ahora.

Su amigo suplicaba sentado en la cama, mientras veía cómo buscaba toda su ropa como loco y la guardaba en un maletín.

-¿Al menos me dirás qué es lo que te pasa y por qué cancelamos tan rápido los conciertos si nos faltaban como 23?

-No tengo porqué contestarte. Son mis problemas.

-¿Estás metido en problemas?

-No, pero tú lo estarás si no te callas y si no tienes tus maletas preparadas para mañana en la mañana- le lanzó una mirada de asesino.

-Está bien – dijo como perro con cola entre las patas.

Se alejó de la habitación extrañado y un poco regañado. No le gustaba la idea de cancelar. Sentía que tenía mucha aceptación en tierra extraña, además era su sueño estar ahí compartiendo con aquellos que lo apoyaban en su camino: sus fans.

En medio de la noche, alguien enturbiaba la tranquilidad en la que se veía sumida la madrugada. Casi con pasos queditos y voz ahogada alguien hablando con cautela:

-…no es que me importe pero, ¿Qué se piensa?

_-T…talvez le ha pasado algo fuera de lo estipulado._

-¿Eh? Yo no sé, pero se está comportando como un tonto sin remedio.

_-Y… ¿y…ya le dijiste?_

-Eh… no, ¿Cómo le voy a decir eso en un momento como este? Ya sé cómo es él. Me mandará por una tubería si le digo lo que pienso hacer.

_-Pero… ¿n… no…no crees que se enojará más de esta manera?_

-No lo sé.

El silencio comenzó a apartar ese tema.

-Hablando de otra cosa, Hinata.

_-¿Sí? _

-¿Qué soñaste ayer?

-Dudó en contestarle. Pues temía a que tuvieran la misma sensación extraña como la había tenido desde hace 4 meses atrás. Pero, al fin decidió contestar.

_-P…pues… soñé que estaba en un bosque, enfrente de unos troncos extraños. Eran tres. Estaba pensando… creo que… e…estaba pensado acerca de varias situaciones. No pude distinguir qué situaciones, pero… m…me sentía terrible. _

-¿Por casualidad estaba nublado?

_-Mmm… estaba… e… era de día.- respondió la chica._

-Mmm…. Pero no estabas cerca de un bosque ¿verdad?

_-C…creo que sí._

-¿Traías una camisa manga larga celeste y un pantalón un poco corto azul?

_-¿Tú traías algún traje anaranjado?_

-¿Manga larga, como chamarra?

_-Sí… y traías algo en la fre…_

-¿En la frente? – contestó rápido.

Consternados, de nuevo, siguieron contando sus sueños.

_-s…si-_ continuó Hinata_- s…simplemente hablamos y luego desperté._

-Yo también soñé lo mismo. – guardó silencio. – Esto es extraño ya van tres veces que nos pasa lo mismo.

_-N… Naruto-kun… tengo que colgar, me están llamando para una sesión de fotos._

-De acuerdo, me las enseñas luego.

-C…claro.

Naruto colgó con una extraña combinación de felicidad y extrañeza. De las cinco veces que se habían comunicado, tres de las llamadas eran para contarse los sueños raros que tuvieron algunas noches. Sin poder dormir, se sentó pensativo en el sofá de la suite. Trató de descifrar lo que los sueños les presentaban.

-¿Con quién…? – Al instante que escuchó una voz reconocida gritó despavorido cayendo en el suelo de la impresión.

-¡NO ME ASUSTES DATTEBAYO!

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Eeehhh… con… ¿Sakura-chan? – cruzó casi todo su cuerpo desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su cabello.

Como todo un genio de la lógica tomó de un arrebato el teléfono y remarcó la llamada.

_-¿Si? Hyuuga Neji al habla – _dijo alguien al otro lado de la línea.

-Disculpe, me he equivocado de numero – colgó fingiendo un poco más ronca la voz.

Sasuke le miró no muy contento, después de colgar tiró el teléfono y le amenazó con que si no se levantaba temprano lo iba a colgar de un pie de la terraza. Con lo cual fue santo remedio para la desobediencia de su amigo. Por suerte para Naruto y para el hígado de Sasuke, se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron hacia Japón. Algo realmente oscuro les esperaba.

***

"_- Y… he escuchado acerca del romance entre tú y él"_

_-Entre nosotros no hay nada de nada. No sé porqué la gente insiste en eso. _

_- Entonces, ¿no hay romance con alguien?_

_- No, no por ahora. Mi carrera es lo único que vale, por ahora…"_

Así daba las respuestas en las entrevistas. Se sentía culpable, sí, pero ante la actitud de la persona que amaba ¿qué remedio le quedaba? ¿Soportarle su rechazo una vez más? ¿Esperarlo como una tonta? ¿Ser la típica mujer que espera a su "marido" y si no regresa tendría que quedarse sola? Él había sido grosero con ella, ¿de verdad tendría que ir a su encuentro con sus brazos abiertos a pesar de que la tratara como si fuera un perro que obedece con tan solo chasquear sus dedos? ¡Eso nunca! No se doblegaría. El otro chico había sido muy buena persona con ella, la había tratado como si fuera una princesa. Como si el orgullo que tuviera como modelo se exaltara.

Todo comenzó la noche en la que habló con Sasuke por última vez en cuatro meses:

" '_Pero, ¿Qué le pasa?... Tratando de despedirme de él y me contesta de esa forma… es un…'_

_-Sakura, ¿quieres ver cómo quedó?_

_-Ah, sí eso creo- le respondió a su manager_

_Estaban grabando un comercial. Había pasado casi toda la mañana actuando, sonriendo, pero sufría al pensar que había sido rechazada de nuevo. Desanimada vio la retroalimentación de su comercial. Quedó conforme así que pensó que ya no podía hacer nada por ahí. Salió a paso lento del estudio junto con su manager, pero algo impensable estaba a punto de sucederle…_

_Al salir del lugar se topó con una chica muy conocida para ella. El estómago se le hizo puño, ya que era un exponente en la música. No venía sola, el manager de la chica de cabello negro la acompañaba. Su atención se extravió en el chico, pues tenía un parecido con aquel que le había roto el corazón. _

_Su "orgullo" no le permitía verse mal enfrente de alguien tan guapo, así que empezó a caminar con postura erguida y pasos largos. Por un momento olvidó que llevaba una falda larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unos tacones tamaño once, tomando en cuenta que la calle tenía una rajadura y… creo que sabrán lo demás, pero nunca está de más contar la hazaña: en un mal paso, se enredó con el tacón izquierdo en su vestido; como pudo trató de hacer equilibrio con su pie derecho, pero éste no tuvo tanta suerte ya que, al tratar de balancearse, su pie quedó atrapado en la pequeña brecha en medio de la calle y ante el accidente, su manager trató de detenerla en el aire para que no se quebrara algo, y ¿Qué creen? Fue mala idea. Al tratar de agarrarla, lo único que hizo fue doblarla, así que se cayó de todos modos. Sakura quedó con las piernas abiertas y con su vestido arrugado: sus piernas y su braga quedaron al descubierto. _

_El chico, a pesar de que tenía esa apariencia de niño bueno, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no podía dejar de ver a la pelirrosa mientras ella se trataba de levantar. La chica de cabello oscuro se acercó a ella preocupada e intentó reincorporarla. _

_-¡¿E…Estás bien?!_

"_Esa voz"_

_-¿Hinata-san?_

_-Eh… sí. ¿T…Te encuentras bien?_

_-Solo me doblé el tobillo pero creo que no lo tengo dislocado. _

_-Discúlpeme, Sakura-san – dijo su manager – pero no la pude atrapar a tiempo._

_-No importa._

_La chica se levantó apenada no por la acción, si no porque lo había hecho precisamente en ese lugar y en ese preciso instante en el que…_

"_Pero ¿Qué estoy pensando?... No me importa que él __me vea… pero… un momento ¿Acaso estoy coqueteando? ¿Con él?... me está mirando… Kawaiiii!!!!!!!!!!"_

_-¿E…estás presisa? – preguntó Hinata._

_-¿Eh? No mucho – dijo levantándose _

_-Entonces… qu…quisiera que me ayudaras…_

_-¿Mmm? En qué puedo ayudarte._

_-E…res modelo ¿n…no es así?_

_-Pero, dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

_-E…es que yo… no soy buena para el modelaje y es un…_

_-Lo que pasa es que Hinata-san es un poco tímida para estar enfrente de las cámaras y jugar un papel que no es ella misma – interrumpió Sai. – no se si usted le podría dar una pequeña clase antes de comenzar a grabar. _

_Sakura se sonrojó y aunque su mente dijera que no, sus labios dijeron: sí. Entraron de nuevo al estudio pese a oposición del manager de la pelirrosa. _

_Hinata trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía para su comercial aunque su timidez le carcomía mientras la palabra "acción" se repetía con constancia. Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba sentada viendo la actuación de la chica, pero no podía concentrarse, ya que, el chico que podría ser de sus sueños se encontraba a su lado. _

' _se mira tan tierno con una sonrisa… a pesar de que se ríe de Hinata no se ve como si se burla de ella sino que…sino que se mira como si estuviera conmovido'_

_-disculp…_

_-Usted es una buena modelo ¿empezaste desde que estabas pequeña? – interrumpió el chico._

_-Eh… no… empecé desde hace algún tiempo…_

_-¿No crees que tu profesión es algo superficial_?

_-Todos me dicen lo mismo._

_-Lo que pasa es que usted me parece muy inteligente como para que esté en una profesión en el cual solo se dedique a mostrar su cuerpo y su rostro._

_-Ni siquiera me conoces._

_Sai dudò al querer responderle con la verdad, sin embargo la vio con su serio y habitual semblante. Sakura se percató de la mirada del chico, al momento de verle, se sonrojó. _

_-Te conozco desde que saliste en la revista Allure de Estados Unidos. Luego saliste en People. Estuviste tres veces en Vogue, cinco veces en Cosmopolitan y dos veces en revistas mundiales. Tu primera aparición en televisión fue en un programa francés: hablaron de temas políticos buscando ponerte en ridículo, pero tú les demostraste que una modelo puede pensar._

_En este momento, Sakura tenía una cara llena de extrañeza y de horror ya que por su cabeza pasaban dos ideas: o el chico había seguido todos sus pasos porque se había enamorado a primera vista o era una de esas personas enfermas obsesionados que se masturbaban cada vez que la veía en cualquier foto. Al ver la reacción en la chica los tonos rojizos se acumularon en su cara…_

_-n…n…n…n…no m…m…m…me mal interpretes…es que Hinata es un poco fanática de las modas y le gusta coleccionar revistas, y yo un decía, y vi tu foto, y me dije: ¡qué linda!, y después siempre compraba las revistas, y tenía ganas de conocerte, y a veces escuchaba: Va a estar en tal lugar, y tenía la esperanza de ver cómo caminas en pasarelas, y no pienso que seas superficial…_

_Sakura había seguido su discurso un poco incoherente con una sonrisa un poco burlesca y con su ceño fruncido. Le pareció gracioso. Simplemente se rió cubriéndose sus labios. Él se rió también._

_-siento mucho si te asusté_

_-No importa. _

_La afonía se hizo presente. Ella no podía sentirse más nerviosa. El chico era guapo. Le daba un aire al chico que siempre había amado. Él estaba lejos. Estaban peleados. Estaba desconsoladamente triste y no era de hierro. _

_En el estudio se escuchaba la repetida palabra del director: "acción". Hinata estaba dando lo mejor de sí pero su actuación era un poco tímida. Sai y Sakura estaban callados por momentos y por otros hablaban de cualquier tontería._

_-Es un poco tímida ¿eh?_

_-Si… talvez…talvez usted podría darle algunas clases – dijo sin voltearla a ver. - … para que le levante un poco el autoestima. _

_-¿De verdad me dejarías? Sería un gusto trabajar con ella._

_-Y… talvez… nos podríamos reunir algún día para tomar café._

_Sakura le volteó a ver y lo único que pudo visualizar era el sonrojo en sus mejillas… obviamente era una invitación. _

_-No me gusta el café._

_-Ah… ya veo – dijo desilusionado._

_-Pero me gustan los raspados de frutas del restaurante "Delicious Fruits" que está en…_

_-En el centro… lo conozco.-dijo sonriente.  
_

_-¿El Jueves a las tres?_

_-Apúntame – dijo el manager. _

_El director dio por terminada la sesión con mucho éxito: al fin, Hinata había logrado una buena actuación."_

Durante los meses siguientes, Sakura y Sai se frecuentaban en el restaurante favorito de la chica, poco a poco su relación se estrechaba. Un festín para la prensa, ésta comenzó a dispersar rumores de un posible romance y eso fue lo que nunca faltó en los periódicos. Era pan de cada día. Sin embargo la bomba fue después de que pasaron los cuatro meses, ya que los periodistas vieron cómo la pareja entraba a un hotel de bajo prestigio. La prensa, la gente, las agencias de manager se volvieron locas. Lo que pocos, muy pocos, sabían era que en ese hotel se estaba celebrando la despedida general de la soltería de Lee y TenTen, ya que Hinata había invitado a Sakura. La pareja decidió hacerlo en ese lugar para no llamar la atención, ya que algunas celebridades se harían presentes, acto que les fue imposible de hacer.

Fue tres días antes de que Sasuke pisara Japón de nuevo. Esa mañana se levantó y se topó con la sorpresa de la noticia. Definitivamente era un virus que se había dispersado por toda Asia y Europa.

Llegaron a su apartamento. Sasuke con su habilidad de manager pudo descubrir en tres minutos la nueva residencia de Sai. Los contactos decían que habían rumores de que Sakura se estaba quedando donde el otro chico y que en ese momento ella estaba en su casa.

Estaba furioso. Se cambió y salió como loco de la casa, dejando a Naruto solo sin conectar la alarma o avisarle a algún guardaespaldas que lo cuidara. Cosa que no fue muy inteligente de su parte. Por supuesto, Naruto aprovechó la ocasión para hacer de las suyas. ¿Acaso el chico había perdido la noción de la situación? ¿Qué lo ponía tan olvidadizo con sus cosas? ¿Por qué alguien tan inteligente y precavido no había hecho nada de lo que, para él, era una regla diaria?

"_¿Cómo es posible que mi padre no haya hecho nada, no haya dicho nada?... ¿será que anuló la boda? ¿Será que ella tantas ganas tiene de no…? ¡Qué estoy pensando!... No es que quiera casarme con ella, pero antes muerto que verla con otro… ¿Qué habrá pasado?...Será que me olvidó…"_

¡Oh no! ¡Eso sí que no! No lo iba a permitir.

El auto parecía una hormiga roja yendo en contra del tráfico. Como ya sabrán, cuando Sasuke manejaba como loco, manejaba como loco: se había pasado cinco semáforos en rojo; había ignorado a tres policías; cambiaba de velocidades como si fuera a arrancar la palanca; cuando frenaba, los frenos de llanta chillaban como si estuvieran en el dolor más terrible del planeta; en más de alguna ocasión, para frenar, tuvo que utilizar el freno de mano; casi atropella un gato, un conejo y a una anciana que ni siquiera se estaba pasando la calle. Aunque imposible de creer, Sasuke llegó sano y salvo a la casa de Sai. Definitivamente se las iba a pagar.

Tocó la puerta esperando que la primera persona que se le apareciera fuera quien se atreviera a corromper en la comodidad de su compromiso. Esperaba que los rumores fueran solo chismes que se habían colado por la red y por los periódicos, pero sus esperanzas no llegaron tan lejos: Sakura había abierto la puerta.

* * *

¿SaiSaku? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo...

Gracias por leer otro capítulo más y espero que les haya gustado. Comenten xD Todo será bienvenido... ehmmm... -___-' pero que sea con respeto ¿eh? Gracias por esos hermosos reviews espero continuar pronto.¡¡¡¡¡ Hasta la próxima!!!!


	14. Capítulo 14: Vacaciones Forzadas

MUCHAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS por esos reviews! y cuánto tiempo de no estar por aquí. He aquí un capítulo más de este largo fic. Dejenme que les explique lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo (o los capítulos que salgan). El siguiente capitulo será un side story que tiene como propósito el afinar los tipos de relaciones que tienen nuestros cuatro personajes protagónicos entre sí. Queda a dispocisión de ustedes el leerlo de corrido o aguantarse hasta que el curso natural de la historia regrese. Prometo que serán pocos capítulos.

Otra cosita que quiero compartir con ustedes: WAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Pueden comentar conmigo lo que piensan del capitulo 457?

Ahora: Kishi! Kishi! Si Patricio Haruno Estrella se queda con Naruto Esponja voy a llamar a Uchiha Calamardo para que se enoje con sus pseudo amigos. Kishi! Kishi! Adónde quedará el trabajo en equipo si Naruto esponja le quita la novia a Uchiha Calamardo.

Como ven si fuera mi historia (Naruto), Naruto y Hinata ya tuvieran su tercer hijo a estas alturas. JAJAJAJA xD sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo...

* * *

**_Vacaciones Forzadas_**

**_Capítulo 14  
_**

Tocó la puerta esperando que la primera persona que se le apareciera fuera quien se atreviera a irrumpir en la comodidad de su compromiso. Esperaba que los rumores fueran solo chismes que se habían colado por la red y por los periódicos, pero sus esperanzas no llegaron tan lejos: Sakura había abierto la puerta.

- Sasu….ke…kun, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo letárgica

- Hmp.

Sin pedir permiso y como si fuera su casa, entró sin escrúpulos.

- ¿En donde está tu habitación? – pregunto seriamente.

- ¿Eh? Esp…

- ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ TU HABITACIÓN?! – gritó.

La acción llamó la atención del propietario de la casa. Salió a ver qué estaba ocurriendo en la entrada.

- Disculp… ¿Sasuke? Cuando volviste… - preguntó sin cambiar su característico semblante.

- Volví esta mañana y me llevo lo que me pertenece.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura.

- Creo que no es buena idea de tratarla como si fuera una cosa – regañó Sai.

- No es mi culpa que ella sea modelo. Es así como quiere ser tratada.

- ¡Óyeme, pero ¿Qué te pasa?! – gritó Sakura – ¡Suéltame, incomprendido!.

Ella hizo un movimiento fuerte para poder soltarse de su ex compañero. Sasuke no lo tomó bien. Volteó a ver con ojos punzantes hacia Sai. Tomó la mano de su prometida y la arrastró hasta el auto. Entre quejas, insultos y forcejeos la metió a la fuerza en el asiento trasero. El subió y arrancó el carro, ante la mirada intolerante del "otro" manager de la empresa. Con su habitual locura, manejó. Sakura gritaba, lo regañaba… pero el Uchiha hacía caso omiso a los lamentos de la chica. Estaba demasiado furioso como para contestar.

"_Pobre Mercedes Benz. Yo podría darle un mejor uso" _Se repetía la chica.

El recorrido no era exactamente para llegar a la casa de Sasuke, sino para llegar a la empresa uchiha. ¿Qué tenía pensado Sasuke? ¿Acaso él tenía la suficiente autonomía para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana? Al parecer, así lo creía.

Llegaron a la cede de los más grandes manager que existían en el mundo. La sacó de un jalón del auto y la llevó como cualquier cosa atraves de todos los pisos de la empresa causando un espectáculo bochornoso para Sakura. Lo que ella no sabía, era que en la compañía no existía el nombre de bochornoso. Todos eran una familia.

Llegaron hasta el piso en donde se encontraba el que manejaba toda la empresa: Fugaku. Sasuke entró gritando su pronombre.

- ¡PAPÁ!...

Fugaku estaba muy ocupado con una llamada de alguien muy importante… "cosas de trabajo".

- Disculpeme, mi hijo acaba de entrar por la puerta pero me encantaría tener esta conversación contigo de nuevo. – dijo endulzando su voz y con un tono pervertido.

- Papá… mandale saludos a mi mamá. – interrumpió sasuke.

- ¿Eh?… no estoy hablando con tu madre- dijo un poco exaltado.

- Sí, como no – la ironía se denotó en su voz – y hace un rato yo estaba levitando.

- Es verdad… no estoy hablando con ella. Estoy hablando con Gates

- Desde cuando le dices a Bill Gates: "bomboncito quiero llegar a la casa para tocar tus…"

- ¡Sasuke!... – suspiró y pausó - ¿Cómo supiste?

- El secretario estaba escuchando tu conversación. – respondió señalando hacia atrás con tu dedo gordo.

- Ese desgraciado… solo espera un momento – puso la bocina en su oreja. Se puso a hablar con ella – Mikoto, nuestro hijo nos descubrió. Sí… sí… yo te digo cuando salga… ¿compro el extra grande?... ¿vas a ponerte el especial?... mmm, me gusta el rojo… no el negro, no… el rojo hace resaltar tu piel… ¡entonces ya quiero llegar a casa! – dijo pervertidamente y con una gotita de sangre que se le había acumulado en la nariz.

Sasuke carraspeó. Definitivamente necesitaría terapia para quitarse la imagen asquerosa de su cabeza. Fugaku colgó.

- Sabes que no puedes llamar a mamá en el trabajo. Están en las reglas que te impusiste para ser empático con tus empleados.

- Oe, a veces me hace falta hablar con ella. No todo es trabajo ¿sabes? Cuando uno está casado no puede estar mucho tiempo separado de la persona que amas.

- Pero tu no la ves desde anoche.

- ¡Error!... no la veo desde esta mañana.

- ¡Silencio!, no quiero tener otro trauma.

La seriedad volvió a su rostro y la presión en el ambiente volvía a acumularse, cosa que ya era habitual entre ellos.

- A ver, ¿qué quieres, hijo?

- Necesito que me expliques algo.

Fugaku se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que suspiró.

- ¿Es por Sakura? – Sasuke le volteó a ver con semblante confundido – Te preguntas: ¿por qué la hemos dejado a su libre albedrío? ¿Por qué no hemos hecho nada con los rumores de que ella está saliendo con el simpático de Sai?

- ¿Simpático? Ese maldito no tiene nada de simpático.

-Sasuke, no te expreses así de tu amigo de la infancia.

- Él ya no es mi amigo.

¡Ah sí!, ya me acordé. Ya no es tu amigo solo porque lo elegí a él como manager de Hinata y no a tí.

- Exacto- respondió.

- Yo le dije que aceptara. Él no tenía...

- ¿Opción? - interrumpió - Ese bastardo por honor a nuestra amistad debió haber dicho que no, yo merecía ser el manager de ella.

- ¿Y ponerte las cosas fáciles?, Sasuke, Hinata ya era famosa. ¿Qué retos te pudo haber causado si te la encargaba?

- ¡ Ya te dije que, al menos por honor...! Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ese... cero a la izquierda.

- Si es un cero, entonces, ¿Por qué te importa tanto que haya estado con Sakura?

Sasuke tragó su furia y los ahogó en suspiros que daban cuenta de su rábia.

- Vengo para que me expliques eso. - dijo con dificultad.

Fugaku tomó un gajo de periódicos que guardaba en su gaveta. En todas las portadas estaba Sakura con Sai.

- Sasuke, ¿no lo entiendes, verdad? Aún no te entra en la cabeza que todo, TODO lo que hacemos aquí es por algo. Este suceso significa: más ingresos y ventajas para nosotros. En especial para ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

En ese momento Sakura entró al lugar apenada. Fugaku le dio a entender que pasara sin pena.

- Disculpe pero el secretario me dijo que pasara.

- Si, no hay problema. – le respondió a la chica

Al verla entrar, la furia que se estaba acumulando en su interior salió a flote reflejandolo en su rostro no por la chica en sí, sino por la reacción de su padre.

- ¡¿Ha estado con otra persona que no es su prometido y tu no le dices nada?! ¿No se supone que la ibas a demandar?

Fugaku levantó una ceja con su rostro lleno de seriedad.

- ¿Quieres que los demandemos por difamación? – Fugaku incluyó a Sakura.

- ¿Eh?

- Sakura no está saliendo con él exactamente. Ella está enseñándole a Hinata a posar.

- ¿y que hay de…?

- No hay romance. – replicó Fugaku. – todo fue hecho por nosotros.

- Eso no quita que…

- ¿Que Sai esté enamorado de Sakura y que a ella le interese?

La chica se sonrojó y volteó a ver a otro lado. Mientras Sasuke la vio enojado.

- No te preocupes, ya hablamos de eso: "te engaña acostándose con otro y los demando a los dos."

¡- ¿Por qué a los dos?! ¡si ella tendrá la culpa!

- Porque si ella te deja fue por tu estupidez. Además podemos aprovechar este rumor para encubrir su compromiso.

Quedaron en silencio hasta que el teléfono de la oficina terminó con esa presión. Al parecer alguien fue a dar con la empresa por circunstancias que no estaban dentro de sus cálculos. Por la expresión que Fugaku tenía, los chicos se preocuparon, al parecer era algo muy malo. Después de la noticia, el dueño de la empresa colgó.

- Sasuke, - llamó un poco serio

- ¿Si? ¿qué sucede? ¿está todo bien?

- Sasuke…. ¿Con quién dejaste al loco de Naruto?

Los colores le huyeron de su rostro. Se puso más pálido que los montones de papeles que su padre tenía en el escritorio.

- No te preocupes, lo hallaron en el centro comercial

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacía allí? – para ese entonces ya quería que se lo llevara el diablo.

Al parecer, escuchó que Hinata andaba de compras por esa zona así que fue a verla. por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de que eran ellos. Sasuke, la próxima vez tenle más cuidado.

- L…lo haré – contestó como zombie casi al borde de un derrame facial.

- Ve al pasillo, ahí está con Hinata. Por favor Sasuke, sé que ella no te cae bien, pero le mereces respeto porque por ella Naruto está en los primeros lugares del billboard.

- ¿eh?

Sakura volteó a ver a su futuro suegro con cara desconcertante al igual que Sasuke. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

- No entiendo.

- Sasuke, ¡cómo se ve que todavía te falta por aprender! Nosotros nos encargamos de promover la canción "I'm your angel" para que fuera un single y déjame decirte que nos funcionó muy bien. En el video pusimos una minihistoria y aunque ni Naruto, ni Hinata aparecieron, a todos les gustó. Las personas están pidiendo más de esta pareja. Con ese motivo, hicimos una encuesta y los resultados fueron favorables: toda la gente pidió otra canción con este dueto, así que tendrán que grabarla en menos de un mes y al mes siguiente tendrán que grabar el video. Me tomé la molestia de contactar a Hiashi para que les prestara su estudio de nuevo y aceptó. En dos meses la canción y el video tienen que estar listos.

- Per…

- Nada de peros.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerme en mi trabajo, papá? Se supone que yo debería ser el que…

- Escucha, hijo, una cosa era cuando estabas haciendo una prueba con Naruto, ahora esto es más serio él se ha convertido en un éxito en toda asia y algunos países de Europa.

- Si los padres de Naruto…

- Solo quise ayudarte un poco, porque si por ti fuera, jamás hubieras hecho ese dueto. Esta es una gran oportunidad para él y para ti.

- Hay algo más detrás de esto, ¿verdad?

- Mmm…- se detuvo la barbilla – la verdad sí: Ryunosuke, un cantante y Nakiko una presentadora de televisión se fugaron ayer. Como sabrás son muy importantes para los medios japoneses, sobre todo por sus locuras. Su pérdida ha sido un lamento y necesitamos ese espacio para que la prensa no se los coma, la empresa está inmiscuida. El dueto de Naruto y Hinata será perfecto para cubrir eso. Aunque déjame decirte algo, tú trabajo comienza desde ahora porque Naruto se está haciendo famoso y vas a tener que encubrirlo de sus padres más que antes. Para el día de tu boda Minato y Kushina vendrán a Japón y me interesará ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar para proteger a tu cliente de sus requerimientos. Para ese entonces, Naruto será tan famoso que casi nada lo podrá encubrir, pero… eres el mejor manager de la empresa, apáñatelas.

No tenía que decir nada más. Su padre ya había hablado. No había nada que lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión. No tuvo más remedio que decir: "Sí señor". Sasuke se dio la vuelta ante la mirada asustada de Sakura por aquel hombre que no tomaba en cuenta opiniones. Antes de que el chico comenzara a caminar, Fugaku intervino de nuevo.

- Sasuke, como se supone que aún deberían estar en el tour y por alguna razón extraña estás aquí en Japón, tómense unas semi-vacaciones. Para que disfruten su trabajo: aquí están cuatro tickets para que se vayan a la playa durante dos meses A Tailandia, después de ese tiempo tienen que presentarse aquí en el país de nuevo para hacer el video. Y luego de que graben, quiero que tú y Naruto vayan al Reino Unido, ahí les explicarán qué es lo que tienen que hacer. Eso es todo.

- Sasuke tomó los tickets, se dio la vuelta y salió sin decir nada. Sakura por su parte se quedó ahí petrificada del miedo que el hombre del escritorio le proporcionaba. Sentía que cualquier movimiento que hiciera, sería su fin.

- En estos momentos, Sasuke debe estar muy molesto y desconsolado ¿Por qué no lo reconfortas como la ultima vez?

"¿_como la última vez?... Es cierto, él no sabe que no paso nada entre nosotros… pero… ¡Qué viejo más maldito!... ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a Sasuke?... es un demonio...!Shannaro!..."_

- Con su permiso.

Sakura salió a la búsqueda de su prometido, a quien encontró en el pasillo sentado y teniendo como respaldo la pared, tenía sus piernas recogidas y abrazadas. Miraba hacia el techo.

- Naruto tenía razón. Esta posición te hace sentir mejor cuando estás a punto de estallar en llanto… aunque… nada… aunque nada es… cien por ciento… confiable…

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. No estaba llorando de depresión, mucho menos de desesperación. Era rabia… esa rabia que sentía en contra de su padre y sentirse tan pequeño… no era un niño. No necesitaba que arreglaran las cosas así por así, como su familia siempre lo hacía. Estaba harto. La vida la tenía totalmente controlada. Sus sueños se veían tan lejos.

"_¿por… por qué mi padre es así?... ahora comprendo… no fue la culpa de Sakura… no fue culpa de ella que Itachi fuera huyendo de esta vida… fue culpa de mi familia…pero de verdad quiero manejar esta empresa… es mi sueño… ¿qué hago?... Nii-san… ¿qué hago?"_

En ese momento, Sakura se acercó en silencio y pasó su mano por su mejilla limpiándole el agua de su rostro.

- Tenemos que ir donde Naruto. Tu padre me dijo que estaba en la recepción.

Sasuke se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y caminó hasta llegar a la recepción. Ahí estaba Naruto peleando con un guardaespaldas, mientras Hinata estaba tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, tiodio, tiodio, todio, todio, todio, todio…! ¿Cómo me pudiste arrastrar hasta aquí, Ryan?¡ se supone que eres el guardaespaldas de Hinata y no el mío! ¡Y sobre todo porque llamaste a todos mis guardaespaldas! ¡No es justo!

- Na…Naruto-kun, ya…ya deja a Ryan-san. Lo… lo vas a ahorcar.

- ¡Ganas no me faltan!

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Eh… ¿Sasuke? – se calmó de golpe al escuchar el tono enojado de Sasuke.

Con su habitual semblante, el chico separó a Naruto y al guardaespaldas de un solo tirón y haló de su preciada camisa a su amigo.

- ¡Sasuke… Es mi camisa preferida…!

A lo que hizo caso omiso. Llamó a Hinata para dirigirse hasta el auto del manager, seguido por Sakura. Sauske, condujo más tranquilo, sin embargo su destino no estaba en otro lugar que no fuera un espacio en donde pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, así que decidió ir a un restaurante de prestigio. Durante el viaje se mantuvo callado, mientras en la parte de atrás, dos chicos cuchicheaban.

- _La banda que estaba tocando en el centro comercial era muy buena_.

- _Se llama Rockerfeller, todos son alumnos de mi ex preparatoria. _

- _¿Adonde estudiabas? - _preguntó con curiosidad y si hubiera sido otra persona a Sakura le hubiera parecido que estaba coqueteando, pero era Hinata... no podía ser posible. ¿o sí?

- _Eso es un secreto pero por ser tú no me importaría romper las reglas ¿eh?_

_- ¿Vas a decir el nombre de tu ex preparatoria?_

_- eh... nop. Talvez más en unos días más pueda. Todo depende._

_- ¿De qué? - _preguntó inocentemente.

Naruto se acercó al oído de Hinata para que los intrusos de los asientos delanteros no escucharan.

- _...de adónde hallamos llegado_...

Hinata lo miró fijamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta mas clara, que por supuesto no escuchó. Se quedaron en silencio un rato más cuando empezó a cuchichear más fuerte.

_- ah... qué mal que nos quitaran la diversión, ¿nee, usagi-chan?_

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida por el apodo.

- …_N…no…me digas así - _ contestaba sonrojada.

_- Pero es la verdad…pareces un conejito…_

- …_n…no…no es cierto…_

_- Claro que sí… _

El tono de Naruto se volvió un poco más coqueto mientras se acercaba. Tomó la punta del cabello de la chica que tenía en su hombro y se lo pasó para atrás. Hinata se sonrojó más fuertemente. Naruto la vio directamente a los ojos durante un momento hasta que habló:

_- Si pareces un conejito… quieres que te diga… ¿U-sa-gi-chan?_

Hinata ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente afirmó con su cabeza, mientras, él, no le despegaba la vista de sus mejillas y sus ojos casi blancos. Sasuke miró en el retrovisor para hacer una maniobra, pero lo único que pudo ver fue a hinata y a Naruto muy juntos… demasiado para su gusto, así que dobló en una esquina muy bruscamente, que hizo que el carro se levantara de un lado, solo así, logró separar a los chicos.

- ¡QUE TE PASA, DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke paqueó el carro a un lado de la calle.

- Naruto, te quiero aquí adelante. Sakura, ¿puedes irte con Hinata, atrás? – dijo serio

- Cl…claro, pero… - Sakura se acercó al oído de Sasuke- _¿Qué pasa?­­- _ preguntó.

_- Solo hazlo por favor_

Tal como ordenó y sin hacerle caso a los reclamos de su amigo, Naruto se pasó al asiento de adelante del auto.

- No tenías porqué haber hecho eso, dattebayo.

- !Oh! ¡Creéme que sí tenía que hacer eso!

Nadie más cruzó palabras en el camino hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Pidieron la mesa para cuatro más privada del lugar. Sauske ordenó a Hinata que se sentara a su derecha y a su izquierda , Naruto, para que Sakura se sentara casi enfrente de Sasuke, de esa manera evitaba que los dos cantantes tuvieran contacto directo.

- Y bien, de qué querías hablar, Teme.

- Mi padre nos dio esto.

Sacó de su bolsillo cuatro sobres. Cada uno de ellos tenía sus nombres respectivos. Precipitado, como siempre, naruto tomó el sobre con su nombre y lo abrió.

- ¡WAAA! ¡Vacaciones a Tailandia! ¡Yaaheeeeiiiii!

- ¡Idiota no grites! ¡No ves que nos están viendo raro!

- Gomen…

- Nos vamos de vacaciones hoy por la tarde.

- ¿Eh? ¿Hoy?... pero… - recriminó Hinata.

No te preocupes Hinata, hablaré con el descarado de Sai para que cancele todo lo que tengas que hacer. Sakura, también hablaré con el tuyo para que actúe de igual manera… ahora… - sacó el menú de una forma heroica – Vamos a pedir algo para comer, porque no he desayunado

- ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre, dattebayo! Quiero… ¡Ramen!

- No hay ramen, Usurotonkachi.

- ¡Puuurrqueee!

- Solo pide otra cosa.

- Per....

- No estoy de humor para aguantar caprichos de estrella mal nacida, así que, o pides algo más o no comes.

Naruto hizo muecas desagradables hacia Sasuke mientras volvía a abrir el menú.

Después de estar esperando casi hora y media el ya casi almuerzo, por la necedad de Naruto, comieron muy a gusto. Sin muchos retrasos más, se dirigieron a sus casas para preparar las maletas y las cosas que necesitaban para el viaje. Esta vez, los repertorios consistían en: sandalias, trajes de baño, bloqueadores, bronceadores, toallas, bikinis, entre otros accesorios para pasarla muy bien. Por supuesto, ni Hinata, ni Naruto estaban enterados de lo que significaban las vacaciones imprevistas. No tenían idea de qué había pasado para merecer esos tickets, sin embargo, estaban muy contentos de pasar unos meses muy bien.

Partieron en el vuelo de las 18:00 y disfrutaron de un placentero viaje en el que vieron películas o descansaron. Arribaron en la madrugada a una isla tailandesa llamada Phi Phi a las 3 de la madrugada. Al parecer, todo estaba planeado: el viaje, la reservación en el hotel, el transporte terrestre y…

- Señor, Uchiha Fugaku dejó esto para usted – dijo una recepcionista extendiendo su brazo y dándole un papel.

Sasuke, tomó la página esperando que no fuera algún mandato. Naruto estaba corriendo de aquí para allá viendo los alrededores, mientras Hinata y Sakura platicaban de cómo un camarero feo que iba en el jet se les quedaba viendo. El manager extendió el papel ignorando al tonto de su amigo quien estaba pasando a cada momento por su lado.

" _Hijo:_

_Me he tomado la molestia de limitar su estancia _

_en el hotel durante 15 horas, cumplido ese tiempo, _

_quiero que desalojen el lugar y vayas a la casa que _

_está a cinco kilómetros al este de nuestra mansión_

_vacacional, cerca de la playa. _

_Si me entero de que por alguna razón ustedes no _

_han dejado el hotel, sabes lo que te espera… _

_Tu padre."_

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro de desespero. Y no se atrevía a pensar más allá de:

"_Todo estaba arreglado… ¿en qué está pensando mi padre?"_

* * *

Cielo despejado, tardes terciopelo, noches estrelladas, playa, sol, calor, mar y ¿hormonas? ¿Y ahora qué pasará en estas vacaciones?

¡Fiu! otro capi más y nos faltan muchísimos capítulos más para terminar la historia. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews de verdad que me han obligado a seguir la historia.... son bromas, pero sí han sido un impulso muy grande MUCHAS GRACIAS. Pro Naruhinas, Pro SasuSakus no pierdan las esperanzas. La lógica nos salva. NARUHINA AGUANTEEEEEEEE....... Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!! xD


	15. Capítulo 14 Lado 1: Vacaciones Forzadas

uchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado reviews, se los agradezco, ya que son un indicio de que sí les ha capi quedó algo extenso por un problemita que no había revisado, pero espero qeu lo disfruten

El disclaimer más corto que he hecho: Naruto no me pertenece. Esta es pura fantasía de alguien que no tenía nada que hacer. xD

**A VER SI FUNCIONA LA PSICOLOGÍA INVERSA:**

_**NO LEAS ESTO:**_

**Estos 2 siguientes capítulos son un side story que tiene como propósito el afinar los tipos de relaciones que tienen nuestros cuatro personajes protagónicos entre sí. Queda a dispocisión de ustedes el leerlo de corrido o aguantarse hasta que el curso natural de la historia regrese.**** xD depende de ti.**

**Gracias.**

**

* * *

**

_**Vacaciones Forzadas**_

_**Problemas a la vista  
**_

_**C****apítulo 14 (Lado 1)**_

_"Todo estaba arreglado… ¿en qué está pensando mi padre?"_

-Sakura, Hinata, ustedes dos se quedarán en las habitaciones 203 y 204 Naruto y yo nos quedaremos en las habitaciones 210 y 211, estaremos enfrente de ustedes por si algo se les ofrece, nos veremos a las 12 del mediodía de hoy para almorzar y luego nos iremos a otro lugar, ¿entendido?

Todos respondieron que afirmativamente sin excepción, así que se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Era madrugada y todos se durmieron cansados sin pensarlo dos veces. Al siguiente día, como habían acordado, se reunieron y se fueron a una mansión que estaba cerca de una playa privada: era de los Uchiha. 

De todo el paraíso exótico del lugar , la casa resaltaba ya que se encontraba sobre un peñasco : tenia un cinco pisos y muchas ventanas. Su fachada era estilo occidental. Admirados, ellos entraron al interior de la casa. Para su sorpresa, los interiores eran un combinación entre estilo occidental y oriental : los muebles eran de estilo victoriano , una de las paredes era de piedra decorada con conchas marinas; en esa pared, se encontraba la chimenea elaborada también en piedra, las demás paredes y el piso eran de madera y en algunas partes tenia alfombra roja. Pasearon conociendo toda la casa sin disimular sus sorprendidos rostros.

- ¡oe, bakaske! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu familia tenía esta casota tan… tan… grandota?

- Yo no sabía, tonto. mi papá solo me dijo que nos viniéramos para acá. Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos una casa de verano aquí.

Inconforme con la respuesta, Naruto dejó atrás a sus compañeros para subir por unas escaleras. Se retiró corriendo a la segunda planta mientras gritaba algo así como: "¡La habitación con terraza es mía!"; mientras la futura familia Uchiha pensaba: "Aquí la única terraza que hay está en el quinto piso… en las habitaciones solo hay balcones, baka".

Unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro chicos se instauraron en las habitaciones en el orden en que Sasuke había propuesto: una persona por piso.

_"Estoy más que segura que con este traje de baño impresionaré a Sasuke-kun… pero… ¿Qué hago pensando en ese idiota?... lo más seguro es que me va a mirar y me va a sacar de mis cabales con ese su habitual: Hmp! ¡Como lo odio!... Hablando de odiar, ¿no se supone que él me odia por algo?"_

Mientras la pelirrosa estaba luchando con su pensamiento y conciencia, no se había percatado de que alguien estaba estudiando sus pasos y los movimientos que hacía en la habitación.

-¿Aún no terminas de desempacar? – dijo el chico que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

La voz de aquel hombre le hizo retorcerse las entrañas y voltearse con precisión, pues parte de su pensamiento y la acción de aquel hombre coincidían en una sola cosa: era Sasuke.

- Aún me falta un poco…

_"Hablando del Rey de Roma y por la ventana se asoma… ¿No se supone que está enojado conmigo?"_

- Vienes a gritarme de nuevo… o a decirme que no me acerque a ti– expresó la chica un poco preocupada por la actitud de su prometido.

- La verdad vine porque creo que… tomé con ligereza la causa de varias cosas que han pasado en mi familia y…

El rostro de Haruno expresaba no solo extrañeza, sino una extraña alegría que la embargaba.

- Espera –interrumpió –tú, ¿te estás disculpando?... ¿conmigo?

- Espera, yo no mencioné nada de eso… simplemente… yo…. Me di… cuenta de que… estaba en un e…. en un e…

El chico pausó.

_ "Sasuke se está sonrojando… ¿es un sueño, verdad? Uchiha Sasuke se está sonrojando… el ¿Gran Uchiha Sasuke quiere disculparse conmigo? ¿tanto le cuesta decir que estaba equivocado? De acuerdo, tienes que decir algo… vamos Sakura, Tú puedes…"_

- Mi mamá me solía decir: "Errar es de humanos"… y tú no eres una deidad. ¿no es así?

Sasuke no contestó. Se quedó en la puerta mirando cómo su prometida se sentaba en su propia cama y cruzaba las piernas dejándolas al descubierto, ya que ella subió su falda a propósito. Y como era parte de su ritual, Sasuke se repetía:

_"Control… Control… debes tener control… recuerda que ella tiene en parte la culpa de lo de Itachi… el que se alejara de nosotros… el que …"_

- Sakura. Vine a hablar contigo sobre Itachi…

Sakura quedó un poco confundida. Apenas y conocía al hermano del chico, apenas y había cruzado unas cuantas palabras. No entendía porqué le quería hablar de alguien al que apenas había visto unas tres veces. Un poco desilusionada por su intento fallido de seducción cubrió sus piernas con disimulo. Aunque para Sasuke, cualquier disimulo de su prometida parecía una enorme noticia, pero simplemente decidió controlarse repitiéndose su "control".

- ¿Por qué quieres hablar de Itachi? ¿por qué conmigo?

- Él… bu…bueno, como verás, él iba a la primaria y secundaria a nuestra escuela y…

La chica de cabello rosado escuchó con atención mientras el chico Uchiha se acercaba a ella tartamudeando y dándole largas al punto al que quería llegar. Se sentó en la cama mientras Sakura le seguía el juego temiendo arruinar el momento con algún comentario fuera de lugar.

- Itachi estaba enamorado de tí. –dijo al fin.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se desorbitaron. Parecía no entender la situación, o bien, estaba en shock. El chico de cabellos negros prefirió callar unos minutos, ya que comprendía el impacto que había creado sobre la chica.

-El día en que murió – continuó – pensé que había sido todo por tu culpa. Nuestra rivalidad consistía en todo hasta en el a…

Sasuke recapacitó en lo que iba a decir. No podía decirle "eso". No. Eso sí que no. No en esos momentos. Estaban demasiado… cerca. Estaban demasiado acalorados por el ambiente marino y la hora del medio día. Estaban demasiado… transpirados. Una gota de sudor pasaba por el cuello de Sakura llegando hasta su clavícula y bajó hasta… su escote, escondiéndose entre sus perfectos y apetecibles…

Mientras Sasuke quería sucumbir ante sus deseos más ruines, viles, perversos e instintivos, la ojos esmeralda aún estaba en shock intentando codificar, decodificar y aplicar los cambios hechos por el mensaje transmitido. No podía dejar de pensar en las tres veces que Itachi y ella se habían visto: aquellas miradas evasivas, esa forma de decirle un "Hola" de la nada… y… la forma en que Sasuke reaccionaba cada vez que los veía juntos aunque ni siquiera estuvieran hablando.

_"Control… dí que no… no caigas en las tentaciones de la carne… de su cuerpo… ¡Demonios!... ¡Cuánta envidia tengo de esa estúpida gota de sudor!... No, Sasuke… Control… Control… Tienes que controlarte… el dejarte llevar es la razón por la que no te permites ser el mejor… los sentimientos y los instintos son lo más bajo del ser humano… lo que no permite crecer… ¿crecer? Yo creo que ya crecí… ¡ Oh no! ¡Crecí!"_

Sasuke se levantó de golpe dándole la espalda a la chica, solo así, ella reaccionó.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿Te pasa algo?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Solo quería decirte eso.

Él estuvo a punto de alejarse cuando la voz de la chica le interrumpió su camino, de nuevo:

- Sasuke-kun… Siento mucho tu pérdida pero no fue mi culpa que eso pasara. Yo no hice nada, creo que él tampoco lo merecía. Pero… me dolió mucho que me dijeras que No me querías volver a ver, especialmente porque…porque… aún pienso en lo que pasó esa noche antes del accidente… Lo pienso cada noche.

Los dos chicos sentían como si lo único que en la habitación se escuchaba, era su corazón latir.

- Sé que no fue tu culpa – dijo, al fin, el chico de ojos negros – Estaré en la playa por si Naruto pregunta por mí.

Sasuke se marchó.

_" ¿Piensa en mi cada noche... con esa noche?... ¡Demonios! Y ahora que tenemos que estar dos meses aquí solos viene a decirme esto…¡Mandaré por un tubo a mi psicólogo! Creo que la terapia del control no me va a servir."_

Mientras la futura familia Uchiha se preparaba para ir a la playa, había una persona que disfrutaba de la arena el sol y brisa marina. No había pasado ni una media hora desde su llegada y Naruto ya estaba jugando futbol con unos niños del lugar.

Debajo de un parasol, y un poco lejos del lugar en que Naruto y los demás jugaban, esataba la chica que escondía su figura con una salida de baño que se asemejaba a un vestido largo con mangas anchas. Hinata disfrutaba con las locuras y tonterías que el rubio hacía para que los niños se regocijaran con risas para hacerlos perder. Al fin, el partido terminó 5 a 2 con la victoria en los siete niños y Naruto se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¿No vas a bañarte? Porque está haciendo calor.

- Eh… n…no tengo calor.

- Pero deberías disfrutar de esta playa está muy linda.

Los ojos del chico se perdieron mientras contemplaba el horizonte maravillado, ya que sus vacaciones durante su vida habían sido escasas y muy pocas veces había visitado el mar.

- Cada vez que vengo al mar me siento muy aliviado. Todo me inspira.

- T… ¿Te gusta… el mar?

- Eh… creo que es porque es como la tercera vez que lo visito en toda mi vida. Pero hoy… hoy me gusta cómo se mira el horizonte como si el cielo y la tierra se unieran. Como si dos elementos que son tan distintos y destinados a quedar separados, al fin encontraran un lugar en donde pueden estar juntos sin que nadie se oponga y aún así hacer una mezcla hermosa.

Hinata no habló en ese momento, estaba tratando de sentir lo mismo que el chico sentía por ese paisaje. Pero no evitó pensar más allá del océano y las alturas. Por alguna razón no le pareció como si se tratara del cielo y la tierra… volteó a ver a Naruto y lo confirmó… no se trataba del cielo o del mar: el chico veía fijamente los ojos casi blancos, encendidos por el reflejo del sol de la chica, mientras ella buscaba una respuesta clara en los ojos que se asemejaban a aquel paraje. Después de unos segundos el chico sonrió, la haló de la mano.

- ¡Vamos a bañarnos! – dijo levantándola.

- Pe… pe…

- Nada de peros.

- Na… Naruto-kun de verdad no quiero….

- ¡Vamos! Viniste aquí a relajarte ¿no es así?

- Na… Naruto-kun…

Entre reniegos y risitas, el chico la llevaba arrastrada mientras ella se resistía a caminar hasta que sus pies se enterraron muy bien en la arena y al fin se detuvo. En ese instante Naruto la soltó de la mano dejando a merced a que la chica pensara que no la molestaría más… tremenda equivocación.

- Hinata… ¡se supone que debes disfrutar las vacaciones!

- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Naruto-kun!

La chica de ojos casi blancos soltó un grito un tanto juguetón ya que el rubio la había tomado por la cintura y la había levantado para ponérsela en el hombro. Solo así la logró llevar hacia el océano. Naruto se adentró en el mar hasta que el agua le llegara hasta sus muslos, prácticamente tiró a Hinata al agua dejando que ella se hundiera. Como venganza, Hinata no salió directamente a la superficie sino que tomó de los pies al rubio y lo hizo caerse de espaldas. Así pudo salir a la superficie al mismo tiempo que Naruto.

- Je, je, je… Gomen pero quería hacer eso.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Hinata sonrió detrás de su mano que cubría su boca.

- ¿Por qué te tapas la boca? Quiero ver tu sonrisa de Conejito…

-¡Ah… no! ¡déjame!- dijo riéndose tratando de evitar que la mano de Naruto cumpliera su objetivo.

La chica de cabello negro lo único que pudo hacer para que el rubio la dejara en paz fue tirarle agua en la cara, a lo que Naruto respondió de la misma manera. Después de estar jugando un rato con el agua salada el chico intentó tomarla por la cintura intenciones de tirarla otra vez al fondo, pero ella se le escapó y "corrió" hacia la orilla. Él no se quedó atrás y comenzó a seguirla. Hinata lanzaba gritos y risas como queriendo decir "no me atrapas", mientras el chico la perseguía gritando "¡voy a atraparte!". La pelinegra se acercó a la orilla, pero fue demasiado tarde para escapar a los brazos traviesos del ojos azules.

- ¡ Te atrapé! – dijo emocionado. Hinata se sonrojó.

Al querer levantar a la chica, él perdió el equilibrio, se balanceó haciendo que cayeran en la arena. Comenzaron a reírse, de nuevo, con sus típicas reacciones: él a carcajadas y ella con una mano cubriendo sus labios. Talvez no se habían dado cuenta en la posición en la que estaban. Talvez era la alegría que les invadía en ese momento. Talvez era la brisa marina que les hacía actuar así y quizás… solo el cielo y el mar serían testigo de ello… Naruto había caído encima de Hinata. Su cabeza reposaba en el estómago plano de la chica, al mismo tiempo que ella aprisionaba el tronco de su acompañante con sus piernas. Pararon de reír y de repente empezaron a darse cuenta de la situación. Él trató de incorporarse apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse, subió la mirada y… lo único que pudo encontrar debajo de él fue un "vestido" muy mojado pegado al vientre y estómago de la chica y más arriba… y más arriba…

Estaba atónito. No podía creer que semejante cuerpo pudiera ser normal… tenía que ser una broma… debía serlo. Su mirada codiciosa le llevó a extasiarse del rostro de la chica que iluminaba el sol resplandeciente del mediodía. Su rostro mojado, su cabello desordenado que cubría con mechones sus mejillas sonrojadas… su figura de diosa Griega. Naruto estaba realmente absorto en aquella chica. Por su parte, ella no tenía los ojos abiertos, por lo que no podía decir qué era lo que el chico estaba haciendo, pero su largo rato en silencio la estaba poniendo más nerviosa hasta que se dio cuenta en la pocision en la que estaban.

- Na…Naruto-kun… etto… ¿po…podrías… levantarse?

Solo ahí, Naruto despertó de su trance.

-Lo siento Hinata es que… es que…

"_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, dattebayo?..."_

Se quitó de encima y ayudó a la chica a levantarse, al hacerlo no midió su fuerza y cayó en ella de nuevo, esta vez quedaron frente a frente. Sus ojos se miraban entre sí con intensidad, pero sus mentes diferían en sus deseos o pensamientos.

_ - "Na…Naruto-kun está muy cerca de mi… muy cerca… muy cerca…"_

- _" Sus ojos son muy misteriosos… se está sonrojando… ¡kawaiiii! Parece un conejito…"_

Naruto dejó que su dentadura quedara al descubierto para brindarle una sonrisa a la chica y lo único que pudo susurrarle fue:

- Conejito.

El color en las mejillas de Hinata se dispersaba por todo su rostro hasta que…

-¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!? – regañó el chico de brazos cruzados que los miraba con ojos punzantes retozar a los dos jóvenes en la arena.

- ¡Sasuke! – Gritó el rubio, mientras se levantaba presuroso al mirar a su enojado amigo.

- N…No…nosotros… tropezamos… fue … fue… un acci…

- Sí, sí, claro. ¡TODO lo que pasa entre ustedes es un accidente – interrumpió.- Hinata porqué no te vas a la casa. Necesito charlar con Naruto… a solas.

Hinata afirmó y se fue directamente a la mansión sin decir nada. El rubio solo la vio alejarse. Su amigo se sentó en la arena y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

_"Estoy en problemas, dattebayo… cómo le explico… ahora no va a querer que yo me acerque a ella…"_

- Naruto…

- ¿Sí? – se sobresaltó.

El sonido de las olas cubría el ambiente de silencio que había entre los dos.

- … No sé qué hacer…

- ¿de qué hablas? – dijo todavía un poco intimidado por las reacciones que su amigo podía brindarles.

- No quiero estar con ella.

Naruto pudo suspirar para sus adentros.

- ¿Con Sakura-chan? Es tu prometida, ¿o no? No tiene nada de malo que estén juntos… creo.

- No estoy hablando de Sakura.

El sentimiento de amenaza estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Naruto de nuevo.

- … te refieres a…

- A Hinata. No la soporto… - pausó – Me recuerda a Itachi.

- si pero yo creo que ella no tiene la culpa de nada de eso porque…

- y tu ¿de qué bando estás?

El ojos azules prefirió no seguir hablando. Sabía que una palabra más y Sasuke la ocuparía para ponerla en su contra.

- No quiero que te vuelvas a ver a solas con ella. No sin que Sakura… no… sin que YO no esté presente.

- También pon a Sakura de cuidadora – replicó.

- Sakura probablemente los encubra. Conociéndola.

- Pero…

- Fin de la discusión. Y no te quedes tanto tiempo en el sol o lo vas a lamentar.

- ¡Hai, hai!

Sasuke se levantó y se fue a sentar debajo de un parasol para leer algunos contratos y revisar varias fechas importantes en las que tenían que cumplir sus deberes. Naruto por su parte se quedó mirando el mar por un rato más… hasta que bajó el sol y solo entonces supo porqué su amigo le había advertido del sol…

- ¡Idiota!... ¡te dije que no te quedaras tanto tiempo!

- ¡Ouch! Pero… es que estaba pensando… - dijo mientras Sakura le aplicaba la crema para quemaduras.

- Te miras como camarón ja, ja, ja,ja… - dijo ella.

- Sakura-chan… no seas mala.

- Usurotonkachi, la piel se te ha tostado. Creo que no vas a poder dormir hoy.

Un gran silencio invadió a la habitación, hasta que Sakura, al igual que los otros dos chicos, no contuvieron más su motivo: Sakura reventó en carcajadas a más no poder. Hinata trataba de contener su risa con su mano característica y Sasuke trataba de no reírse agachando su cabeza.

- ¡Qué malos, dattebayo! ¡Se supone que son mis amigos!.... ¡Hinata no te rías!... ¡no puede ser tú también te burlas de mi, dattebayo!

- Go…ja… gomen, Naruto-kun – respondió entre risas.

- ¡No es justo!

- Tienes lo que mereces, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto infló sus mejillas como réplica a su enojo. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a su habitación. Todos dejaron de reír.

- C…Creo que no fuimos sutiles con él.

- Déjalo así, Hinata. Ya se le pasará. Bajará cuando tenga hambre.

Los tres chicos se dispusieron a cenar sin cruzar palabras. Sus pensamientos eran quienes reinaban en la mesa.

_- " Me pregunto ¿qué estará pensando Sasuke-kun de mi?... talvez no le gustó que le haya dicho que recuerdo 'esa noche'… ¿y si piensa que soy una cualquiera?… No… no puede ser… sé que él también disfrutó de esa noche… aunque no estoy segura… un momento… ¿acaso no me está utilizando para que me case con él sin reproches, ni discusiones? Si es así, entonces ¿lo que pasó la noche del accidente fue irreal… fue mentira…? Ahora recuerdo que todo lo que pasó en su habitación, fue después de la fiesta en que hicimos pública nuestra relación. En donde supe que me estaba utilizando… entonces ¿de verdad me está utilizando?... ¡Oh no! ¡qué he hecho!... no le hubiera dicho nada"._

_ -"¡Demonios! Primero, tengo que lidiar con Sakura. Segundo, mi control está a punto de estallar, sobre todo porque esta es la primera noche que pasamos aquí. Tercero, Hinata está aquí por lo que no puedo relajarme y cuarto ,estoy más que seguro que Naruto va intentar estar con ella por lo que no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima… estas no serán vacaciones…"_

_ -"¿Naruto-kun se habrá enojado de verdad?... talvez no debí reírme. Naruto-kun…"_

Después de la silenciosa cena todos se dirigieron a la sala, en donde Hinata y Sakura se entretuvieron viendo algún programa en la televisión. Sasuke, por su parte, estuvo revisando otros papeles hasta que terminó, lo puso en orden y se fue directamente a su habitación, dejando a las dos chicas en la sala.

Sakura apagó la televisión después de que el programa terminara.

- Entonces… ¿no le has dicho? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

Hinata guardó silencio.

- No – contestó

- Hinata, deberías contarle. Seguro que no te manda a volar.

- Pero es que… m… me da… un poco de sentimiento decirle algo así.

- Habla con él, talvez así te deje en paz.

- T…Trataré…

- Bueno, ahora es buen momento.

- P…

- Hinata… - dijo la pelirrosa mientras tomaba de la mano a su nueva amiga –… Sin peros. Solo hazlo. Él no es tan malo como parece. Habla con él.

- L… la verdad no sé si agradecerte o si no hacerte caso.

- Estoy segura que me lo agradecerás.

La chica de ojos casi blancos sonrió y deseó buena suerte. Así, se dirigió a la habitación del chico. Tocó la puerta. Después de anunciarse, él la dejó pasar y se sentó en una silla que estaba en un escritorio dentro de la habitación. Él se sentó en su cama.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? – preguntó de forma seria y sin entonación alguna.

- …Y..yo…qué... quería hablarte de…

- Hinata, si de verdad quieres hablar conmigo será mejor que dejes ese tono timido.

- L…lo intentaré…- pausó – quiero que confíes en mí.

- ¿Uh?

- Quiero que confíes en mí, Sasuke-kun. No tengo malas intenciones. Naruto- kun es…

- Pueda que tú no tengas malas intenciones, pero de una u otra forma estas relacionada con…

- ¡No lo estoy… no quiero…- pausó - … no quiero volver a verla… no tengo intenciones malas. Yo… yo solo quiero… estar… estar con él…

Sasuke guardó silencio mientras le miraba incrédulo… así era Sasuke.

- No es solo eso, es también esa actitud que tienes… eres demasiado… para él.

- Yo… no…

- Escucha, no es que el sea menos que tú, es solo que eres demasiado para su vida. Serás una carga para él.

- Pero…

Hinata decidió callar y bajar la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó un suspiro.

- Oe… ¿prometes que no le harás nada y que no te entrometerás en su trabajo?...

- ¡H…hai!

- ¿Prometes que lo vas a incitar para que haga lo que tenga que hacer en su trabajo?

- H…hai.

_"Veremos qué tan lejos pueden llegar…Espero que no me decepciones"_

- Bien, entonces no los molestaré más. Pero a cambio de eso quiero que lo obligues a que haga todo lo que tenga que hacer. ¿De acuerdo? -

- D…De acuerdo.

Hinata se inclinó y se retiró de la habitación del chico con su felicidad denotada en su sonrisa. Sasuke se llenaba de emoción. Talvez era lo que necesitaba para que todo fuera como él lo había planeado. Una razón para manipular al chico. Luego de su día en sus vacaciones, todos trataron de conciliar el sueño sin que los molestaran más durante la noche. Sin embargo un chico se levantó exaltado de su cama…

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento, dattebayo…"_

Al siguiente día tres de los chicos bajaron para su desayuno, sin embargo Sakura no se hizo presente en la mesa.

-¿Mómbe ejpá Zajura-sham?

Naruto, no hables mientras comes es asqueroso.¿qué dijiste? – dijo el heredero de la fortuna Uchiha mientras la chica de ojos casi blancos ocultó su risa con su mano al mismo tiempo que veía cómo el rubio engullía su comida.

-Dije: ¿dónde está Sakura-chan?…

-No lo sé, debe estar dormida todavía.

-¿No la irás a despertar, daaattebayo? – Sasuke captó la sonrisa y tono sugerente de su amigo.

-¡Urusé! Y no iré. Está en sus vacaciones y puede hacer lo que quiere. Algo que no puedo decir de ustedes dos.

El silencio atravesó la habitación como agujas de hielo que acabaron con la tranquilidad de aquel primer día en la casa. Entre titubeos, temiendo encontrar una respuesta que no quería escuchar, Naruto preguntó:

-eh… ¿no estamos… Hinata y yo… en… va…ca…ciones?

-No. Es para que ustedes se concentren y se sientan más a gusto con sus pensamientos para hacer otra cancion juntos… así que prácticamente no están en vacaciones.

-¡M(beep)a!- pausó – Sasuke…

-¿Hm?

-Te odio.

-Que bueno saber que el sentimiento es mutuo. – Naruto infló sus mejillas en señal de disconformidad con el mandato.

El heredero al clan, decidió explicarles lo que Fugaku tenía planeado: un segundo éxito. Tras la platica durante el desayuno, Sasuke dudó en dejar solos en el recibidor a los cantantes para ir en busca de su prometida, sin embargo una mirada suplicante se dirigió a él, así recordó la promesa de la chica. Se retiró.

Uchiha salió del recibidor ante la mirada de los presentes. Inmediatamente Naruto se levantó de su sillón y se sentó a la par de la chica con la excusa de "enciende el televisor y veamos algo".

-Hinata…

-S…¿sí? – respondió sonrojándose.

-¿Puedo llamarte… Usagi-chan?

La chica no contestó. Al no escuchar la respuesta, el rubio subió su brazo y lo posó en el respaldo del sillón. Ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿quieres salir un rato, Hinata?

-¿S…salir?

-Sí, vamos a conocer los alrededores, tengo mucha curiosidad.

-¿e… en estos momentos?

-Sí. Es temprano y podríamos concentrarnos más en alguna canción o letra…

-E… es eso… o… quieres llevarme por otras razones.

Naruto se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear su respuesta.

-¡como crees, dattebayo! – soltó una risa nerviosa.

Hinata lo miró confundida.

-E…estaba bromeando, Naruto-kun…- respondió sincera.

-Ah, sí… bromeando… claro… ya lo sabía, jeje, sabía que estabas bromeando.

-P…pero no te miento que quiero salir. – la chica sonrió.

Después de convencerla, se dirigieron hacia un camino que llevaba a un pueblito cerca de la mansión, mientras el paradero de Sakura seguía sin saberse. Caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros pendiente abajo mientras platicaban de algo muy…

-… entonces tu hermana fue la que te defraudó?

-¿eh?... n…no..no…n…no es que me haya defraudado… e… es solo que… el inventar esas historias de mí… no lo sé… si… siento como si me hubiera traicionado. Y… bueno… e…ella era una niña que… - pausó.

-Hinata, puedes desahogarte, no hay nadie escuchando y no tienes porqué tartamudear tanto. ¿Somos…. Mmm… amigos, o no?

" _¿Somos amigos?...¿lo dice en serio?… ¡soy su amiga!... Me considera su amiga… ¡Oh no! Creo… que estoy feliz, y siento que me sonrojo…"_

-Hinata, tteba… ¿estás bien? ¿no tienes fiebre?, porque estás toda roja.

-¿eh? No… n…no. No tengo nada.

-Y, ¿cómo era tu hermana?

-Ah, sí… eh… una niña muy tierna… dulce… - Hinata se sentó en un tronco que estaba a un lado del camino. – Me seguía a todas partes como si fuera un patito que sigue a su madre. Sin decirme nada, se sentaba junto ami a leerme algún cuento para niños, mientras yo corregía las palabras que decía mal. De la nada comenzó a odiarme.

Naruto la veía con ternura.

"_Kawai, se mira maternal, dattebayo…"_

-¿seguimos nuestro camino? Porque sino nunca vamos a llegar… - dijo el rubio.

-S…si.

Los chicos siguieron el camino por unos cuantos pasos más y llegaron al lindo pueblito.

-¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial, dattebayo! Las casas se miran como las pinturas que tenemos en el cuarto de baño…

-¿C…casas en el cuarto de baño?

-Sí… bueno, Sasuke dijo que era de Ficasso.

-¿eh? Pensé que Picasso era cubista.

-Mmm, no sé, no lo conozco así que no se si parece un cubo.

-N…Naruto-kun quise decir que él era un icono del cubismo.

-¿ah? ¿Picasso no era una persona? …mmm… bueno, de todos modos una casa parece un cubo.

-No… N… Naruto-kun… déjame que te explique…

Hinata comenzó a explicarle acerca de algunos movimientos de la pintura mientras saludaban a los aldeanos y compraban frutas o antojos que se les pasaba por enfrente. Caminaron hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la playa, esta vez, llegaron a una tienda que estaba enfrente del mar. Pidieron una mesa justo afuera de la tienda para disfrutar del día.

-A ver si entendí: en la pintura hay distintos géneros, como en la música, pero no se llaman géneros, son movimientos al igual que en la literatura y se clasifican casi igual que en la literatura. Así, si tenemos la novela gótica en la literatura, tenemos el movimiento del art noeavou en la pintura; si tenemos el surrealismo literario, tenemos el movimiento surrealista en la pintura; si está el expresionismo alemán literario, está el impresionismo en la pintura…

-N…Naruto-kun el expresionismo alemán es un movimiento cinematográfico.

-Mm… ¿me volví a confundir?

-Creo que sí – rió.

-Ja ja ja…creo que no soy bueno para esto. A ver, en qué me quedé… ¡ah, sí!, entonces, a pesar de que hay diferentes tipos de movimientos que se parecen en la literatura y la pintura, no siempre son iguales, como el cubismo.

-E…El cubismo es una expresión artística en la pintura, nada más.

-¡Wow! Sabes mucho, dattebayo. Me alegra.

Hinata volteó a verle extrañada, ya que en su tono de la ultima frase estaba la presencia de lo nostálgico y lo triste.

-¿q… qué sucede?

-¿Sabes? De verdad me siento un poco intimidado.

-¿p…porqué?

-Es que… Sasuke, es… aunque me cueste aceptarlo , muy inteligente. Cuando habla, o está con otras personas, digo, él es increíble, toda la gente quiere hablarle. Es como si él fuera una celebridad entre los managers. Digo, él es genial como manager, el mejor de la empresa, pero… la gente lo respeta porque él lo sabe todo. Sakura-chan, es muy inteligente. Un día la vi en un canal de televisión francés y habló…

-¡S…sí me acuerdo!… Sai-san estaba viendo ese programa hace tiempo.

-Bueno, te diste cuenta… ella sabe mucho de historia y de política… y mucho de medicina, hablaba de muchas cosas como: "cómo hacer que su piel se vea radiante sin necesidad de cremas", "cómo comer saludable sin necesidad de matarse de hambre, ni dejar las cosas que les gusta comer", "cómo el capitalismo asiático influye en los rubros economicos de no sé qué" o "cómo curar la gripe y enfermedades, en pocos días"… y así continúa con todo. Y tú…

-¿eh?

"_Dime… Dime... Naruto-kun"_

-Eres una chica oscura, tímida y rara… - el silencio se atravesó entre ellos. – ¿Pero sabes qué? Sabes mucho de expresiones artísticas, tocas instrumentos como un ángel que domina su arpa y tu voz es como una fresa en un día de verano que pasa por la garganta. Por eso me gustas…

Hinata detuvo casi todo su movimiento en el cuerpo. Por un momento, parecía estatua. Poco a poco, la chica volteó su cabeza hacia el rubio y al instante en el que iba a hablar, el ojos azules se paró de la silla en la que estaban y estiró sus músculos.

-¡Hermoso día! ¿Podemos almorzar en estos momentos? – No obtuvo respuesta de la chica que estaba en shock- Bueno, sé que son las once de la mañana pero, pediré el almuerzo para los dos. Ya vuelvo.

-N…Na… - la chica trató de llamarle pero su rubor y timidez le ganaron. No lo hizo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" _¿ en qué demonios piensan todos estos? ¿Qué por ser manager, soy niñero? ¿Dónde estarán? Especialmente Sakura. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me dejan solo? No estoy disfrutando esto. ¡Kuso! Esto es demasiado aburrido. No tiene gracia estar de vacaciones y no estar con nadie… ¡grandioso!... esto es ¡gradioso! Esto es…"_

-¡Hola Sasuke-kun!

Como si fuera un pajaro y ella un espantapájaros, Sasuke saltó de su silla, y se pasó llevando el mantel de la mesa, con él, el plato de sopa, su cuchara, el pan, y el florero. Todo terminó en el suelo.

-¿qué sucede Sasuke-kun? ¿Asustado porque estas solito y tu amiguito no te acompaña?

-No – Contestó enojado.

-No te enojes.

-¿Qué demonios traes puesto?

-OH, ¿esto? – señaló su cuerpo modelando su ropa. – en la mañana me levanté con unas ganas de ir comprar ropa para estos dos meses. Me encontré con un lugar fabuloso en donde venden ropa caribeña. Es increíble los coloridos, las texturas. Toda la ropa es muy fresca… ¿qué pasa?

-Que ¿qué pasa?... ¿Tú me preguntas qué pasa, Barbie Malibú?

-Eso es grosero de tu parte.

-Eres una plástica… pareces plástico: brillante, rígida y plástica.

"_¡Chance! ¡¡¡Shannaro!!!"_

-¿quieres ver qué tan plástica soy... Sasuke-kun? – Sakura lo vio con su mirada sugerente.

-¿qué? – dijo asustado

"… _D…de cuerdo… obviamente está intentando seducirte… obviamente. No caigas. Definitivamente no. No importa que tenga esas sandalias de tacón algo que haga verla sexy, ni que esté vestida con esa 'falda' larga transparente floreada con una gran hendidura a un costado de la pierna, y que está prácticamente sosteniéndose de sus caderas… tampoco importa que se le mire su bikini, ni que esté enseñando su cintura tan estrecha con ese estómago definido ni que tenga una camisa de botones amarrada por debajo de sus pechos, que no te importe esa camisita que le queda muy pegada y que se entreve su top… ni que te mire sugerente… ni que se… esté quitando la camisa… ¡CONTROL… SASUKE… RESISTE!"_

Sakura se desamarró despacio el nudo de su camisa como queriendo hacerlo sufrir, justamente cuando lo hizo, detuvo todo movimiento. Fue una tortura para el pobre de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun… dime… – deslizó su camisa para quedarse simplemente con su falda su top y su bikini. - ¿Ves si soy de plástico? ¿me ves si soy brillante… o… rígida? – el tono fue demasiado sugerente para Sasuke que tragó saliva.

-Eres plástica para mi – respondió con dificultad, ya que el aire faltaba.

-¿No te basta con estas pruebas?

-¿Eh?

-¿quieres que te lo demuestre por… com-ple-to?

-No tie…tienes que hacer eso

"_Control… control… control…"_

-¿por qué no, sasuke-kun? Quiero demostrarte que no soy ni de plastico, ni hierro, ni de madera… de hecho… mi piel es muy suave… más tersa… más voluble que el plástico… pero… creo que tenemos algo en común: el plástico y yo… nos derretimos…

-¡Oh, Dios! – susurró Sasuke un poco alterado.

" _¡Demonios! ¿Dónde aprendió esta chica a seducir si no podía cuando íbamos juntos en la secundaria?... ¡NO! Control… control…"_

-Sabes… ¿por qué no sales de tus dudas?

-¿qué?

-Porque no vienes a mi… y compruebas tus dudas… - Sakura tomó sus senos con sus manos y los levantó. Comenzó a acariciarlos cuando… se detuvo - ¿Excitado?

-¿a qué te refieres?

Una carcajada se escuchó por toda la mansión.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Sasuke-kun ¿en verdad ja, ja… te excitaste solo con eso? Ja, ja, ja… "¡Kawaii!" Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja….

-"¿Ka…waiii?" ¡Oi, eso no es gracioso!, ¡No es gracioso! ¡SAKURA! – gritó. – nadie me dice que soy "Kawaiii". ¡Deja de reirte!

La chica no paraba de reírse mientras el chico ruborizado, con cada carcajada se sentía cada vez más en el infierno ¿cómo era posible que le haya insolentado de esa manera?, pensaba. Se sentía incómodo con ella tomando ese tipo de actitud. Tenía un presentimiento que esas insinuaciones serían diarias.

" _Control, Por favor contrólame… quiero irme a casa"_

-Sabes qué… no es gracioso. Estoy esperando a que los demás aparezcan porque tengo hambre y nadie se dignaba a aparecer.

-Ja… oh… pobre SAsuke-kun… - Sakura hizo un puchero – No te preocupes yo no he comido tampoco. ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Solo recogeré todo el desorden que "cierta persona" me hizo hacer.

-Lo siento.

Los dos chicos se dispusieron a almorzar después de arreglar la mesa.

-De verdad lo siento, Sasuke-kun, es que… me levanté muy alegre esta mañana y bueno, pensé que me conocías muy bien.

-Si, bueno, olvidé que a ti te gustaba molestar así cuando estabas feliz, casi eufórica … Solo que lo hacías con Kenichi y no conmigo.

-Bueno… es cierto. Pero ya no tengo al lindo y tímido de Kenichi para molestarlo, así que… gomen.

-Con mucho esfuerzo será lindo… así que debo asumir de que me usarás a mí.

-¿Usarte? Suena muy interesante… utilizarte algo así como… ¿una cosita que me hace sentir bien?

La cucharada de sopa que Sasuke se había metido a la boca la escupió de un solo tiro, mientras que la sopa voló en toda la mesa. El chico se ruborizó. Sakura, por su parte, retuvo su risa.

-E…estás… bromeando… - afirmó.

-Sí… - acentuó su respuesta con su cabeza.

-Sí… lo siento…

-No importa. Dejaré que comas tranquilo. Lo siento.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina para cambiar su cuchara que había terminado en la mesa.

"_me siento acosado… definitivamente quiero irme a casa…"_

Después del almuerzo, Uchiha se fue a hacer su papeleo mientras Haruno estuvo viendo la televisión por horas. En toda la tarde, ni Naruto, ni Hinata dieron rastro de vida por la mansión, y no estaban en la playa cerca de la mansión. El manager comenzaba a impacientarse al no ver a ninguno de los dos. Daban más de las seis de la tarde, el ojos negros estaba pegado en la ventana esperando a que alguno de ellos apareciera. Sakura le veía de reojo mientras veía una película.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke, ya aparecerán. No pudieron haber ido lejos. Además, no es que tengan nueve años. Se saben cuidar solos. Sumandole que Naruto es un buen chico y te respeta mucho, él no le hará nada a Hinata.

-No estoy preocupado por ninguno de esos dos. Es que… de hecho estoy pensando en lo desesperada que debe estar Hinata por estar con Naruto por tanto tiempo. No cualquiera lo aguanta.

-Sakura suspiró.

-Sasuke-kun, tú y Naruto tienen una amistad odiosa muy extraña.

-No lo odio, es que… es tonto.

-Ya veo. – dijo con una mueca. – de todas formas, ya aparecerán.

-Espero.

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo de un casi bosque. Dos chicos intentaban volver a casa.

-N…Naruto-kun… C…Creo que por ahí no es…

-¿eh? ¡Daiyobu! Mis instintos me dicen que es por aquí. Vamos…

-P…Pero…

-Nada, vamos, no te quejes.

-Es que, creo que estamos viajando en círculos.

-¿Eh? ¿acaso no confías en mí?

-No… no es eso. Es que…

-De acuerdo entonces, ¿para dónde vamos?

-P…Por acá…

-Mmm… no me convence.

-¿Y… entonces?

-Vamos por acá.

Hinata siguió a Naruto creyendo que iban en la dirección correcta pero después de andar 10 minutos…

-Hinata… creo que nos perdimos.

-A… Así parece.

-¡Nanda- dattebayo! ¡Sasuke se va a enojar conmigo!

-L…lo mejor es que n…no perdamos la calma

-Pero… andamos por acá desde que terminamos de almorzar que fue un poco más de cinco horas. Y ya tengo hambre.

-N… naruto-kun, ¿por qué no nos subimos a un árbol de nuevo para ver adonde estamos y hacia dónde podemos ir?

-Si creo que deberíamos hacer eso…. ¿mmm?

Naruto volteó a ver hacia un árbol en especial, pues tenía una marca un poco extraña. El chico se acercó al tronco y tocó con dos dedos unas fisuras que parecían dos palabras una decía "B.B. FOX" y la otra "DVLSNAKE".

-Un momento… yo conozco este lugar… ¡claro! B.B. FOX y DVLSNAKE.

-¿qué significan?

-Son apodos. Yo era B.B. FOX y Sasuke DVLSNAKE.

-¿q…qué quieren decir?

-Bueno no es que sea un secreto pero… te diré si me permites decirte Usagi-chan – Naruto sonrió.

-N…Naruto-kun…yo…

-Je,je, no es necesario que te pongas nerviosa. No te haré nada. B.B. FOX quiere decir " Blued eyes Blonde Fox". Cuando tenía 13 años la mamá de Sasuke me dijo que era muy astuto como un zorrito porque hacía demasiadas travesuras. Por eso me empezaron a decir fox, luego alguien dijo que los zorros no tenían ojos azules y no eran rubios así que me apodaron así, las siglas debieron ser B.E.B. FOX, pero cuando lo pronuncias rápido suena a B.B. FOX así que quedó así B.B. FOX. En cuanto a Sasuke, pues, él tenía un profesor en la primaria que parecía una serpiente y el baka se parecía a él en su forma de ser, así que le apodaron snake además que va un poco con su nombre, pero como Sasuke es sarcástico y demás comenzaron a decirle "devil", "DVL" es solo una contracción de "devil".

-B.B FOX. Interesante.

-Si bueno, entonces… creo que era por aquí, sígueme.

-H…hai.

El camino parecía largo y cada vez más largo. Como si nada dieron las siete de la noche. Naruto pasó quejándose hasta que llegaron hasta un árbol con las raíces saltadas hinata se sentó en una de ellas.

-Naruto-kun… ¿estamos a punto de llegar?

-Mmm… solo unos metros más y vamos a llegar a la otra casa de playa de la familia de Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun ¿N…nunca pasas con tus padres?

-Naruto la volteó a ver un poco frustrado por la pregunta, pues no era común que alguien le preguntara algo tan… personal. Suspiró y se sentó junto a ella.

-Mis padres, como debes saber, porque ya me conocías…pues, son muy famosos y viajan por el mundo. No me pueden llevar con ellos. Sería un estorbo. Además, estoy feliz de poder realizar mis sueños aunque signifique estar separado de ellos.

-¿T…Tú… harías todo por conseguir ser lo que quieres ser?

-Sí… lo dejaría todo, tomaría todo… todo que sea legal por supuesto.

-Claro… - dijo la chica afirmando lo obvio.

Los dos chicos rieron mientras cada vez más se ponían nerviosos ya que no sabían cómo entablar conversación, talvez se les habían acabado los temas, talvez necesitaban un momento de silencio… tal vez no eran tan compatibles como creían… o talvez… no era el momento de hablar sino de…

Naruto, volteó a verla y por primera vez en el día se fijó en su ropa: unos pantalones capri, sandalias sin altura, y una camisa manga larga con el cuello muy ancho que se le detenía en sus hombros desnudos, por supuesto llevaba puesto su traje de baño. Justo en el momento en el que Naruto veía ensimismado los hombros de la chica, una gota de sudor acarició la clavícula de Hinata.

"_sí que tiene calor… ¡cómo suda!"_

-puedes quitarte la camisa… si quieres. – dijo mientras veía hacia otro lugar.

-N…no estoy bien así…

-De todas formas, no tienes que tener vergüenza, está muy oscuro y no voy a ver nada.

-N…no, prefiero no ha…

-¿qué es eso? – interrumpió.

Naruto le llamó la atención que entre los arbustos habían lucecitas que estaban atrás de ellos.

-¡Ya me acordé!... en la noche se ponen…

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata, le alzó la mano y ladeó su cabeza para indicarle que lo acompañara. Ella no lo pensó y le brindó su mano para seguirle. El chico apartó algunos arbustos y bajaron hasta una planicie en donde la chica de ojos casi blancos se quedó petrificada al ver luciérnagas que se paseaban en el río. Una pequeña cascada y un estanque de agua adornaban la noche.

-Recuerdo una vez… mis padres se enojaron porque la prensa internacional comenzó a acosarme y llegó a oído de ellos que yo estaba planeando sacar un álbum. Todo era cierto, pero se suponía que no lo era. Ellos me llamaron por teléfono y comenzaron a gritarme y a amenazarme, pero supuestamente su objetivo era aconsejarme. Estaba devastado y en un lugar extraño: en la casa de verano de Sasuke, hacia donde nos dirigimos. Por la noche, escapé de la casa y caminé por el bosque… de repente vi este lugar y me enamoré de él. ¿Tú qué piensas de él, Hinata?

-Puedes decirme Usagi-chan.

Al escuchar el permiso que Hinata le había brindado, volteó a verla y se acercó sin mucho cuidado, mas no se dio cuenta que unas piedras se interponían en su camino y sucedió lo inevitable. La chica al ver que el ojos azules se tropezaba corrió a auxiliarlo, pero obviamente el peso de Naruto era mucho a comparación de la pequeña estatura y complexión de la pelinegra… otra vez lo inevitable aconteció: Naruto cayó encima de la inocente chica.

Esta vez, él cayó muy acolchonado por… el cuerpo de Hinata, sin contar con que había caido con su cabeza en medio de dos grandes… muy grandes glorias. Naruto quiso incorporarse pero el suelo estaba algo resbaloso.

-¡Lo siento Hinata!, ¡de verdad fue un accidente!, yo caí y… y… ¿Hinata?

La chica estaba roja y totalmente tiesa en el suelo.

-¡oe Hinata! – gritó aflijido, hasta que la chica reaccionó.

-N…N…no es nada. Fue un accidente… lo sé.

-No me puedo levantar, está algo resbaloso.

-T…toma t…tu tiempo.

Claro que tomaría su tiempo… tomaría el tiempo de sus labios. Ni Naruto, ni Hinata pudieron resistir la tentación de estar a solas, esta vez, sin interrupciones, solo el cielo y sus estrellas y la tierra y sus elementos fueron testigos de aquel beso en el que descargaron sus frustraciones, su doloroso pasado y su amargo presente. Era su primer beso…el primer beso que habían atesorado para brindárselo a quien lo mereciera fue un beso alocado, inexperto y muy incómodo, pues ninguno de los dos sabía hacerlo. No había lenguas simplemente labios, pero aún así… el beso fue dificultoso.

No supieron que dijeron después, ni a qué hora habían terminado de besarse, ni cómo habían llegado hasta la casa de verano de la familia Uchiha en donde, el mayordomo llamó al heredero a la empresa más poderosa del mundo para avisarle el paradero de su amigo… simplemente estaban ahí. Sentados en el sillón esperaban a que Sasuke llegara para regresar a casa.

-Hin… Usagi-chan… ese fue mi primer beso… fuiste mala en arrebatármelo. – decía pícaro.

-Y…Yo no te lo arrebaté… s…supongo que estamos a mano.

-Usagi-chan… No me importaría si fueras mala otra vez.

-N…Naruto-kun… estamos en un lugar en donde tal vez no sea lo mejor por hacer.

Naruto hizo un puchero de desaprobación por la respuesta de Hinata, pero el espíritu aventurero del chico no le permitió ver más allá de sus instintos, como todo hombre. Se acercó mucho más y decidió hacer el rito más antiguo en las citas: abrió los brazos simulando estirarse para colocarlos en el hombro de la chica… sin embargo antes de que llegara a hacer contacto con la ojos blancos:

-No tienes que hacer ese tipo acciones conmigo.

Ante la sorpresiva mirada del chico, Hinata volvió su rostro hacia él y le dio un suave y corto beso en sus labios. Luego se incorporó sonrojada y preguntándose el porqué de su cercanía y de la espontaneidad con la que había actuado, ya que, como sabemos ella no era participe de en ese aspecto y menos cuando se trataba de…

- ¡Naruto, maldito zorro demonio! ¡Adónde leviatanes te habías metido!

- ¡SASUKE! – gritó levantándose y alejándose te un tirón de Hinata- ehm… bueno… te mentiría si te digo que no me perdí en el bosquecito… - se llevó una mano a su cabeza.

-¡Usuratonkachi! Mejor vámonos, Sakura nos está esperando.

Naruto suspiró volteando a ver a Hinata con un poco de desesperación, pues al parecer, no hubiera querido que la velada terminara muy rápido, sobre todo, cuando las cosas estaban empezando a calentar. Recorrieron el corto trayecto, desde la mansión en donde Sasuke los había rescatado y la mansión de su actual residencia.

-¿cómo pudiste perderte si ya conocías el lugar?

-Sasuke, baka, no tengo memoria fotográfica, dattebayo.

-¡SE LLAMA SENTIDO COMÚN, USURATONKACHI!

-Pero, Sasuke, ¿cómo va a ser instinto común si comúnmente no paso por estos lugares?

-¡Sentido común, imbécil! ¿tan siquiera me estás escuchando?

-Si, si, como digas, Sasuke. ¿me puedo ir a dormir ya?

Sasuke suspiró hondo y pensó tres veces en gritarle pero el sobre-pensarlo le hizo calmar sus nervios.

-Oe, solo no quiero sorpresas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mmm… estás comenzando a hablar como tu papá y no me gusta. ¿vas a intentar manipularme o manipular a las personas a tu alrededor? – dijo con un puchero y cruzado de brazos.

-No digas eso, es solo que he tenido un día muy…

-¿cansado, dattebayo?

-Sí, muy cansado.

-Supongo que estuviste haciendo cosas ilícitas con Sakura-chan

-Ella estuvo haciendo cosas ilí… ¡Oe, bakabakashiiii! ¡No intentes engañarme! ¡oe!

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Naruto se había ido a su habitación, dejando a Sasuke solo con sus pensamientos… o con su sueño. Cinco minutos después Sasuke estaba dormido en el sofá mientras los otros tres chicos también hacían volar sus fantasías nocturnas, hasta que el siguiente día se hizo aparecer con los primeros rayos de sol.

El tercer día en la playa. La luz que se reflejaba en las nubes, volviendo un festín de colores el cielo, pronosticaba un día caluroso, quizás más que los demás días.

El calor, la brisa marina y el día soleado, pueden ser una mezcla bastante peligrosa: pueden transformar el ser más tolerante en una bestia, al ser más amoroso en el más vengativo, al ser más enérgico en el más voluble, pero hay otros casos… de esos casos que existen, de esos casos que se ven una vez al tiempo en donde el ángel mas puro, el arcángel más serio e inmaculado, y el inocente más espontáneo se convierten en los seres más perversos, más manchados, corruptos, alocados y extraños. Ese día, prometía ser uno de esos en donde esos otros casos despertaban sus instintos más bajos y vulgares. Ese día, prometía volver locos a: Hinata, Sasuke y a Naruto.

-¡qué calor!, ¡y apenas son las nueve de la mañana!

-¿qué sucede Sakura-chan? Te ves cansada, dattebayo

-Ah – Sakura suspiró – estos días me hace sentir como si no valgo nada, no puedo mover ni un solo músculo a mi voluntad.

-Mmm, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?, de verdad que está muy caluroso. Porque no entramos a la mansión, ahí hay aire acondicionado, además, talvez hasta podemos enfermar si nos quedamos mucho tiempo en el sol.

-Vaya, yo que pensaba que eras más tarado.

-¡Sakura-chan! – dijo un poco desanimado.

-¿qué pasa? No estás en tu humor cotidiano.

-No es nada, es solo el sol. – sonrió.

Sin decir más entraron a la casa esperando que hubiera una forma de apaciguar el calor que los estaba derritiendo, sin embargo:

-¿¡QUEEEE!? ¿¡NO HAY AIRE ACONDICIONADO!? – exclamaron al mismo tiempo la muchacha de cabellos rosa y el muchacho de cabellos dorados.

-El electricista me informó que ayer por la noche hubo un corte de energía, el impacto con el que vino la luz fue muy fuerte que el aparato ventilador se fundió. No vendrán a repararlo hasta mañana.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun, se supone que solo fue el aparato de aquí abajo, ¿o no? – replicó Sakura.

-De hecho no. El corte parece haber dañado todo el sistema de acondicionadores. El televisor, la radio, y otros aparatos de la casa están intactos con excepción del sistema de aire.

-¡No puede ser dattebayo! – dijo tirándose al sofá – yo que pensaba que estábamos salvados. – se revolcó en las almohadas del mueble.

-¡quieres calmarte!, ¡solo será un día! Además contribuiremos al no calentamiento global.

-¡Claro con un día de no utilizar el aparato! – dijo Naruto sarcástico - ¡Como si te importara demasiado el planeta!, tu solo te interesas por ti.

-Que, ¿quieres pelea, Usuratonkachi?

-Mejor me voy a la tienda. Mmm, ¿y Usag…Hinata?

-Hace un momento estaba en la cocina. Esta vez regresen más temprano, no quiero ir a buscarlos de nuevo.

-¡OSU! – dijo con un tono militaresco y se retiró a buscar a Hinata.

Después de cinco minutos de negociar, Hinata y Naruto salieron por la puerta principal. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron solos, de nuevo.

-Parece que nos va a tocar quedarnos aquí ¿eh? – expresó el chico Uchiha

-Así parece… quieres… ¿quieres salir al balcón? Prepararé una limonada.

-por qué mejor…no nos quedamos aquí.

-¿no será mejor salir para que el aire ventile? – dijo extrañada por la petición del chico.

Sasuke se acomodó en el sillón reclinable apoyando su codo en el brazo del mueble, y llevándose la mano a la boca sin despegarle la mirada a la chica.

"_Sasuke kun no deja de mirarme y no está haciendo más que ponerme nerviosa…¿ qué mira tanto?"_

-¿tengo algo en la cara Sasuke-kun?

-No, nada…

" _oh bueno, si no es nada, no me preocupo."_Pensó la chica.

-Es solo que estás sudada.

- ¿eh?

* * *

Naruto y Hinata solos y desatados, Sakura calurosa y un Sasuke reprimido... Estas vacaciones... ¿podrán forzarse más?

Hasta aquí llegó la extensión de este gran capitulo, el siguiente sigue la extensión. No se preocupen, solo son estos dos. y luego comienza el curso normal de la historia. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!! ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!¿Funcionó la psicología inversa?


	16. Capítulo 14 Lado 2: Vacaciones Forzadas

HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA. WOW!!!!!! No pensé que alguien leyera los Side stories. Me siento muy contenta por esos Reviews que me han dejado pidiendome que no deje de actualizar. Solo por eso, aquí les traigo el final del Side Story. (tanto tiempo que me costó armarlo y escribirlo y solo me salieron 2 capítulos o.O , pero bueno).

Creo que casi nadie se detiene para leer antes de que empiece cada capítulo, así que simplemente les digo algo que es más obvio que decir que el agua es color nada: NARUTO LE PERTENECE AL CRUEL, INSENSATO, MAL AGRADECIDO GENIO MANGAKA, MASASHI KISHIMOTO. T_____T si Naruto no se queda con Hinata le quito el altar del mejor simbolista y se lo pongo a los teletubies. T____T eeeeeh.... bueno creo qeu la broma se pasó un poco, pero creo qeu mejor se lo merece Hiroyuki Takei (para mi, obviamente) xD Aunque Kishi no me defrauda con esos problemas políticos que plantea. Es simplemente genial!

Sin más que decir: El final del Side story

**A VER SI FUNCIONA LA PSICOLOGÍA INVERSA:**

_**NO LEAS ESTO:**_

**Este es el capítulo final del side story que tiene como propósito el afinar los tipos de relaciones que tienen nuestros cuatro personajes protagónicos entre sí. Queda a dispocisión de ustedes el leerlo de corrido o aguantarse hasta que el curso natural de la historia regrese.**** xD depende de ti.**

* * *

_**Vacaciones Forzadas **_

_**Problemas, problemas y Apenas Empieza...  
**_

_**Capítulo 14 (Lado 2)**_

Sasuke se acomodó en el sillón reclinable apoyando su codo en el brazo del mueble, y llevándose la mano a la boca sin despegarle la mirada a la chica.

"_Sasuke kun no deja de mirarme y no está haciendo más que ponerme nerviosa…¿ qué mira tanto?"_

-¿tengo algo en la cara Sasuke-kun?

-No, nada…

" _oh bueno, si no es nada, no me preocupo."_Pensó la chica.

-Es solo que estás sudada.

- ¿eh?

La afirmación del chico, le hizo ponerse avergonzada porque, según ella, sudar no era nada sexy. Restregó su mano en el rostro logrando quitarse un poco de sudor. Acto seguido comenzó a abanicarse con una mano, mientras que con la otra se levantaba su cabello.

Ni siquiera la autora de esta historia sabe qué era lo que estaba pensando Sasuke, o al menos no deseo hacerlo público, ya que las perversidades más bajas se hicieron presente en su cabeza. Lo único que puedo confirmar, es que el sol, la brisa marina y el árido ambiente habían hecho efecto en el arcángel de ojos negros.

- ¿De verdad tienes mucho calor? – dijo sin moverse de su posición.

- La verdad es que sí, ¿te molesta si me quito la camisa? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Por mí puedes quitarte…

"_¿Qué estás pensando, Sasuke?... ¿qué pasa con el control?... de acuerdo, no soporto el calor… no sé que me pasa. No tengo ganas de repetirme 'control'… me siento un poco aturdido y extraño"_

Sakura se quedó esperando la otra parte de la oración de Sasuke pero no escuchó más. Sin pensarlo otra vez, se quitó la camisa para quedarse solamente con su top, parte de su bikini. La mirada de Sasuke se volvió más punzante al verla simplemente en sus shorts y con el torso casi descubierto.

No estaba pensando, talvez no quería. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella para sentarse en el sofá.

-¿te pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?

- Nada extraordinario… solo… lo natural.

- Sé que te pasa algo…

Sasuke repitió su respuesta mientras se iba acercando a ella como si fuera un tigre acechando a su acorralada presa. Solo para…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En otro lado de la playa, en las tiendas Hinata y Naruto pasaban un rato muy ameno en el que se reían por cuanta curiosidad veían en el camino.

-Usagi-chan, tengamos una cita.

El rostro de la chica, curiosamente no cambio de color, simplemente le vio y le respondió afirmando con su cabeza.

-¿qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones que está cerca de aquí?

-D… de acuerdo… pero…

-¿pero?

-No quiero ir vestida así.

-Mmm… qué tal si compramos algunas prendas y nos vamos ¿eh?

Hinata aceptó. Ella compró un vestido largo y blanco, algunas empleadas de la tienda le aconsejaron en ponerse un sombrero de sol, pero prefirió ponerse unas florecillas en el cabello. Se compró un brazalete y unas gargantillas que le hacían juego. Naruto, por su parte, decidió vestirse un poco…, bueno, contando que estaban en un lugar playero, se había vestido un poco… mejor juzguen ustedes: una camisa formal celeste manga larga, encima un suéter café con cuello amplio; le quedaba un poco más arriba de la cadera dejando un pedazo de camisa por fuera, al igual que en su cuello; encima llevaba puesto un saco café con unos blue jeans y un peinado… digamos que de tanta gelatina su peinado era el habitual.

Los dos habían quedado de verse en la entrada del parque, justamente a las diez de la mañana. Faltaban unos veinte minutos, pero Hinata ya se encontraba en la entrada esperando su cita. Mientras tanto, Naruto había tenido muchos problemas, pues había dejado su cartera en un establecimiento mientras se cambiaba de ropa, así que regresó por ella. Quiso comprar una flor sencilla, algo que equiparara los ojos preciosos de la Hyuuga, pero solo encontró a un señor que vendía muchos arreglos de rosas. No tuvo más remedio que comprar la docena de rosas.

La suerte de Naruto, como todos sabemos, se puede igualar a la del "Coyote" en la caricatura "El correcaminos"… no podría ser peor en ese día caliente: una cuida-perros se le atravesó y los caninos no eran tan amigables, así que dos o tres que se soltaron de sus correas, comenzaron a seguir al rubio; luego de la odisea y de escapar por unos arbustos, lastimosamente cayó encima de un señor muy malhumorado que terminó siguiéndolo por diez minutos, hasta que el viejo se cansó; después se dio cuenta de que lo único que llevaba de las rosas era una, y muy descuidada; fue , de nuevo, a ver si podía comprar otra docena, pero el señor que vendía las flores se había movido de lugar… no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse hacia la entrada del parque con una única flor un poco deshojada.

Se hicieron las diez de la mañana con 20 minutos. Hinata, había estado esperando una hora a Naruto. Él se apareció agitando su brazo derecho, con una gran sonrisa y gritando un hola.

-¡ Hinata!, lo siento, - dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su cabeza - es que me pasaron muchas cosas y por eso no pude venir más temprano. Traté de comprarte algo lindo y no se me ocurrió nada más que una docena de rosas, pero me un perro y un viejo me persiguieron, y al huir no me fijé que la rosa que me quedaba… - le mostró la rosa un poco atrofiada con mucha pena.

Hinata sonrió y tomó con sus dos manos la rosa que Naruto había traído, especialmente para ella. No aceptó ni escuchó más excusas, simplemente le tomó de la mano y entraron al lugar para darle el uso adecuado al parque.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun, divirtámonos.

Naruto aceptó con gusto la propuesta. La chica proponía desde subirse a las pequeñas ruedas mecánicas, hasta las ruedas más gigantes y aparentemente peligrosas. Probaban algunas atracciones muy simples, como saltar en inflables con forma de castillos para adultos, un laberinto de espejos, los bumping cars; elegían otro tipo de actividades no muy activas como ver algún show, o sentarse en un banco, sin contar que en dos o tres ocasiones el chico Uzumaki se resbaló, provocando la risa de Hinata; otras atracciones un poco más de habilidades no podían faltar. El ojos azules trató de ganarse un conejito que estaba en el estante de la puntería, sin embargo, su puntería denotaba un enorme ausencia de ella en su ser, fue Hinata quien logró ganarse su propio conejito.

Subieron a otras ruedas hasta que se dieron doce y decidieron darse un descanso para comer.

-¡No me imaginé que los Hot Dogs fueran tan deliciosos!

-¿eh? ¿No los habías probado?

-¿Yo? Para nada. ¡Pero son deliciosos!, aunque, ¿no están hechos de perros de verdad, cierto?

-Eres muy extraño, Naruto-kun, te acepto que una chica no haya probado nunca los Hot Dogs por las dietas pero, ¿un hombre?

-Jeje, lo que pasa es que mis padres siempre me decian: nada de comidas chatarras, nada de comidas ligeras, nada de frituras… cuando conocí a Sasuke también empezó a decirme lo mismo, ya que tenía que cuidar mi salud y mi figura.

-Pero comes Ramen…

-Ah, sí, pero eso es porque los como con comidas marinas.

-… pes…ca…do? - Hinata torció su cara diciendo lo asqueroso que le parecía.

-Que, ¿no te gusta?

-Lo como pero no lo disfruto.

-Entonces, ¿tú comes comida chatarra?

-No… bueno, no mucho… a decir verdad no lo como tan seguido. Pero me lo permito de vez en cuando. Tanto ejercicio tiene que tener su recompensa.

-Tienes razón.

-Naruto-kun, estás escurriendo la mayonesa en tu suéter.

-Ah… ¡NOOOOOO!

Hinata quería reirse de la desgracia de Naruto pero no lo hizo, sino que le llevó a lavarse.

-Creo que así está mejor. ¿Ya no se nota mucho, verdad?

-No, ya no.

-¿quieres un helado?

-Me encantaría. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Mira, allí está pasando un señor con helados!

Como si fuera un niño que encontró lo que más deseaba del viaje, fue corriendo hacia el señor dejando a Hinata conmovida y su cara con expresión de: "¿Por qué es tan lindo?". Le siguió.

Hinata, ¿de qué quieres tu helado?

-Mmm, de limón.

-Yo quiero de Naranja.

-¡Aquí tienen los tórtolos! – dijo el señor con una sonrisa a los, ahora sonrojados, chicos.

-No, bueno, ehm… nosotros… lo que pasa… es que… ah… - Naruto no supo qué decir, Hinata estaba en shock.

-No te preocupes – el señor le hizo una señal para que se acercara y le susurró al oído – solo asegúrate de besarla al final del día, ¿eh? – el señor se alejó – son 3,000 yenes.

-Ah sí.

Naruto comenzó a registrar su bolsa trasera, luego el bolsillo de su chaqueta, después la de su pantalón… hasta que volteó su rostro lleno de lágrimas a la chica.

-Hinata… creo que perdí mi cartera.

Se escuchó un suspiro proveniente del señor de las paletas.

-¿Y así quieres conquistarla? Si no avivas te la van a quitar.

-¡¿Qué dijo, viejo?! – gruñó Naruto.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, yo lo pago.

-Gracias – respondió apenado y con una mano en su cabeza.

-Quédese con el cambio.

-Muchas gracias, señorita. Que pase un buen día.

Los dos chicos se alejaron un poco del lugar con sus helados refrescantes que tanto necesitaban en ese día de calor, pero justo cuando Naruto iba a darle la primera mordida, y a causa del sol, la paleta se partió en dos y cayó en el suelo, ante la mirada de Hinata. El chico de ojos azules quedó fijo durante unos segundos sin querer ver los ojos juguetones de su acompañante. Hasta que se decidió por ver su rostro para encontrarse con una sonrisa sincera.

-Debo parecerte un tonto, lo siento, Hinata.

-Para nada, ¿quieres mi paleta?, a decir verdad, yo estoy muy satisfecha y comerme este helado sería gula para mí.

-¿De verdad, Hinata? ¡Muchas gracias!

Con su "sutileza" habitual, el rubio le quitó la paleta a la de cabellos negros y se la comió, mientras ella sonreía. Después del pequeño percance, fueron a buscar la billetera en varios lugares. El calor iba en aumento y la desesperación era proporcional al ambiente, lo que les hizo desistir. Decidieron descansar en una banca.

-¿De verdad no quieres seguir buscando, Naruto-kun? Podríamos ir a…

-Ya déjalo, no es que tenga algo importante dentro. ¡Soy yo o está haciendo mucho calor!

-Creo que son las toneladas de ropa que llevas encima.

-Lo siento, Hinata. Quise vestirme muy formal para una ocasión así, traté de impresionarte con flores, con mi manera de caminar, con un almuerzo especial, y demostrarte que puedo ser un caballero pero… nada me salió bien y lo único que conseguí fue quedar como un tonto. Lo siento.

Dijo como perro regañado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué tratas de impresionarme? Lo único que necesitas es comportarte como siempre lo haces.

-¿Como tonto?

-Como Naruto-kun… - pausó mientras le veía - Deja de impresionarme, entre más lo intentas, menos te diviertes; si te comportas como siempre lo haces vas a conquistarme más, aunque me gusta que seas caballeroso… pero no lo exageres. Solo diviértete conmigo.

El calor de las 2 de la tarde hizo que Naruto tomara suavemente la barbilla de la chica y la acercara a sus labios, gesto provocado por el aura angelical de la luz que se había posado en ella. Besó su barbilla y subió hasta sus labios, todavía torpe, trató de darle un beso perfecto, sin embargo, el temblor en los dos no dejó que fuera así. El chico se separó viendo sus ojos, los ojos que le hicieron regresar a su boca. Lo intentaron otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión dejaron a un lado las dudas de si lo hacían bien o mal. Simplemente, lo intentaron de nuevo. Alternaron sus labios entre sí, suave y dulcemente, sin prisas, como si tuvieran una eternidad… la eternidad que terminó con los gritos de unos niños haciendoles burla a los tórtolos. Se separaron rápidamente.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera este momento ha sido perfecto, dattebayo

Hinata prefirió callar. Sabía que era verdad. Había sido una cita desastrosa.

" _¡Maldición!, ¡ ni siquiera puedo hacer que la chica que me gusta se sienta bien cerca de mi! ¿Es que no puedo hacer nada bien?... si hubiera algo… algo… al-go…¿algo?..."_

En ese momento se escuchaba música a lo lejos, que era un grupo en vivo que estaba cantando en una colina.

-Hinata, ¡ven conmigo!

"_Ser yo mismo ¿eh?"_

Tomó a Hinata y la llevó a la colina. Naruto le dijo a la chica que lo esperara en un árbol mientras él se dirigió detrás de bambalinas. En el descanso de la banda, logró persuadir a los integrantes para que le acompañaran en una canción.

-Espera, brother. No importa lo que nos digas, pero, de ninguna manera podemos tocar bien si no hemos ensayado nada, además, este es nuestro debut. - dijo un chico con dos tatuajes en sus mejillas.

-Escuchen, es muy importante para mi, hay una chica y… solo ¿Por favor? ¿si? – dijo con un rostro muy suplicante.

-Pero ¿cómo pretendes que toquemos bien si ni siquiera tenemos algo para guiarnos? – dijo otro integrante.

-Ehm… pues, puedo escribirles la partitura en… denme unos 5 minutos y las escribo, solo es lo necesario: guitarra guía, segunda guitarra, el bajo, la batería y yo que cantaré la canción. La melodía es sencilla. Por favor.

-De acuerdo- dijo el lider de la banda – haremos la siguiente canción y nos iremos a un break de unos 10 minutos para que practiquemos en 5 minutos la canción.

-¡Yahooo! ¡Gracias!

Como acordaron, los chicos de la banda cantaron su canción y Naruto terminó las 4 partituras en menos del tiempo estipulado. En el receso de la banda practicaron un momento y luego regresaron.

-Damas y Caballeros, a petición de un chico muy atrevido, hemos decidido presentar esta canción que es de este muchacho que está por acá y que nos ha mantenido en secreto su nombre. Les dejo con él para que haga esta presentación.

-Hola. – dijo Naruto, mientras se escuchaba un agudo sonido proveniente de la reverberación del micrófono y las bocinas. La gente comenzaba a no prestarle atención al chico – Yo, quiero dedicar esta canción a una persona muy especial que está entre ustedes, y…

-¡Canta ya! – se escuchó una voz del publico.

-Si, pero primero… ehm…

-"lo más seguro es que lo va a arruinar" – dijo susurrando el bajista a la baterista.

-"sí, y tambien es seguro que es uno de esos tipos que hacen canciones pero no pueden cantar, jajaja" – le contestó la baterista.

-¿en dónde estas? Ah!, ¡Ahí estás! – siguió diciendo Naruto a Hinata uqe estaba apoyada en un árbol – esta canción la hice… hace algún tiempo, pero no se la he enseñado a "tú ya sabes quien" porque sé que se iba a enojar. Así que, seré yo mismo, y te diré lo que siento en esta canción.

Hinata sonrió al mismo tiempo que el chico daba la señal de comienzo. Nadie, como era costumbre, le prestó atención a la introducción de la canción, hasta que su voz comenzó a navegar en el aire que soltaba. Todos se quedaron atónitos por un momento, inclusive los músicos pero siguieron tocando, no querían detenerse, no al escuchar una voz tan versátil, querían sacar hasta el tope esa voz que salía de él… la gente, por su parte comenzó a aplaudir, a gritar, a desmayarse. Ella no le puso atención a su voz, pues ya reconocía lo magnífica que era, sin embargo, le llamó la atención lo qué él le estaba diciendo, lo que le estaba saliendo del corazón. Al verlo tan emocionado, alegre saltando riendo en medio de la canción su corazón palpitó con más fuerza. ¡Ése era Naruto!... ¡Ése era su Naruto! Con lágrimas de felicidad en sus blanquecinos ojos escuchó los simples pero intensos sentimientos de Naruto, no solo por la lírica de la canción, sino por lo que comunicaba su voz:

"_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love  
_

_Accidentally I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
_

_I'm in love" (1)  
_

Al terminar la canción, todos rompieron en aplausos reverencias y lágrimas en los ojos. Todos terminaron con querer saber el nombre de ese chico.

-¡Oye, brother! ¡eso fue genial! Tan siquiera dinos tu nombre, seguramente seremos muy famosos si te nos unes. Yo le hago a la cantada pero no soy tan bueno, de hecho soy un poco desafinado.- Dijo el primer guitarrista

-Lo que yo quisiera saber es quienes son ustedes. ¡Son geniales músicos, chicos! ¡en serio!... en estos momentos estoy grabando un disco pero puedo presentarlos con mi manager estaría muy feliz de tenerlos como mis músicos. Mi nombre es Naruto.

Todo se puso en silencio.

-¡DE VERDAD! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Con razón conocía esa voz en alguna parte!, ¡eres inconfundible, bro! – replicó el primer guitarrista.

-Gracias, no es para tanto, pero quisiera saber sus nombres, también.

-Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, era el cantante y el primer guitarrista de la banda.

-Tú querrás saber mi nombre, ¿Por qué?, porque yo soy el segundo guitarrista, mi nombre es Aburame Shino. – dijo arreglándose los lentes oscuros.

Yo soy el bajista del grupo y mi nombre Nara Shikamaru. Imaginé que nuestra presentación sería problemática.

-Cállate, aguafiestas- Soy la baterista, la única capaz de llevar el ritmo y el poder femenino de la banda, mi nombre es Temari. Mucho gusto.

-Chicos, pongan el nombre de su banda aquí y un teléfono adonde contactarlos tengo que…

-Sí, si, ve con tu chica no te preocupes. – respondió Temari con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Naruto se fue corriendo adonde estaba Hinata.

-De verdad, hubiera querido darte un día muy sencillo y muy normalmente perfecto. Pero esto es lo que soy. Y como soy, quiero decirte que lo que canté, es verdad… Creo, que me enamoré de ti.

-… - hinata quedó en silencio pero evadió la declaración - Tienes razón, este día ha sido tan desastroso para el libro de récords en las peores citas. ¿pero sabes? Fue una cita perfectamente normal, con más debilidades que puntos a tu favor…

-Gomen.

-Pero, amo que seas tú mismo, y lo que vi allá arriba en el escenario, digo… ¿qué más puedo pedir? Eres perfecto, para mi.

Él la abrazó y no pudo evitar chocar sus labios contra los de ella. Sin tapujos, ni dudas, más seguros que el sol posándose en sus cabezas, se besaron. Fue el beso perfecto. Hasta que la gente comenzó a hacer ruiditos muy extraños con silbidos y con sus voces. Tuvieron que separarse apenados.

La banda le dio la tarjeta y los números de referencia a Naruto y se despidieron acaloradamente. El chico rubio y la ojos blanquecinos decidieron ir a la playa para pasar un rato juntos. En ese instante ya se hacían las 2:30 de la tarde. El tiempo volaba sin saber que en la mansión, algo extremadamente malo había pasado.

-Ahí hay un lugar en donde podemos estar tranquilos.

-Naruto-kun, hace mucho sol, podemos enfermarnos de algo.

-Mmm… mira, ahí hay sombra. – volteó a verle con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

Naruto se fue a sentar de una sola vez quejándose por el calor que la ropa le brindaba.

-¡Woooo! ¡qué calor! Oe Hinata… ¿te importa si me quito la camisa?

-¿eh? De acuerdo – dijo un poco exhausta por el calor y sin su habitual estilo de sonrojarse.

Naruto se quitó el saco café, luego su suéter, se dejó la camisa, por respeto a su compañera, pero se la medio desabotonó, solo dejó una abertura muy… provocadora. No pasó desapercibido para Hinata. Gotas de sudor pasaban por el escote, simulando su bien torneado y rosado pecho, incitados por el calor.

-¿Tienes mucho calor?

-¿Y tú?

Por su parte, Naruto veía su rostro y su cabellera sudados. Las gotas de agua producidas por ella misma buscaban un camino adentro de su escote. Él quería descubrir ese camino, quería saber lo que le esperaba más allá de esos límites de su ropa.

En ese deseo, en ese impulso, en ese bajo instinto… sus labios jugaron de nuevo. Comenzaron a juguetear con sus labios como si quisieran intercambiar cuerpo. Hinata empezó a despeinar a Naruto, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello, presionando los labios de él labios contra los suyos.

El chico, tomó por la cintura a su amada y comenzó a contraminar su cuerpo, aprisionándola con sus brazos, arrugando con sus manos el vestido que denotaba la personalidad tímida de la heredera de los Hyuuga, como si no quisiera que estuviera ahí, y no quería, poco a poco iba buscando tocar su piel, tan tersa, tan pálida, tan extremadamente suave. Hasta que llegó el momento: ella estaba semidesnuda desde su cintura hasta sus pies, entendió el mensaje. Se separaron por un momento y se despojó de su prenda para quedarse con su bikini blanco.

Él no tuvo tiempo para ver o para pensar en lo que estaba viendo, simplemente quería conectar con ella en ese beso que estaba esperando, pero no hubo tal beso tan en seguida. Como descubriendo nuevos territorios, la chica iba desabotonando lo que quedaba por desabotonar. Acarició el pecho de su amado con dos dedos en una línea vertical lentamente hasta llegar a… sin vacilar, el chico se quitó su pantalón, se quedó únicamente con el boxer que ocupaba como traje de baño.

En ese momento las personas empezaban a llegar, pero eso no les detuvo. Para aislarse, decidieron entrar al pequeño bosquecito que se encontraba de frente a la playa. Allí, con arbustos a su alrededor cubriendo la vista a los curiosos, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más intensidad, hasta el punto de acostarse en el suelo. Naruto quedó encima de la chica.

Hinata comenzó a arañar los omóplatos del ojos azules. El no pudo evitar tocar el busto de la chica. Realmente no se fijó en la figura de la mujer que se encontraba debajo suyo, simplemente quería conectarse con ella de alguna forma… aunque fuera un poco. Siguió aferrándose a sus labios, a su cuerpo. No les bastaba la piel desnuda, querían más. Naruto la levantó un poco para desabrocharle con una mano su top, pero habían elegido un momento y lugar tan inadecuado que de pronto se escuchó un niño llorar y gritar:

-¡MAMÁ… AHÍ HAY DOS PÈRSONAS HACIENDO COSAS MALAS!

-¡NO VEAS ESO! ¡Qué degenerados, ya no hay moral! – dijo apartando el niño.

Inmediatamente después del comentario, se separaron y el silencio les invadió. Sin decir nada los dos levantaron apenados, se vistieron y se dirigieron hacia la mansión. No mencionaron palabra durante el camino, no es que no quisieran hacerlo el calor los había agotado. Al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue a un Sasuke bastante demacrado por el calor, sentado en la puerta de la casa, como si esperara a que alguien regresara.

-Bakaske, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿y Sakura-chan?

-Se fue.

-Ah… ¿eh? ¿cómo que se fue?

-Se fue- dijo recostándose en el marco sudado y casi desmayado.

-¡Sasuke, Baka! ¿Cómo que Sakura-chan se fue?

-Imbecil, te digo que- hizo una pausa para suspirar- está haciendo mucho calor.

Naruto perdió su cabeza muy rápido por el tipo de contestación de su manager. Sin tapujos, Naruto, tiró de la camisa de Sasuke con una fuerza tan bruta que lo levantó por completo.

-¿querrías dejarme en paz? –dijo casi susurrando

-¡No! No quiero dejarte en paz. Me vas a explicar qué pasó aquí.

-¿Quieren limonada? – dijo Hinata sin parecer sorprendida o tratando de detener a Naruto. Estaba tan calmada que al no escuchar respuesta entró a la casa sin decir nada.

-Sasuke, ¡responde!

Sasuke suspiró de nuevo y le extendió su mano hacia el marco, señalando que debían sentarse. Naruto obedeció.

"_Así que el cuento es largo" _ pensó el chico de cabellos de oro.

Después de una pausa:

-Tengo calor. Está haciendo mucho calor.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- gritó

-Yo…

"_Estabamos solos. ¡Claro!, Naruto se había ido de la casa a pasear un rato. Sakura y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en debajo de este techo y calor infernal… si tan solo hubiera tenido mi cabeza en su lugar… la sala se convirtió mi testigo._

_-Parece que nos va a tocar quedarnos aquí ¿eh? – Dije_

_-Así parece… quieres… ¿quieres salir al balcón? Prepararé una limonada._

_-Por qué mejor…no nos quedamos aquí._

_-¿No será mejor salir para que el aire ventile? – dijo extrañada por la petición del chico. _

_Me acomodé en el sillón reclinable apoyando mi codo en el brazo del mueble, sin despegarle la mirada a la chica. _

_-Tengo algo en la cara Sasuke-kun? – me preguntó._

_-No, nada…es solo que estás sudada. _

_- ¿eh?  
_

_Talvez le avergonzó lo que le dije y por eso comenzó a quitarse el sudor del rostro. Luego comenzó a abanicarse con una mano, mientras que con la otra se levantaba su cabello._

'_Si viviéramos en otras épocas, estoy más que seguro que ella hubiera sido Helena de Troya y yo un simple gladiador… o probablemente la chica que todos quieren y desean pero que no es de nadie' pensé en esos momentos. _

_-¿De verdad tienes mucho calor? – dije con un tono de voz que me había nublado los sentidos, ya no era consiente de lo que hacía o decía. _

_-La verdad es que sí, ¿te molesta si me quito la camisa? – preguntó inocentemente._

_-Por mí puedes quitarte…_

_No estaba pensando, talvez no quería. Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia ella para sentarse en el sofá. _

_-¿te pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?_

_- Nada extraordinario… solo… lo natural._

_- Sé que te pasa algo…_

_Repetí mi r__espuesta mientras mientras me acercaba a ella que me miraba como si fuera un tigre acechando a mi presa. La acosté de un empujón en el sofá y comencé a besarle el cuello y todo lo que pudiera probar con mi boca, en esos momentos. El sudor había combinado su perfume en el que podía sentir su mix de frutas dulces. Me enloqueció. Lamí lo que estaba a mi alcance._

_-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿qué demonios te pasa? – gritó mientras forcejeaba._

_-¡Sabes que deseamos esto! ¡Lo deseamos desde hace tiempo! Aprovecha…_

_-¡NO! ¡quítate! – trató de empujarme pero no pudo quitarme de encima._

_Comencé a tocarle el cuerpo sin su consentimiento: le arranqué su top y le quité sus shorts junto con su bikini de un jalón, mientras ella quería detener mis acciones. Al verla desnuda, mi locura me cegó completamente, la besé en contra de su voluntad. Ella gritaba pero no me importaba nada, yo solo quería… el asunto es que en un forcejeo dejé mi 'babymaker-machine' indefenso y recibí un ataque terrorista que dejó muchas bajas… en ese momento recé porque mi familia no muriera. De todas formas, Sakura tomó su traje de baño y se fue corriendo a su habitación treinta minutos después bajó con todas sus pertenencias y se fue muy molesta por lo que había hecho."_

-Eso fue lo que pasó…¡Soy un imbécil! – dijo enterrando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

-Wow me quitaste las palabras de la boca. Eres un imbécil– respondió su amigo.

-No te pongas tan arrogante. – dijo levantando una ceja - Hinata y tú tendrán que prepararse mañana.

-¿por qué?

-Porque las vacaciones se acabaron. Tenemos que empezar a preparar el siguiente disco.

-¡¿EHHHH?! ¡¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

-Porque no voy a pasar las tardes aburrido esperando a que ustedes regresen. No soy tu madre, ¿entiendes?

-¿Por quéeeeeee? Yo estaba disfrutando mis vacaciones.

-Ya te dije que no son vacaciones vinimos aquí a trabajar en un nuevo dueto.

-¡M%$! P#)(/&€ P¬||## C??¿?¿·%$"! P(%$ M/"·¬€#¬!- (Censurado por conceptos en groserías obscenas)

-No te enojes conmigo, son órdenes.

Mier…coles.

Después del incidente. Todo había sido rutina, de nuevo, pues se levantaban a trabajar, seguían trabajando durante el día y a veces hasta se dormían encima del trabajo, ni siquiera Naruto y Hinata habían tenido 5 minutos a solas para poder... ía que todo el paraíso se había ido y solo había quedado la triste realidad. Solo unos días de vacaciones y meses de trabajo. Parecía injusto.

De todas formas, ya habían resuelto el problema del dueto. Concluyeron que eran muchas las canciones que habían preparado y para mantener contentos a los fans concluyeron que lo mejor era sacar todo un álbum de duetos hasta tenían el nombre: "confessions in two voices" . Ya tenían todo preparado: la música y la letra solo faltaba la grabación. Como nada, los 2 meses pasaron, pero antes de volver a japón, Naruto tenía que hacer algo.

- ¿Encontraste músicos?

- Sí, la verdad es que son fantásticos. Los quiero para el tour.

- De acuerdo veré lo que puedo hacer.

Sasuke los contactó. Depués de negociar acordaron un contrato de 5 años. Como fuera, Naruto ya tenía músicos profesionales establecidos. Luego de eso volvieron a Japón.

* * *

(1)"_Accidentally in love"sondtrack of Shrek 2 performed by The Counting Crows_

_

* * *

_

_¿_Y ahora qué les espera en japón_? ¿_Qué pasará con Sakura_? _Si Naruto y Hinata no pudieron estar juntos durante los dos meses, ¿Quiere decir que no avanzaron en su relación?

**Preview: **

" Naruto le dio una revista a Sasuke mostrándole primero la contraportada...Abrió la revista a la mitad, pasó las páginas como ansioso desesperado y al final sus piernas no lo lograron resistir. Se había desmayado.

.... mientras que Naruto y Hinata casi al mismo tiempo sus ideas se toparon al pensar:

_"Es como si un cristal estuviera en medio de nosotros"..."_

La próxima: _**¿Y ahora qué?**_ **_Capítulo 15_**

* * *

¿Les gustó? Pues hasta aquí llegó el capitulote. Y como ya vieron, las cosas se ponen un poquitín más complicadas para nuestros protagonistas. Y no digo más para no arruinar lo que viene así que solo me resta decir: Muchísisisisisisisisisísimas Gracias por esos Reviews!!!!!!!! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS..... Hasta la próxima.


	17. Capítulo 15: Remendando los Hilos Rojos

VUELVO A POSTEAR DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO Y WOW! QUÉ SEMANA! Definitivamente les doy las felicidades a todos los que postearon los manifiestos naruhina, las predicciones y creencias, de verdad que Kishimoto hizo lo que muchos seguidores de esta parejita tenían en sus mentes.

Hoy les traigo la continuación de este gran fic (grande porque es largo jajajaja porque de grandeza me falta un Pulitzer para llegar jajaja). De ahora en adelante habrá sorpresas, intrigas, lemon y algunas trabas antes de que nuestros personajes puedan ser felices. Así que: "¡A HACERLOS SUFRIR!"

Naruto no es mío pero Kishimoto se acerca a lo que yo soñé. Masashi Kishimoto es un genio con su manga.

Espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

_**Remendando los Hilos Rojos **_

_**Capitulo 15  
**_

Y así pasaron los 2 meses con más penas que glorias, el disco estaba terminado y faltaba la promoción... algo había cambiado.

HOMBRE: ¡Buenas tardes amigos y amigas! Este es su programa favorito: Luceros y Estrellas.

MUJER: El programa en donde pueden disfrutar las estrellas que dan comienzo en el medio o bien a sus estrellas favoritas.

HOMBRE: Yo soy Takeda Jin su presentador favorito

MUJER:Y yo Megumi Ai su dulce presentadora.

JUNTOS: ¡Comenzamos!

RESUMEN DEL PROGRAMA

HOMBRE:Jóvenes, ya en el resumen tenemos a nuestros invitados secretos y especiales. Pues esto les va a sorprender mucho.

MUJER: Los dos son de nacionalidad inglesa y los dos han sido criados en Japón. Los dos han estado siempre en los top 5 de las cadenas de televisión musical a nivel nacional e internacional.

HOMBRE:Los dos han sido considerados el hombre y la mujer más sexy del año. Después de ver todo su crecimiento, ahora nos traen algo nuevo, fresco y bastante peligroso: un disco con canciones a dueto.

MUJER:Démosles la bienvenida a…

JUNTOS: ¡Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata!

ENTREVISTA.

-¡Wow! Nos han dado una gran sorpresa cuando nos dijeron que el disco era doble y que ustedes lo habían hecho completamente de duetos.

-Así es Ai-san, hemos puesto todos nuestros conocimientos sobre música y lírica para hacer este disco, es muy importante para nosotros.- respondió Hinata.

-Dígannos qué problemas tuvieron para hacerlo, porque si es difícil hacer un álbum en solitario debe serlo aún más con otra persona, ¿No Naruto?

-La verdad, Jin, es que Hinata y yo tenemos una compatibilidad muy alta cuando se trata de música y líricas. No tuvimos problemas entre nosotros para hacer algo como un disco de duetos.

-La verdad yo estoy sorprendida porque además han hecho versiones en otros idiomas.

-Tuvimos que aprender. La verdad es un poco difícil cuando eres hablante del japonés, los demás idiomas te parecen extraños y muy difíciles de pronunciar, sobre todo el inglés y el español. Naruto-kun tuvo muchos problemas con el español.

-Siiii, lo que más me dolió fue que me estuvieran gritando a cada momento diciendome: ¡Así no es!

-A mi tambien me dolería si a cada momento me interrumpieran diciendome: " ¡Jin por el gran poder de Buda, así no es!"

-Jajaja, probablemente ya no estuvieras trabajando.

-Jajaja, qué mala eres Ai-san. Pero bueno, ¿en qué se inspiraron para hacer este álbum, Hinata?

-… eh… en… - ella volteó hacia Naruto – Experiencias personales- respondió después de una pausa.

-Bueno, espero que un track que se llama "Bleeding" no haya sido basado en experiencias personales.

-No ese no. Ese se trata de otra cosa.

-Espero que así sea, Naruto. Bueno ha llegado la hora de despedirnos pero lo haremos en grande. Naruto y Hinata nos interpretan: "Amor Gitano"

Los últimos meses su relación no había dado ni un paso adelante, ni un paso atrás. De todas formas, en un principio, era un amor fallido, amor prohibido como su canción lo demostraba.

Los chicos prepararon sus micrófonos y su posición para comenzar a deleitar con sus voces la danza flamenca. Experiencia personal oculta, es lo que la canción representaba. Sus sentimientos afloraron en el escenario. La banda, conformada por Shino, Kiba, Temari y Shikamaru, dieron el tono y el ritmo:

"_Ven y quédate conmigo.  
Dame el corazón _

_Vida mía estoy muriendo lento en mi prisión _

_Anda dime lo que sientes _

_Quítate el pudor, y deja de sufrir ,_

_Escapa con mi amor  
_

_Y después te llevare hasta donde quieras _

_Sin temor y sin fronteras _

_Hasta donde sale el sol.  
Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea _

_No me importa lo que venga _

_Porque ya se a donde voy._

_Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino  
la única llave de tu destino  
el que te cuida más que a su vida  
soy tu ladrón._

_Soy tu gitana, tu compañera,  
la que te sigue, la que te espera  
voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón._

_Y aunque nos cueste la vida  
Y aunque duela lo que duela  
Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor  
Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor_

_Yo nací para tus ojos, para nadie más.  
Siempre voy a estar en tu camino  
Alma de mi alma, corazón de tempestad _

_Dime por donde ir.  
_

_Y después te llevare hasta donde quieras _

_Sin temor y sin fronteras _

_Hasta donde sale el sol.  
Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea_

_No me importa lo que venga _

_Porque ya se a donde voy._

_Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino  
la única llave de tu destino  
el que te cuida más que a su vida  
soy tu ladrón._

_Soy tu gitana, tu compañera,  
la que te sigue, la que te espera  
voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón._

_Y aunque nos cueste la vida  
Y aunque duela lo que duela  
Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor (BIS)" (1)  
_

Los presentadores se despidieron del programa y anunciando el "realease" del video musical. Las personas explotaban en llantos y aplausos.

A pesar de las sonrisas que Naruto y Hinata reflejaban ante las cámaras, la situación en la que se encontraban no era tan sencilla, pues no estaban pasando por un buen momento. Por muchas razones. Una de ellas…

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien? Te vimos hablando por teléfono con alguien. – preguntó el ojos azules.

- No, no era Sakura. Era mi abogado. Dijo que el malentendido del copyright con Ayumi Hamasaki ya estaba en orden.

- Oye, ya han pasado dos meses, ¿no te preocupa de que Sakura-chan no se haya comunicado contigo?

- Después de lo que hice tiene todo el derecho a estar enojada. Solo faltan dos semanas para la boda y aunque a mi padre poco le ha importado ese incidente pues…

- Sasuke-baka, ni siquiera le has informado.

- Supongo que mi padre a veces puede ser temible. Si le digo sobre eso nos mata a Sakura y a mi.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la chica de ojos casi blancos los interrumpió con sus gritos. Ella parecía muy agitada y preocupada a la vez. Hinata había encontrado a Sakura.

-¡Naruto-kun!, ¡Sasuke-kun! Tienen que ver esto.

La chica iba a darle lo que traía en las manos a Sasuke, pero se echó para atrás. En su rostro se notaba la inconformidad en el que el chico heredero de los Uchiha viera primero la pista de dónde estaba Sakura.

-Prefiero… que lo vea primero Naruto-kun.

-¿Es algo malo lo que traes ahí? - dijo el ojos negros señalándole.

-Pues… depende de quien lo mire.

-¡Explicate! – dijo alterado, reacción que hizo que Hinata inclinara su cabeza hacia delante como una niña castigada por comer antes de la cena.

-Ya, ya- interrumpió Naruto – no le hables así que este Usagi-chan se asusta fácilmente.

" _¿Usagi…chan?... ahora que el Dobe lo dice… Hinata parece un conejo… pero de las de play boy"_ pensó sasuke con su ceja izquierda levantada.

-¿qué te pasa bakasuke ?

-¿Conejito? – la "pregunta" hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y Naruto tartamudeara al intentar responder.

-Lo que pasa es que… Ah…eh…

-I, o, u, el burro eres tú. Me explican después, ¿querrías decirme algo ya, Hinata?

-Momento, primero a mi. – dijo el cabellos dorados.

-De acuerdo. – Sasuke se resignó a la condición.

Naruto y Hinata le dieron la espalda Sasuke. Después de diez segundos…

-¡HOLY COW, MOTHER OF FUCKING JESUS CHRIST! - Gritó Naruto, Hinata sonrió tapando su boca.

-Es sorprendente que los insultos y blasfemias es lo único que te salen tan bien en inglés – replicó Sasuke – al menos eso. ¿Pero qué es lo que tienen ahí? Me estoy cansando de este jueguito.

-Eh… Sasuke… ¿prometes que no te enojas?

-¿por?

Naruto le dio una revista a Sasuke mostrándole primero la contraportada. El chico Uchiha la tomó extrañado por la reacción del ojos azules. Le dio la vuelta para ver la portada y lo que pudo apreciar… le bajó el azucar, le subió el colesterol, los colores de su rostro se fueron a una fiesta en Suecia y sus manos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo Parkinson. Abrió la revista a la mitad, pasó las páginas como ansioso desesperado y al final sus piernas no lo lograron resistir. Se había desmayado.

Sus ojos fueron abriéndose hasta encontrarse en una habitación no muy conocida para él. Estaba en el camerino de Naruto. Se sentó tratando de recordar qué era lo que había pasado. Vio hacia una mesa de sala y para su desgracia las imágenes en su cabeza pasaron como película.

" _Oh no… me da algo, otra vez"_

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Cómo demonios voy a estar bien? Si mi padre se entera… ¿cómo pudo? ¿cómo, Sakura pudo posar desnuda para MAXIM JAP (2) ? Es una revista para hombres. Internacional. Una revista gigante. ¡TODO EL MUNDO HA VISTO SUS…!

-Ya cálmate, Sasuke. Hinata también hizo uno.

-Hinata no estaba desnuda, jamás le tomaron fotos de frente, la composición de la foto era más artística y su pose era más decente. Si mi padre se entera…

-Ya lo dijiste dos veces, baka.

-Pero… la cosa que cubre , o que casi nada cubre sus partes… vitales, es una pantymedia.

Precisamente: Sakura estaba acostada en una tela tipo satín dorado, con un poco de hojas de árbol de cerezo a su alrededor. Una pierna de la pantymedia la había estirado por su brazo como si midiera una yarda justamente, la había estirado a la altura de sus pezones por lo que la cubría. La otra parte de la pantymedia estaba estirada y en medio de las piernas de Sakura, lo que no dejaba ver mucho, aunque cabe destacar que la panty media era color piel. La muchacha no había dejado mucho a la imaginación.

-Yo pienso que es muy sensual. – dijo Hinata, supuestamente para calmarlo.

-Estoy al borde de un derrame.

-¡Ya cálmate, abuelo, dattebayo!

-¡Necesito mi Black Berry! – gritó.

-Está en la mesa.

Sasuke lo arrebató de la mesa y comenzó a puntear con rapidez los botones que tenía, marcó unos números de teléfono y comenzó a llamar desde su dispositivo.

-Quiero que me comuniquen con la central de MAXIM en Estados Unidos. El código es 2569-6587-9568-123… (3)- Naruto le arrebató la agenda electrónica- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Sasuke, ya cálmate, en la revista dice que Sakura-chan va a estar en una firma de perfumes en un centro comercial de Nagoya. – dijo Naruto con la Black Berry de Sasuke en la mano. – si nos vamos en estos momentos podemos llegar a tiempo, ¿no crees?

-Si, creo que sí.

-Decidido – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Así lo hicieron. Tomaron un vuelo en jet privado hacia Nagoya, ya que se encontraban en Kioto. Como era de esperarse, llegaron el mismo día, justamente una hora antes de la firma.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a Haruno Sakura en alguna parte? – dijo Sasuke casi exigiendo una respuesta.

-¡Claro!, está con el gerente de esta perfumería ¿Quien la busca?

-Eh… Hinata. – contestó el chico.

-¿Disculpe? – preguntó la señorita un poco asqueada por el nombre.

-No, yo no me llamo Hinata. ¿Ve la señorita que está en la puerta? Es ella quien la busca.

-¡Oh! Claro, con mucho gusto le digo.

En la espera, Naruto y Hinata habían sido presos de la prensa quienes les bombardeaban con preguntas personales y otras de trabajo.

-Naruto, ¿es cierto que ustedes salen juntos? ¿Qué significó para ustedes el viaje a Thailandia?– disparó la pregunta una periodista.

-La verdad sí salimos juntos porque estamos trabajando juntos. ¿O no? Y no sé cómo se pudieron enterar de lo de Tailandia. Pero, de todas formas fuimos ahí para aclarar nuestra mente y hacer nuestro disco

-¿Y qué tal la vida privada? ¿Ustedes son novios, no es así?

Hinata y Naruto se vieron a los ojos buscando la aprobación que querían, sin embargo no encontraron una afirmativa. Hinata se apresuró a responder:

-No, solo somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

Naruto un poco desilusionado por la respuesta de la chica, no pudo más que afirmarlo. No quería problemas ni atenciones, al menos no demasiada. Sasuke se acercó a los periodistas para decirles que se apartaran y se fueran. Sacó a los cantantes de la rueda de prensa que se había formado en plena recepción de la perfumería.

-¿Ven esas bancas que están ahí?- preguntó Sasuke.

-No somos niños pequeños, Bakasuke

-Se comportan como si lo fueran. Quiero que se queden sentaditos y sin contestar a las preguntas, sin dar autógrafos y si pueden, sin hablar entre sí.

-¿Sin dar autógrafos? Aunque lo pidas, Sasuke-kun eso es simplemente…

-¿Sin hablar entre nosotros? Pero no hacemos daño a nadie, dattebayo.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que estén tan cerca. No me gusta me dan mala espina y siento como si de verdad fueran novios o algo.

-Naruto y Hinata guardaron silencio… como si… fuera cierto. Sasuke no hizo caso del silencio de los chicos, tenía otros asuntos pendientes con Sakura por lo que se volteó para ir, de nuevo, con la secretaria.

Es cierto que el día caluroso en la playa, estuvo lleno de pasión y su primer beso se había consumado, pero muchas cosas pasaron en los meses siguientes. Parecía como si la "amistad" desarrollada a "amor" forjada por Hinata y Naruto se estuviera deteriorando con cada respiro, con cada mirada. Sentados en los sillones de espera uno al lado de otro, hombro con hombro, tan cerca y casi topando sus cuerpos trataban de entablar una conversación adecuada sin salirse del tema, sin éxito. A la pregunta de: "¿Qué periodistas, eh?", Hinata respondía "sí". A la afirmación de: "Te pusiste nervioso cuando preguntó lo del dvd", Naruto respondió "un poco". La conversación dio su fin.

-"_Esto es… tan incómodo, dattebayo"_

-"_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?" _ Pensó Hinata.

Casi al mismo tiempo sus ideas se toparon al pensar:

-"_Es como si un cristal estuviera en medio de nosotros"_

No era un pensamiento tan loco, pues así parecía como si estuvieran en una burbuja de plastico separado por una división de cristal transparente y como si los dos se vieran a los ojos sin poder tocarse, sin poder hablarse. Los impulsos no faltaban, sobraban de más. Dolía tanto para que las lágrimas se asomaran a los ojos de los dos chicos. Naruto se armó de valor.

-¡No puedo más! Tenemos que hablar. – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Hinata quedó en silencio, lo miró a los ojos y luego agachó su cabeza.

- Estamos hablando. –Respondió.

- No estoy bromeando, jamás en mi vida he estado tan serio. Tenemos que hablar.

- Sasuke-kun dijo que no nos movieramos de aquí.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada dolorosa mientras retenía sus lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo.

-Dos meses atrás solo me hubieras seguido y ya.

HInata también trató de retener sus lágrimas con mucho más esfuerzo que Naruto pues en ese momento recordó la razón por la cual su atracción se había secado.

-Estoy asustada. Mucho. Lo que hicimos en la playa eso…

-Estaba haciendo calor. Tanto como para que alguien pueda enloquecer, no se piensa correctamente ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste?

-Naruto-kun, deberías bajar la voz.

El chico se volvió a sentar.

-No entiendo… cómo puedes reclamarme el que yo te haya dicho que el calor enloquece si tú me dijiste que ni siquiera sentías una atracción por mi. – renegó la chica

-No… yo dije… que no sabía lo que sentía. – respondió Naruto esquivando la mirada de la chica.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-No, no lo es, dattebayo. ¿Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado ese problema?

-No es solo eso y lo sabes. Era lógico. Estamos destinados a no permanecer juntos.

-Destino, destino. ¡Te la pasas repitiendo eso todo el tiempo! Si nosotros pudieramos…

-Pero no podemos.

-Eres demasiado negativa.

-Eres demasiado confiado.

El silencio aprisionó sus labios. Meditaron y trataron de calmar sus emociones, así como también sus tonos de voz.

-¿Es mentira lo que me dijiste aquella vez? – naruto rompió el silencio.

-No. Es toda la verdad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazaste,dattebayo? – El chico no pudo detener una lágrima que se asomaba. Se la limpió con el puño.

-Naruto-kun, es imposible para nosotros estar juntos. – dijo la chica sin verle a la cara.

-Ya sé, ya sé vas a repetir lo miso que dijo Sasuke-baka: "Si se desata algún rumor de que ustedes dos son novios o algo así se acabó. Será una bomba de tiempo para que ustedes terminen con sus carreras y arruinen sus vidas y la vida de los demás" – dijo imitando a su amigo.

Hinata soltó sus lágrimas.

-Me dijeron que Sakura aún no ha llegado y que posiblemente se tarde así que necesitamos esperarla… ¿Por qué están llorando los dos?

-¿Llorando? No estoy llorando – respondió NAruto con lágrimas en las mejillas, su voz ahogada y con su rostro fruncido.

-Si claro, y en estos momentos yo estoy siete lugares a la vez – dijo el manager con sarcasmo. – De todas maneras ningún paparazzi está mirando, espero.

Pasaron veinte minutos y los fans ya se empezaban a reunir afuera de la perfumería. Se podían escuchar las voces y las risas. De pronto los guardaespaldas empezaron a reunirse en la recepción. Sabían que iban a comenzar en cualquier momento

El gerente salió de su oficina acompañada de Sakura. Se veía fresca y feliz. Su apariencia era impecable: llevaba vestido era casual blanco tipo imperial y con cuello estilo halter, todos los bordes y pliegues eran rosados. Como una elegante princesa. Princesa, era la palabra que Sasuke buscó en su mente pero parecía que por mucho perseguirla no pudo alcanzarla al ver el cabello ondulante y provocativo balancearse de un lado a otro con el ritmo de caminar de la chica.

Sasuke no podía moverse, sus ojos se habían quedado prendados no quería perderse de cada paso, de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de cada gesto de su rostro. De repente se sintió como tonto: ella se veía tan bien, relajada, sin mostrar presiones, se veía descansada, mientras que él sin dormir, estaba tan estresado, enojado y con mil presiones en su cabeza.

-Sasuke…. Sasuke… SAAAAAASUUUUUKKEEEEE!!!! BAAAAKAAAA! OOOOOEEEEEEEE!

-Naruto-kun, está en sus pensamientos.

-Ver a Sakura le ha afectado. No contesta.

-Sasuke-kun, - Hinata tomó del hombro al manager haciendolo reaccionar- Sakura-san está aquí.

-¡Ah, si! Ya lo sabía –dijo medio despertando de su sueño.

-Pues no se notaba, dattebayo.

-Esperenme aquí, tengo que hablar con ella.

-De acuerdo. –dijeron en coro.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakura quien ya había tomado puesto en el lugar de firmas. Después de que los guardaespaldas lo detuvieran y él les explicara quién era lo dejaron pasar.

-Sakura-san, Hyuuga Hinata la estaba buscando. – dijo la recepcionista señalando a Sasuke.

-…¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

¡Claro que le afectaba el verlo! De todas formas ella había actuado infantilmente en el viaje a Tailandia. De todas formas…

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Es que…YO… bueno… Pues… ¿podríamos hablar? En privado.

-Esta bien Sakura, tenemos tiempo, pero no te tardes. – dijo el manager de Sakura

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la perfumería en él, había un pasillo solo, se detuvieron para comenzar su plática. Una de las primeras reglas que existía para Sasuke era: Nunca dejar solo a Naruto, pero la emoción fue demasiada que se le olvidó su propia normativa.

-Hinata, nos vamos.

-¿eh? ¿Adonde?

-A mi casa

-Pero… Sasuke-kun…

-Sasuke estará ocupado. Vámonos por la puerta de atrás, le diré a mis guardaespaldas que detengan a los paparazzi…

-Tengo que decirle a Sai-san en dónde estaré. No puedo…

-¡Arreglado, dattebayo! Le llamamos desde mi casa.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.

Naruto tomó del brazo a Hinata y la llevó hacia la salida trasera. Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura pensaron que hablar en el pasillo era un poco incómodo así que entraron a la bodega.

* * *

_(1) Amor Gitano, performed by Alejandro Fernández and Beyonce _

(2) no sé si existe pero creo que no :p

(3) El código es inventado ¿ok?

* * *

CONTINUARÁ!!!!!!.............. Hinata y Naruto en la casa... ¿solos?, Sakura y Sasuke en la bodega ¿solos? Hmmmmp..... me suena a lemon ¿qué dicen ustedes? Nos vemos. Hasta la próxima edición de Por Pasión a Nuestros Sueños.


	18. Capítulo 16: Amor es Perder Inocencia

¡FELIZ 2010! ¡SOLO DOS AÑOS MÁS Y SE ACABA EL MUNDO! JAJAJAJAJA, son bromas. Bueno chicos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero las ideas me estaban haciendo una jugarreta muy mala en estos días que me había quedado sin nadita nada de inspiración, pero ya volví. Espero poder terminar algun día con este fic porque hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hacer con él.

Quiero, desvergonzadamente y descaradamente, promocionar un nuevo fic. Es un fic de personajes originales, por "request" de una amiga mía. La idea básica está pero necesito poner a moverse a mis gordas neuronas para que me den inspiración para más adelante porque eso significaría llevar 3 fics a la vez: Aromas, el fic en dueto y este enorme fic :S espero sobrevivir x_x

Noticias: Aromas el segundo capítulo está cerca de publicarse, para aquellos que lo han leido puedan seguir leyendo estar historias.

De todas maneras seguiré este fic cueste lo que me cueste hasta terminarlo.

Gracias por todas las personas que me dejan reviews porque creen que yo inventé Naruto, lamento desilusionarlos pero es de el único genio Masashi Kishimoto. Awwww qué estafa verdad? jaajaja.

Sin decir más... ACUÁ LES VA EL CAPITULO No. 16 XD Tengan un buen día y cuidado con el popó de perro. Chau!

* * *

**_"Amor significa perder la inocencia"_**

**_Capitulo 16_**

_**En el capitulo anterior.**  
_

_Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la perfumería en él, había un pasillo solo, se detuvieron para comenzar su plática. Una de las primeras reglas que existía para Sasuke era: Nunca dejar solo a Naruto, pero la emoción fue demasiada que se le olvidó su propia normativa._

_-Hinata, nos vamos._

_-¿eh? ¿Adonde?_

_-A mi casa_

_-Pero… Sasuke-kun…_

_-Sasuke estará ocupado. Vámonos por la puerta de atrás, le diré a mis guardaespaldas que detengan a los paparazzi…_

_-Tengo que decirle a Sai-san en dónde estaré. No puedo…_

_-¡Arreglado, dattebayo! Le llamamos desde mi casa._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada._

_Naruto tomó del brazo a Hinata y la llevó hacia la salida trasera. Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura pensaron que hablar en el pasillo era un poco incómodo así que entraron a la bodega._

-Escucha, siento mucho lo que hice, no estuvo bien.

-¿De qué estás hablando, SAkura? Fui yo el que… trató de…

-Es solo que yo estaba un poco…

-No vine hablar de lo que hicimos en Tailandia eso ya pasó y por lo que veo me perdonaste y con eso me basta.

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablarme?

Sasuke se detuvo y pensó dos veces. No sacar la revista podría contemplar un posible rato de retozo en los labios de la pelirrosa, sin embargo al pensar en los problemas que podría acarrear las poses que había hecho en la revista, prefirió hablar con ella sobre eso. SAsuke sacó el ejemplar.

-¿qué significa esto? – dijo con la revista en la mano.

-Una revista. –respondió automáticamente.

-Ya sé, me refiero a esto – señaló la foto.

-¿Un… anuncio?

Sasuke no había fijado que le estaba mostrando la contraportada. Rápidamente le dio la vuelta.

-¡Ah! Eso. Es mi foto de JAP MAXIM ¿qué pasa con eso?

-Estás desnuda.

-Ya sé. ¿qué pasa con eso? ¿estás celoso?

-No me dijiste nada.

-No tenía porqué, ¿o sí?

-¡Sí tenías que! ¡soy tu prometido, se supone que me tienes que pedir permiso!

-Oe… espere, yo no tengo porqué pedirle permiso a nadie. Me siento muy a gusto con mi cuerpo. Tengo un cuerpo perfecto y si deseo mostrarlo es mi decisión no la tuya, no te pertenezco y no le pertenezco a nadie.

-¡¿Qué?¡ ¡Por supuesto que en cierto sentido me perteneces y me tienes que decir cuándo es que vas a hacer estas cosas!

-¡Ay, Sasuke! No digas ridiculeces.

-Tú… no sabes lo que nos costará.

-¿Costar?

-Si mi padre se entera…

-¡Eso es todo lo que te importa! Lo que piense tu padre. Para tu padre podremos ser solo máquinas de hacer dinero para que parásitos como ustedes le lleven prestigio y todo lo que nosotros ganamos a su triste e hipócrita empresa.

-Debería importarte.

-A mi me importa un bledo si tu padre se entera. Es mi vida, es mi cuerpo.

-No…

Sasuke tomó los brazos de Sakura y la contraminó en la pared. La luz tenue característica de las bodegas iluminaba parte del rostro de la chica haciendo química exacta entre el ambiente y su situación. El heredero de la imperio Uchiha no puedo ocultar nada de lo que pensaba. Sin decir nada acarició con ternura sus brazos creando un camino hacia su cintura. La chica posó sus manos en los brazos del chico. Sasuke se acercó hacia su rostro y su boca buscó los labios de ella, con todo éxito. Sakura recibió los labios a boca abierta y comenzaron a intercambiar la posición de sus besos, como si no pudieran decidirse entre besar el labio inferior o el labio superior. La modelo deslizó sus brazos hasta colgarse en el cuello del chico. Al sentir el abrazo, el muchacho la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola por completo. La fuerza era tanta que terminó por levantarla y la recostó de nuevo en la pared. Por impulso inconciente Sakura rodeó la cintura de su compañero con sus piernas, a la vez que él la aprisionó en la pared con fuerza para poner sus manos en su trasero. La acción hizo que los dos comenzaran a besar más rápido, más rápido y más rápido hasta que… Alguien abrió la puerta.

-Sakura- san… ¡ah! Lo siento no quería… bueno la verdad sí.

-¡Demonios! – dijeron los chicos.

Uchiha bajó a su futura esposa con cuidado mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello y el vestido. El manager de Sakura sacó una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón y de ella extrajo un lapiz labial, se lo dio a la chica. Le agradeció y con una mirada coqueta se despidió de Sasuke.

-Te la devolveré en dos horas, no te preocupes. - dijo el manager.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la recepción. Dos horas… dos sufridas horas para el chico. Contemplaba a Sakura en silencio y sentía cómo grandes trozos de su corazón eran arrebatados por aquella sonrisa impecable, por sus ojos juguetones, por ese cuerpo tan terso y deseable. Prendado de ella.Sí. Tan prendado estaba que se le había olvidado por completo el paradero de Naruto. ¿Dónde estaba el? Después de una hora de vuelo en helicoptero llegaron al lugar en donde Naruto vivía el cual su paradero me lo reservaré por cuestiones de al menos guardar en secreto eso, podríamos decir que él me lo pidió (xD) .

Llegaron a la puerta del relativamente pequeño y gordo edificio de apartamentos, era muy sobrio en su arquitectura así como en sus colores pues carecía de ellos . Dentro de la propiedad parecía más un hotel que un edificio normal. La cerámica en tonos beige con verde musgo daba un contraste muy agradable, plantas bonzai en algunas esquinas, asensores, escaleras electricas, y escaleras normales adornaban el lugar… definitivamente parecía un hotel. Al fondo se encontraba una recepción en el que estaban dos muchachos que su apariencia de guardaespaldas los delataban.

-¡Hola Yuugo! ¿Puedes quitar las alarmas?

-Claro Naruto-sama, ¿Sasuke no viene con usted?

-Bueno él… creo que vendrá hasta mañana o pasado mañana

-De acuerdo, puede subir ya.

-Gracias, dattebayo.

Los dos subieron por el asensor sin decir nada. El viaje en helicoptero no había sido diferente. Las palabras no salían. Llegaron a la tercera planta del edificio. Naruto condujo a la chica-conejito hacia su casa.

-Adelante, es tu casa, dattebayo.

-G…Gracias, pero… ¿por qué vinimos hasta aquí?

-Porque… quiero que me expliques la ultima noche que pasamos de vacaciones.

-Pues… - quedó pensativa por unos segundos- nos quedamos hasta tarde trabajando ¿o no?

-Esos fueron nuestros últimos días en Tailandia, me refiero a los ultimos días de nuestras verdaderas vacaciones, después de nuestra cita, después de lo que pasó en la playa.

-¡Oh! Eso… - Hinata se puso nerviosa y miró hacia el piso.

-No entiendo. Después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros pensé… pensé que te gustaba.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo. N…no entiendo cómo hemos llegado a este punto. Me encanta tu voz, es inspiradora, eres el hombre que cualquier mujer desea tener: E…eres gracioso, s…seguro de ti mismo, alguien que le encanta hacer lo que hace, alguien que no se hecha para atrás, y e…eres alguien al que no tiene miedo demostrar sus sentimientos, a…alguien que grita todo lo que piensa… a la vez e…eres un hombre sensible a los sentimientos de los demás y te gustan los niños - hinata se detuvo y dejó fluir sus lagrimas.

-¿pero?

-¿Tú qué piensas de mi?

-Ya te dije que…

-No.- dijo entre lágrimas – Estando en la playa, solos, entendí que lo que tú sientes es que estamos conectados de alguna forma, que tenemos una meta en común. Pero no estás enamorado de mí.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso con tanta propiedad? ¿Acaso no he hecho lo suficiente para demos…?

-¿Qu…qué te gusta de mi, Naruto-kun? ¿mi voz? ¿mis ojos?... ¿l…la forma en que parezco un conejo? O acaso… es mi cuer…

-¡¿estás tratando de insinuar que soy un superficial?!¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? Comencé a componer con más pasión que antes por ti, contigo.

-Naruto-kun, coqueteamos, nos reímos, nos besamos, pero esto se acabó. – naruto se veía más extrañado.

-¿Es por eso que me rechazaste cuando te dije que fueras mi novia? ¿Porque crees que yo simplemente busco tu cuerpo?

-Me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia cuando estábamos en la mesa.

-¿y? las personas lo hacen en cualquier lugar. Cualquier lugar es perfecto si es con la persona correcta. Tú te preguntas lo que yo siento por ti pero no te pones a pensar de lo confundido que estoy por no saber lo que tú sientes por mí.

-Naruto-kun…

-¡Qué! – dijo ofuscado.

-Te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo he estado…

Naruto abrió su boca de par en par, sus ojos se dilataron una sonrisa quería dibujarse en su rostro cuando…

-… pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

La segunda frase resonó en su interior, no daba ni crédito, ni guión a lo que escuchaba. ¿qué clase de cruel persona dice que está enamorada, es correspondida y dice que no puede aceptar los sentimientos de la persona amada? Probablemente una persona casada, es entendible, pero… ¿ella? Definitivamente tenía que preguntar:

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no? – quería llorar. Seguró que Naruto lloraría.

-Tu te obsesionaste con la chica que canta, no con la Hinata que podrías llegar a conocer, tengo muchos problemas con mi familia lo dejé todo por ser lo que quería ser, alguien como tú. Así es, desde hace mucho tiempo te admiraba y de repente me encontré enamorada.- limpió sus lagrimas con sus delicadas manos- En nuestras "vacaciones" me dijiste que lo darías todo, y lo tomarías todo por tus sueños. Pero ¿conservarás ese sueño si yo estoy contigo? Tienes que vivir ocultandote de tus padres, yo ya soy muy famosa en los países europeos, estando conmigo… ellos… hay muchas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza tantas razones para que no podamos estar juntos y tan pocas para que tu y yo…

-Ya sé… - interrumpió – ahora entiendo porqué te amo. Piensas mucho en los demás, eres una chica a la que le encanta hacer lo que hace, eres tierna con los que te rodean, sufres cuando los que están a tu lado sufren, eres maternal, segura de tus decisiones, inteligente, apasionada, eres una chica a la que han golpeado muchas veces pero que en respuesta les da cariño y comprensión a tus golpeadores, sigues siendo tan rara, misteriosa, oscura y tímida como cuando te conocí, pero eres la mujer más real que he encontrado en este mundo de apariencias. No sé porqué pero siento como si yo, estando junto a ti fuera… más fuerte, como si lo pudiera todo. Solo me bastan dos palabras para sentir cómo mi corazón se acelera. No es que me gusten tus ojos porque tienen un brillo o color especial, me gustan porque son tus puertas que conducen hacia tu alma porque en esos ojos imposibles de esconder se encuentran misterios que quiero descubrir. Me obsesiona la persona que canta, la Hinata de la que sale de tu voz, pero ¿no crees que el indicio para amar a una persona es que necesitas admirarla? O pensar que el amor proviene de la gran admiración que sientes por alguien.

Hinata rogaba en su pensamiento que necesitaba un abrazo. El abrazo que siempre obtenía de su amigo Itachi. Naruto parecía como si leyera su mente, inmediatamente se acercó y la abrazó con la suficiente fuerza como para descargar toda su energía en Hinata, lo que produjo un escalofríos en los dos chicos. Ninguno de los dos cedía para separarse estuvieron así más de un minuto.

_-¿Puedo besarte? – _Le susurró a Hinata en su oido.

-… _s…sí – _respondió sonrojándose y afirmando con su cabeza.

Naruto buscó esos dulces labios por donde pronunciaba las angelicales palabras que hacían que el chico se estremeciera. Toparon sus labios en un efímero beso, no fue tan saciable como esperaban, así qeu probaron una vez más. Esta vez el tímido beso decidió abrirse a las nuevas sensaciones, así como abrian sus bocas en un beso que se convirtió en desenfrenado. Pero el experimento necesitaba tomar más forma Naruto introdujo con miedo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica. Ella se dejaba… aunque no iba a aceptar derrota intentó meter la suya en la boca de Naruto pero se encontró con su lengua… las nuevas sensaciones y experimentos no dejaban de fluir con tanta naturalidad comenzaron a enrollar sus lenguas a jugar a pelear por quién podía ganar el espacio que necesitaban. Ya no les importaba estar respirando el mismo aire. Los brazos se habían clavado en las espaldas haciéndose daño el uno al otro, pero no les detuvo ya no sentían nada más. Aquel beso inocente quedó enterrado en los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue, esto era novedoso, tantas emociones estaban explorando. Ya no querían tener ni lenguas, ni brazos tampoco labios querían estar uno dentro del otro, unirse en uno solo, pero un beso no era suficiente. No sabían qué más hacer. El beso arrebatado aumentó su velocidad mientras caían al sofá. Y siguieron besándose.

Hinata había caído debajo del rubio, sentía que su mismo peso presionaba ambos cuerpos, haciendo que los dos casi se ahogaran. En una búsqueda por aire nuevo se separó y se sentó encima de ella, no pudo evitar meter dos dedos en su boca, ella los recibió con gusto. El sentir la humedad en sus dedos por alguna razón hizo reaccionar a alguien que había tenido dormido por algún tiempo. El chico quitó sus dedos y los reemplazó de nuevo por su boca. La presión hizo que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo allá abajo. La chica aspiró de sorpresa con un temblor en su cuerpo lo que hizo que el ojos azules reaccionara del trance en el que estaba.

-Lo siento Hinata no sé qué…

Naruto vio a Hinata sin decir nada, simplemente lo observaba. Ella alzó su mano derecha y el chico la tomó y la beso con locura. Recorrió todo subrazo explorandolo con sus labios, llegó hasta su cuello, pasó de largo su boca y posó su beso en su frente.

-¿quieres música? – dijo quedito.

- Sí… sí quiero…

Sin quitarle la vista a la chica tomó su control remoto y encendió el gran componente que parecía teatro casero.

-no sé qué quieres escuchar…

-lo que tengas

-mmm…. Una cantante estadounidense me dio un disco antes de lanzarlo ¿quieres escucharlo?

-Sí.

En el aparato de sonido se escuchó la canción "falling in love again (can't help it)" (1) en la interpretación de Christina Aguilera. El chico tiró el control y se acercó para besarla de nuevo al ritmo de la canción, ella seguía el juego.

Cansados de estar en esa posición se sentaron y siguieron besándose. Naruto quería sentir más, al igual que Hinata, así que se dejó llevar por los besos que el chico comenzaba a darle en sus mejillas, en su barbilla y siguió bajando. Cuando bajó a su cuello comenzó a lamerlo y a prácticamente succionarlo. El olor del perfume lo endrogaba con excitación. En una succión, Hinata lanzó un pequeño gemido de su boca. El rubio se detuvo asustado.

-¿te lastimé?

-¿Eh? No.

Los dos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro y la chica de ojos blanquecinos no pudo resistir y se acercó a él para besar su cuello, el ojos azules tomó la cabeza de la chica y volvió a topar sus labios. Comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas, Naruto latomó con sus dos manos el cuello, era increíble tocar su piel; hinata subió la camisa del chico y empezó a tocar su estómago, definitivamente su ropa estorbaba. Un sentimiento que conocían se apoderó de ellos. El chico rubio se quitó su camisa y dejó ver los músculos de su pecho y su vientre, al ver su cuerpo, la heredera de los Hyuuga no pudo evitar pasar sus dos dedos desde sus hombros hasta que la ropa de nuevo no le permitió seguir explorando, esto le provocó escalofríos a Naruto.

Con inseguridad y temblorosamente Hinata quitó abrió el botón del pantalón pero Naruto la detuvo poniéndole una mano en las suyas y con la otra abrió el ziper de la camisa, luego le deslizó la prenda por sus brazos dejando al descubierto un hermoso bra negro bordado con rosado. Sus manos siguieron su camino hacia el pantalón de Hinata, al estar ansioso lo desabrochó con rapidez y se lo deslizó por sus piernas teniendo problemas al final para quitarlos. Hinata rió. Al ver su cuerpo casi desnudo tan perfecto para él , se quitó los pantalones por su cuenta.

-Ven – dijo extendiendole una mano.

-¿adonde?

-Vamos a mi habitación.

Hinata no pensó, simplemente se levantó viendo el rostro sexy y anonadado de Naruto. Se acercó para besarlo rodeando sus brazos en su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabello. Quería descubrir los secretos de su cabello con sus dedos, pues los entrelazaba y los jalaba de vez en cuando, lo suficiente para que el chico se dejara llevar por las sensaciones.

Se besaron con más fuerza hasta que el chico Uzumaki comenzó a tocar el busto de su compañera. Ella se echó para atrás de la sorpresa pero luego se acercó más y más, su amado la volteó para que quedara dandole la espalda y siguió tocando con gusto sus pechos. Llegó un momento en el que ya no quería estar tocando la caracteristica asperosidad que tenía el bordado del brassiere así que metio una de sus manos dentro de su sostén y sacó esa fruta que estaba dentro del cascarón, no le bastó estar tocando una, así que sacó la otra, eso definitivamente era el cielo. Comenzó a masajearlas y a apretarlas con insistencia hasta que sintió una parte erecta, tenía que ver qué era eso así que le dio la vuelta. Al verle los pechos Naruto hundió su rostro en sus glorias comenzó a besarlas a succionarlas, a tocarlas a extasiarse con ella, mientras que Hinata apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, por impulso involuntario comenzó a bajarse sus bragas que seguramente era conjunto con su sostén. el chico lamió uno de sus pechos hasta llegar a su pezón erguido quien succionó con la suficiente fuerza como para que la chica cayera arrodillada ante, ella lo besó con más pasión y fuerza abrazandolo y trayendolo hacia encima de su cuerpo mientras ella se acostaba en la alfrombra. Él se bajó su calzoneta en forma de bikini hasta dejar su miembro erguido al descubierto cosa que Hinata no vio. Naruto le quitó su ultima prenda intima y quedó paralizado con la belleza que tenía en frente de ella. Al ver el rostro del chico Hinata se cubrió su parte intima con pudor. Él se acercó a ella para besarla. jugueteó otra vez con su lengaa haciendo que ella se olvidara un poco de su pudor y lo abrazara.

El ojos azules no sabia qué hacer en ese momento el corazón le pulsaba a mil por hora, o mejor dicho, no era lo único que le pulsaba. Había llegado tan lejos con ella y ya no sabía qué hacer. Él nunca había estado en una situación así.

"_¿adónde se supone que lo tengo que meter?... Hinata no tiene ningún agujero en ninguna parte…"_ pensó preocupadamente mientras la besaba.

"_Solo espero que no duela… por favor, Kami-sama… que no duela…¿por qué tarda tanto?... Será que…"_

Hinata abrió sus piernas y las puso alrededor de la cintura de naruto haciendo que este reaccionara con un temblor. Estaba seguro de que una caricia más y se vendría.

-¿qué esperas?

-Eh… yo…

La chica vaciló varias veces pero su mano se decidió a llevar el miembro de su amado hasta donde supuestamente creyó que era su vagina; sin embargo, Naruto alsentir humada la punta de su sexo, lo deslizo hacia arriba y contoda su longitud, comenzó a frotarse en los genitales de Hinata. La acción hizo que ella apretara con más fuerza la cintura del chico. Los dos parecían disfrutarlo hasta que en una frotada Hinata saltó con un zollozo de sorpresa Naruto se detuvo: había hallado la entrada. Ella lo abrazó y lo besó.

-adenlante… por… porfavor… despacio. –dijo ella con aire de preocupación.

-D… de acuerdo. Tendré cuidado.

Al parecer la entrada estaba muy bien lubricada por las acciones pasadas. La sensación y la ansia de hinata por tenerlo dentro de sí, ayudaron para que el miembro del chico entrara con casi facilidad, aunque tuvo que detenerse dos veces por orden de Hinata, ya que esperaba a que se dilatara. Ella sentía a naruto entrando en ella. No dolió… mucho. Agitados y un poco sudados:

-No me mires así. – exigió mientras calmaba su respiración agitada.

-¿Así cómo? – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Me da pena.

-Tú crees que yo me siento muy cómodo estando desnudo. Nadie me ha visto desnudo, excepto algunas camarógrafas jeje….

-Me alegra saber que no soy la única que se desnuda ante cámaras.

-Ya me puse celoso –rió agitadamente a la vez que se había puesto nervioso.

-Eso es buen indicio.

-¿Puedo moverme ya?

-S… sí.

Naruto comenzó a moverse despacio y las sensaciones para los dos fueron celestiales. Ella sentía cómo recibía en su cuerpo a su amado y el sentía cómo era parte de ella. Estaba dentro de ella y a la vez fuera. Era una experiencia nueva totalmente. Los dos disfrutaban cada vez que se volvían uno una y otra vez, repetidamente. Hasta eso ya no bastaba querían de verdad estar dentro del otro… aumentaron la velocidad más, más y más mientras gemidos, gruñidos y pequeños sollozos de placer salían de sus bocas. El repetía su nombre con ansiedad ella se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones. Pasaron 10 minutos en la misma acción hasta que otra experiencia novedosa aparecía en sus genitales Hinata casi gritó por la sensación mientras sentía pulsaciones en su clítoris. Naruto por su parte comenzó a susurrar en otro idioma con aparente fluidez, en estado de trance, idioma que no entendió con claridad pero que iba más o menos:

- Oh, mi fanno stare bene quando sto con te, ti amo più della vita, perché tu sei la cosa migliore che è accaduto finora. Hinata voglia di mangiare con i baci. Hinata voglia di mangiare con i baci. Voglio dare la mia vita ed essere con voi per sempre, sempre, sempre! (2)

La voz sexy de Naruto en italiano hizo que así, él estando dentro de ella tuviera un segundo orgasmo. Sin salir de ella se recostó en su hombro. Y Hinata comenzó a susurrar en un tono extraño :

- você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nunca. Eu te amo, eu quero sempre ser com você, sempre. Sempre amando o e sendo seu revestimento da força de encontro a todos os problemas. Eu te amo.(3)

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Naruto sonriendo al escuchar a su bilingüe.

-Tú comenzaste.

-¿yo?

-Hablaste en… italiano creo.

-Yo no sé italiano - Dijo extrañado.

-Eh… bueno, dejémoslo así – Hinata le dio un beso corto en la boca mientras el chico sonrió.

Sacó su miembro de ella con cuidado y la volvió a besar con la misma intensidad con la que habían empezado. Era muy extraño: no dolía, por el contrario, el momento de pasión y el beso mojado que estaba experimentando la habían dejado queriendo más. Naruto se separó buscando aire, mientras Hinata le profería un beso en el cuello del chico.

-Hinata, ¿quieres bañarte?

-Eh… - pensó un poco – s…si. – dijo un poco desilusionada. Quería más. Por supuesto que quería más.

-Naruto se levantó y le extendió su mano para levantarla.

"_¡ouch! Ahora sí dolió" _ pensó mientras su rostro demostraba el dolor.

-¿te encuentras bien? No te miras bien.

-S…si… estoy bien – dijo la chica incorporándose.

-¿Segura? Es que no te vi que te…

-Estoy bien – dijo rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

Hinata estaba un poco separada de él y esa vista tenía que disfrutarla. No tuvo prisa para deslizar sus ojos por su cuerpo, ella hizo lo mismo. El calor se disipó un poco. Era costumbre para ellos estar desnudos frente a un público amplio y durante mucho tiempo. No era nuevo que alguien viera sus cuerpos tal y como habían nacido, total las sesiones fotograficas a veces duraban horas. Los dos se admiraron sin lujuria veía su cuerpo como una obra de arte. Ella con busto amplio, cintura pequeña caderas moldeadas estómago plano y piernas un poco anchas era perfecta. Él con sus músculos de sus brazos torneados, su pecho y estomago moldeados y su… de buen tamaño. Los dos, al mismo tiempo toparon sus ojos. Rápidamente Naruto se aferró a ella poniendo las manos en su espalda y Hinata dejó que vagaran por su cuerpo trasero. Al sentir la suavidad de su tacto, la chica se aferró con fuerza apretando su pecho en él. Naruto creció, de nuevo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo e instintivamente la cargó hacia el baño.

El color crema y el celeste predominaban en el salón. Al entrar Naruto la bajó con cuidado y encendió el jacuzzi. Naruto regresó a los labios de Hinata y ella lo recibió con mucho gusto. El chico comenzó a atraer a su amada hacia el jacuzzi pero no se fijaron en un derramamiento de agua. Agua + cerámica + un jacuzzi= una tremenda caida. Los dos se resbalaron y cayeron en el agua que ya tenía burbujas. Rieron con fuerza hasta que sus estómagos se contrajeran. Las risas se iban calmando a la vez que se veían a los ojos, de pronto, las risas se convirtieron en besos, los besos en caricias y las caricias comenzaban a tomar una nueva forma al momento en que Naruto entraba en el cuerpo de Hinata. Se amaron de nuevo una y otra vez, la sensación con sus cuerpos mojados era única. La acústica del baño le sentaba bien a los bramidos que salian de la boca de Naruto sumando fluidos entraban y salían del cuerpo de Hinata provocándole sensaciones incomparables. No habían terminado con un orgasmo cuando sus cuerpos ya buscaban nuevos tipos de excitaciones.

-M… me gusta… ah… – Hinata se sonrojó por la confesión de Naruto.

-¿qu… que cosa? – dijo exaltada.

-Cómo se escucha tu voz en… allá…aquí…

-¿te sientes bien? Naruto kun… Naruto kun… Na…to…k…

La voz de Hinata desaparecía a la vez que Naruto se desvanecía en la bañera. Por la temperatura del agua, el cuerpo de Naruto había dicho ya no más. Se había desmayado.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata disfrutaban de su baño al otro lado de la ciudad...

* * *

(1) "Falling in love again (can't help it) interpretado por Christina Aguilera. Soundtrack de la película "Spirit"

(2)Oh, me haces sentir bien cuando estoy contigo, Te quiero más que a mi vida, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora. Hinata quiero comerte a besos. Quiero darte mi vida y estar junto a ti siempre, siempre, siempre!

(3)Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo, siempre quiero estar contigo siempre. Siempre amarte y de ser el abrigo de la fuerza contra todos los problemas. Te amo

* * *

!UFFFFFFF QUÉ CALOR! Este es edición especial de lemon y creo que el siguiente capitulo me pongo más pervertida. Los lemon del Naruhina me hacen sentir calor pero... ¡Ay el Sasusaku me hace sudar! Creo qeu es porque es dificil imaginarme a los dos tontitos haciéndolo vigorosamente y locamente ja, ja, ja. De todas formas este capitulo ha sido HOT hasta para mi. Gracias por todo su apoyo y seguimos con este fic apasionadamente... Lamento los orrorez de hortografia pero no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para revisar. Hasta el siguiente capitulo!!


	19. Capítulo 17: El sendero que tomamos

WOW!!!! Sabían que llevo con esta larguísima historia desde hace 2 años. ¡2 años solo para escribir la mitad de la historia! ya me leyeron: ¡LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA!

Hay muchas cosas que pasaran de ahora en adelante. ¿Quién dijo que la relación de Naruto y Hinata es perfecta? ¡¡JA!! todavía falta muuuuuuuucho drama, intriga, enojos, escándalos, rumores y revelaciones. Espero no aburrirlos.

A todos los que me han acompañado en estas 20(?) páginas **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.** Si no fuera por ustedes yo no hubiera seguido esta historia que me come las neuronas. De verdad:

**__**

**__**

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

Los seguiré aburriendo hasta el final de la historia xD. Si me dejan.

**Muchos besos, abrazos y Cariño para los que me expresan su apoyo, ánimo y entusiasmo a medida se desarrolla la historia. Los quiero.**

Naruto..... ¡AH ya saben! Naruto no es mío es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. ¡GENIO!

* * *

_**"El sendero que tomamos…"**_

_**Capitulo 17**_

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sasuke y Sakura iban de camino la cede más importante de managers en el mundo. Las palabras intercambiadas y los momentos a solas se redujeron durante el viaje en el jet, pues mucha gente a su alrededor los interrumpía. Al menos habían tomado asientos juntos.

-¿por qué tenía que venir toda esta gente? – dijo susurrando malhumorado.

-Sasuke-kun, no podía dejar a mi staff en Nagoya.

-Bien, pudimos haber pasado un viaje placentero – pausó – en ya sabes qué sentido – aclaró.

-Mejor ya no hables. Intentemos algo.

-¿qué cosa?

Sakura puso la mesa desplegable del asiento, al igual que lo hizo para Sasuke. Tomó la sábana que se ocupa para cubrirse si es un viaje largo y la puso encima de la mesa para que los tapara. Sakura le puso la tela hasta el pecho del chico.

-Los tortolitos tienen frío. – dijo la estilista de Sakura a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Sasuke no tenía inconvenientes con la declaración. Nadie más los criticó, después de todo estaban comprometidos.

-¿piensas mucho sobre lo que pasó el día del accidente? – le susurró al oído. – ¿todavía piensas en lo que ibas a hacer el día en que me fui de Tailandia?

Sasuke tenía que sincerarse consigo mismo. Era su prometida, faltaban 2 semanas para su boda… en dos semanas serían marido y mujer. Ya no tenía caso esconder nada.

"_Mi esposa… será mi esposa… ¿Está bien esto? ¿está bien si pierdo el control un poco antes de ese día? ¿Está bien si no la rechazo?..._

-Sasuke vio a la chica ansiosa por la respuesta que él pudiera dar. No tuvo más que pensar una orden:

" _Control, vete"_

-Lo pienso cada noche. – le contestó al oído

-Bien. ¿qué tal si lo adelantamos?

-¿Qué?

"_¿adelantarnos?... ¡Oh no! ¿y ahora en qué me metí? En qué está pensan… oi… ese es… ese es…"_

Ante un sorprendido Sasuke, Sakura abrió la cremallera del chico y buscó sacar su miembro. Ella contuvo su sonrisa al ver el rostro sorprendido de su prometido.

"¡_Vamos a aumentar la emoción… Shannaro!" _

-Sasuke-kun – susurró – Nunca he hecho esto… ¿que quieres que le haga?

¡Por supuesto! Eso se llamaba tease. ¡Por supuesto que recordaba que Sakura lo hacía cuando estaba aburrida! Solo que no lo hacía con él ¿Recuerdan? Estaba jugando con él, extrañamente… le gustaba. Había esperado mucho y su control ya no estaba en él:

-Acaricialo.

-¿cómo, Sa…su…ke-kun? – preguntó muy maliciosamente.

Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras metía una mano entre las piernas la chica y le levantaba su falda.

-De arriba hacia abajo – dijo mientras comenzó a acariciar a su prometida por encima de su ropa interior.

Los dos frotaban con mucha intensidad pero despacio. Él no dejó pasar mucho tiempo para que buscara su piel… su clítoris… su entrada. Los dos se acariciaban con fervor tratando de no hacer ruido, de no moverse mucho, ni poner caras extrañas. Trataban de fingir que veían el film más inocente y pura que los dos habían visto cuando hacían la tarea de matemáticas cuando estaban en la escuela: Stuart little (1). Una chica de cabello largo y ondulado, menuda y con una extrañamente holgada forma de vestir se le acercó a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, estaba pensando en que talvez deberíamos hacerte algo en el cabello – dijo la estilista tomando el un mechón de la chica.

En ese momento Sasuke aumentó un poco la velocidad en sus caricias. El cuerpo de la modelo se tensó por completo. Cómo respuesta rebelde en contra de sasuke, también aumento la velocidad. Sasuke lanzó un casi imperceptible pujido, que solo fue audible para su compañera de asiento. Con la mano que Sakura tenía… desocupada apartó la muñeca de la estilista.

-Está bien, pero talvez la otra semana… tu sabes… – sonrió con dificultad. La estilista le sonrió de vuelta y se apartó de ahí aceptando la propuesta de Sakura: el cambio sería para la boda.

Ahora sí, el atrevimiento, la vergüenza, el temor a ser descubiertos, la excitación, la culpa, los sentimientos se conjugaban mientras los que estaban a su alrededor no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba aconteciendo, pues estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas. El ritmo de las caricias se hizo más lento cuando la estilista se apartó de ahí.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, nos pudo descubrir. – susurró la chica.

-Pensé que no te importaba – respondió el cabellos negros tratando de mantener la compostura y calmar un poco su respiración.

"_Me encanta ese sonrojo que tiene ¡KYAAAAA! ¡Es tan lindo! Pero ya llegaremos a casa y no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta así que… ¡Shannarooo!"_

Sakura aumentó tanto la velocidad que Sasuke no pudo continuar acariciando a su futura esposa y solo apretó con fuerza su parte íntima. Poco a poco, con cada caricia el extasis se acercaba rápidamente y le fue imposible contener el movimiento de su cuerpo. Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla para ver hacia el techo del jet. Pequeños quejidos y gruñidos salían de su boca.

" _¡Cha! Vamos a dar el toque final a este momento" _

Sakura se acercó al oído de su prometido y lanzó su aliento en él para luego dar paso al final de la erótica experiencia:

-No sabes lo sexy que te escuchas tirando esos gemidos. Si eres así mientras estás conteniendote, no quiero imaginarme cuando estemos los dos desnudos completamente en una habitación… ¿Nee… Sa…su…ke …kun?

Sasuke llegó al paraíso justo después de escuchar la última sílaba. Él chico Uchiha aflojó la mano que tenía puesta en la parte íntima de la chica.

"_Me las vas a pagar"_ Pensó a la vez que maquinaba su próximo movimiento.

La miró, aparentemente, sin ningún pensamiento extraño. Ella le también le miraba tratando de contener su risa mientras mordía su labio inferior. Él deslizó su mano y acarició hacia arriba la parte íntima de Sakura, sacó su mano y se llevó sus dedos a su nariz mientras ella fruncía su ceño y torcía su boca, dando a entender que para ella eso era asqueroso.

"_Vamos a ver quien gana, Sakura"_

El chico se llevo sus dedos a su boca y lamió el jugo de su fruto prohibido.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Dijo jalando la mano del chico. – eso es…

-¿Sabroso? – interrumpió

-Asqueroso, es la palabra. – dijo sonrojándose aunque un poco molesta.

-Sakura, te haré mucho más que esto "asqueroso" como dices.

La chica de cabellos rosados lo miró fijamente con deseo en sus ojos. Él percibió lo que quería. Lentamente se acercaron para poder llenar el vacío en sus labios. No pudieron evitar el acercarse cuando…

-Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun, ya llegamos. – dijo la estilista. - ¡Oh! ¿interrumpí algo?

Los dos se detuvieron y comenzaron a tragar sus deseos. El chico de ojos negros le lanzó una mirada que paralizó a la doctora de la moda.

-Parece que es obvio ¿no? – respondió con fastidio.

-Sasuke-kun, no seas así. Ella solo trataba de…

-¿Molestar?

Sakura solo suspiró de desesperación por la actitud de su prometido. Era un irreverente, Incambiable e insufrible. Decidió agregar más comentarios y disculparlo con su estilista por su actitud un tanto pedante.

Los dos bajaron del jet un poco apresurados hacia la limosina. Apenas habían entrado cuando el beso que no había sido consumado tuvo lugar en el asiento del auto. La desesperación se notaba en sus labios, tanta pasión acumulada por estos meses de ausencia que no se habían dado cuenta que el carro no había sido puesto en marcha.

El chofer bajó la ventanilla que separaba la cabina de los asientos.

-Disculpe, Uchiha-sama, pero… ¿Cuál es su destino? – preguntó muy apenado al ver la situación en la que el heredero más poderoso estaba.

Sasuke escuchó la petición del chofer pero ni sus labios ni sus manos, que habían empezado su camino desde los muslos de Sakura, pasando por su tronco y llegando hasta su busto, daban algún índice de detenerse.

-¿S…Señor? – vaciló.

-Hmm, cad…. Casa – dijo sin despegarse de los labios de su chica y con gran esfuerzo.

-Entendido. – Acto seguido cerró la ventanilla.

El chico había empezado a quitar las prendas de la chica. Pero.

-E… Espera, Sasuke-kun, - interrumpió vacilante.

-No me detengas no sabes cómo estoy, en estos momentos.

-Aquí no, estamos cerca de tu casa…

-¿Y qué?

-¿No podemos salir auto desnudos o sí?

Por mucho que hubiera querido renegar, la chica tenía razón. Tendrían que esperar a llegar a casa. Sasuke se reincorporó en su asiento un poco molesto, estiró los brazos en el respaldo y lanzó un suspiro. Parecía que alguien estaba muy desesperado. Los ojos verdes lo miraron con un tono de ternura en su rostro y sonriendo se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Ella puso su cabeza en su hombro y quedaron así mientras esperaban que su destino apareciera en las ventanillas del auto, algo que parecía infinito.

En casa de Naruto, Hinata había llevado a Naruto a cuestas hasta su cama, tarea qeu no le fue tan dificil por la complexión y el peso del chico. Trataba de despertarlo acariciando su cabellera y llamándole dulcemente.

-Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… ¿Me escuchas?

El joven abrió sus ojos poco a poco encontrándose con la más bella visión más blanca que había podido tener hasta ahora. Sonrió.

-Hola. – dijo un poco pasmado por cómo se sentía.

La chica sonrió al verlo en ese estado. La ternura se había hecho presente en el rostro del rubio. Ella se limitó a acercarse y besarlo con delicadeza. Él solo siguió las órdenes de los deseos de Hinata.

-¿quieres algo de comer? puedo preparar algo. – Dijo al levantarse de la cama mientras el chico daba un pujido de descontento por haber terminado el beso.

-No hay nada de comer en la casa – dijo secamente, sugiriendo que no ni siquiera intentara salir de la habitación.

-¿No comen nada?- preguntó desafiantemente maliciosa.

-No. Vuelve aquí. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero…

-No… Vuelve aquí – esta vez lo repitió con picardía.

La chica de cabellos oscuros se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla del chico. Naruto cerró sus ojos y se relajó ante el tacto de su chica. Hinata pasó de su rostro a su cabellera para despeinar al dueño del cabello dorado. Él intentó decir algo, sin embargo, no se atrevía.

- Si quieres decirme algo pícaro, me cubriré los oídos.

- No es nada de eso- dijo entre risas. - Es algo difícil de decir, o preguntar.

- No me enojo si me preguntas algo relacionado con lo que hicimos hace algunos minutos.

- Me encantaría pero no es eso. - la sonrisa del chico se abrió mucho más- Hinata...

- ¿sí?

-¿Quieres ir a la boda de Sasuke?

- Yo iré a la boda, soy invitada especial, Naruto-kun.

- Ya sé pero digo conmigo. Como si fueramos en la alfombra roja y vinieras conmigo tomados de la mano y…

-¿Y tus padres? –interrumpió. – Si estás conmi…

El rubio puso sus dedos pulgares en sus labios, los acarició hacia fuera para poder llegar a su cuello. La acercó a su rostro y la besó con dulzura.

-Sabes… no me importa con tal de estar contigo.

Hinata lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos tan azules como el mar, pero pareciera como si solamente quisiera mirarlos no había expresión en su rostro. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, Naruto no podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un poco aturdido.

-Eres muy dulce y suena tentador aunque…

-Hinata se detuvo de nuevo.

-Nada. – resumió mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿De verdad no te importa nada con tal de estar conmigo?

-Síp. Si lo deseo.

-Incluso…

-¿Qué cosa? – interrumpió el rubio, de nuevo.

La chica de ojos nácar dudó de nuevo. Naruto no quería aceptar que se estaba cansando del jueguito.

-Hinata, si quieres decirme algo, dilo y ya. Me molesta que no tengas confianza en mi.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

"¿_Acaso está evadiendo el tema? Pero… es verdad, no he comido nada." _

-Sí. Tengo hambre. ¿Te ayudo? – dijo sonriente aunque desconcertado.

-No. Descansa yo me encargo de eso.

La chica no había llegado al marco de la puerta de la habitación cuando pudo percatarse de que, al parecer, lo único que llevaba puesto era una camisa talvez cuatro tallas más grande que ella. Bueno, era una de las camisas de él, pero la idea de que ella tuviera su ropa encima era… ¿Excitante?

-Hinata…

-¿Sí? – volteó muy atenta - ¿qué pasa?

-Esa camisa te queda muy bien.

-Eh… yo… .. ehm… mi ropa está…

-No te preocupes

Ella sonrió con un leve sonrojo y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Naruto se levantó muy despacio debido a que se había desmayado y las fuerzas no habían retornado a su cuerpo. Como pudo se levantó a buscar unos bóxers y una camiseta. No quería perderse por nada la forma en que Hinata cocinaba.

Los ingredientes ya estaban desperdigados por toda la cocina. Hinata cortaba la carne en perfectos trocitos. Agregaba sal, pimienta y uno que otro condimento que Naruto no supo diferenciar. La manera en que ella vigilaba la cocción del arroz, seguía cortando los demás ingredientes y comenzaba a hacer una mezcla con harina y leche pareció como si tuviera ojos hasta detrás de la cabeza. Naruto la miraba desde un banco del desayunador admirado por la destreza de la chica.

-Te gusta cocinar, por lo que se ve, dattebayo.

-Siempre cocinaba para mi familia, sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Cuando murió mi madre nos dejó a mi hermana y a mi un basto conocimiento en cocina y en otras cosas.

-¿En qué otras cosas? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-En algo que nadie más puede entender su valor.

-¿y qué es eso? – la curiosidad lo mataba.

-Conocimientos de la vida. – Hinata mantuvo su secreto.

El chico desdibujó su sonrisa y tomó una forma más compasiva ante ella. Los dos quedaron en silencio por un rato, HInata porque estaba cocinando. Él pensaba.

Pensaba en lo mucho que HInata debía extrañar a su madre. Pensaba en qué no haría por ella para saber todo de su pasado, su presente y ser parte de su futuro. Pensaba en que lo dejaría todo por ella: su casa, su país, su…¿carrera?

"_Un momento. Yo he luchado toda mi vida porque mis sueños de sobrepasar a mis padres y ser el mejor en lo que me encanta hacer sea mi pan de cada día. Pero… juro que daría todo por estar con esta dulce belleza todos los días de mi vida. Pero no quiero hacer nada más que no sea mi carrera. No quiero ser un contador, ni un administrador de empresas. No quiero hacer lo que mis padres desean hacer con mi vida. Quiero cantar, viajar… pero si viajo no podré verla. ¿He luchado tanto para dejarlo en una noche? ¿Noche? ¿Qué fecha es hoy? Hoy es 30… ¡POR LAS RELIGIONES DEL MUNDO! ¡ HOY ERA MI APARICIÓN EN MUSIC STATION!"_

La revelación de su mente le hizo despertar de su alucinación nocturna. Su tez se volvió palida. No sabía qué hacer. Si hubiera sido en cualquier otro programa o una presentación en algún centro comercial, hubiera estado bien, pero… ¡ Era Music Station, uno de los programas más prestigiosos de Japón! Estás en Music Station y entonces sabes que lo has logrado, por esa misma razón, ese programa era fiar para los televidentes. Para decirle al mundo que eras el artista sensación muchas cosas se jugaban en la aparición del programa. Revisaban puntualidad, calidad en la presentación, calidad en el vestuario, elementos a utilizar en el escenario, calidad en todo. Si pasabas la prueba, ya eras un artista lo que había soñado, de golpe, se le había ido de las manos todo por estar con ella. De pronto Sasuke tenía mucha razón en tratar de separarlos. De pronto Hinata tenía razón acerca de no estar juntos. Pero ¿Cómo? La amaba, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Y sus sueños?

- Hinata.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Tú ya has estado en Music Station?

- Mhm... varias veces.

- ¿Jamás has faltado a ninguna presentación?

- ¡Jamás lo haría! Music Station es un honor, lleva años, inclusive décadas para los managers conseguir una oportunidad como esa, además, es un programa bastante respetado. Si faltas una vez, no vuelvas a mostrar tu rostro en público nunca más.

El hecho que fuera HInata quien le dijera esas palabras, le afectó más de lo que debería. Su respiración comenzó a ser más pesada y sentía que se desmayaba de nuevo.

- Si... ¿Y si vuelvo a mostrar mi rostro en público?

- ¿Tu rostro? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Naruto-kun?.... ¿De qué hablas?

- Creo... que es la primera vez en mi vida que no sé qué debo sentir. No sé qué debo pensar.

- ¿Naruto-kun? - preguntó preocupada.

Naruto la miró a los ojos. Desconcertado, pálido y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_¿Sentirme mal por haber amado o sentirme mal por traicionarme? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Alguien, por favor! ¿Ella o mis sueños? ¿Qué debo hacer?_ ¿_De verdad tengo que elegir_? _¿Cómo debo sentirme?_"

El chico de ojos azules se inclinó apoyando su frente en sus manos. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus brazos en silencio, la presión que ejercía con su garganta no dejaba salir ningún sonido, en su pecho sentía cómo aquellos sentimientos le dolían como si alguien más le controlara su respiración. Quería gritar pero su voz... su instrumento favorito parecía como si le había abandonado. La suerte, sus deseos y su positivismo, todos le habían abandonado. Naruto lloraba con amargura enmudecido, mientras Hinata trataba de acallarle sus lágrimas abrazandolo con ternura, sin saber que era ella, desde el principio la responsable de ese llanto.

Un vago pensamiento atravesó fugazmente su cabeza.

"_Ojalá nunca la hubiera conocido_"

Naruto gritó.

* * *

(1) Stuart Little. Directed by Rob Minkoff. Produced by Columbia Pictures.

* * *

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento? ¿Será capaz de dejarla? ¿O pensará en alguna forma de recobrar su sueño? ¿Qué pasará ahora con la relación de Sakura y Sasuke? ¿Estarán listos para el siguiente paso? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de su novela: "Por pasión a nuestros sueños"

¡Esto está que arde!..... Cuidense!!!!! Nos vemos!!!!!!


	20. Capítulo 18: Redención

¡¡¡¡¡OMFG!!!! 2 AÑOS!!!! 2 AÑOS!!!!!!! 2 años con este fic y no me había dado cuenta. ¿Tan rápido pasa el tiempo? Lamentablemente sí y cada segundo que paso golpeando las teclas con segundos que pierdo de mi vida. Menos mal que no siento que es en vano xD

Ultimamente mis ánimos han estado arriba, a pesar de que no llevo al día el manga de esta serie increíble, aún tengo confianza en Kishimoto, algo me lo dice. Pero mi espíritu está muy alegre, mentalmente cansada, físicamente descansada, pero espiritualmente alegre y con ganas de seguir este fic y todo lo que me está ocurriendo en la vida.

¡¡¡CHRISTINA AGUILERA NOT MYSELF TONIGHT ES LA LEY!!! lo siento, tenía que sacarme esa espina jajajaja.

Agradezco muchísimo a aquellos que me han acompañado en este viaje y les digo, todavía nos queda mucho por recorrer junto a estos personajes. Ahora estoy tan feliz que no sé qué poner en el disclaimer jajajaja. De todas formas les doy uno sencillo:

Naruto no me pertenece.

Disfruten este capítulo, está ardiente. :P

* * *

_**"Redención"**_

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

En el capítulo anterior Naruto se preguntaba cosas que no podía preguntarse..... o algo así ustedes se acuerdan ¿verdad? ja,ja,ja.__

_**

* * *

  
**_

Naruto gritó. Sollozaba…a gritos. No podía explicar el vacío que sentía. Sin sus sueños, sin Hinata… ¿Qué era lo que quedaba de él?

"_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué quiero de mi vida? ¿Qué haría mi padre, mi madre, mi abuelo?… ¿Qué haría SAsuke?"_

¿Sasuke? Él, probablemente… esté en la misma situación.

-¿Naruto-kun? No quiero verte así. ¿Qué sucede?

El chico no contestaba. Seguía hundiéndose en sus tristes pensamientos. El mal paso se convirtió en huella en su carrera. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad deseaba? Al principio lo que había parecido como una exageración, se había convertido en una realidad. Una horrible realidad. Lo que en el inicio parecía un sueño romántico, ahora era un mal sueño. Al principio él había decidido quedarse con sus sueños y con Hinata, ahora le tocaba decidir: o ella, o sus sueños.

Hinata seguía acariciando sus brazos, abrazándole y tratando de hacerlo volver en sí. Jamás lo había visto tan desconsolado.

-Las cosas malas pasan porque hay cosas buenas por venir. Las cosas malas pasan porque seguramente iban a estorbar en las nuevas decisiones, nuevos cambios y nueva vida. Que pasen cosas malas son buenas noticias, siempre es así… ya que te hacen sentir que hay un vacío y es bueno porque quiere decir que puedes llenarte de otras cosas. No sé qué te ha pasado pero… sé que a veces nosotros tenemos prioridades y talvez las cosas que perdiste no fueron tu prioridad en ese momento. Naruto-kun, ¿qué sucedió?

El llanto se calmó un poco. Inconcientemente buscó las manos de Hinata las besó y su vago pensamiento se transformó. Talvez para hacerse sentir bien, talvez para seguir el pensamiento de Hinata o talvez porque Hinata tenía razón.

"_Si no te hubiera conocido… ¿adónde estaría ahora?"_

Naruto levantó la vista. Y enmudeció. Sorprendido miró a Hinata. Sus lágrimas habían cesado. Naruto soltó las manos de Hinata y corrió hasta su piano que estaba ubicado no muy alejado de las ventanas, en el recibidor. Tomó los papeles en blanco que estaban encima del piano, buscó un lápiz y se sentó a escribir tan rápido como su mano se lo permitiera era como sí sus manos quisieran alcanzar la velocidad con que las palabras fluían en su mente. Era como una cascada de letras que bombeaban através de su brazo.

Terminó con un párrafo y como pintor con su lienzo miró a su musa que estaba detrás de él y siguió con su papel. Hinata notó el cambio de actitud y sonrió mientras naruto dirigió su vista hacia ella por segunda vez. Naruto, también dibujó su sonrisa en medio de los dos caminos de lágrimas que había trazado momentos atrás. Volvió a escribir con la misma velocidad con la que había comenzado. Hasta que acabó con la pagina y siguió en el reverso. Escribió la ultima palabra y dejó su el papel sobre el piano. Tomó un cuaderno con pentagrama y esta vez sus oídos se dejaron llevar por su imaginación. Como si fuera el viento quien le trajera la melodía comenzó a escribir música más rápido que la lírica. Hinata volvió a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida.

Después de 6 minutos apagó la cocina y escuchó el piano. Era una danza de sonidos. Se oía como una canción pop clásica de mediados de los 90's. El piano bajaba escalas y las subía de nuevo como si se descubriera alguna fantasía. El sonido le había hecho regresar hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Na…?

-Hinata. Gracias. – Naruto se volteó y sonrió con la ternura que jamás había visto ningún ser humano. Como un ángel después de la tormenta.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Hinata solo asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Escuchas mi corazón?

-¿qué? – preguntó extrañada.

-Es que creo que está contigo.

-¿Quién?

-mi corazón.

Hinata se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a su boca tratando de no derramar ni una lágrima, aunque fueran de alegría. Naruto, por su parte, le dio paso a que su voz pudiera expresar todo lo que llevaba en sus paginas y en su mente. Deslizó su voz de ensueño. Nada ni nadie más existía, solo él, Hinata y su piano.

"_Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llego  
por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salio  
iluminando mis noches vacías  
desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio  
supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor  
que para siempre seriamos dos_

_Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente  
si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi, mí amor  
sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir  
sin el latido de tu corazón el mundo es mas frío  
nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido_

_Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada a mi amor  
así yo te imagine también yo ocupo una flor  
supe que siempre seriamos dos_

_Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente  
si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi de mi hubiera sido  
sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir  
sin el latido de tu corazón el mundo es mas frío  
nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido"(1)_

Las palabras de Hinata resonaron en su interior al finalizar su canción.

"Las cosas malas… te hacen sentir que hay un vacío y es bueno porque quiere decir que puedes llenarte de otras cosas"

Esa canción era oro. Lo sabía por instinto. Era la forma en la que podía redimirse. Su segunda oportunidad.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, el auto se había desviado, pues la casa de Sakura estaba más cerca que la de Sasuke. La tentación de seguirse besando era mucha así que no se contuvieron durante el viaje. Al final, no se dieron cuenta de a qué horas habían llegado a la casa de Sakura.

Se bajaron del auto abrazados y se dirigieron hacia el elevador. Los impulsos de los chicos estaban muy presentes en sus cuerpos, más de lo que podían soportar. Al abrirse la compuerta del elevador, por impulso, los dos se besaron de nuevo.

Sasuke abría espacio en la boca de su prometida, mientras ella se aferraba más y más al cuerpo del chico. Él la empujó a la pared del elevador haciendo que ella se quejara de la acción aunque no le dio mucha importancia. La chica rodeó la cintura del manager y él deslizó sus manos desde su cintura hacia sus glúteos para ayudar a que estuvieran a la misma altura. Sakura enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Sasuke, acto que le hizo tener un pequeño temblor en su espalda y presionara a la chica de ojos verdes en la pared. Él subió la falda para poder contraminarla mucho más, en esos momentos la chica sintió algo bastante erguido que le estaba prensando su parte íntima, entre besos que le ahogaban su voz, solo pudo gruñir.

Los pisos pasaban uno por uno y tan lentamente que las ansias de poder tenerse no pudieron quedarse dentro de sus ropas. Sasuke sentía cómo ella se estaba empezando a mojar y las sensaciones de sus gruñidos le estaban haciendo perder el control.

"_Sakura, ya no puedo mas… perdóname por hacer esto" _

Sasuke se separó un poco de ella sin despegar sus labios del apasionado beso para, luego, desabrocharse el pantalón dejando al descubierto su ropa interior. Él volvió a contraminarla. Esta vez Sakura despegó sus labios para lanzar un quejido mientras Uchiha hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la chica. Con desespero, comenzó a lamer y a besar esa parte sensible al tacto. la cadera del chico comenzó a moverse rítmicamente , a pesar de que sus ropas intimas marcaban una barrera entre los dos pero aún así, el resultado del roce desesperado de sus sexos daban la señal de que estaban disfrutando el momento. La agitación y la excitación iban en incremento hasta casi llegar al punto en el que sus cuerpos iban a decir "ya no más" y sus mentes alcanzaban el cielo, de no ser por el elevador había anunciado la llegada al destino de los chicos. Rápidamente se separaron y se arreglaron lo suficiente para llegar dignamente hacia la alcoba de la chica simplemente por evitar algún percance con algún vecino.

Por todo el pasillo, Sasuke contraminaba en la pared a Sakura para besarle alguna parte de su cuerpo. Caminaban dos pasos más y repetían el proceso, a penas y llegaron a la puerta. Los besos se iban haciendo más y más profundos a medida que trataban de abrir la puerta. Las lenguas danzaban en un baile para dos, en donde tocarse era lo mas indicado.

Sasuke se separó de la chica y acarició su cintura desde su espalda su mano llegó hasta sus caderas y pasaron a acariciar su trasero. Sakura lanzó un pequeño gemido cuando el chico le había apretado una de sus curvaturas traseras, luego le dio un pequeño golpe.

-Las llaves. ¿Dónde,… ha, mhm… están las llaves? - apenas pudo decir mientras calmaba su respiración. – Sakura… las llaves…

-Encuéntralas – dijo la chica con un tono seductor.

El chico de ojos negros dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro. Se separó unos centímetros más y dejó que su mirada casi violadora comenzaran a repasarla de arriba hacia abajo.

-Sasuke… No me mires… tócame.

-Me he estado preguntando, ¿Harías la pose solo para mi?

-Ja, SAsuke – Dijo riéndose.

Uchiha puso sus manos en los hombros estrechos de la chica y acarició milímetro por milímetro su cuerpo: comenzó por sus brazos, subió de nuevo a sus hombros y siguió con su clavícula, su pecho, su espalda, sus senos, su tronco, su cintura, sus caderas, su trasero. Él se puso de cuclillas y siguió con sus piernas, sus pantorrillas y… sus pies. Tomó su pie derecho. Lo besó. Se puso de pie y subió la falda de su vestido sin pensarlo deslizó sus dos dedos en la ropa interior de ella y comenzó a tocarla horizontalmente hacia su espalda baja y su trasero. Había encontrado la tarjeta con el código de llave.

-Vaya, en esta suite son muy modernos.

-Ja, ja, Sasuke, apresúrate.

Abrió la puerta mientras Sakura le besaba el cuello al heredero de los Uchiha. Se besaron de nuevo. Entraron. Se besaron mientras Sakura de un tiro rasgó la camisa del chico dejando al descubierto su desnudo pecho torneado. Al ver que su camisa preferida se había rasgado, él mismo rasgó lo que faltaba y rápidamente se la quitó. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con ella. Poco le importaba si un diseñador se lo había hecho, poco le importaba si solo el diseño del vestido le había costado 800,000 dólares.

-¿No usas sostén? – dijo el chico con su respiración acelerada y al ver sus dos senos al descubierto.

-Con este vestido no lo necesitaba ¿o sí?

-Eres tan sencilla. – sonrió – así es como siempre has sido.

-Bésame.

Las órdenes de Sakura eran las que debía cumplir. Besándose llegaron hasta la recámara. Él la empujó, abrió sus piernas y se acercó a su parte íntima.

-Así que, ¿Perdí en la batalla que tuvimos en el jet?

-Sí. Per-dis-te. - dijo moviendo su dedo de un lado hacia otro tratando de enfatizar las palabras.

Él sonrió maliciosamente y succionó casi todo el fruto prohibido de Sakura encima de la ropa interior. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que acostarse por completo en la cama y tomar con todas sus fuerzas la sábana. Gemía al saber que era Sasuke quien estaba besando lo que nadie había besado. Jugaba con su lengua haciendo círculos o rayas por todo el lugar hasta que se aseguró que sus bragas estaban completamente mojadas. Sin importarle mucho el detalle, Sasuke le quitó la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de su prometida y al ver su parte íntima al descubierto, no dudó en abrirle las piernas lo más que pudo y se acercó a verla. Sonrió maliciosamente y posó su dedo índice y mayor justo en la entrada de la vagina de la chica. No se movió. No metió sus dedos, la chica, con pequeñas contracciones iba succionando los dedos del chico mientras gemía rítmicamente al compás de las contracciones. Muy rápidamente las contracciones habían succionado completamente los dedos del chico, la sensación húmeda y lisa de las paredes de la vagina de Sakura hicieron que se despertara un segundo Sasuke debajo de sus boxers.

"_Aún no, primero… prepararla. Aunque creo que ella está más que preparada._"

Explorar a una mujer de esa manera era la primera vez, aunque gracias a las largas y, en ese momento aburridas charlas de Itachi acerca del sexo cuando aún estaba en casa le habían permitido saber algunos trucos. Tenía que darle las gracias a su hermano, ¿no?

El chico comenzó a deslizar sus dedos una y otra vez tan fácilmente, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si Sakura era virgen. Por sus acciones pasadas, podía decir que lo era, pero… no era tan inocente como pensaba. Solo había una explicación.

-Sakura.

- mmm… ¿Qué pasa?...

-Cuantas veces…

-¿qué cosa?

-¿Cuantas veces te masturbaste pensando en mi?

-¡SASUKE- KUN! ¡YO NUNCA HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!

Sasuke soltó por primera vez su risa contenida y su mirada se volvió más maliciosa.

-Me pregunto, también, ¿Con qué te masturbabas?

-Yo no…

Sasuke introdujo todo el largo de sus dedos y los abrió por dentro en forma de "V" sin mucha presión ni esfuerzo.

-Pues yo no creo que jamás te hayas explorado. Aquí abajo me han dicho la prueba. ¿Cuántas veces?

-Sasuke… yo…

-¿Cuantas veces y con qué? O mejor ¿Cuántas veces, con qué y desde cuándo?

Sasuke volvía a abrir y cerrar consecutivamente sus dedos de la misma forma en que lo había hecho haciendo que la respiración de Sakura se volviera mucho más agitada y su entrada se humedeciera mucho más que antes.

-Sa… Desde que nos eligieron como grupo… ha… venías a mi casa… cuando te ibas… ha… ha…ha… con…. C…con… Sasuke deja de hacer eso…

-ime primero…

-Con mi… cepillo eléctrico.

-Cepillo dental?

-S…ha… Sí. ¡Deja de hacer eso!- Sasuke obedeció. Rió mientras sacaba sus dedos.

-Nos eligieron como grupo a los doce años, iba a tu casa por las tardes tres veces por semana y tu cepillo eléctrico era muy gordo. Esto va a ser facil.

-¿Qué cosa?

Sasuke se quitó su su pantalón sus zapatos y su boxer. Dejó al descubierto su miembro muy activo de la organización, tomó las piernas de Sakura de nuevo y las abrió lo más que pudo. Como si tuviera experiencia, dirigió su órgano sin tomarlo con las manos hacia el sexo de la chica y lo deslizó por completo hacia adentro como si cortara mantequilla. La chica lanzó gemidos y comenzó a tener más contracciones aprisionando por completo al hombre de sus sueños. Sasuke quiso salir, pero la presión lo hacía sentir tan bien, que prefirió hacerlo poco a poco. Llegó hasta la punta de su genital y volvió a entrar con la misma velocidad centímetro por centímetro.

-Muévete rápido, Sasuke, o sino yo…

-No puedo, se siente tan…

Los dos comenzaron a sudar, a pesar de la mínima velocidad a la que Sasuke se había empecinado a ir. En tres minutos Sasuke se había movido tan solo cinco veces, hasta que la chica no pudo más. Sakura lo tiró en la cama y ella se posicionó encima de él, deslizó con rapidez el largo de su genital rozando el suyo y comenzó a moverse lo más rápido que pudo. Había lanzado su cabeza hacia atrás y sus gritos no pudieron contenerse. Sasuke comenzó a entender el ritmo al que ella iba e inició su movimiento de cadera. Sakura retornó su rostro hacia el frente puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo acarició. A medida que el clímax estaba cerca sus caricias en el pecho iban siendo rasguños. A estos rasguños, Sasuke respondía con gruñidos. Él acarició los pechos de la chica y ella aumentó el ritmo de sus gemidos, caderas y contracciones hasta que el momento que les llevó al cielo recorrió su espina dorsal hasta llegar a sus genitales. Y fue cuando lo notaron.

-Sakura, lo siento. No recordé… - la palidez en el rostro de Sasuke hizo que Sakura sonriera.

-Tranquilo, vamos a casarnos ¿ o no ?

-Pero era mi responsabilidad ponerme un preservativo… creo que me dejé llevar.

Sakura se dejó caer en el pecho del heredero más poderoso en la tierra. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke dejó que sus dedos vagaran por la espalda de su futura esposa. Al sentir el tacto ella pedía paso hacia atrás de su cuello, permiso que le fue concedido por el chico.

- Tenemos que hablar con mi padre.

- ¿de qué cosa, Sasuke-kun?

- Sakura, no creo que estén contentos con la revista y las fotos.

El silencio los apartó un rato para hundirse en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Sakura rió un poco ante la mirada extrañada del chico.

- ¿qué pasa?

- Es solo que… hasta donde hemos llegado ¿eh? Te odié porque me dejaste ver como una tonta.

- ¿eh? ¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando, Sakura? ¿de lo de la masturbación?

- No. Es que… Éramos muy buenos amigos y varios compañeros nos dijeron que había química entre nosotros. Justamente cuando comencé a creerme eso, decidí que era tiempo de decirte lo mucho que me gustabas y cuando lo hice… me rompiste el corazón.

- Bueno, eso… - dudó en responder.

- Le dijiste a Karin, mi mejor supuesta amiga, que querías ser su novio. Después de tantos años nos volvemos a ver y lo primero que hace el destino es tratar de unirnos. De repente ya era tu prometida.

- Yo… - pausó para pensar bien de lo que iba a decir – yo…

- ¿Tú…?

Sakura levantó su torso para mirarlo mientras él posaba una mano en su mejilla. La contempló por unos segundos. Ella solo observaba esperando una respuesta clara.

-Mi padre siempre creyó que yo iba a ser el más indicado, después de Itachi, para ser el dueño de la empresa. Pero, a pesar de que me partía el alma trabajando para hacer a Naruto el artista más distinguido de Japón y a pesar de que todos decían que yo era un genio, mi padre no creía en mi. Siempre me decía que yo tenía muchas más debilidades que mi hermano y que una de esas debilidades eran mis impulsos. Decidí que cambiaría eso. Quería que él me aceptara a como diera lugar.

-Y tu… ¿No lo lograste?

-No. ¿quieres saber porqué? - La "ojos verdes" asintió con su cabeza.

-Porque una vez le dije: " papá tengo una amiga que se llama Sakura y me vuelve loco".

-¿QUÉ?- gritó sorprendida. – Espera "volverte loco" en buena manera o en mala.

-Volverte loco jamas es bueno.

-Ya sé pero…

-En buena manera – dijo sonrojándose. Sakura quedó en silencio.

-¿en serio? ¿en serio le dijiste eso a tu padre?

-No.

La sonrisa que se había dibujado en Sakura desapareció y quedó un puchero que denotaba su enojo por la mala broma.

-No te enojes. No le dije eso exactamente. Simplemente comencé a hablar de ti y de cosas que hacíamos juntos. Además de hablar de lo que sentía por ti.

-Entonces, ¿era cierto lo que decían los compañeros?

-Si. Tan cierto como que tus ojos son verdes.

El famoso silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Qué pasó después? ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿por qué lo ocultaste? ¿por qué fuiste…?

-Urusé… - dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Cómo que me calle? Todo este tiempo…

Sasuke le tapó los labios con un beso, era la única forma en la que se le había ocurrido callarla. Era molesta. ¡Sí que lo era!

-Mi padre se dio cuenta al instante y me puso con un psicólogo que me estereotipó de compulsivo. Así que me recomendó la terapia del control.

-¿Terapia de control? ¡Sí como no! ¿en qué consiste? – dijo incrédula.

-En repetirme a mi mismo la palabra "control" para no hacer cosas de las que me podía arrepentir.

Haruno levantó una ceja y siguió sin creerle. Necesitaba pruebas. Pero, ¿cómo? Sasuke no perdió el tiempo.

-Cada vez que estudiábamos… o mejor dicho cuando estudiabas sola y yo estaba en la misma habitación, no podía evitar mirar lo que no debía, aunque al parecer tu sí que lo pensabas cuando me iba de tu casa.

-Jamás debí confesarlo. Ahora me vas a molestar cada vez que me acuerdes de eso…

-Cuando hablabas no podía quitarte la mirada de encima como cuando volví a verte en el cumpleaños de Hyuuga Hanabi. Cada vez que estábamos solos tenía ganas de besarte, tenía ganas de tocarte… - pausó – como casi lo hice un día antes de que te declararas. No hice nada de lo que hubiera querido, por la terapia.

Ella lo supo. Era verdad. Ese día, fue el día en que ella se decidió por decirle lo que sentía, ya que su lenguaje corporal no decía otra cosa más que : "bésame".

"_La tarea era muy extensa y ardua. Kakashi-sensei había sido muy despiadado con Sakura y con Sasuke por la simple razón de ser los más inteligentes de la clase y de no estaba conforme con su anterior trabajo… entre otras razones. Una de ellas:_

_-Kakashi-sensei pudo haber sido un poco más comprensivo con nosotros. _

_Sasuke no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose cuándo, Sakura, había crecido. _

_-¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien?_

_-¿Eh? Si. Es solo que estaba pensando en…este problema. _

_El chico trató de disimular con el trabajo de la materia que les exigía mucho. Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de su amado, por lo que los nervios no le causaban comportamientos extraños en ella, a diferencia de Sasuke, que hacía un tiempo, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que emergían de él. La concentración lo abandonaba cada vez que estaba con ella. _

"_Tal vez ella ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento" ,se decía. "¿no sé porqué trato de ocultarlo? Desde que mi padre me puso con el psicólogo y su terapia del 'control' me he estado reteniendo todo."_

_-Sakura_

_- ¿sí, Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke dudó de sus acciones por un momento, pero ya había llamado su atención y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa más. Así que lentamente su mano se acercó de forma disimulada a tomar la mano de Sakura. Ella se exaltó un poco ante el tacto de Uchiha. _

_-¿E… estás bien, Sasuke-kun? _

_Con supuesto disimulo, Sasuke se acomodó para lograr acercarse a Sakura, para luego tomar sus labios. Sin embargo el beso jamás se consumo por intromisión de los familiares de la chica quienes irrumpieron en su casa. Sasuke se incorporó ante la mirada absorta de Haruno. "_

-En ese momento pensé que te gustaba y que debería decirte mis sentimientos.

-Y lo hiciste.

-Y me rechazaste para irte a los brazos de Karin.

SAsuke guardó silencio.

-La verdad, Sakura, lo que yo puedo decirte es que yo estaba… que tú me… tu sabes.

Sakura trató de no reír a carcajadas. ¿De verdad era tan difícil decirlo?

-No, no sé nada. Explícamelo.

Su prometida se sentó sobre él dejando al descubierto su cuerpo para deleite del chico. Trató de no mirarla fijamente en los lugares que le brindaba placer observar, en vez de eso, con mucho esfuerzo, la miró fijamente a los ojos al mismo tiempo en que el rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Algo empezó a crecer en él, y ese algo no pasó desapercibido por parte de la Sakura. Lo miró intensamente, como incitándolo para que dijera esas palabras que había contenido desde la secundaria.

-No entiendo, Sasuke-kun – dijo provocativamente. - ¿Qué intentabas decirme?

Él guardó silencio y trató de guardar saliva y… ahí estaba, de nuevo. Esa mirada en él. Esa misma mirada desde siempre, como si estuviera pensando en algo más como si tratara de ¿controlarse?

"_Sasuke, cont…"_

-Ya no es necesario que te controles, Sasuke-kun. Es algo tarde para eso ¿no crees?

Tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón. Dibujó una media sonrisa aliviado por la "revelación".

-Hmp. Si no me controlo. Te haré muchas cosas de las que podrías arrepentirte.

-Wow. Eso lo quiero ver.

-¿Estás segura?

-Hoy tengo más curiosidad, además no creo que "esas cosas" sean demasiado vergonzosas para mi.

-No conoces mi mente. Además, tengo muchos años reprimidos.

-Sasuke-kun. – sonrió – libérate. No tienes nada que ocultarme. Te amo y aceptaré cualquier cosa que quieras hacerme.

Sakura apenas y logró escuchar una contestación, cuando Sasuke hizo con ella todo lo que había querido hacerle desde que tenían 12. En la cama, la cocina, en frente de las ventanas sin cortinas, en frente de la chimenea, en el baño, debajo de la mesa, encima de la mesa, haciendo cosplays, desde los más comunes como el papel de la enfermera y el doctor, hasta los más inusuales como lo era vestirse de Soubi y Ritsuka imitando a los personajes homosexuales de la serie Loveless… Sakura era Ritsuka, obviamente. Casi toda clase de prácticas sexuales y fetichismos se hicieron presentes en la casa de Sakura. Los chicos intentaban nivelar el tiempo que habían pasado separados. Los incontables orgasmos les hacian recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido por cosas que ya parecían triviales.

Sasuke ya no tenía duda de nada. Se amaban e iban a pelear por ello. En casa de Sakura ni siquiera sintieron que ya habían pasado once días desde que habían desaparecido. Naruto, por su parte, no la estaba pasando bien.

* * *

(1) "Si no te hubiera conocido" track of the album "Mi reflejo" performed by Christina Aguilera and Luis Fonsi

* * *

WOW!!!! ¡¡Cuánto drama, verdad!! ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sucederá con Naruto?

Gracias por llegar al final del capítulo, ahora: DUCHA HELADA. ¿O no, o sí? Bueno, ustedes díganme si la necesitaron por que yo sí jajajaja. xD Nos vemos.

**NO LEER:** Si quieren saber la razón de mi felicidad vayan a youtube y escriban Cover: Motherland Live. No los obligo, eso sí. xD Ahora, **EMPIECEN A LEER.** JAJAJAJA


	21. Capítulo 19: Casos

¡¡¡¡¡Yupi!!!!! He vuelto con esta continuación, he tenido problemas en organizar mis ideas para seguir con la historia y estaba pensando darle punto final a este fic en 5 capitulos más, peeeeeeeeeeeeeeero creo que hay muchas cosas que se quedarían en el aire ¿No creen?

En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste y que lo sientan tan emocionante como yo lo estaba al escribirlo. El misterio continúa y faltan apariciones extrañas y dramáticas. Solo diré que Naruto se verá en graves problemas, Sasuke tendrá que cargar con un escándalo de su esposa y muchas cosas más estarán por pasar.

¡Disfruten!

Naruto no es mío, todos saben que es de Masashi Kishimoto, ¡maravillosa mente!

* * *

"_**Casos"**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

Contaduría avanzada: 2. Servicio personalizado: 1. Servicio al Cliente III : 2. Cálculo avanzado II: 0.5. Introducción a la bolsa de valores I: 2.

Era bastante Irónico:

Disco debut: Nº 2 por 7 semanas con 59,658 copias vendidas. 4 singles en el nº 1 por 18 semanas consecutivas.

Segundo álbum: Nº 1 por 10 semanas con 65,486 copias vendidas. 7 en el nº1 por 28 semanas consecutivas.

Tercer álbum: Nº 2 por 8 semanas con 45,548 copias vendidas. 3 singles nº1, 2 singles nº 2 por 1 año consecutivo.

Cuarto álbum: Nº 1 por 19 semanas con 187,126 copias vendidas. 7 singles nº1 por 2 años consecutivos.

Todo eso, sólo en Japón. Y podría seguir recitando los éxitos que Naruto había almacenado en los 9 años de carrera musical. Algo que contrastaba totalmente con sus notas en la Universidad. Siendo víctima de burlas, regaños y otras estupideces que los compañeros hacían y decían de él, Naruto había vuelto a la universidad, sin Sasuke. Al menos Sasuke lo defendía, pero ¿qué podía hacer él solo?

-Naruto-kun…¡NARUTO-KUN!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa, Iruka sensei?

-Te he estado hablando desde hace más de 5 minutos. Pasa a la pizarra y resuelve el problema.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora! –gritó el enfadado maestro.

Naruto no tuvo remedio. Desganado, pasó a resolver el problema de cálculo. Tenía otros problemas más graves para estar ahí. Como siempre, no pudo resolverlo. Iruka sensei le dijo que se sentara en su asiento y que pusiera más atención. Las risitas de burla y bromas pesadas muy conocidas para él, se hicieron presentes en la clase, de nuevo.

Sin embargo, al contrario de otras veces, él no respondía, cosa que a sus compañeros les parecía trivial y seguían molestando. Sus problemas eran más importantes para él que sus compañeros gritando: "No llegarás lejos si sigues así", o " eres un retrasado".

Las cosas en la semana que no habían ido muy bien. La mala fama por no haberse presentado en Music Station se había colado por los medios de todo el país. Todos los canales hablaban de eso. Por alguna razón, sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta de nada, talvez era porque los universitarios comunes y corrientes no tenían tiempo para ver televisión o leer periódicos. Pero le preocupaba. ¿Qué tal si alguien lo reconocía ahora? Si todos supieran quién era en realidad ese chico a quien muchos trataban por "tarado", seguramente no fueran así con él.

Los "talk shows" habían hundido la imagen de Naruto. Y el simple hecho de que él no hubiera dado ninguna disculpa pública por el incumplimiento e irresponsabilidad, le había costado caro. Pero él no sabía el proceso, no sabía a quien llamar, en quién confiar. Era un desastre. Hinata había salido de la ciudad, horas después de… su día de pasión, no la había visto en varios días, 9 para ser exactos. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, ni a quién acudir para calmar la situación entre él y los medios de comunicación. Era Sasuke quien se ocupaba de su promoción, por lo tanto, no era muy diestro en asuntos de cómo organizar su vida. Por ende, la canción que había escrito no la había podido presentar, ni grabar. Sabía que era la única forma en la que podía disculparse con todos: los medios, los talk shows y con sus fans.

"_Sasuke…"_

¿En dónde se había metido? El manager no había dado señales de vida y ya faltaban 5 días para su boda. Solo gracias a Sai, Naruto pudo saber que los paparazzi estaban comenzando a moverse para saber cosas de su vida privada. Hasta ahora no habían tenido suerte, pero sentía como si en cualquier momento, la suerte los encontraría... o ellos encontrarían a Naruto. Se sentía desprotegido.

Como si nada, la mañana de clases, había acabado y él seguía con vida después de que todos los profesores le gritaran en cada clase. Parecía que sus compañeros querían lo contrario.

-¡Oi, Naruto! ¿De qué tamaño es tu cerebro? Jajajaja… - le dijo un compañero

-Seguramente lo tiene del tamaño de una uña jajajaja – expresó otro chico

-Si sigues así seguramente vas a acabar siendo un fracasado. – exteriorizó su compañera.

Naruto permaneció en su asiento escuchando las frases más trilladas que había escuchado.

-¡Qué saben ustedes! – murmuró con su mirada en su cuaderno.

-¿No es obvio, imbécil? Tus padres seguramente se sientes decepcionados de tener a un hijo tan mal agradecido como tú.

Había soportado durante 9 días el no decir ni una palabra de contestación a sus compañeros. Pero eso no lo perdonaría. Las palabras resoplaron sus oídos, como si abrieran con un cuchillo una llaga. Naruto trató de controlar todo tipo de sentimientos asesinos, pero sus ojos lo delataban. Levantó la mirada que fue como rocas que golpeaban la piel de los presentes.

-Ustedes…¡NO ME CONOCEN! – dijo levantando la voz que se asemejaba a un rugido. – ¡NO SABEN NADA DE MI! ¡SI LO SUPIERAN… SI LO SUPIERAN… SEGURAMENTE BESARÍAN MIS PIES, MALDITOS INTERESADOS!

Los tres chicos no entendieron nada de lo que había dicho, pero Naruto tenía razón, ellos no lo conocían, lo único que sabían es que era conocido como el fracasado de la clase. Sin embargo, la reacción del rubio había sido tan inesperada que no tuvieron tiempo de responder con más bromas.

-q…¿qué demonios estás diciendo?

-¿Ahora eres la gran cosa solo porque eres amigo de Sasuke?

Naruto iba a responder cuando…

-Si no desaparecen ahora, algo malo les va a suceder.

-¡Ah! ¡SASUKE!- gritaron los compañeros en coro y volteándose a la sombra que se había plantado en el marco de la puerta.

-Vayanse de aquí, ahora. Sino se las verán negras conmigo.

Los chicos no pensaron y se fueron huyendo del lugar: se metían con Sasuke, no salían vivos de esa. El chico de ojos azules, al ver a su amigo, soltó sus lágrimas.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, Teme? – dijo entre sollozos.

El cabellos negros no respondió. Era culpable. Naruto se sentía como si hubiera sido abandonado por su hermano mayor en medio de un supermercado. Sasuke se sentía tan culpable de haberlo olvidado en la sección de "embutidos". Para el cantante, era un alivio haber encontrado a su hermano mayor, esas lágrimas eran de consuelo; para el manager, haber encontrado a su hermano menor llorando desconsolado por su ausencia era culpabilidad pura. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado a su familia?

-Gomen. – dijo Uchiha agachando la cabeza. – Lo siento mucho.

Naruto limpió sus lagrimas en su chaqueta.

-¿por qué… por qué desapareciste? Los medios de comunicación me han estado…

-Lo sé. Lo sé.- pausó - Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo con un tono enojado.

-¿Estas dispuesto a todo por tu carrera?

-¿No lo estas tu? – respondió secamente.

-Yo… tengo que hablar con mi padre acerca de Sakura.

-Y a mi qué.

-Esto va a cambiar mucho las cosas. ¿estás dispuesto?

-No entiendo.

-Pasó algo, pero quiero confirmarlo.

Namikaze Naruto no entendió nada de lo que estaba hablando. No entendió si se trataba de Sakura, de la herencia, de hacer a Naruto famoso o si se trataba simplemente de sexo.

-tenemos que ir a la UMC (Uchiha Managment Company). Tengo que hablar con mi padre.

Sin hacer más preguntas Naruto se levantó del asiento para ir con su amigo hacia su nuevo destino. En el camino, los dos chicos volvieron a la normalidad con sus personalidades, a pesar de que no tocaban ningún tema que involucrara a la cantante o a la modelo. El rubio hablaba de todas las cosas que le habían estado diciendo en los medio de comunicación mientras el chico de ojos negros escuchaba y se burlaba de él.

-… y fue un total desastre. Domoto kyoudai estuvieron diciendo que era un irresponsable.

-Eres un irresponsable.

-Mira quien habla, Bakasuke.

-Ya cállate que llegamos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver, dattebayo?

Los dos chicos bajaron auto captando las miradas de las chicas que pasaban por la calle, la misma mirada que los trabajadores de la recepción tenían. Por la mente de los presentes solo pasaba la palabra: " Kakoiiii!". Llegaron hasta la secretaria, Sasuke le pidió que los enviara directamente con su padre. La chica se vio un poco aturdida mientras que en los dos chicos surgía un pequeño escalofríos. Fugaku no era un ángel.

Subieron por el ascensor. Los pisos pasaban lentamente. Era un recorrido largo pero, en ese momento, sintieron como si caminaban en el desierto sin agua, ni comida hacia un destino que no veían. 10 minutos tardaba el ascensor en llegar hasta el último piso. Las puertas se abrieron y Sasuke suspiró para calmar los nervios. Antes de que llegaran a la recepción del piso y la señorita que se encontraba atrás del escritorio los miró y con las manos temblorosas y muy nerviosa, marcó el número de la oficina del Presidente de la compañía. Murmuró al anunciar la llegada de los chicos. Colgó y se dirigió a la dupla.

-Fugaku-sama, los atenderá en un instante. – dijo sin que los nervios se le calmaran.

Algo no estaba bien. Los 20 minutos de espera se habían convertido en un campo de concentración, en donde morían en silencio poco a poco. O era una espera hacia la silla eléctrica. Fuera como fuere, los chicos resistieron el silencio hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad.

Desde la puerta, se podía ver a Fugaku, gritando rabiosamente como un perro en guardia. Tanta era su efusividad, que no se le podía entender qué era lo que decía. Estaba tan sumergido en la conversación que no había notado que su cita estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Sasuke, vámonos, tengo miedo – susurró Naruto.

-Naruto, resiste, este problema no solo me concierne a mi, tú tienes que ver con ello.

Naruto bajó su mirada con la expectativa que le generaba el ver al padre de su amigo tan enojado.

Fugaku lanzó el teléfono con todo y consola hacia la pared como si jugara tiro al blanco. En ese instante se percató que su asunto pendiente se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina. La mirada fulmina, acoge, intimida. Pero en Fugaku, con tan solo saber que era ese hombre que hacía ese tipo de mirada, habían podido sentir que murieron desde que decidieron el llegar hasta ahí.

-Sasuke – Dijo calmado. Había comenzado, no había marcha atrás. – Tu matrimonio ha sido cancelado.

El factor que jamás había estado fuera de su protagonismo apareció de nuevo: ese silencio que desgarra el cuello. Nadie podía seguir, menos Sasuke, faltaban 5 días para su boda. Estaba esperando eso. Estaba esperando que su sueño de estar con Sakura y ser feliz al fin iba a ser realidad. Pero no. Ahora resultaba que no.

-¡¿Por qué?! – gritó Sasuke alterado, algo no muy común en él.

-¿Por qué? Porque tu prometida resultó ser una Anna Nicole Smith: atrevida, vulgar, extravagante y sin un ápice de vergüenza. Una cualquiera, una pu…

-Cualquier cosa menos eso. – dijo mientras calmaba su enfado con su respiración agitada.

-¡Ah! ¿No es así? ¿No es ella una fácil? Solo me sobró ver la revista Maxim para saber que ella va a hacer que esta compañía tenga ese tipo de imagen. ¿Crees que a nuestros inversores les gustará? No creo Sasuke. Pero da gracias que he tenido compasión y un poco de cabeza para pensar en alguien más para ser tu prometida: Ino. Por ahora solo dejaremos que la prensa hable lo que quiera. Con respecto a desaparecer sin una explicación es una falta grave sobre todo para alguien como Naruto. Ahí sí recibirás un castigo y…

-¡NO! – dijo el cabellos negros alzando la voz.

-¿No? ¿No qué?

-No voy a comprometerme con alguien más que no sea Sakura. No voy a casarme con alguien más que no sea ella.

-No estás en la posición para decidir eso.

-¡NO, NO LO ENTIENDES! – gritó, respiró hondo y siguió en su tono habitual – Todo este tiempo te he obedecido en lo que me has pedido sin poner excusas. Yo solo era tu soldado. Pero pienso, padre. Yo pienso. No soy tu cadete, no soy un títere. YO pienso.

-Sasuke, Hijo mío – dijo sin tener ninguna inflexión de ternura en él – Solo hay un camino uqe debes tomar para que tu puedas decidir lo que quieras, y tú no estás en posición para…

-La acepto.

Naruto no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué? Sasuke, te prohíbo que…

-¡LO ACEPTO! DESDE AHORA NO PODRÁS MANDARME. NO PODRÁS CHANTAJEARME. NO PODRÁS HACER NADA, PORQUE DIMITO EL DERECHO A LA HERENCIA.

Perplejos. La habitación completa creía que Sasuke se había vuelto loco. La herencia era lo que le mantenía con vida. Lo que le mantenía con Naruto. Había renunciado.

-S…S…S…S…S…

-¿Quien eres, usurotonkachi? ¿Orochimaru-sensei?

-¡S…S…S…S…SASUKE! ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE DIMITES?

-Así de facil. Dimito al derecho de mi herencia.

-PERO….

Y ahora ¿y sus sueños? Las palabras de su hijo resonaron en sus oídos y en su cabeza, tenía muchas posibilidades para pensar que fuera una broma, pero las palabras las había pronunciado Sasuke… él nunca bromeaba. Los ojos del joven se habían clavado en los de su padre. El reto estaba hecho.

-Sasuke – se levantó de su asiento – talvez puedas renunciar a la herencia, pero si te casas con 'esa' , te llevarás de paso a toda esta familia y todos los años que les costó construir esta empresa.

Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron del color que expresa mejor la rabia al escuchar un gran énfasis en la palabra "esa".

-Te lo dije, 'Padre' – enfatizó de la misma manera que su padre lo había hecho segundos atrás – Acepto este camino y me importa poco lo que le pueda pasar a la imagen de esta familia. Mi boda no se va a cancelar los preparativos, todo ya está hecho. Además, sería una pena que vinieran aquí los invitados quienes, la mayoría de ellos, han hecho un gran esfuerzo para cancelar todas sus actividades para ese día, y vean que no hay boda. Eso sí sería un escándalo ¿No crees, padre?

Levantó una ceja atribuyéndose la victoria. Sasuke se disculpó, giró y se dirigió a la puerta. Lanzó una mirada con una sonrisa pretenciosa a su padre, quien no tuvo ni siquiera la rapidez de contestarle. Se marchó seguido por su amigo quien ya estaba al borde de un colapso cerebral. El simple hecho de estar frente a Fugaku era una tortura.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, al fin y al cabo sus sueños se iban a cumplir de algún modo. No se rendiría.

-SASUKE ¿Por qué hiciste eso, dattebayo? Sabes que automáticamente te convertiste en un manager de segundo rango y …

-¡Urusé! No hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión. Así que cállate.

El ojos azules sentía que no podía debatirle, una vez que tenía la decisión en su cabeza, no había nada que lo haría cambiar de opinión. El chico de cabello negro se perdió en la multitud fuera de la empresa dejándole la orden a su amigo de ir a casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hurgaba entre papeles y escribía en su computadora de manera ansiosa ya que estaba a punto de encontrar la respuesta. A pesar de que era la hora en que las personas normales tenían que estar en los brazos de Morfeo, él no, su trabajo siempre le exigía mucho más.

Tomó su cigarrillo, lo encendió casi de manera mecanizada, ya su cuerpo lo había adoptado como si fuera parte del aire que respiraba… algo, obvio. Golpeaba y apretaba las teclas sin detenerse, pues los fantasmas de sus ideas y premisas le habían poseído los dedos.

Escribía su reporte de las anormalidades que se hallaban en uno de sus grandes casos. Era gigante. Mientras conectaba los hechos y leía los demás reportes, se decía a sí mismo la razón por la que amaba su trabajo. La incertidumbre al investigar, esas cosquillas en el estómago cuando algo olía mal y ese suspiro al final, que se ocupaba de descargar sus dudas cuando todo conectaba… eso era lo que le encantaba.

Después de que nada había pasado en su vida, de repente aparece un caso que fue a dar a sus manos gracias que sus compañeros le menospreciaron, pues todos creían que era un caso más de la farándula. Ese caso le había cambiado la vida, le había recordado la felicidad que le proporcionaba el ser oficial de policía, detective encubierto para ser exactos.

Sarutobi Asuma era la expresión de lo disciplinado, lo intuitivo y lo innato. Él había nacido para resolver crímenes. Hace un tiempo, una noche lluviosa le trajo consigo una terrible noticia: el hijo de la empresa más poderosa del mundo había muerto en un aparatoso accidente. Sus compañeros negaron la posibilidad de investigar por el simple hecho de que atribuyeron la muerte a que los famosos siempre tienen accidentes cuando manejan ebrios y seguramente lo mismo había pasado con Itachi. Asuma, aunque lo creyó como una posibilidad, decidió profundizar en el caso.

En el hospital se encontraban las personas que estuvieron cercanas a la víctima en los últimos momentos. Les entrevistó. "Un accidente, definitivamente una broma del destino" se dijo al finalizar las interrogaciones.

El reporte final que él le dejó a sus superiores decía: " Uchiha Itachi hijo de Uchiha Fugaku y antigüo heredero a la fortuna de la empresa Uchiha Company Management (UCM) murió en accidente de tránsito. Debido a la lluvia su auto se descontroló y terminó en el otro carril. Testigos aseguraron que el conductor del auto que contraminó el móvil del heredero estaba ebrio. Después de recuperarse, éste se dio a la fuga. Caso cerrado".

Había algo que no cuadraba: el ebrio. Si estaba ebrio no pudo haber escapado así de fácil, ¿o sí? De todas formas, el mal olor que le invadía su olfato cuando sabía que algo estaba mal hizo su aparición. Ese caso era grande, se puso investigar por su cuenta por meses, hasta que lo descubrió, pero tenía que confirmarlo.

Escribía como si sus dedos estuvieran poseídos por los fantasmas de sus ideas. Escribía su reporte de las anormalidades de ese caso. Era gigante. Escribía sobre los hechos y leía los demás reportes… Escribió, escribió, escribió hasta que sus pulmones les pedían su pan de cada día: el cigarrillo. Lo encendió de manera mecánica y se dispuso a leer lo que había escrito. Al leer el último párrafo, como un objeto punzante que le atravesaba la cabeza, conectó todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Lo había confirmado: La muerte de Itachi…

-¿Tan noche y despierto? O debería decir ¿día?

-¡Ah! Kurenai, Me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tuve un sueño – dijo mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

-¿Un sueño?

-Sí, soñé que me darías un caso extremadamente gordo para cubrir.

Asuma guardó silencio.

-La verdad, no sé, estos días has estado muy metido en la investigación. Me preguntaba si era algo importante.

-Pues…

-Vamos, Asuma, dime tan siquiera algo.

-Kurenai, el hecho que seas mi esposa no te da derecho a que me pidas información confidencial.

-El llevar las noticias más calientes a la población es parte importante de mi trabajo. Piensa un poco en mí.

-De ninguna manera. Lo que he escrito solo son teorías, necesito investigar más. No puedes publicar algo que no está confirmado ¿cierto?

-En eso tienes toda la razón…. Entonces, como tu esposa, dime lo que te pasa.

Asuma podía confiar completamente en ella. Era muy ética para abrir la boca ante sus colegas cuando algo era confidencial, era un ejemplo de periodista y era su esposa.

-La muerte de Itachi no fue casualidad.

-¿eh? – abrió sus ojos, lo más que pudo.

- Alguien planeó la muerte de Uchiha Itachi.

Silencio. Dulce silencio les rodeó.

-Asuma…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dame la historia. Yo la informaré. Por favor. Dame esa historia.

Él lo dudó. No quería ponerla en peligro. Los asesinatos de los famosos nunca van solos. Pero si se lo daba a otra cadena u otro periodista, el caso se convertiría en un circo. Asuma exhaló el humo, la miró y le dio el expediente. Juntos, harían la investigación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto llegó a su casa solo. Sasuke se había ido en otra dirección. El shock que le había causado la confesión de su amigo le había dejado bastante cansado, aún así, se sentó en su sillón favorito para disfrutar de un momento de televisión. No había nada. Pasaba los canales como si no le importara lo que le estaban ofreciendo hasta que…

_-"…tachi"_

"_De qué están hablando, ¿de Itachi?"_ pensó.

- "_No ha sido la única pérdida. El investigador más respetado de la policía, Sarutobi Asuma, quien fue secuestrado hace 4 días por un grupo de 6 personas y encontrado ayer en una calle no frecuentaba en Nagoya con heridas graves, falleció hoy a las 4 de la tarde en el hospital de la región . Asuma murió en medio de la investigación del famoso heredero al Imperio Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. Los médicos forenses dicen que fue torturado durante los días de su desaparición con métodos clásicos de tortura de guerra. Su muerte se debió a un paro cardíaco. Los motivos del secuestro no están claros pero se sospecha que tenía problemas con Yakuza's"_

Naruto guardó silencio de respeto… ¡Por supuesto que se acordaba del detective! Naruto apagó la televisión esperando a que la noticia lo asimilara su cerebro.

* * *

¿Y ahora? ¿qué sucederá?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y espero que me inspire porque no puedo conectar las ideas que enlazan la historia. Bueno, Nos vemos...

¿Me das un Review para inspirarme? Jajajaja, o lo que sea su voluntad xD


	22. Capítulo 20: Despejando el Camino

¡WOOOO! 3 años con el mismo fanfic. Increíble. No puedo expresar lo apenada que estoy por esto. Sé que es una falta de respeto hacia ustedes el hacerlos esperar tanto, pero he estado en otros proyectos que me habían dejado sin imaginación. Pero sin tanta espera y ya casi en la recta final de este GRAAAAAAAAAAN y largo fic les dejo este capítulo.

Naruto no es mío, sino hace mucho Naruto le hubiera respondido a Hinata.

* * *

**"_Despejando el Camino_"**

**_Capítulo 20_**

El chico de cabello rubio, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver las noticias, de pronto parecía muy interesado, ya que al ver la foto del policía muerto, recordó que era el mismo que los había interrogado unos meses atrás por la muerte de Itachi. Después de pensar sus condolencias, apagó la televisión y comenzó a buscar música que le relajaran un poco. Tomó su cd favorito de Hinata, se sentó en su sofá favorito con su pijama favorita y encendió su lámpara favorita.

"_Ahora solo habrá que esperar a la boda_", pensó. "_Si mis padres se dan cuenta puede que jamás nunca vuelva a pisar un escenario._" Sacudió su cabeza energéticamente. "_No, debo confiar en Sasuke, debo confiar en mi amigo._"

-¿Siempre sacudes la cabeza así cuando estás solo? – Naruto se volteó al identificar la voz de la persona que estaba detrás de él.

-H…H…H…H.…H…H…H…

-Sí Naruto-kun, soy yo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que…? Espera, ¿Cómo entraste?

Hinata sonrió.

-Ya estaba aquí desde que llegaste.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

Hinata se sentó en el sofá de enfrente para explicarle que había regresado del tour desde hacía tres días, sin embargo, jamás pensó que se sentiría tan cansada para poder dormir tres días seguidos. Los guarda espaldas la habían dejado entrar sin peros y la puerta estaba abierta. Así de simple.

-Escuché las noticias.

-¿Cuales? Ah! Las del investigador.

-Naruto-kun, hay algo que debes saber.

Naruto la miró desconcertado. Era algo malo.

-La familia Uchiha no es buena.

-Eh…. Eso ya lo sabía, Hinata.

-Es que… Durante el tour me di cuenta de que Fugaku-san hará algo durante la boda y…

-Hinata… no te preocupes. Sabemos lo que viene y lo que tengo que hacer. Sabes, siempre pensé en seguir los pasos de mi madre y mi padre sin decepcionarlos. Pero no puedo seguir así. No puedo seguirles ocultando lo que siento, lo que pienso y lo que quiero hacer. Hoy… Sasuke dimitió su derecho a la herencia de los Uchiha.

Hinata se quedó en silencio.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Eso. Sasuke ya no es el heredero de los Uchiha. Lo cual me hizo pensar que está siguiendo su propio camino y que talvez yo también debería.

-Y entonces… - sonrió con dificultad – Eso quiere decir que…

-Quiero estar contigo, pero también quiero ser cantante. Soy ambicioso, egoísta y envidioso…

-Solo eres humano, Naruto-kun. No tienes que pretender que eres perfecto. Somos humanos.

-Hinata, quiero… que seas mi voz y el aliento que me mantenga, que me recuerde quien soy. Quiero que seas el lugar despejado y la luz del sol que me guíe. Quiero que todo aquello que me haga daño desaparezca en el dulce destello de tu mirada. Ahoga mis problemas en la flor de tu boca. Renueva mi cuerpo y alma en el manantial de tu piel. Pura, limpia, transparente resplandor que tu cuerpo anuda. No me dejes perdido en el bosque de tu cabello, haz que tus ojos alumbren el camino. Mi camino hacia tu alma abierta solo para mí. Hazme anhelar el tono de tus labios; y el sabor de tus heridas, hazme probarlas, sanarlas…

-Naruto-kun, no entiendo porqué estás diciendo esto. – dijo casi susurrando.

-No sé, solo estoy diciendo lo que estoy pensando en este momento. Hinata…

-¿Sí?

-Duerme conmigo hoy.

-Podría dormir contigo hoy, mañana y todos los días que me pidas.

Naruto sonrió sinceramente. Se levantó de su sofá, se arrodilló y acarició su mejilla. Probó sus labios en un beso inocente y se separaron mirándose a los ojos. Sin despegarse demasiado, Naruto acarició el hombro de su amada.

-Naruto-kun – dijo la chica interrumpiendo – eres un poeta innato ¿lo sabías? – Naruto rió junto con Hinata.

-Ja, una vez me dijeron eso hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh! ¿quién? – preguntó con malicia.

-El chico de ojos azules pausó un segundo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Mi abuelo. Fue el primero que me lo dijo… Eso te hace la segunda persona que me lo dice.

-Nunca me ha gustado ser segunda. -Bromeó.

-Creo que tendrás que soportarlo. - Naruto sonrió - Solo eres segunda en eso.

-Mhmmm - pensó para luego verlo incrédula - Creo que lo puedo soportar. –sonrió.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo su escena romántica. Naruto se levantó a contestarlo. Hinata lo miró mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-¿Sí?... Dime, Suigetsu... ¡ah!... ¿llamada de larga distancia?... No te dijo el nombre... ¿Te dijo que me conoce pero no te dio su nombre?... bueno, habrá que intentarlo... pásame la llamada... - esperó - ¿sí?

Hinata, que podía escuchar solo un tono distorsionado de lejos, pudo distinguir que la mujer al otro lado de la línea había dicho "Hola... soy...". Después de un silencio. Naruto inmediatamente colgó.

Naruto la miró con preocupación y se acercó al sillón pensando, como adelantándose a los hechos que pasarían un poco después, dijo:

-Hinata, pase lo que pase debes recordar que no quiero perderte, que jamás haría algo para dañarte y que estar junto a mí significa que habrá cosas que tendremos que soportar, por mi fama, por tu fama y por alguien que…

-Naruto-kun, entiendo. Confiaré en lo que me digas, no te preocupes, nunca he desconfiado de ti y no voy a empezar a hacerlo.

"_Me pregunto si eso será verdad, dattebayo."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un jardín repleto de adornos blancos adornaban la mañana. Las rosas blancas combinaban con el blanco resplandor del sol. A pesar del día, candelas y luces artificiales se hacían presentes en ese jardín encantado, en el aire había simplemente algo mágico.

-ne, ne… Sasuke-baka ¿Todas las bodas se sienten así de bonitas?

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

-Es que hay un aire bastante romántico y…

-Si me hablas de cursilerías, Usurotonkachi, será mejor que te las guardes porque me vas a hacer vomitar. – dijo un poco molesto.

-HMM- Naruto sonrió de forma maliciosa ¿no será que quieres decir: "voy a vomitar porque me siento nervioso y excitado"?

-Urusé. – dijo el chico tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Sasuke se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa frente al espejo mientras Naruto estaba jugueteando con los regalos de la fiesta del ensayo de boda de su amigo.

-Ne ne.. Sasuke…

-Y ahora ¿que quieres? – dijo sin ninguna inflexión en su voz.

-¿Por qué se hace un ensayo de boda antes de la boda real? ¿y porque dan regalos en los ensayos de boda si te dan regalos en la boda, boda?

-A la primera pregunta, se hace un ensayo para ver que todo esté bien, como la comida, y todo eso. A la segunda pregunta, no estoy seguro.

-Crees que… algún día pueda casarme yo también?

-¡De qué estas hablando! ¿vas a dejar a medias tu sueño? ¡ya esta! – Dijo exaltado al ver que se había arreglado perfectamente para su día.

-¿Tu puedes saltarte de tus obligaciones pero yo debo seguir eligiendo entre una y otra cosa? No es justo.

-Naruto, ya, en serio, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

-¿Ya estás listo, Sasuke? – dijo una tercera voz.

-¡Ah! Temari. Pues…

Los miembros de la banda de Naruto: Shikamaru, Shino, Temari y Kiba, entraron y felicitaron en coro a Sasuke por su día, gracias a los cuatro chicos que habían dejado la puerta de la habitación abierta, la marejada de compañeros de trabajo, ex compañeros de clase, famosos, familia lejana y un gran número de gente desconocida se acercó al novio para darle sus bendiciones. El exceso de gente hizo que Naruto se saliera de ahí el estar entre un gran número de personas no le traía buenos recuerdos.

Pensativo, decidió salir al jardín. A pesar de que todo se había cubierto de blanco como un día de enero, los tonos rosa vieja y lila se colaban en los enormes bouquet que acompañaban las velas y los arreglos con luces artificiales blancas. La fragancia esparcida por las rosáceas parecía exquisito para el rubio. Parecía estar tranquilo por fuera, y su admiración por los arreglos parecía como si estuviera relajado, pero estaba abatido. Era hoy o nunca. Su decisión estaba tomada.

Buscó una banca en la que podía descansar por unos minutos. Relajó su cuerpo y acomodó sus brazos en el respaldo de la banca del color festivo que acompañaba el día. Suspiró.

-¿Naruto? – dijo una voz detrás de él.

La conocía. Esa voz delicada pero firme, inocente pero astuta, inconcientemente provocó que Naruto entrecerrara sus ojos haciendo un gesto de reprobación. Respiró dos veces antes de contestar volteándose:

-Ma… Mamá.

La sonrisa de aquella mujer pelirroja era sincera y denotaba entusiasmo pues hacía tiempo que no lo veía. ¡Qué no hubiera dado por abrazarlo y mimarlo ahí mismo enfrente de todos los desconocidos invitados! Sin embargo no podía, llamaría demasiado la atención.

-Déjame verte, mi amor. Levántate. – él obedeció - Te has vuelto todo un hombre, y espero que caballero también.

"_Pregúntale a Hinata. Sé que te responderá como deseas."_

-Hago el intento.- dijo nerviosamente. – tú no has cambiado en nada.

-Son las cremas y la cirugía.

-¡Qué! ¡Tu te…!

Kushina lanzó una carcajada.

-No, yo no me he operado ja, ja, ja. Sigues siendo el mismo niño.

"_Con la unica diferencia de que no soy virgen."_

_-_Sigues siendo inocente – continuó.

"_Que piensa la mayor parte del tiempo en cómo estar dentro de Usagi- Hinata"_

_-_Eres como un angelito.

"_Ángel caído, supongo"_

-Apuesto a que te has vuelto todo un casanova.

-No, no, cómo crees. – dijo Naruto aflojando un poco su corbata. – soy del tipo que se acondiciona con una chica.

-¡Ay , pero si te has vuelto un galán! Pero tienes que andar con cuidado. Hoy en día hay mujeres que buscan chicos lindos para pasar la noche. Además, sé que eres aún mi bebé y que te esperarás a encontrar a una mujer digna con la que puedas casarte y por fin ser un hombre de verdad. Para eso es importante la abstinencia. ¡Ay pero qué estoy diciendo si sé que mi niño está aún muy bebé para pensar en cosas como "esas"! ¿Tienes novia?

" _¡Ups! "_

-¿Yo? Eh… pues… verás

-¡Awww! ¡Lo sabía! – Ella tomó la mejilla de su hijo y la apretó suavemente con sus dedos- Mi niño es tan obediente, paciente y caballero que no se atrevería a hacer cosas indecentes de ese tipo.

"_Algún día me reiré de esto con ella. Estoy seguro. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿aceptará mi situación?"_

Naruto simplemente rió falsamente. Tronó sus dedos y su cuello disimuladamente.

-Tu padre no ha venido aún. Espero que no llegue tarde. – dijo Kushina mirando a sus alrededores.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad y la necesidad de seguir mintiéndole al mundo aparecieron en su mente como fantasmas acechantes. ¿Debía seguir mintiendo cuando en verdad deseaba gritarle al mundo lo que sentía por Hinata? ¿debía quedarse callado? ¿Debía elegir? ¿En verdad no podía quedarse con las dos cosas? ¿o debía seguir los pasos de su amigo y mandar al caño todo? Mientras su madre buscaba al legendario pianista, Naruto vacilaba en sus dudas. Pero… no podía echarse a atrás. No podía regresar el tiempo y decidir si ser virgen o no, no podía regresar en el tiempo y haberle hecho caso a Sasuke cuando era tiempo y no acercarse a Hinata. Por más profundo que él excavara su pecho con un cuchillo jamás iba a poder drenar ese sentimiento de su corazón. La amaba, y amaba lo que hacía e iba a pelear por ellos, por sí mismo.

-¡Ya vi a tu padre! ¡Minato, aquí estamos!

-¡Kushina! – el señor Uzumaki apresuró el paso para encontrarse con su esposa.

Naruto no podía disimular el respeto, temor y admiración hacia su padre. En vez de verle con entusiasmo, bajó su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia un punto no-fijo. MInato reconoció la cabellera de su hijo y sonrió enorgullecido. Tocó su cabeza como lo hacía cuando estaba pequeño solo que esta vez, Minato había tenido que levantar su brazo y no bajarlo. Su estatura era casi la misma.

-¿Cómo te va, hijo mío?

-Muy bien – dijo sonrojado. Su padre sonrió aún más.

- Sigues siendo como un angelito.

" _¡ESTÁN QUERIENDO HACERME SENTIR CULPABLE! ¿VERDAD, DATTEBAYO?"_

-Ya no soy el…el…ni…ño….Ya no soy el mismo de antes.

" _¡Maldición no puedo decirlo!"_

_-¡_por supuesto que no! ¡Ya eres todo un hombre! ¡ya me sobrepasaste en estatura! ¿ves?

-No me refería a eso. Verán

-¿Porqué la cara larga Naruto? – su madre se veía preocupada.

-¡hijo mío no debes preocuparte por nada! – Dijo su padre.

-Sí, Naruto, cualquier cosa que te preocupe…

Los tres comenzaron, por alguna razón a hablar al mismo tiempo pausando cuando se interrumpían entre sí.*

(Minato) Esto

(Naruto) Papá yo..

(Kushina) Debes

(Naruto) No, mamá

(Minato) es

(Naruto)no lo entienden

(Kushina) dejarlo

(Naruto)es importante

(Minato) una

(Naruto) yo

(Kushina) para

(Naruto) no

(Minato) boda,

(Naruto) no

(Kushina) después

(Naruto)NO

(Minato) hay

(Naruto) papá

(Kushina) hoy

(Naruto) mamá

(Minato) que

(Naruto) es…

(MInato) disfrutarla.

(Kushina) relajarte

-¡YA NO SOY VIRGEN! –gritó.

Para alivio del heredero sobreprotegido, no había nadie más en los alrededores. Los padres del rubio se quedaron paralizados al escuchar la confesión sin saber qué decir. Naruto quería morir ahí mismo. Había hablado antes de pensarlo bien, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Por lo menos las otras veces no eran sus padres.

-Papá, mamá… - no contestaron- eh…. Creo haber escuchado mi nombre… creo que me llaman… ehm… creo que iré… nos vemos… luego- dijo tratando de escucharse casual y bastante nervioso.

El chico se alejó a paso rápido para buscar a Sasuke y contarle lo ocurrido. Entró a la recepción casi corriendo no importándole que varios guardias de seguridad le dijeran que no lo hiciera. Agitado abrió de golpe la habitación en la que Sasuke se estaba arreglando. Sasuke ya no estaba. Miró a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar a alguien conocido pero no pudo distinguir los rostros de nadie. Sentía que él mismo se ahogaba. Se aflojó la corbata y respiró profundo. No era gran cosa lo que había dicho… bueno, talvez sí lo era para sus padres, pero no era algo que pudiera afectarle. De todas formas, en esa misma fiesta, Kushina y Minato iban a darse cuenta que la confesión de su hijo, solo era la punta del Iceberg, por lo menos, como Naruto lo había planeado.

-Naruto-san, ¡Al fin lo encuentro! Se supone que usted es el padrino no debería estar aquí – dijo la planeadora de bodas que se encontraba revisando los últimos detalles de las flores en la recepción. – Naruto-kun, por favor lo necesito en la capilla.

-Sí, sí, entiendo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí. Creo. ¿Ha visto a Sasuke?

-Sasuke ya está en la capilla esperando a su novia.

Naruto asintió y sin decir nada más se apresuró a la capilla en donde estaban presentes todos los invitados, algunos llorando de felicidad, algunos con emoción y grandes sonrisas, otros, como los padres de Sasuke junto con las empresas aliadas a la de los Uchiha, no estaban muy contentos. Sasuke trataba de ignorarlos y de resistir cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Sabía que en la recepción luego de la boda, sería el final de la realidad tal y como la conocían. El ojos azules había llegado agitado a la sala e inmediatamente divisó en el altar a su mejor amigo quien estaba arreglando los últimos detalles: su corbata y un pin con la insignia que distinguía a su familia.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó al rubio

-No lo vas a creer, pero… creo que mis padres van a matarme. – Sasuke le miró con sarcasmo.

-oh, sí, Minato-san y Kushina-san se van a atrever ponerle una mano encima a su adorado hijo que con tanto esfuerzo…

-Les dije que no era virgen.

Sasuke lo miró durante 10 segundos y tuvo que procesar la información un poco más despacio.

-Lo que fuera que hayas dicho en la última frase que articulaste, no tenía que saberlo, en serio.

-Lo siento, pero no sé qué hacer. Dime qué hacer

-¿Por qué tendría que decirte qué hacer? Lo más seguro es que tú lo dijiste sin pensarlo.

-Sasukeeeeeeeee, ayuda – dijo suplicante colgándose de su brazo.

-Suelta, Usuratonkachi, vas a arrugarme… Hablando de tus padres, Minato va a tocar para la entrada.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – gritó, la gente, de costumbre, volteó a verlo. La acción obligó a Naruto a susurrar vigorosamente al oído de Sasuke – ¿Mi vida se va por un caño y mi padre va a tocar la entrada? Voy a estar en línea recta con él, él va a estar de espaldas pero es en línea recta. – dijo mientras balanceaba sus brazos en paralelo hacia delante apuntando hacia el piano.

-¿Quieres calmarte por el amor de lo que ames?

-Eso sería…

-¡A callar! – Susurró Sasuke.- Yo no te dije que les dijeras algo tan personal ahora…

En ese momento Sasuke apuntó hacia la entrada al ver a los padres de Naruto caminar hacia el altar. A mitad del camino, Kushina se sentó en una de las bancas, Minato siguió por la alfombra lanzando una mirada a su hijo que no pudo explicarse, Naruto quiso desaparecer ahí mismo. Minato llegó al piano y se sentó. Esperó a la señal y todos tomaron sus posiciones.

Las damas de honor hicieron su entrada con sus vestidos un tanto ajustados y de color vino, seguidas por dos niñas que arrojaban flores y rosas al suelo anunciando la llegada de la novia. Con su corsé estilo victoriano y falda pomposa con tela que se prensaban a través de rosas blancas y algunas rojas, Sakura hizo su aparición.

Algunas personas lloraban de la emoción, otros no dejaban de pensar en lo que el futuro les traería. Los votos hicieron llorar a más de alguno, pues su muestra de afecto fue tanto que Sasuke lloró al escuchar hablar a su esposa. Alegría, alegría, alegría… había algo en Naruto que no podía darle vida a esos sentimientos, no se atrevía a ver a sus padres, sin embargo, ese día sería el fin de la vida como él había conocido.

Los lazos entre Sasuke y Sakura se habían consumado. Salieron por la puerta de la capilla besándose y haciéndose bromas. Los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores, mientras los invitados pasaban a la recepción.

-Naruto-kun

-¡Hinata! ¡Pensé que no habías llegado!- Dijo el chico de los ojos azules al escuchar la voz de su amada.

- Vine un poco tarde por mi sesión de fotos, pero no me perdería esta boda por nada. Sakura-san se veía muy feliz.

-Sasuke se veía feliz también.

Naruto sonrió por un momento y suspiró.

-¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun? - dijo un poco consternada.

-No, no pasa nada. Es solo que…

Hinata dejó de ver a Naruto para ver a través de él. Una chica que parecía no ser desconocida para Hinata se acercó a él por detrás.

-¿Naruto?

El rubio no pudo distinguir la voz que le llamaba, era el de una chica pero por alguna razón, no quiso voltear.

-Naruto, eres tú ¿verdad? ¿No saludas? – insistió.

Con los milisegundos más largos de su vida, Naruto volteó. Sus ojos se dilataron, su respiración se detuvo, las palabras no salían… Era ella. Ella, a quien más…

-¡Cuánto tiempo de no verte! Estás tan cambiado. Ja, ja, tienes que acordarte de mí de todas formas…

-Naoky…

El chico Uzumaki exhaló.

-¡Naoky-nee san! – dijo con sincera alegría.

-¿¡Hinata! Qué grande estás, en serio. Te has vuelto más femenina por lo que veo. – volteó a ver a Naruto – antes todos le temían porque decían que era una introvertida y parecía un personaje sacada de un cuento de terror. Aún recuerdo que le llamaban: "El monstruo de las cavernas", porque siempre andaba con ese ridículo peinado en el que se tapaba toda la frente. Y el vestuario ni se diga, con unas sudaderas que la hacían ver gorda, fea y nerd. Aún no puedo creer que la pequeña lombriz se haya convertido en mariposa.

La sonrisa de bienvenida de Hinata se transformó en humillación al escuchar nuevamente todas las cosas malas que los otros decían de ella. No la había visto en años y ¿así saludaba? Hinata bajó la cabeza sin tener el valor de ver a Naruto a los ojos. Naruto aún estaba perplejo.

-Bueno, pero basta de mucha habladuría, tengo que ir a felicitar a los novios. Nos vemos. – Caminó tres pasos y volteó a ver a Naruto – De verdad, sí que estás cambiado, te ves… muy bien. – dijo insinuando cosas que ni Hinata pudo descifrar.

Naruto endureció su expresión. Miró a Hinata que estaba claramente afectada por lo que su pesadilla del pasado le había dicho. El chico rubio, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la mano de Hinata.

-¿ La conoces, Hinata?

Dudó en responder.

-Algo así – respondió sin mirarle

Naruto suspiró y apretó su mano haciendo que la chica lo volteara a ver.

-Hinata, ¿nos vamos? – dijo el chico tratando de sonreír, sin éxito

La chica de ojos blancos afirmó con su cabeza y salieron de la capilla al campo de batalla.

Las sorpresas esa noche no tenían fondo: la familia Uchiha se hizo presente en la recepción, aunque no felicitaron a los novios, comenzaron a disfrutar de su cena.

-De casualidad, han visto a Minato y a Kushina – preguntó Fugaku a una de sus asistentes.

-Ehm, hace un momento estaban cerca de la pista de baile. Puedo llamarles para que le vengan a felicitar.

-Haz eso, entonces.

-No hay necesidad. –Dijo una voz madura.

-¡Minato! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

-¡Qué sorpresa me tomó esta boda!, en serio. Pensé que tu hijo iba a quedarse solterón hasta los 30 años. –dijo Minato con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero ya ves, estas cosas no se planean mucho. ¿Has visto a tu hijo ya?

-Pues…. Sí- dijo decepcionado- nos dijo algo que no sé cómo debería reaccionar. Siempre le enseñamos a esperar a la persona indicada, pero creo que no fuimos lo suficientemente duros con él y con sus decisiones. O talvez porque no estuvimos con él desde el principio de su vida. El día que me diga que quiere seguir su estúpida ambición de ser cantautor, lo mato.

-¡Ja! No quieras apostar en algo que sabes que vas a perder. – dijo Fugaku al escuchar la amenaza de Minato.

-No, es en serio. Esa carrera la toma sobra mi cadáver.

Fugaku sonrió, era la oportunidad perfecta. Hundir a su propio hijo por "su bien" era su especialidad, de todas formas.

-Pues, creo que eso se va a hacer realidad hoy.

-¿de qué hablas?

-En realidad, tu hijo es…

* * *

¡uh oh! ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

¿Y bien? ¿He perdido el toque? ¿el fic va para peor? ¿Ya no les gusta? Ya falta poco... espero que haya sido de su agrado y comenten si les sigue gustando o si ya no quieren que siga. xD Nos vemos pronto :s espero.


	23. Capítulo 21:1 sueño menos,1 problema más

¡Hola, hola, hola! Gracias por todo su apoyo, chicos. Este capitulo me salió más rápido... las cosas se ponen más interesantes. Me dio gusto que mi personaje malo haya sido de su ¿agrado?... u odio... En fin, gracias por acompañarme en estos últimos capitulos. No sé cuántos saldrán, pero ya alcanzamos el clímax estamos cada vez más cerca del final. Espero que les guste.

Naruto no es mío. Masashi Kishimoto me haría "Plot no Jutsu" si me viera escribiendo Naruhina. T_T Kishi... ya entendimos lo que significa "pacientes".

* * *

**_Un Sueño menos, un problema más._**

**_Capitulo 21_**

-En realidad, tu hijo es…

Minato se acercó al dueño de la compañía para escuchar mejor lo que tenía que decir, después de todo Naruto era su hijo.

-Naruto es…

-tu hijo…

-¡Minato-san! – dijo sonriente el festejado.

-¿¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Qué grande estás! ¡¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Pues solo mire a mi esposa.

-Ja, ja… Tienes buen gusto.

Minato sonrió.

-Hablando de otra cosa, Naruto lo estaba buscando. Está en la pista de baile, creo.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Minato un poco incómodo. Se despidió de Fugaku y se retiró a buscar a su hijo.

La tensión subió entre padre e hijo de la familia Uchiha. Sasuke borró su sonrisa para convertir su rostro en un gesto de reto. Fugaku levantó su copa, sonrió y derramó la champaña que estaba tomando sobre el piso. Una obvia señal de que Fugaku estaba lejos de que hiciera un brindis por su felicidad. Sasuke retuvo las lágrimas de rabia, nostalgia y rechazo que sentía, por celebrar su boda sin su hermano y sin el apoyo de su familia.

-No te metas, padre. Tendrás lo que quieres, pero solo espera unas horas. – dijo volteándose y dejando a su padre en una disyuntiva.

Sasuke regresó al lado de su esposa para tomarse las fotos con los invitados. Como si Sakura hubiera leído su rostro:

-Sasuke-kun, no tienes buen rostro. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Wow, no ha pasado más de una hora y media y ya pareces mi esposa. – sonrió hundiéndose en sus preocupaciones de nuevo.

-Sasuke-kun… - Sasuke reaccionó – Soy tu esposa… y te aseguro que todo va a salir bien, amor.

Sasuke la besó. Momento perfecto para las cámaras.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la fiesta se encontraban Naruto y Hinata en la misma banca con la que había recibido a sus padres. Los dos no querían hablar, el silencio les había comido las ganas. Hasta que…

-Hinata.

La chica de cabellos negros miró a Naruto un poco desconcertada por su humor. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan preocupado.

-Hinata, si yo te dijera que talvez después de hoy, ya no seré el mismo tipo de siempre.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Si tú tuvieras que… ehm…

-Naruto-kun, solo dime qué es lo que te pasa.

-¿Tu me amarías aunque yo hiciera cosas que no te gustaran?

-¿Eh? – Hinata lanzó una risita que pareció ser burlona para Naruto.

-No te burles.

-No, no me estoy burlando, es solo que…Naruto-kun no importa lo que hagas, si me haces enojar con ciertas actitudes o me molestan ciertas cosas de ti, no te debería interesar. Naruto-kun seguirá siendo Naruto-kun y todo lo que me molesta de ti, es parte de tí; por lo tanto, sí, te seguiría amando aunque hicieras cosas que me molestan.

-Aunque…

-Aunque hayas tenido otras chicas en tu vida, o si dejaras de cantar, o si decidieras que ya no sientes nada por mi. Sí, sentiría lo mismo que siento por ti en estos momentos.

Naruto rió.

-Oi, ¿lees el pensamiento o algo así?

-Solo el tuyo.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Talvez porque somos parecidos en ciertas cosas.

-¿Eh….? No somos parecidos en nada.

-Cierto.

Naruto sonrió recostándose en el hombro de Hinata mientras le susurraba sus sentimientos una y otra vez. Rozaba su mejilla en su hombro y comenzó a deslizar sus labios sobre su brazo, hombro y cuello. Pudo sentir la temperatura que crecía en el rostro de Hinata. Se miraron fijamente y desearon que sus labios estuvieran compartiendo sus sentimientos, sin embargo, decidieron no hacerlo para no llamar la atención. El rubio tomó una mano de la chica de ojos blancos y la besó.

-Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

Naruto sonrió y partió hacia su cambio de vida. Mientras se acercaba, trataba de repasar lo que iba a decir para no hacer lo que había hecho hace una hora. Kushina y Minato estaban saludando varios famosos que no habían visto desde hacía tiempo. Eran tan gráciles para responder las preguntas, en orden, sin ponerse nerviosos ni decir cosas que no venían al caso. Naruto entendió que la experiencia lo era todo.

-Namikaze's - llamó Naruto.

-Naruto, le estábamos hablando a Hamasaki-san que estás estudiando para ser empresario y…

-Ah, ¿en serio? Pues esa no es mi prioridad.

Sasuke, que estaba un poco cerca de donde estaban los Namikazes, llegó y de un jalón apartó a Naruto de sus padres ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus padres.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Usuratonkachi?

-¿qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Tu te negaste a algunas cosas para ser feliz, yo también quiero ser feliz. – dijo seriamente – Confía en mí Sasuke, eres mi único amigo. Como amigo quiero que confíes en mí; como mi manager, quiero que me apoyes.

Sakura sorprendió a Sasuke al tomarle su brazo. Su esposa le sonrió, Sasuke entendió el mensaje, cerró sus ojos y suspiró para darle paso a sus deseos. Él ya era feliz, tenía que darle la oportunidad a Naruto también. El rubio se volteó, respiró tranquilamente y…

-Mamá, Papá…

Un susurro que se convirtió en ruido y generó un poco de caos en los invitados, quienes no tenían ni idea que el mismísimo Naruto, cantante, era hijo de los afamados Namikaze Minato y de Uzumaki Kushina.

-Soy cantante.

-No otra vez con esas cosas, Naruto. – dijo Kushina

-¡Naruto! Tratamos de ocultar esto para que no tuvieras la vida que nosotros…- Minato fue interrumpido.

-No entendieron, ¿cierto? Yo ya tengo su vida. Soy cantante y seré más famoso que ustedes juntos.

-No entiendo- dijo Kushina – ¿eres o serás cantante?

Naruto pausó y tomó aire para liberarse del peso que había tenido que sufrir durante años:

-Llevo 7 años en la vida pública. Me consideran "el cantante elegido de 2 generaciones", según las encuestas del ORICON. Tengo más fans que m-flow , BoA y Ayumi Hamasaki juntos. Sin ofender, Hamasaki-san – dijo volteándola a ver, ella no se ofendió, pues era la verdad.

Los padres de Naruto comenzaron a divisar a las personas famosas que sabían de esto. Todos lo sabían… menos ellos.

-En cuanto a la herencia – continuó Naruto – pueden quitármela pero yo quiero dar lo mejor de mi para ser un cantante de talla mundial.

Minato y Kushina aún no podían entender o no querían entender el mensaje.

-Naruto, jamás te hemos escuchado cantar, cómo puedes saber si eres bueno en ello.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- Sasuke interrumpió.

Sasuke señaló el piano que estaba siendo tocado por un músico contratado, el músico se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban divisando, se puso nervioso y dejó de tocar se levantó y le cedió el paso al rubio. Naruto se dirigió hacia el piano, y se sentó. Sasuke volteó a ver a su padre con rostro de victoria.

-Naruto, hagamos las cosas interesantes.

-¿Eh?

-Muéstrales que no solo puedes interpretar, sino que eres un genio en esto.

-pero… cómo?

Sasuke se dirigió a todos sus invitados.

-Como sé lo que mi amigo me regaló, supongo que es una planta exótica o algo así que él mismo crió. – todos rieron dejando al descubierto por su regalo, que en efecto, era una planta exótica - Quiero mi verdadero regalo, que es este: voy a leer un discurso que escribí justo cuando todos estaban cenando. Muchos de ustedes me vieron cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Es un discurso del que Naruto no tiene conocimiento. Naruto, tú vas a sacar las partes más importantes y con eso vas a hacer una canción, enfrente de todos nosotros. Que conste que yo no puedo escribir como Naruto así que él va a tener que arreglárselas para no hacer una letra tan simple como la mía. – Todos rieron de nuevo.

-Eso es imposible, quieres dejarlo en ridículo - protestó Kushina.

- ¡Acepto! ¡IKUZEEEE SASUKE!

Sasuke tomó un micrófono y se dispuso a leer mientras que Naruto tomó un lapiz y papel para tomar las frases o ideas del "discurso" de Sasuke. Lo cual era muy difícil, ya que Sasuke no podía escribir ni siquiera su propia biografía sin dar saltos en su coherencia. Escribir no era lo suyo:

"_cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ir peor, mi hermano mayor falleció hace unos meses._

_Lo extraño pero la vida sigue y quiero compartir este momento con, ahora mi esposa. _

_Eres lo que yo necesitaba para tomar fuerzas y hacer a un lado todo lo que yo no podía negarme._

_No hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión. Me siento agradecido con todos los que hicieron_

_que nuestras vidas se cruzaran. _

_Espero que algún día podamos entender todas las cosas malas que nos han pasado. _

_Todo no fue en vano. Estamos juntos y espero que podamos seguir así a pesar de lo que nos_

_espera. Las personas que nos quieran separar nunca faltan pero sé que vamos a poder seguir adelante._

_Ojalá mi hermano hubiera visto lo buena que eres conmigo y paciente que te muestras conmigo._

_Espero que jamás te arrepientas de esta decisión y de tomarme a mi como esposo. _

_Esperé mucho tiempo para que estuviéramos juntos. Ahora se ha hecho realidad._

_A pesar de mi forma de ser me aguantaste y estoy muy feliz por ello"_

A pesar de que Sakura estaba conmovida y con lágrimas en los ojos, era la única que había entendido lo que había querido decir. Sakura se le abalanzó en los brazos besando a su esposo. Los demás se quedaron preguntándose si Naruto había podido captar algo del discurso más insípido de la historia. Pero el ojos azules ya se había puesto en la tarea de hacer una simple melodía en el piano y a corregir lo que había escrito.

-Sasuke…. Sigues siendo un asco para las letras.

-Urusé…-dijo sonrojado.

-Puedes ser un asco… pero eres increíble en la cama.- Sururró Sakura.

-No me aguanto por salir de aquí y verte sin ese vestido.

-Ustedes sí que son todo un caso, dattebayo.

-Tu solo concéntrate en la letra, Usurotonkachi.

Después de 20 minutos de estar esperando con expectativas Naruto gritó: "¡YA ESTÁ !" el cabellos de oro se estiró y comenzó arpegiando en su piano una complicada melodía… para él era simple. Su voz, como era costumbre, introdujo hasta el más incrédulo al paraíso. Las notas que navegaban por su garganta que cortaron la respiración de muchos, y el nuevo mundo llegó hasta sus oídos embrujándolos, arrastrándolos hacia su música. La alegría de sus dedos, el romance de sus palabras, la melancolía de su voz y el éxtasis de su interpretación hizo que las lágrimas se derramaran mientras Sakura y Sasuke bailaban al ritmo de su canción.

"_I cannot reach happiness _

_If I can't tell you I've found my one_

_She changed every piece that was broken _

_Oh yes, I've found the one who's smile is for me_

_I am greatfull_

_For all what we've been through_

_We had to wait but we are together now _

_I won't take her for granted I promise she'll be my one._

_Sometimes life seemed too cruel to even care about us_

_But life is the one who put her in front of me, she can't be wrong_

_Sometimes I feel like calling you to tell you how much I love her_

_She is good, is what I breath, is who I love, She is my one._

_If you're looking at me_

_I want to show you that I'm complete_

_She is the streght I lacked to live my life_

_I won't ever let her go, I promise you, myself and to her_

_If you hear me_

_She is the one who opened my feelings_

_She left me without any protection, I opened my heart_

_Oh yes, I've found the one who will support me_

_Sometimes life acts as if doesn't matter where you go_

_But life is the one who put her in front of me, she can't be wrong_

_Sometimes I feel like calling you to tell you how much I love her_

_She is good, is what I breath, is who I love, She is my one._

_And if the skies thinks she is not the one_

_I will live in hell just to be with her_

_And if the profecy separates her from me_

_I will be a fake 'cause you my one. _" (1)

No hubo excepción esta vez. Todos… lloraron. Esas eran las palabras que Sasuke estaba buscando: un rezo a su hermano, decirle cuán feliz era y cuánto había deseado ser feliz. Para Sakura era una presentación oficial de ella hacia su cuñado que descansaba, esperaba ella, en paz. Hinata quien había estado observando desde que Naruto estaba escribiendo, con lágrimas sonrió a aquel muchacho que terminó la melodía. Los padres de Naruto no tenían palabras y como todos los presentes habían retenido su aire hasta que la melodía del piano terminó. Naruto tomó sus papeles y bajó del pequeño escenario para dirigirse hacia Sasuke.

-Creo que deberías considerar éste como tu regalo de Boda, Bakasuke. Felicidades.

Todavía, sin palabras, Sasuke se dispuso a recibir el abrazo de su hermano adoptivo. Naruto pudo sentir en su respiración el llanto que provenía de él al mismo tiempo que repetía "Gracias".

-Abrazo de grupo- Dijo Sakura abrazando a los dos chicos y en el acto Naruto y Sasuke también la abrazaron. Hinata se acercó y repitió la acción .

-Felicidades, Sasuke-kun. – dijo la chica de los ojos blanco.

Sasuke identificó la voz de la chica…

-Creo que ahora les toca a ustedes conseguir esto.

Se separaron los cuatro con una sonrisa.

-Será un poco más difícil para ustedes.

-¿Difícil? Naruto tiene por apellido difícil.- se burló Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, eso me sonó algo cruel.

-Pero es la verdad – afirmó Hinata.

-Usagi-Hina-chan….

-¿Usa…?- Preguntaron sorprendidos Sakura y Sasuke…

Naruto abrazó a Hinata y ambos sonrieron a los novios en una buena hora ya que los fotógrafos y algunos periodistas aún no salían de su asombro. Los cuatro habían pasado por un enorme camino. Y apenas estaban arriba, en la colina… faltaba la bajada.

Los presentes comenzaban a salir de su shock sin despegarle la vista al chico y como en una tormenta los aplausos sonaron interrumpiendo el momento más tierno de los 4 muchachos. Los aplausos se volvieron gritos, silbidos, desmayos… cosa al que él ya estaba acostumbrado. Naruto hizo una reverencia agradeciendo a los presentes. Los invitados tardaron en calmarse y aquellos aplausos poco a poco se comenzó a transformar en un barullo de personas hablando sobre aquel acontecimiento tan extraño que habían presenciado: ese chico tenía algo.

Naruto pasó el resto de la noche calmando la sed de preguntas de los más famosos invitados, autografiando objetos personales y atendiendo cualquier duda que tuvieran acerca de su vida. Hinata se separó de él para que pudiera contestar a los asistentes. Sakura y Sasuke también se apartaron. Sasuke necesitaba ver qué tanto podía manejar la situación por su cuenta.

-Bien, Parece que el tonto está respondiendo con poca destreza. Me pregunto si va a estar bien en este medio año.

-Creo que él puede cuidarse bien, además tiene que preparar su nuevo disco, ¿o no? Va a estar muy ocupado con eso.

Sakura le sonrió. Unas pocas horas habían pasado, sin embargo Sakura ya parecía estar muy acostumbrada a ser la esposa de un exitoso manager.

-¡Wo! Creo que elegí a la persona correcta, ¿no es así, Uchiha-san? – preguntó en forma burlona.

-Dime Haruno, Uchiha.

-¿Eh?

-Aún no te has ganado el derecho de llamarme Uchiha-san. Hasta que hayan más Uchiha's podré decir que soy una Uchiha… ¿No?

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió más burlona al ver el rostro de su esposo tornarse roja. "Esto va a ser muy divertido", pensó. ¡Claro! Estaba feliz y lo molestaría hasta que él pidiera "no más". Ella se acercó y lanzó su mirada lujuriosa hacia él.

-¿Nos vamos, Sa-su-ke-kun?

Sasuke accedió a cumplirle el capricho a su esposa, sin embargo, Fugaku no pensaba dejarlo ir sin una explicación.

-Así que este era tu plan. Hundir a Naruto con sus propias palabras. Como hijo, eres cruel; como manager has hecho que haga un suicidio en frente de sus padres. Están muy desilusionados por las mentiras. Seguro y se desquitan contigo.

-Padre… Muchos famosos han felicitado a Minato y Kushina-san por tener un hijo tan maravilloso como él. No creo que se lo tomen a mal. Después de todo esto, ahora que ya no tiene más objeciones de ser una estrella… te aseguro que la fama se va a sentir atraído por él. Sin embargo, como ya sabes… el 48% de sus ingresos van redirigidos a ti como dueño de la compañía… de esos 48%, 28% son míos… multiplicalo por los ingresos que van a llegar con seguridad en el próximo año… los ingresos que tienes de él de 20% sobrepasa la media del porcentaje de los 7 cantantes más famosos del Oricon que tienen managers de tu compañía. Si por alguna razón no tuvieras a Naruto… la economía de la empresa se desinflaría.

-La compañía puede sostenerse con los ingresos de Minato y Kushina y…

-NO me estás entendiendo, padre. Es cierto que la mayoría de tu compañía depende de la venta de Minato y Kushina y aún tienen el material suficiente para sostener a UMC como la empresa más grande de Japón.

-Qué quieres…

-Sin embargo, el hecho de que estén en el exterior les ha costado un poco más de presupuesto de lo que pensaban, pues tienen que pagar managers, asesores, publicistas y contadores que manejan mejor el negocio en el extranjero. A pesar de todavía tienen material que se vende. En los últimos 3 los dos han bajado las expectativas de crecimiento. Por lo que está sugiriendo más pérdidas anuales… sobre todo en un mundo tan cambiante de modas pasajeras.

Fugaku se retenía a opinar ante la información de su hijo. Era claro por donde iba… pero tenía que asegurarse para estar preparado.

-Con todo respeto, Padre, ellos pueden ser los mejores… pero no tienen lo que a Naruto le sobra. Sentimiento. Solo es una cuenta regresiva para que te des cuenta cómo ese 48% pasa a ser la cifra más grande en tu gráfica… y cuando ese momento llegue...

-¿Qué estás planeando, Sasuke? ¿Me vas a traicionar poniendo tu propia empresa?

-Ja, no soy tan cruel, padre. Pero cuando ese momento llegue… me devolverás mi herencia. Eso es todo lo que pido.

Fugaku sonrió y suspiró al darse cuenta que la ambición talvez… era génetica. Sakura quien había escuchado silenciosa la propuesta… o mejor dicho, apuesta de su esposo….

"_!Así se hace, amor… Shannarooo! Ese es el Sasuke-kun que yo conozco."_

-Así que ese es tu plan. – Dijo el dueño de la dichosa empresa. Sasuke sonrió altivo.

-Sasuke-kun…¿Nos vamos?

-Ah

Él no dudó en acompañarle. Naruto vio cómo los novios salían de la fiesta y abrazó a Hinata. Hacía un buen rato los famosos estaban discutiendo entre sí, y lo habían dejado en paz… la mayoría estaba prestando atención a Minato y a Kushina quienes estaban respondiendo con un poco más de dificultad.

-¿Y bien, nosotros?¿Qué hacemos, Naruto-kun?

-Nosotros, nos perderemos en los rincones… No quiero ver a mis padres de nuevo, me dan miedo cuando no me dicen nada y yo les he dicho algo raro.

-¿Algo raro?- parpadeó.

-Eh… Si… les dije algo personal…. Que no tenían que saber.

-¿Qué cosa?...

-… bueno… eso… es… te incluye… pero…- desvió la mirada encontrando una forma de escaparse – ¡Ah! Podría ir a tu casa toda la semana.

- Tengo presentaciones esta semana. No podré verte hasta el fin de semana.

Naruto hizo un puchero… Hinata sonrió.

-¿No me quieres decir cierto?

-Mmmmm – gruñó

-De todas formas no creo que haya sido tan malo. Además, tu tienes que empezar con tu nuevo disco. Te estaré esperando.

-¿Me estás insinuando que quieres que te alcance?

-No.

-Y enton…

-TE estoy insinuando que llegues donde estoy yo… para caminar el resto del camino juntos.

-¡AY! Esa frase me encendió.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata viendo hacia todos lados para ver si alguien los estaba viendo. Posó sus labios en los de ella y le dio un beso lento… casto. La sensación de saber que había mucha gente alrededor platicando… el hecho de que Hinata era la competencia… el hecho de que tener novio no era digno d de su imagen, hicieron revolotear mariposas en su estómago. Lo mismo podía saber ella. Todos estaban en su mundo hablando del chico… pero nadie se había fijado en aquella escena tierna. De lo que no se habían percatado era que… sí había una persona que los estaba mirando. La obsesión, la locura, aquel sentimiento de decepción al perder algo muy preciado sin saber su valor... Celos, envidia y sobre todo, aquel sentimiento que destruye la naturaleza sentimental del ser humano: la venganza.

Ella no tenía nada de qué vengarse… solo de su orgullo de mujer. El que otra le haya quitado un perro faldero de encima.

* * *

(1) Escrito por Emily Rain... osea por mí.

* * *

¿Qué será de esta pareja? ¿Podrán alcanzar su sueño?... ¿Qué pretende Naoky ahora?

¡Chicos y chicas! ¡Qué emoción! revisé mi agenda y falta poco para el final. Espero que me acompañen en esta última prueba para nuestros protagonistas. Gracias por los reviews, los aprecio más de lo que se pueden imaginar. Gracias. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye.


	24. Capítulo22:El día que un sueño se detuvo

Increíble... 3 años... 3 años y sigo con este fic que está a punto de terminar. Me tardé porque la inspiración no caía, pero en fin aquí está un capítulo nuevo. Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí. Espero poder cumplir las expectativas de haber encontrado una buena historia con la que pudieran reir, llorar y emocionarse. Yo lo he hecho... ya falta poco... muy poco para llegar al final. Espero que sigan conmigo hasta la última letra del último capítulo.

**POR NADA DEL MUNDO LEAN ESTO:** Pasen a ver mi Oneshot: "Hinata Ninpou... ¡Oiroke no Jutsu!". Es una historia sencilla y corta pero les aseguro que alguna sonrisa les saca xD . Muy pronto también, tendré disponible un fic un poco fuera de lo que hago... Una pareja controversial que no se sabe bien el futuro y unos dicen que sí, otros que no... Shikamaru y Temari estarán juntos protagonizando un fic lleno de: malos entendidos, lemon, situaciones graciosas y situaciones extrañas... no me enojo si me siguen en esa también ja, ja, ja. xD

Sin más que decir... Les entrego el capitulo 22.

¡Ah! Ni siquiera el título me pertenece xD

* * *

_**El día en que un sueño se detuvo**_

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**(1)**_

-Naruto… deberías divertirte.. ¿no?- dijo un chico de forma nerviosa. - ¿No te sientes cómodo aquí?, digo, fue una sorpresa saber que eres…. Pues… Naruto. El Naruto de "Crucify my love".

-Sí eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-Anda, ¿por qué te ves tan mal? Deberías disfrutar, de todas formas es una fiesta de graduación.

-¿Por qué no cantas?

-¡Siiiii!, ¡Es buena idea, que cante!

Las voces de aprobación recorrieron la mesa.

-Les agradezco mucho, pero no estoy de humor. Si me disculpan. –Naruto se dirigió al balcón.

-¡Ay, qué aguafiestas! Pero Aún no puedo creer que el tonto terminó siendo un artista de renombre.

-A mi también me tomó por sorpresa.

Después de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura, alguien regó la noticia de que él era el famoso cantante hijo de Kushina y Minato, recorrió los periódicos tan rápido y fue tanto el ¡boom! de las noticias, que los chicos de la universidad se dieron cuenta de su verdadera faz. ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta? Pues, en la boda había periodistas, o mejor dicho, la rezaga de periodistas: Paparazzi's. Anduvieron tras esa pequeña noticia tan facil de averiguar, tan difícil de probar… tan fácil como comparar las facciones del compositor y la escritora más grandes de su época….al fin lo habían conseguido.

Fue tan repentino el cambio de vida que esa noticia hizo en Naruto, que tuvo que rodearse de sus guardaespaldas para llegar a la universidad. Le fue casi imposible llegar al salón de administración para retirar sus materias y dedicarse de lleno a su sueño. La prensa lo estaba esperando en la entrada, las chicas de la universidad también. Cada paso, cada movimiento, estaba vigilado. Sasuke había gestionado por teléfono pequeñas entrevistas aquí, allá, nada grande, simplemente para aclarar la situación, pero aún así, los paparazzi's pedían más.

" –_Naruto-san. _

_-¡Ah, Juugo! Adelante._

_-Una señorita trajo esta invitación para usted. Dice que es una fiesta de graduación. _

_-¿Quién es?_

_-No me dijo el nombre pero dice que es su senpai en la universidad. _

_-¿Dejó su número de teléfono?_

_-Sí_

_-Llámale y dile que no iré. _

_-Pero. _

_-No, y punto. Estoy cansado de esos paparazzi's. Nunca se van de las afueras de mi casa. Estoy cansado de eso. Llevan tres días allá afuera. No pienso salir hasta que todo esto se calme. Además…hasta tuve que cancelar una cita este fin de semana por ellos._

_-Debería ir…_

_-Te dije que…_

_-Se mira cansado, talvez una fiesta le calme esos nervios. Sasuke-san me dejó a cargo de usted estos 6 meses. Apenas han pasado 3 días desde la boda y usted se mira como si va a estallar… por favor, atienda esa fiesta… hágalo por usted… por nosotros. Todos estamos preocupados por usted."_

Un suspiro se escuchó en el balcón del salón de baile, la noche cubierta de neblina le había hecho recordar la razón por la que estaba en esa fiesta.

"_Fue mala idea aceptar la idea de Yuugo… mis compañeros no me dejan en paz con esos comentarios… A qué horas piensa venir… he estado aquí 2 horas._"

Suspiró de nuevo, después de pensar su profundo arrepentimiento de asistir a la fiesta y entró de nuevo. Las personas disfrutaban, bailaban, lloraban. La felicidad y nostalgia había llenado la el salón, sonrió para sí. A pesar de todo, ya no tenía porqué ocultarse. Porqué ocultar lo que era, lo que quería ser.

Todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en estos años en su carrera, había dado frutos, en cierto sentido. Siempre había odiado la idea de que sus compañeros le vieran como un fracasado y cuando descubrieron que era Naruto "El Cantante" le trataran diferente. A pesar de todo, no era tan malo que todos supieran la verdad. Hasta ese momento fue que supo lo importante que era su carrera no solo para él mismo, sino para los que se enamoraron de su voz. Comentarios como: "Esta canción me ayudó mucho con mi novia", "Mi novio cortó conmigo y esta canción me hizo sentir viva de nuevo", "Estuve a punto de quitarme la vida, tu canción me sostuvo", "Me voy a casar el próximo mes, mi novia y yo utilizaremos tu canción porque describiste nuestra vida", "Gracias por dedicar esta canción a los que no somos genios", "Eres un ejemplo de artista", "Eres mi favorito", "Sigue con tu buen trabajo", "Eres el único artista que puede expresar tanto con tan poco, gracias por seguir." Todos esos comentarios tocaron su corazón. Un motivo más para luchar con pasión por uno de sus sueños.

No había caminado cinco pasos cuando sus compañeros le rodearon de nuevo a preguntar cosas jugosas del medio: ¿era cierto que había tenido una relación con Koda Kumi?, ¿Tenía rivalidad con Gackt? ¿Por qué no se llevaba bien con BoA? ¿Iba a ayudarle en su nuevo disco a Crystal Kay?...¿Cuál era la verdadera intención con Hinata? Naruto se sacudía hábilmente las preguntas comprometedoras, tal y como Sasuke le había indicado. Pero las preguntas comenzaban a escalar y a escarbar en su vida privada. En su pasado... Las preguntas se volvieron una turba de ansias que ya no podía controlar. La curiosidad había invadido el pensamiento de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué tan cierto es que perdiste la virginidad a los 15?- decía uno.

-¿Es verdad que había una chica en una preparatoria de Shibuya? –decia otro.

-¿Es cierto que la empresa del papá de Sasuke te contrató solo porque tus padres tenían vínculos con él?

-Dicen que tus padres son la tercera pareja de más rica del mundo. ¿Cuánto te mandan mensualmente?

Las preguntas que parecían más, una forma de hacer más mal que bien. Ya no podía controlar aquel deseo de salir corriendo. Preguntas casi capciosas, sugestivas, mal intencionadas se hacían presente. Tenía que salir de ahí…y rápido. Un hombre de buen porte cabello oscuro y piel blanca usó su propio cuerpo como barrera entre las personas que preguntaban y Naruto.

-No hay nada más que él pueda responder. Si quieren las respuestas a esas preguntas, por favor, háganlo en la conferencia de prensa de este lunes auspiciado por Music Japan.

-¡SAI! –Gritó haciendo que la sonrisa volviera a su rostro.

-He venido a ayudar. ¿Te soy de ayuda, verdad?

Naruto sonrió afirmando con su cabeza. Sai respondió a la pregunta de quién era, su inteligente respuesta: "Manager temporal." Con su típica sonrisa calmada apartó a Naruto del barullo para ir al balcón. Ahí, Hinata estaba aguardando. Al verla el rubio se quedó en silencio, el vestido que hacía juego con sus ojos, le llegaba a las rodillas, era strapless y drapeado en el busto, con una cinta ancha y morada a su cintura que terminaba en un moño en su costado derecho, zapatos puntiagudos altos. Era una visión. La chica se acercó, Naruto se encargo de achicar el espacio entre ellos para probar sus labios. Fue un beso corto, pero había tanto significado en ese beso como cuando conocieron al sexo opuesto por completo por primera vez.

-¡Demonios! Pensé en reclamarte porque viniste tarde pero… al verte con ese vestido… mmm…. Eres injusta Hinata. No juegas limpio –susurró Naruto al oído de la chica.

-Naruto-kun –dijo sonrrojada.

-¡Oh sí! Estás mejor de lo que te soñé ayer.

-Naruto-kun, estás haciendo que me sonroje. ¡Ah! ¿Y tus padres? ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?

-Sí, todo bien. Después de tener una cena y que me dijeran: "Pero espero que sea una muchacha correcta y no una rara que puede dejarte con el corazón lastimado"… yo les respondí que: "ella siempre hace que me duela el corazón… pero es de alegría."

-Naruto-kun… eso es tierno.

-Puedo ser más tierno si quieres... aunque hay ratas que deberían irse ya…. Oi, Sai… ¿qué haces aquí? No somos un espectaculo para que nos estes viendo de esa forma

SAi había estado prendado de la pareja por la intensidad … en que…

-Es que… se mira como si se complementaran. ¡Ah! Y … he venido a hablarte de algo. Pero antes, ¿Ellas no te hicieron nada? ¿Estás intacto?

-¿Estábas viendo?

-mmm…. Si.

-¡Oi! ¡Si estabas viendo pudiste haberme salvado antes de que tuviera ganas de llorar!

-Sí bueno…- Sai caviló

-No importa. Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablar?

Sai vio hacia todos lados y se aseguro de que todo estaba despejado. Veía a su alrededor para encontrar brillos extraños que provocaban las cámaras con sus lentes. Vio si no había nadie más escuchando en el balcón. Tomó el brazo de Naruto y lo llevó a la baranda. Por si no fueran suficientes precauciones y a pesar de que el sonido de la música del baile los envolviera, SAi decidió murmurarle lo que necesitaba decirle.

-No necesitas hacer eso, Sai-san.

-Hinata-san esto es un asunto de vida o muerte… o algo así.

Hinata suspiró sonriendo al igual que su novio, Sai volvió a su tarea.

-_Sasuke está planeando algo y necesita que tú le ayudes._

-No me lo puedes decir por teléfono.

-_No, no, no. Puede haber líneas cruzadas. Hay que ser discretos. Lo que pasa es que…_

El secreto fue desvelado en su oído.

-OI, oi, ¿Por qué tengo que creerte a ti? ¿No eras tú el que estaba ligando con Sakura-chan y por eso Sasuke ya no tiene confianza en ti?

-Eso es porque…- volvió a susurrarle al oído.

Sai se separó del rubio esperando que haya entendido al menos algo de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, había un alboroto, como si otra celebridad hubiera entrado al salón. Hinata se asomó a ver qué estaba pasando… Retrocedió pálida.

-Tenemos problemas.

Naruto se apresuró a entrar al salón para presenciar con sus propios ojos la escena. Lo que vio… fue su peor pesadilla: Cabello oscuro que caía sobre sus hombros desnudos, vestido strapless rojo largo y ajustado con una abertura pronunciada en su pierna izquierda, sandalias de tacón alto, guantes… ojos… similares a los de Hinata.

-Naoky… -susurró dejando ver su miedo.

Como si hubiera podido escucharlo, Naoky se percató de quien la estaba viendo desde el marco de uno de los balcones. Sonrió con malicia. Llamar la atención era su especialidad… comenzó a ondear su brazo gritando:

-¡Naruto! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Todos lanzaron un grito alegando de que la habían conocido de alguna parte. Caminó hacia a él con una sonrisa en su rostro y abriendose paso entre los asistentes. Naruto no reaccionó al verla.

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! No pensaba encontrarme con ustedes en este lugar.

La voz de sus peores pesadillas había aparecido, de nuevo.

-Naoky nee- san, ¿Qué haces…?

-¿Nee-san?- Naruto vio a Hinata desconcertado.

-¡Ah! También estabas aquí, Hinata. ¡Wow! Te has convertido en una mujer, aunque deberías operarte, ese busto que tienes está muy…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó cortante, el ojos azules.

-¡Ara! ¿Qué con esa actitud?... Escuché lo que pasó. Todos ya se enteraron de que eres el Gran Naruto ¿Estás bien con eso?

El chico no respondió, estaba muy ocupado pensando cómo sacudirse las pulgas.

-Eres una pulga. –dijo al fin.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que eres una pulga… Vete.

-No seas cruel conmigo… ¿Aún estás enojado por lo que pasó entre nosotros? Eres cruel.

El barullo aumentó.

-¿Qué pasó entre nosotros? ¿No te basta romper el corazón puro de un hombre con intenciones inocentes sino que tienes que seguir atormentándolo?

-Crucify my love… Na-ru-to…

-TEMEEEEEE – gruñó. Su respiración se volvió agitada, apretó sus labios y sus lágrimas de rabia querían salir de sus ojos pero las retuvo- No te basta, ¿cierto? No lo entiendes, tampoco… Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo… lo odio. Lo desprecio y aborrezco… desaparece antes de que ponga mis manos alrededor de tu cuello.

-¡Estás haciendo una amenaza grave….! ¡¿Lo escucharon todos?-gritó.- Acaba de amenazarme con matarme… porque yo le hice algo tan feo en su pasado… Sí, soy culpable. Pero he tratado de localizarte para pedirte perdón… y tu te fuiste de Shibuya… de verdad, me arrepiento. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no hay nada peor que vivir sin ti. Naruto… vuelve conmigo. Yo… te amo.

Naruto estaba asqueado. Hinata podía descifrar las intenciones obvias de su prima lejana, ladeó su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Sai se acercó a Hinata y le susurró al oído para decirle que ya no era seguro estar ahí. Naoky se había llevado toda la atención.

-Naruto-kun – dijo muy suave.

-Entiendo… ustedes váyanse yo me quedaré con ella para escarmentarla.

Sai se acercó al oído de Naruto.

-Naruto… te recomiendo que respondas las preguntas que te incomodan con: "Las preguntas de mi vida privada están fuera de su derecho de información."

-De acuerdo. Gracias Sai. Usagi…- volteó su rostro. Mientras los de su alrededor se preguntaban "¿Quién es Usagi?" – Te ves hermosa.

Hinata se sonrojó y salió junto con Sai hacia su limosina. Esperando que todo estuviera bien… pero no podía explicar aquella presión en el pecho como si algo… fuera a pasar.

-Naruto… - dijo naoky acercándose al chico. – Necesito hablar contigo de forma privada.

Naruto no respondió, sin embargo sus ojos se afilaron mucho más.

-Solo quiero hablar y disculparme. Eso es todo.

Las personas comenzaron a repetir "Acepta" en coro. Ante la presión… Naruto aceptó.

Dolor, ahogo. Eran las palabras con las que podía describir todo el tiempo que había pasado con Naoky. El barullo había aumentado por la repentina declaración de amor y búsqueda del perdón. Varios 'acépta' se escuchaban, la presión se volvió aniquilante, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza… ¿qué podía pasar? Naruto aceptó hablar tranquilamente con Naoky.

-¿Adonde vas?

-No podemos hablar en un lugar tan público como los balcones. Podrían estar vigilándonos. ¿No crees?- dijo con malicia tomandole el brazo a su acompañante.

De manera ruda, Naruto sacudió su brazo y luego soltó la mano de la chica, poniendose a la defensiva.

-No te pongas así… Todo, todo, todo está olvidado.

-¿Olvidado?

-Sí.

-¿Olvidado, Naoky?

Naoky levantó una ceja como afirmando su pregunta.

-No, nada está olvidado. Lo que tu me hiciste…

-No te hagas la víctima aquí… ¡ves! Las personas están empezando a vernos extraño. Este no es el lugar para discutir. ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar más alejado? El tener una pelea conmigo podría causarte mala publicidad, ¿o no, Naruto-kun?

Decidió darle la razón.

-¿Qué propones?

-¿Porqué no pedimos una habitación?

Naruto volteó a verla… ella lo odiaba, él la odiaba. 1 + 1 es igual a 2… la ecuación no tenía salida ni espacios a malos entendimientos. Nada malo podía pasar.

-De acuerdo, pero será en la habitación de mi preferencia.

-Claro, claro… ¡sí que eres todo un Divo!

No le gustaba la idea de estar a solas con ella. Era frustrante el tan solo pensar que estaría en la misma habitación y respirando el mismo aire que ella. La persona que había tratado sus sueños y sentimientos como basura. La persona que no le importaba nada más que sí misma. Aquella persona por la que sufrió incontables humillaciones, la persona que jamás lo tomó en serio, quien falsificó una amistad, un romance. Lo ponía enfermo. Eligieron una habitación con un precio razonable, llamar la atención era lo último que querían hacer.

La habitación era como una habitación de hotel occidental. Una mesa al centro de la sala, y tres sofás alrededor de ella; enfrente, una TV. Naruto entró a la habitación y fue directo a desplomarse, casi de forma literal, en el sofá. Naoky se dirigió al minibar a prepararse un trago.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Un Daiquiri.

-¿Por qué un trago tan femenino? No sabía que tenías ese tipo de preferencias.

-El emborracharme no es mi estilo, ni mi pasión, además de que no es bueno para mi garganta. Mis razones son válidas, así que no necesito que me estés criticando ni poniendo en duda mi masculinidad. Solo dame ese trago.

-Vaya, parece que todos estos años te he malinterpretado creyéndome que eras un poco flojo en el estilo en que llevas tu vida, y que eras más sencillo, pero creo que todos los artistas tienen complejo de estrellas.

Naoky le sirvió el trago y se sentó a la derecha del chico, cruzó las piernas y levantó dejó su pierna al descubierto. Naruto comenzó a dar tragos sin verla.

-¿Te sientes nervioso?- Naoky entrelazó el cabello del chico en su mano izquierda y masajeó su cabeza y cuello. Naruto apartó inmediatamente la mano de su acompáñate. – Ja, ja, ja, quien hubiera dicho que eras tímido.

-Solo dime lo que quieres.- él terminó su bebida en un trago. Naoky sonrió.

-Quiero hablar de lo que te dije- hizo una pausa esperando una reacción que jamás vio en Naruto- estoy muy apenada por todas las cosas que te hice en un momento. Estoy apenada y arrepentida. Ahora eres el mejor. Nadie se puede comparar con tu grandeza y…

-He escuchado esto antes. Muchas veces viniendo de ti.

-Naruto, era obvio que no me gustabas. Fuiste tú el que me malinterpretaste en todas las ocasiones. Pero ahora eso ya no importa, ahora sé que te… amo.

-¿y por eso te cuesta decirlo?, si me hubieras dicho que íbamos a tocar este tema…- Se levantó y dejó su copa en la mesita.- No hubiera venido aquí.

-Espera… Lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. Quiero disculparme…

-Sí, disculparte haciendo mucho escándalo y llamando la atención de todos… eso es lo que eres, una necesitada de atención. Si me disculpas.

Naruto se volteó y caminó dos pasos cuando sintió una picada en el cuello, sin embargo, al llevarse la mano al cuello fue cuando se dio cuenta que era una jeringa.

-Qué…¿Qué me pusiste?

-Tu cuerpo no se va a mover por un buen rato.

Naoky se dirigió a la habitación, mientras que el chico de cabello rubio trataba de reincorporarse, pero sus muslos y brazos le habían abandonado. Después unos minutos de intentar moverse, Naoky salió de la habitación sin sus zapatos.

-Ahora, vamos a enseñarle al mundo de qué estás hecho. – lo tomó de los brazos, y con mucho esfuerzo lo haló hacia la habitación – Si creías que ibas a controlar mis emociones haciéndome sentir culpa porque te dejé ir, estabas muy equivocado… podrás ser el famoso Uzumaki Naruto, podrás tener una maravillosa relación con mi prima, pero sigues siendo un hombre… y estás atado a los rumores… entonces…- subió al rubio a la cama como pudo – todo el mundo se dará cuenta de este escándalo.

Naruto no entendió a lo que se refería, la vista se había nublado y su respiración agitada no le permitía pensar de una manera más clara. Sin embargo la habitación estaba rodeada de cámaras… y este era su plan:

-Sabes, no importa lo mucho que yo intentara ser la mejor, lo mucho que tratara de superar a Hinata, ella siempre se llevaba lo mejor. Sí, yo era la más popular; sí, yo tenía a los mejores chicos; sí, ella era fea, gorda y tímida… ¡Odio que ella fuera la famosa! ¡Y no yo! ¡Yo debería ser a la que deberían haber contratado! ¡Yo debería haber conseguido lo de ella! ¡yo debería haber tenido el romance perfecto con el Genio de la Música Naruto, el cantante! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Ella siempre fue la negada, ni siquiera su familia le tenía respeto, ella era la debería haber sido una perdedora toda su vida! ¡Yo tengo 10 veces su talento… yo debería haberlo conseguido!

-Hinata…- Naruto apenas pudo decir – no es solo su talento… ella… es… carisma… todos la aman por eso… tu no… podrás…

-¡Calla! Hoy no quiero fama… quiero arruinarlos a ambos. Ambos serán presa de todo esto.

Naoky desabrochó y bajó el pantalón del chico de ojos azules, siguió con su ropa interior. Dejó al descubierto su miembro masculino y fue cuando Naruto captó las intenciones.

-Sabes, fue tan fácil preparar esa droga…siempre has sido tan inocente. Además, estoy segura de que todavía eres virgen… esto va a ser divertido.

Naruto no quiso decir nada más… no había forma de escapar de esto. De una bolsa, Naoky sacó una navaja, el rubio pensó lo peor.

-Mi cabello es negro y el de Hinata es casi azul… me pregunto si las cámaras captarán el color.

Peinó su cabello frontal hacia delante y ¡Raz! Obtuvo el peinado que distinguía a la chica más deseada de todo Japón y parte del mundo. Apartó sus cabellos cortados y la navaja, subió a la cama, en un extremo de la cama tomó un anillo especial y lo deslizó por el pene hasta ponerlo en la base. Comenzó a jugar con el miembro de el ojos azules y los quejidos iban mezclados, entre quejidos de placer, culpa y sollozos. Sí, sollozos que provocaban que las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, no pensaba en nada más que en el tipo de traición que esto era. Algo tan sagrado como la unión de los cuerpos, algo que sus padres le habían enseñado, estaba siendo forzado.

"si Hinata ve esto…" pensaba y reemplazaba el nombre por otras personas que tenían mucho respeto hacia Naruto y viceversa.

Naoky comenzó a prepararse tocando su parte genital con movimientos envolventes, Hasta que logró lubricarse, tomó lubricante de su parte genital y lo esparció por la longitud de su víctima.

-¿Qué sientes, Naruto? – Preguntó de una manera sarcástica - ¿Te sientes como estar en el cielo? Sabes, no voy a ponerte preservativo… ¡ja, ja, ja! Imagina si tengo alguna enfermedad de tipo sexual… sería muy feo que te lo pasara… así que por eso no usaré nada. Dejaré que cualquier cosa que tenga… la tengas tú.

-Estás cavando… tu propia tumba – dijo con inflexiones en su voz que denotaban desesperación. – Las cámaras…

-¡Oh, sí! Las cámaras no tienen sonido y todas están situadas de manera que no puedan captar muy bien mi rostro. Estas frito.

Naoky, al decidir que ya estaba lista, se posicionó encima de él, tomó su miembro erecto y lo introdujo en ella dejando escapar sonidos excitantes para cualquiera.

Él pensaba en todo lo que los demás podían pensar de él. Lo que dirían, lo que harían… probablemente Naoky les iba a mostrar este video a varias personas, si llegaba a manos de las cadenas de tv, su carrera iba a terminar. Ella iba a satisfacerse en todas las formas posibles para hacerlo sufrir, y aún sus motivos no estaban tan claros para Naruto. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué?

Cinco días pasaron. Naruto no daba señales de vida… Hinata esperaba su llamada...

* * *

(1) Título modificado de: "El día en que la Tierra se detuvo" con Keanu Reeves.

* * *

¿Y ahora? Qué pasará? Cómo reaccionarán los medios de comunicación? ... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo... Nos vemos... y besos xD


	25. Capítulo 23:Todo lo hacemos por

¿Qué creen? ¡Volví! Espero que pueda compensar mi ausencia con mi actualización. Gracias a aquellos que me han seguido durante todo este camino y a aquellos que han leído de corrido mi fic. Este fic ha sido el más largo, extenuante y taaaaaaannnnn emocionante de escribir que a veces quedaba hasta mareada por tantas ideas. De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han soportado. Sin decir más les dejo con mi actualización de este GRAN fic xD ah sí, este capitulo es largo ... espero que puedan soportarlo.

AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO HAY UNA GRAN SORPRESA

Si Naruto fuera mío, haría que Hinata se encontrara con Naruto durante la guerra y Naruto dijera: "Hinata, me di cuenta que puedo llegar a amarte..." ... claro, como no es mío me dedico a hacerle publicidad gratuita con fics. ¡AGUANTE KISHIMOTO!

* * *

**_"Y todo lo hacemos por..."_**

_**Capitulo 23**_

Estaba cerca. Tenía fotos, tenía pruebas, papeles que le daban a entender que UCM tenía relación con algunas de las anomalías de despidos injustificados, censura, acosos laborales y muertes casuales. Sin embargo, desde hacía tiempo había estado en la mira… Fue el día en que su esposo le fue arrebatado de sus brazos, torturado y brutalmente asesinado, cuando decidió que la mejor opción era mudarse a otro sitio y pretender que ella no tenía ninguna relación ni con su esposo, ni con lo que estaba investigando.

Kurenai se había sumergido en el trabajo que Asuma le había dejado como segundo legado. A pesar de que ella, como antigua periodista, quería decirle al mundo entero lo que Asuma había descubierto, la predisposición a padecer de paranoias después de la muerte de su amado y la necesidad de proteger al hijo que llevaba en su vientre, prefirió callar. Pero no más.

Su familia había estado siendo acosada y amenazada constantemente por llamadas "anónimas" que fácilmente se decodificaban gracias a un teléfono especial que Sarutobi poseía. Era obvio… todas procedían de UCM o de personas involucradas con UCM de alguna u otra forma. Se sentía vigilada cada vez que salía… se sentía desprotegida cada vez que se quedaba sola en su casa. Asuma había concluido con su investigación. Estaba claro… estaba cerca. Solo faltaba hablar.

Se había cansado de el miedo que le causaba quedarse sola en la parada de buses, o la inquietud que le causaba al salir al supermercado. Oir pasos de personas detrás de ella, los nervios bailaban dentro de ella. Ir al baño con la luz apagada era un suplicio. Se había cansado de ocultarse. Estaba decidida a decir la verdad… estaba decidida a confesar que la muerte de Itachi fue vilmente planeada y pagada por el mismo padre y dueño de la empresa más poderosa: Uchiha Fugaku. Que la muerte de Asuma fue causal y no había nadie más que tuviera represalias en contra de él más que Uchiha Fugaku. Que la censura de varios artistas no era porque traicionaran los ideales de la empresa, sino que también habían sido víctimas o testigos de algunos de los crímenes de Uchiha Fugaku.

La policía estaba comprada por él, los Yakuzas recibían cierta cantidad de dinero de parte de Fugaku como muestra del aprecio en su trabajo, las cadenas de televisión: bajo su poder a través de los managers. No había salida. De no ser por la noticia que cambió todo… talvez no todo estaba perdido, talvez había una esperanza. Porque así como había súbditos que siguieran sus órdenes, existían personas que lo odiaban por igual e iban en contra de sus ideales. Uno de ellos era…

-Buenas tardes, quisiera comunicarme con Uchiha Sasuke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los canales de televisión no daban nada que ella le interesara. Las noticias estaban plagadas de rumores, casos violentos y políticas que, como siempre, afectaban a los más desprotegidos. Las películas que daban en el canal familiar, no tenía sentido verlas, pues siempre era una chica con un problema, un chico con una mentira, o viceversa y un final feliz. Otras que comenzaban llorando, seguían llorando y alguien moría al final. Las parodias no le agradaban, pues era burlarse del esfuerzo de otros… Las novelas… no tenía tiempo para seguir los capitulos. Programas de música… interferirían con su línea creativa actual. Canales de belleza… tenía su propio estilista que hablaba de todo eso. No había nada que a ella le interesara, esa era la verdad.

Prefería tener una buena lectura con ella, o música barroca o clásica. Había sido criada en un ambiente sin preocupación…sin nadie a su lado. No tenía mucho que ganar o perder. Solo su dignidad… que a veces la pisoteaban por ser un poco diferente. Pero estaba bien, para ella, la forma en que los demás se burlaban de su debilidad era solo una manera de desnudarlos completamente y ver las verdaderas frustraciones, miedos y vergüenza. Por esa razón, cada vez que alguien la insultaba… prefería callar.

Ella sabía cómo lastimar con sus palabras a alguien y dejarlo desposeído de su máscara protectora. Ella sabía qué palabras usar para clavar una estaca en la herida… pero no lo hacía. Lo pensaba, a veces, pero no lo hacía. Humillar a alguien basándose en su propia perspectiva y conocimiento, era la marca de los Hyuuga.

Prefería callar… ¡oh Sí! Prefería darles gusto a los demás haciéndoles creer que ellos habían ganado la batalla. A veces se callaba tanto que de un momento a otro explotaba. Su explosión era como el volcán Kilauea en sus laderas… lento pero cambiante; dañino pero hermoso para el que viera tal conexión de insultos delicados y palabras confusas que desembocaban en el mar cambiante y frágil del autoestima que a su vez, llevaban a la extinción de la misma en una espesa y visible capa de humo. No le gustaba. Lastimar a quienes te lastiman, para ella era convertirse en agresor convirtiendo a su agredido en un agresor en potencia quien iba a desquitarse con alguien más débil que él… así sucesivamente. No… no era propio de ella… jamás lo sería.

Sí, prefería tener una buena lectura. En las lecturas no habían cortes comerciales, no había boletines especiales que solo mostraban actos violentos, no había peleas del congreso acerca de leyes que respondían a un código moralista, de doble filo; en las lecturas, no habían rumores ni carteleras de programación… O, le encantaba escuchar música que elevara su capacidad creativa, que le ayudara a definir su próximo estilo, a imaginarse sus letras.

Ese día había decidido encender la TV, acto contrario a lo que ella creía. Quería estar enterada de la situación de la única persona a la que le había entregado casi todo su ser. Aquel que le había enseñado cosas que ella jamás hubiera imaginado tener. Pasaba los canales… no había nada de él. Estaba preocupada…Nada… cambiaba de canal… Nada… otra vez… otra vez…. Y una vez más.

"_estamos intentando saber si naruto…"_

¡Ahí! Volvió al canal. Lo que vio… no le agradó para nada.

"_Pues la que está con él se parece mucho a la cantante del gran éxito Time of Love (1), Hinata. Pero no estamos seguros. Lo que si puedo asegurar es que este video es genuino. Al parecer el cantante fue visto entrando al hotel con ella. Y es en donde creemos, Naruto grabó escenas de sexo explícito. No sabemos lo que pasará de ahora en adelante con Naruto, pero podemos estar más seguros que es un suicidio público. La carrera de Naruto está acabada."_

"_Suicidio público. Carrera… Acabada" _

"_Suicidio público. Carrera… Acabada"_

Una y otra vez los pensamientos volvieron a ella como si bofetearan sus mejillas. Hinata no respondió, nada en ella reaccionaba… las últimas palabras del periodista habían hecho que Hinata se sintiera más lejos de Naruto que nunca. La noticia seguía:

"… _El cantante que hoy ha hecho publico un sex-tape que probablemente fue grabada… "_

Todo se volvió oscuro.

-…nata… Hinata… Hinata… ¿estás bien?

La chica trató de abrir sus ojos, pero las lágrimas nublaron su vista. Podían quitarle todo… de todas formas no era mucho, sin embargo… arrebatarle así a Naruto… condenarlo de por vida... Arrebatarle a la persona que amaba la única razón que tenía para sonreír era… No le importaba si la prensa pensaba que era ella en el video, probablemente hubiera sido mejor hundirse ambos. Pero no era ella. La chica que estaba en el video Naruto no era ella. No era el hecho…Alguien quiso hacerle daño a Naruto y sólo a él.

-¿Y Naruto-kun, Sai-san, Donde está Naruto-kun? – dijo sin poder detener sus lágrimas

-Tranquila, Naruto está… bien… - Mintió sin éxito.

-No, no está bien, ¿Dónde está? –limpió sus mejillas sin mucha gracia. –Vi en la TV que…

-No se preocupe, hablé con Sasuke-kun, viene para Japón inmediatamente. Naruto-kun está… en el hospital.

Su respiración la estaba ahogando. Hinata quiso apresurarse a gritar, llorar, correr hasta donde estaba su amado, pero Sai la detuvo.

-El está bien. Solo está exhausto.

La chica de los ojos perla no respondió.

-Han estado con esa noticia desde la mañana. Cuando estemos todos hablaremos de esto. La llevaré al hospital para que pueda verlo, Hinata-san.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Sin darse cuenta, gracias a su estado de shock, SAi le había puesto una gabardina café, cubrió su cuello con una bufanda roja para cuidar su preciada garganta y le puso unos lentes botas para sacarla de la casa. Evitando ojos curiosos, la escoltó hasta la limosina. Sai entró con ella. Hinata pensó en todo el camino ¿Qué era lo que había pasado….Por qué Naruto había hecho tal cosa? ¿Quién había proporcionado el video a los medios? No quería pensar en nada más pues, no quería desconfiar de él. Tenía que confiar en él, así eran las cosas en el medio. Si no confiaban unos a otros… la batalla estaría perdida.

Al llegar al hospital, Hinata se bajó de la limosina de prisa y entró a la sala de espera, pero esperar sería lo último que haría. Su corazón bombeaba sin piedad, necesitaba verlo, oir lo que había pasado. Necesitaba escucharlo de él. Preguntó a una enfermera en la recepción si podía verlo. Ella se negó. Solo familiares podían verlo…

-Soy su… prometida… necesito estar con él - contestó.

La enfermera no muy convencida, iba a llamar a los guardias, sin embargo, el ahogo de la chica quien supuraba preocupación, le hizo creer en la palabra de la ojos perla y la dejó pasar por unos minutos. Hinata se apresuró por el pasillo, entró al ascensor presionó el numero de planta. Veía con impaciencia las luces que se encendían y apagaban… 3… 4 …. 5… ¡6! ¡Piso correcto! No espero a que las puertas se abrieran por completo, al empezar a abrirse, ella se abalanzó y abrió paso en contra de las enfermeras y pacientes que estaban esperando fuera del ascensor. Una enfermera gritó que no se corría en los pasillos, pero Hinata hizo caso omiso… necesitaba verlo… necesitaba saber… necesitaba. Lo necesitaba.

Repitió en su mente el número de habitación mientras buscaba la combinación acertada… siguió corriendo hasta encontrar la puerta que estaba buscando. Se paró enfrente, tocó la manija y esperó para calmarse. El corazón le estaba bombeando y podía diferenciar que no era por haber corrido. Se sentía como la primera vez que tuvo que demostrar sus habilidades vocales en frente de toda la nación. Aspiró todo el aire que podía almacenar en sus pulmones y todo el nerviosismo salió lentamente de su boca. Su corazón se calmó.

Abrió la puerta… La primera imagen que captó del chico fue su cabello dorado y su cuello. Él miraba por la ventana sin percatarse de que alguien había entrado a su habitación. Hinata no pudo llamarlo, simplemente se acercó paso a paso tratando de articular una frase coherente que pudiera ser de ayuda en este caso. Sin embargo, nada salió de ella. El reflejo de la ventana le mostraba el dolor que Naruto estaba dejando escapar por sus ojos. Lloraba silente. Las luces falsas de los edificios eran más brillantes que la ilusión que quedaba en aquellos ojos azules: se habían apagado.

-Naru…

Fue la textura de la voz de Hinata el que lo hizo despertar y un brillo lograba encenderse un poco. Volteó su rostro hacia ella sin limpiar sus lágrimas. Quiso reir, pero su mueca no le dejó formar más que una sonrisa invertida al recordar su situación.

-Me han censurado.

Hinata se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo para que pudiera ahogar sus lamentos en su pecho. Su llanto era como un niño después de haberse caído, entrecortado y con lamentos de dolor. Aún ahogado en su llanto pudo percatarse que este dolor era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que haya enfrentado hasta ahora. Censura… Era igual que desaparecer de la vida pública y la vida cotidiana. Era lo mismo el jamás haber nacido, si para lo que había nacido no estaba permitido hacerlo. Hinata estrujaba aquel hombre derrotado, negandose el dejar escapar lo poco de esperanza e ilusión que quedaba en él. Por mucho que hubiera deseado no separarse de él…

-Naruto-kun… Tenemos que hablar.

Todo estaba silencioso. Hinata estaba esperando una respuesta segura a una pregunta contundente. Naruto tragó saliva y con todo el dolor que sentía tuvo que hacerlos a un lado y explicarle a su amada lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hinata necesitaba saber lo que había pasado de sus propios labios. Después de un rato sin exteriorizar nada, la ronca, entrecortada y lastimada voz salió de él.

-Yo… no quería. No quería… pero mi cuerpo no… yo no podía… - quebró en llanto de nuevo. – Pensé que solo quería hablar, fui tan estúpido tan siquiera pensar que no iba a ser tan cruel como para vender el video directamente a los canales de televisión. La odio… siempre lo hice desde que me di cuenta que no valía nada.

Hinata lo miró silente. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. No era un caso normal.

-Al menos puedes asegurar de que no fue tu culpa. – dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – dijo Hinata levantándose y sorprendida por la presencia del chico en Japón – pensé que estabas.

-Alguien me llamó y de emergencia tuve que venir. ¡Oi baka! Tenemos mucho que hacer para limpiar este malentendido.

Naruto le miró sin expresión alguna.

-No me hagas esa cara. No fue tu culpa que algo así sucediera. Lo peor que puedes hacer es preocupar a las personas que se preocupan por ti, como Hinata.

El chico de cabellos de oro volteó a ver Hinata y bajó sus ojos en señal de vergüenza.

-Naruto-kun.- Ella acarició una mejilla de su chico. – Sea lo que haya pasado, podemos superarlo. Sasuke-kun, - se dirigió a él – seguramente averiguaste algo con los doctores.

-Bueno… entre doctores y enfermeras me dijeron que hace 36 horas un auto con vidrios ahumados tiró por una puerta a Naruto desnudo en la recepción, el auto se dio a la fuga. Naruto estaba inconciente y con rasgos de intoxicación, rasguños, golpes en el cuerpo y con su pene sangrando por causa de un anillo. Tras un pequeño examen de sangre encontraron rasgos de un medio coctel con diazepam y clonidina.

-Yo no quería… pero mi cuerpo…

-Tu pene tiene cabeza propia, literal y metafóricamente hablando. El anillo que te pusieron en la base, era para que lo pudieras mantener erecto, además de que una erección solo requiere de pequeñas estimulaciones y no se pueden controlar tan fácilmente. El hecho de que lo hayas disfrutado y hayas consentido un acto de tal magnitud no tienen nada que ver. Tu no querías y punto. Te obligaron a hacerlo, el acto fue hecho en contra de tu voluntad. Fue violación y no hay nada más que decir.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio.

-Talvez ya no pueda volver a hacer esto. Talvez ya no pueda ser cantante.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Estoy yo, Naruto. Soy tu manager, sea parte de la compañía de mi padre o no. ¿Quieres tomar venganza por esto? – Pausó tratando de encontrar una respuesta que no halló – porque yo sí tengo que vengar la muerte de mi hermano. Nada es una coincidencia. Contrataré a la mejor psiquiatra que pueda encontrar para que te trate. A cambio, tienes que prometerme que durante un tiempo… serás casi mi esclavo y harás, dirás y controlarás todo lo que yo te pida. Vamos a lanzarte mundialmente y vamos a aprovechar esta situación para exprimirla. ¿Entendiste?

El chico en cuestión vaciló. No podía dar una respuesta. Hinata tomó sus manos y lo animó para que lo hiciera.

-Yo estaré esperándote siempre. Siempre.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Hinata… Tú vienes con nosotros.-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Eh?

-Hablé con Sai y … hablando de eso – Sasuke sacó su nuevo teléfono que le regalaba llamadas gratis al teléfono más usado – Amor, sube… sí, estoy hablando con Naruto de eso… aja… lo que no me gusta es que Sai esté ahí… aja… aja… no, mejor sube… Pero… Saku… espera… lo que pasa es que … no me gusta que estés sola con Sai, ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? … me colgó.

Sasuke colgó y por primera vez en todo el rato, Naruto dejó escapar la primera risa que no había tenido en 24 horas.

-¿Bakasuke… Sakura-chan te tiene muy controlado eh? Ja,ja, ja, ja…- su risa falsa se desvaneció y en su lugar una sonrisa sincera apareció- Me estoy preocupando por nada, ¿Cierto? De todas formas, aquí tengo a todas las personas que necesito para empujarme. - Naruto acarició el cabello de su amada, lo tomó y lo besó. – Perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Naruto-kun. Sé que superarás esto y volverás a ser el miso de antes.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron intensamente y fue cuando el chico de cabello rubio

-Ejem, en todo caso, tenemos que apresurarnos a limpiar tu nombre.

-Hablando de otra cosa, Sasuke-kun…

-¿Sí, Hinata?

-¿Cómo es que te enteraste de esto tan rápido?

Sasuke se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Alguien me llamó.- dijo sin más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los canales de televisión no podían dejar de pasar las cosas malas que habían sucedido en los últimos días. Sasuke se había vuelto un obseso con su trabajo al estar en control de daños. Naruto no podía dar entrevistas ya que habían planeado una estrategia para que la imagen del cantante no se viera afectada, en ninguna forma posible, la mejor estrategia, era que se tenía que mantener callado mientras que su manager se encargaba de todo.

Sasuke no paraba de reunirse con todo el Naruto-staff para ver cómo podían controlar un poco la locura. Ahora que no tenían el apoyo completo de UMC debido al escándalo, tenían que buscar estrategias más convincentes y utilizar el dinero de ingresos de Naruto y del staff mismo para apoyar otro tipo de apariciones del chico de ojos azules. Todos amaban el trabajo del chico. Todos harían cualquier cosa para que no cayera de las listas, ni que desapareciera de la faz del deseo de sus fans.

-Sasuke-kun, creo que debemos utilizar un concierto a beneficio de los dañados en… - dijo Shino.

-No. Esto es muy obvio además le dará mucho protagonismo. – aclaró Sasuke.

-¿Qué tal si programamos una entrevista en Hey Hey Hey? – dijo Kiba.

-Si no tienen mejores ideas mejor no hablen.

-Sasuke-kun, a mi me parece que la idea de Suigetsu de inventar una historia es más factible… el decir que era un rodaje para un video y que lo que aparecía ahí era solo una toma. De todas formas no se miran los genitales de ninguno de los dos. Puede ser una historia un poco factible.

-No todos creerán esa mentira, Shikamaru. – dijo Temari.

-mmmm… Pues si no la creen… es problema de ellos…. Llama a Anna Matsumoto, la presidenta del club de fans. Dile que vamos a hacer una pequeña protesta protegiendo el nombre de Naruto… Diles que el video que presentaron en las noticias, era parte de un video musical en donde pensamos que era mejor que se viera realista la escena.

-Hay un problema… al parecer si se ven los genitales, pero muy poco... gracias a las luces de la habitación.

-Bueno, creo que Shino apunto un punto a nuestro favor… qué tal si decimos que ellos fueron más que profesionales y que decidieron hacer la escena totalmente desnudos.

-Shikamaru, eso va a montar muchos rumores… aunque… pensándolo mejor no es mala idea… Yuugo.

-¿_Sí? –_Contestó por la bocina del teléfono.

-Llama a Naruto y a Hinata, tengo algo importante que decirles.

-_Enseguida. _

Yuugo colgó… 5 segundos después de haber colgado… llamó de nuevo.

-Si son paparazzi's despáchenlos, Suigetsu.

-_No, soy yo, Yuugo… creo que debería encender la televisión. –_Su tono, denotaba preocupación.

Sasuke tomó el control remoto diciéndose a sí mismo: "Esto no puede ser bueno"

No era bueno, definitivamente no era bueno. No podía evitar pensar el por qué lo hacía… por qué estaba tan obsesionada con robarle todo a personas que antes de la fama no tenían nada que ofrecer. El control remoto se le resbaló de las manos al ver, por primera vez, a todo Japón preocupándose por la vida privada de un artista. En la pantalla… en un canal de noticias…estaba Naoky en una entrevista exclusiva.

Con un vestido provocativo, su cabello ondulado y adornado con una cinta en su cabeza, maquillaje que cubrían las formas que recordaban a su famosa prima… a pesar de que Naoky balanceaba sus ojos ávidos a los del estudio, sus labios reflejaban lo único que los demás debían saber: decepción. Sus ojos no podían ocultar la felicidad y gratificación que sentía por la atención, por la acogida, por la vanagloria… había vencido. Estaba en su trono. No había nada que no hubiera hecho por obtener lo que deseaba, aún si sus actos estaban fuera de lo permitido.

-Sasuke… esto es malo. – dijo Temari.

-Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir. Si hay algún tipo de discordancia en su argumento… lo hallaré. – agregó Shikamaru.

-_Hyuuga Naoky nos brindará una entrevista exclusiva de todo este embrollo con este chico bastante famoso entre los países asiáticos. _

Los nervios y respiración de los presentes se volvió entre cortada gracias a los latidos de sus corazones. El sudor helado bajaba de sus sienes. Como un cuerpo sin vida enfriándose sus manos se volvieron heladas, a la vez que adquirían una sobre-humectación. A medida que avanzaba la entrevista el calor de la habitación se volvía insoportable. La entrevista no parecía tener mucha importancia al principio, pues solo eran preguntas predeterminadas. Sus estudios, sus años, su residencia, algún comentario de la noticia del ministro otaku… entre bromas y risitas fingidas llegaron al centro de la razón de su presencia con un:

-_¿Es cierto que tenías algún tipo de relación con Naruto en la escuela a la que asistía?_

Los chicos cambiaron de puesto en sus asientos fingiendo estar incómodos.

-_La verdad es que Naruto y yo teníamos muy buena química. Todos sabían que él me quería y yo a él. Éramos muy unidos, ya que a los dos nos encantaba la música. Era nuestro punto en común, desafortunadamente, gracias a que él se volvió muy famoso a muy temprana edad, pues… nuestra relación no llegó a ninguna parte._

_-¿No intentaron tener una relación a larga distancia?_

_-Bueno… como ya sabes, aunque yo hubiera querido… Naruto ya había encontrado a alguien más: mi prima. _

_-Sabes, lo que se me hace interesante es que ellos jamás te han mencionado en ninguna entrevista._

No habían pasado 5 minutos de la entrevista y los nervios de ella comenzaron a notarse, lo cual fue sospechoso para los televidentes que habían sintonizado esa noche las noticias. Mientras la banda de Naruto y su manager pensaron: "jaque", el teléfono sacudió la concentración de los presentes.

-Sasuke-san, es para usted.

-¡Ah! Gracias, Yuugo.

-_Bueno… eh… qué te puedo decir… los famosos cambian o los hacen cambiar gracias a sus managers…. Ehm.. bueno… ya sabes-_ trató de calmarse masajeandose la unión de su pulgar con el indice. –_los managers hacen todo para proteger a sus artistas … y… además él tiene a uno de los mejores, seguramente… _

_-Oi, oi… ¿En serio crees que los managers de la empresa UMC pueden hacer algo tan bajo como eso? Porque según tengo entendido que ellos tienen un código de honor que se basa en no difamar a familiares o personas involucradas con el artista._

_-Eh… bueno…sabes, Yo soy una persona que tiene muchos valores personales… artistas que hacen algo tan bajo como un sex-tape es algo que no se debe tolerar, en especial cuando es el novio que cortó conmigo de la manera más cruel_

Sasuke se sentó de nuevo con el teléfono en su mano… lanzó una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

-Compañeros… Jaque Mate. –dijo tapando la bocina del teléfono.

-¿Eh?

-Ya lo verán.

La entrevista continuó…

-_Voy a salir del cajón y diré algo que me preguntaron hace mucho tiempo. Yo me considero un seguidor ciego del fabuloso Naruto, lo he conocido en persona, he entablado conversaciones que no son estrictamente de trabajo y debo decir que él no es alguien que pueda hacer algo cruel como eso. Debo decir que no es muy educado y no tiene mucha etiqueta pero él…_

_-¡_ Oi, qué le pasa! ¡me está insultando!

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! – dijeron los presentes en coro.

-¡Yo!

-Buenas noches.

Hinata y Naruto se habían dirigido inmediatamente después de la llamada de Sasuke, para ellos, significaba que tenían un plan.

-Se ven mejor de lo que se veían en el hospital, usuratonkachi.

-Bueno… eso es porque … - miró a su novia brevemente, quien le sonrió- sé que Uchiha Sasuke no se queda con los brazos cruzados cuando hago algo malo. Uchiha Sasuke pelea, aruña y es capaz hasta de matar con tal de tener mi nombre limpio. Confío en ti, Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió con el aire de superioridad que le distinguía.

-Entonces…Limpiemos esta basura.

-_¿Entonces dices que la personalidad cálida de naruto es solo un acto rehecho y confeccionado Por su manager?Es una acusación bastante grave, Naoky-san._

_-Los artistas lo hacen todo para no manchar sus nombres._

_-¿Lo afirmas y aceptas como cierto?_

_-Al igual que el Sex-tape_

_-Eso es lo que no entiendo, si Naruto quiere mantener su imagen impecable y los managers controlan todo de él, ¿por qué se permitió que algo tan íntimo se revelara así de fácil?_

_-Yo solo… - _sus labios se torcían en señal de desesperación.

-_Bueno, como todos tenemos duda, tenemos llamada vía telefónica al representante al que ha estado sometido a su tutela: Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha-san, muy buenas noches. _

_-Buenas noches. Es un gusto y placer estar en este espacio. _

_-Supongo que es obvio que ya se ha dado cuenta de la situación. Necesitamos que la voz oficial nos ilumine en esto, porque todo Japón está sorprendido y, en parte, indignado por el video que nos ha movido en los últimos días. _

_-Sí, la verdad es que hay una razón para el video. Es nuestra forma de decir: "Este es el nuevo Naruto y la nueva Hinata". Pensábamos no revelar los detalles hasta finales de año. Debido a que la empresa Uchiha no tiene mucho que ofrecer internacionalmente a Naruto ni de explotar su todo potencial, mi decisión de dejar la empresa Uchiha y de formar una nueva empresa ha sido tomada. Íbamos a comenzar con el proyecto: Music World and Exxtasy, MWExx, que se trata de una banda formada por los mejores músicos bajo mi tutela con la adición del encanto y genialidad de Hyuuga Hinata. _

_-Es mentira…- _Murmuró Naoky un poco nerviosa.

_-La fecha inminente de lanzamiento iba a exponer a los artistas, ya no como niños que juegan a ser adultos, sino adultos con necesidades de explorar el mundo de la sexualidad, sensualidad y amor por medio de la música._

_-Es mentira…_- apenas y pudo contener su voz …

-_Entonces, el sex-tape…_

_-Sí, Fujitaka-san, era una porción del nuevo video en el que íbamos a marcar una nueva tendencia, tanto musicalmente como en el video. Sin embargo, solo era un video de prueba. Aún así, Naruto y Hinata quisieron ser lo más profesionales posibles, pues fue su idea, inicialmente. _

_-Mentira- _rechinó sus dientes.

-¿_Entonces, el sex-tape solo fue un extracto del video?_

_-Así es, espero que los fans comprendan que las escenas fueron las primeras grabadas, no estábamos siquiera seguros de que fuera a ser definitivo, solo era.._

_-Un pilot…_

_-Así es, Fujitaka-san. Sabemos que los fans están creciendo junto a Naruto y a Hinata pero no sabíamos si era correcto. Ya que ellos pusieron la idea en la mesa, yo permití que grabaran parte del video. _

_-Supongo que ya tienen la canción._

_-Mentira..-_su cuerpo tembló.

_-Tenemos la primera canción y es en donde mis artistas se inspiraron para hacer el pilot, desafortunadamente nos falta por escribir y grabar. _

_-Bueno, muchas gracias por…_

_-¡MENTIRA! –_Naoky estalló- _¡ES MENTIRA! ¡ESTAN SIENDO ENGAÑADOS! ¡NARUTO Y HINATA SON UN ENGAÑO! ¡DEGENERADOS, PERVERTIDOS! –_

-_¡seguridad!-_Ordenó Fujitaka.

_-Fujitaka-san, ¿me permite decir algo de… cómo se llama la señorita que les acompaña?_

_-Naoky…_

_-Ah sí, Naoky… Naruto no conoce a la señorita. Tengo entendido que se conocieron en la escuela en la ciudad natal de Naruto, sin embargo, jamás se les vio cruzar palabra una sola vez. Tengo testigos que lo comprueban. No sé cuales son los motivos, pero me parece que solo quiere llamar la atención. _

-¡_Hijo de P****!_

_-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Uchiha-san._

_-Gracias a usted porque me permitió aclarar este mal entendido. _

Sasuke colgó. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Había comprobado que a veces, de las mentiras se podía sacar una luz que había iluminado su camino. Estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras el Naruto-staff en la habitación pensaron un poco asustados: "hemos firmado un contrato con el mismo demonio. Lo hacemos enojar… no quiero pensar de qué es capaz de hacernos… nuestra alma está vendida… ¿Qué hemos hecho?" Hinata se percató de los rostros de los presentes y sonrió, mientras su pensamiento era más positivo: "Sasuke-kun, es realmente el mejor."

-¿Eso no fue muy rudo, Sasuke? –dijo un poco preocupado por la forma en que había hablado de Naoky.

Sasuke frunció su ceño.

-Naruto… después de lo que te hizo, todavía…

-No importa lo que me haya hecho, esa no era la forma de humillarla. ¿Te imaginas la clase de vida que llevará de ahora en adelante?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y dibujó una sonrisa.

-De verdad… tu jamás podrás ser todo lo que ella quería que tu fueras. O eres demasiado ingenuo, o eres un santo.

-Te estas burlando de mi, ¿verdad?

-Lo retiro, eres un idiota.

-¡GAHHH! ¡ahora me estás insultando!

-Naruto… me alegra que ya hayas recuperado tu humor habitual.

-¡No cambies de tema… me insultas…! ¡Ah! Hablando de otra cosa, no es ese proyecto demasiado ambicioso, digo… Nueva empresa, nuevo proyecto… y además Usagi… Hinata involucrada.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Naruto… necesito un préstamo. –dijo volteándose.

-¿Eh?

-Dame un préstamo… Dame un préstamo de $960.000 millones en dólares. Prometo devolverte hasta el último de los centavos y cuadruplicarte el préstamo inicial.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a fundar la compañía. Creo que no estaba mintiendo, después de todo… Esa será mi venganza. Voy a vengar la muerte de mi hermano y de mis compañeros de trabajo que se dedicaron a desenmascarar al bastardo de mi padre.

-Muerte…

-Nuestro propio padre tocó lo prohibido y arrebató la vida de su propia sangre. Le arrebataré todo lo que tiene así como él me arrebató a mi hermano, a mi familia, mi libertad, mis compañeros y así como quiso arrebatar mi única oportunidad de ser feliz. Hasta que me suplique misericordia, solo entonces… daré mi golpe final. Pero, necesito de tu ayuda, Uzumaki Naruto… Hyuuga Hinata… Todos… necesito de su fidelidad y ayuda.

Naruto sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza. Ahora el plan comenzaba mientras que en las afueras de la televisora se había reunido los fanáticos del dúo estrella proclamándose en contra de la difamación que habían sufrido en la semana. Al final, la versión oficial pesó más que una acusasión sin base comprobable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-La banda que no necesitan presentaciones formales ni reflectores para brillar. Por si solos han amasado y superado los ingresos de Britney Spears y Gene Simons juntos. Vienen desde el lejano país nipón, conquistando corazones e infectando al mundo con su ritmo indecente pero tan hipnotizante y excitante…Tenemos, por primera vez en el escenario de los Grammy's compitiendo por la categoría de Mejor Banda Extranjera: ¡MWExx, Music, World and Exxtasy!

Las luces se apagaron para infectar una vez más a la audiencia.

_"Oh, traces of you_

_are all over my skin_

_I feel my body is trembling_

_how did I fall?_

_You lend me a hand_

_I try to pretend_

_That you are not the one_

_who drives me crazy_

_Teach me_

_misguided steps_

_where there's no regrets_

_but a lot of threatening_

_Touch me_

_until I gasp, until I scream_

_until you feel the scars on your back_

_and I feel your scars in my heart_

_Oh... this is a 9 nights love_

_starting at 5 to 4_

_3 times 3 in your room..._

_Oh there are left 9 nights to love_

_9 times each day_

_3 times 3 by 9 in your arms_

_Oh, traces of me_

_are the hardest to wash away_

_because you come back for more_

_There is no way_

_you can escape_

_from despicable me_

_I love to make you feel trapped_

_Teach me_

_how to make you feel_

_Do you like it here?_

_Should I treat you this way?_

_Touching you_

_until you break, until you scream_

_until you feel the best you have_

_and I feel you deep inside._

_Push me... I'd love to pull you_

_slack me and I'll control you_

_you don't know yet_

_but you can't run away from me" (1)_

Después de un no tan largo camino, con la facilidad con la que habían conquistado Japón, su lanzamiento mundial comenzó en Londres, Inglaterra, esparciéndose rápidamente por toda Europa, la popularidad subía. Tal como prometió, Sasuke hizo un buen uso del dinero prestado y fundó su compañía radicada en Estados Unidos y esparcida por Europa y Asia, con lo mejor de lo mejor en representación, Sasuke contrató a los compañeros de la compañía de UMC que se habían cansado del abuso y amenazas del presidente de la compañía.

El nombre que le había dado a la compañía como una cruel broma hacia la compañía de su padre, como si hubiera parodiado, burlado y humillado a esa compañía que un día le había arrebatado casi todo: "Universal Management Group" en siglas UMG fue su nombre bautizado.

-… Po… podemos llegar a un acuerdo, Sasuke… No es necesario que cargues…

-No es cargar, padre. Vamos, precisamente te llamé para tener esta reunión mientras mis queridos MWExx se divierten en los Grammy's y mi esposa esta ocupada en la universidad, para que ninguno de ellos me diera charlas de códigos morales, para precisamente, no perder el tiempo con excusas. Solo firma el papel, no es como si firmaras a la muerte.

-Sasuke pero…

-Padre, no es que yo te esté obligando… y nadie está obligando a Ayumi-san, Koda-san ni a Gackt-kun a cambiarse de compañía… ellos quieren lo que yo puedo ofrecerles… eso es todo. – Sasuke sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto Sasuke?

Sasuke se levantó de la silla… caminó lentamente con otros papeles los puso enfrente de su exjefe. Con voz baja respondió:

-Tienes suerte que Namie Amuro, y Mflo todavía quieren trabajar bajo el nombre de UMC…Padre. –enfatizó su última palabra.

-¿Todavía?

-Estoy seguro que mi hermano también está sonriendo, padre… él sonríe… Firma los papeles. De paso… firma los papeles para Amuro-san y para Mflo. Si no quieres que sea el escándalo de Itachi se haga publico.

-Sa... Sasuke, darte a esos artistas... me deja... Mira, puedo darte a Gazette… y a Larc..

-No, no estoy interesado en esos exhibicionistas. No les veo futuro, ni a ellos, ni a su música. En cuanto a Larc… sabemos que después de que Hyde se fue a hacer la otra banda del nuevo proyecto Larc no es lo mismo. No estoy interesado en ellos tampoco. Padre… Puedes controlar casi todo en los medios de comunicación… pero… eso no será por mucho tiempo si la noticia de lo que has hecho se hace público. Firma sin lloriquear, ¿quieres?

-Por qué no me desapareces del mapa si tanto te molesta…

-¿desaparecerte? No, padre… te haré recordarme hasta tu ultimo aliento quién fue el que te hizo caer en representar bandas sin mucho que explotar. Quiero hacerte recordar que aquel a quien desheredaste, quien desobedeció tus ordenes, es ahora más poderoso que tu compañía. Esta es… mi venganza.

No había opción ni regreso. Fugaku... firmó.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche había pasado rápido al igual que las presentaciones de los artistas de esa noche. Hasta que llegó el momento más esperado:

-Y el ganador al Grammy por mejor banda extranjera es… ¡Music World and Exxtasy!

La banda ganadora saltó de sus asientos, se abrazaron entre sí, gritaron tanto que casi olvidan el pasar por su estatuilla. Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata y Naruto se acercaron al pedestal con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡Wow! – dijo Naruto acercándose al micrófono - ¡Simplemente wow! Jajaja, hace años, recuerdo que hubo una artista que no escribió nada para esta ocasión y dijo todo improvisado… creo que algo parecido nos pasó… No tengo nada escrito pero… Creo que este Grammy va para todos nuestros fans en Asia, Europa, y América que nos apoyaron desde que Hinata y yo fuimos solistas. Gracias a Sasuke, nuestro manager; y a todos los que creyeron que nuestro talento no era para mantenerlo escondido… papá, mamá… se los dije… lo pude hacer. Gracias.

La audiencia los despidió con una ovación de pie.

El Hotel estaba cerca, sin embargo, la banda se había ido a celebrar por su cuenta a una de las discotecas VIP de la ciudad. Mientras que en el hotel, a Sasuke le correspondía esperar a sus protegidos… además estaban con Yuugo y Suigetsu… podía estar tranquilo.

-Ya llegué, Sasuke-kun… ¿eh? ¿Los chicos no han venido?

Sasuke estaba en el sofá tomando una copa de vino viendo el video grabado de los Grammy's de esa noche.

-Estoy brindando.

-¿Sasuke, estás sonriendo?... qué miedo…

-¿Eh? ¿Es tan raro que sonría?... Dieron una gran presentación y además ganaron… se merecen que sonría.

Sakura suspiró.

-Cómo siempre tan arrogante… Sasuke, eres un arrogante.

-Aún así me amas.

-Urusé – apartó la mirada fingiendo enojo.

-¿No estás sorprendida porque ganaron?

-Sé que iban a hacerlo, sin necesidad de ver toda esa ceremonia.

-¿te sientas? Me pone nervioso que te quedes de pie cuando…

-Sasuke, aún no estamos seguros.

-Sí, pero nunca se sabe.

Sakura sonrió y obedeció al gesto de Sasuke con su brazo estirado. Se sentó a su lado.

Silenciaron.

-A todo esto… ¿Qué habrá sido de Naoky?

-Mmmm… la última vez que escuché de ella … los Hyuugas la habían demandado por difamación.

-mmmm…

Siguieron viendo la ceremonia en silencio… hasta que…

-Sasuke…

-¿mmm?

-Extraño ser modelo.

-¿eh?

-Es cierto que quiero sacar mi título como médico general… pero… quiero volver.

-mmm… eso implicaría que no te podría ver muy seguido.

-¿No puedes dejarle a Sai MWExx?

-¿Por qué a él?

-Sabes que él es el mejor… además… ser representada por ti me daría más tiempo para… ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke se había volteado para darle un beso suave y lento. La acostó y se posicionó sobre ella.

-Sakura… me quiero concentrar en mis herederos…

-Sasuke… puedo hacer las dos cosas. Además talvez ya esté embarazada. Aunque como te lo repetí, tenemos que esperar 2 semanas antes de saberlo. Pero te lo repito… puedo hacer las dos cosas.

-¿Modelar con un embarazo?

-Quiero hacer televisión. Además será: hacer televisión y ser mamá.

Sasuke sonrió al ver la mirada decidida de Sakura. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a recitar en lo bajo:

"No me importa si el sol nace otra vez

Déjame amarte

Hasta que mis labios se resquiebren

Tan adentro, estás arrastrándote

Tan dentro de mi

Haz que mi corazón lata

por siempre en tus brazos"

Sakura estiró sus ojos y rió…

-Sasuke… Haz hecho tu primer poema.

-¿Eh?

-Deberías llamar a Naruto.

Sasuke tocó los labios de su esposa con su dedo pulgar y los acarició como diseñando su boca…

-En la mañana… lo llamaré en la mañana.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Ustedes van a ir al hotel donde está Sasuke?

-No, Temari y yo queremos ir a Las Vegas así que nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

-¿A qué van ahí, Shikamaru-kun?

-Hinata-chan, eso no se pregunta…-respondió Temari en forma coqueta.

-Shino, ¿y tú?

-Shino va conmigo… iremos a una misión. Tú porque ya tienes con quien terminar la misión, Naruto, pero Shino y yo vamos a buscar chicas para…

- Yo no voy a conocer chicas, ¿Por qué?... Porque iré a,…

-Oi, Shino, no me dejes solo en esto, si quieres solo llama a tu novia para que nos acompañe, pero de que vienes conmigo, vienes.

-No creo que Crystal quiera venir.

-Tú solo obligala...

-Nosotros nos bajamos aquí…-Interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisa por la actuación de sus amigos.

-Que se diviertan chicos malos…

-¡Temari-san!

-¡Ay Hinata! ¿Cuál es la única razón por la cual tú y naruto no quieren ir al hotel donde está Sasuke?

Hianta se sonrojó.

-Ya basta, dejen de molestarla. Suigetsu, tú vienes conmigo. – le dijo mientras salía de la limosina.

Los chicos se despidieron dejando a Hinata, Suigetsu y Naruto un Hotel 5 estrellas. Tomaron la Suite presidencial. Suigetsu se dirigió a hacer sus tareas mientras llamaba refuerzos para proteger la Suite. Hinata y Naruto entraron a la Suite. Ella fue directo al bar de la suite para preparar unas bebidas no alcoholizantes. Naruto se sentó en el sofá.

-Gracias Hinata – dijo al ofrecerle el jugo de naranja.

-¿No te parece increíble? Estar en Estados Unidos, haber ganado un Grammy… Estar contigo… Todos los problemas de hace 5 meses parecen tan lejanos…

-Parecen como un sueño… sueños ¿eh?

-Todo lo que quise ya lo obtuve… lo estoy viviendo, pero siento que hace falta algo. - agregó Naruto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-mmm… Mis padres llamaron a mi celular al terminar la ceremonia… Me dijeron: "No nos gusta nada de lo que estás haciendo porque dejarás de lado a tu familia en algún momento"… fue cuando me di cuenta que… talvez porque ellos siempre hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo, tomando las decisiones por su cuenta sin percatarse de mis sentimientos y mis deseos… de verdad quiero una familia…

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

-Yo creo que es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso…

-¿Le has dicho a Sasuke-kun?

-No, pero no creo que importe… llegamos hasta aquí y si seguimos así… podemos llegar más allá… junto con nuestra hija.

-¿Hija?

-Quiero una niña.

-No sabemos qué va a ser, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para pedir gustos.

-mmmm con 3 meses no podemos estar seguros de qué es lo que va a ser… talvez cambie de sexo mientras está creciendo.

-¡ja,ja,ja! Si te escuchara la prensa, te acusara de apoyar grupos homosexuales…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo desear algo asi?´

-¿Y si es niño?

-Bueno… podemos darle tanto amor como a nuestra hija…

Naruto acarició la mejilla izquierda de Hinata, con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió lentamente su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre. Naruto sonrió mientras una lágrima caía en las piernas de Hinata…

-¿Ves lo que haces, Hinata?... Lloro… porque estoy feliz. Gracias Hinata…

-Nos queda mucho por recorrer, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Entonces… hay que descubrir qué más podemos hacer durante ese tiempo.

-Cásate conmigo.

-mmmm … creo que estás confundido…

-¿eh?...¿eh.?... ¡Ah! Hinata ja,ja,ja… fue lo mismo que me dijiste la vez que fuimos…

-Sí.

-Recuerdo que…

-Naruto-kun…-Interrumpió- Sí.

Naruto se perdió en aquellos ojos que le habían dado tanto desde que la conoció. Se dio cuenta que no habría una vida mejor que esa… a su lado. Una ola se deslizó en sus oídos tomando la forma de una melodía… por un momento creyó oir los latidos de una tercera persona… era arritmico pero entre su arritmia el ritmo tomó sentido… como si su corazón saliera de su boca… cantó:

_"The stars and the moonlight are_

_clearer than the night cloudy sky_

_even if the world is vast_

_wider than the rain in the grass_

_There's only room for 2_

_the candle lights the place is just a plus_

_only for your eyes and mine_

_it's quite a nice surprise_

_And the more that I know you_

_the more I want you to love me_

_oh baby, baby please_

_I don't care if the sun borns again_

_let me love you_

_until my lips becomes wecked_

_Uh... so deep you're crawling_

_you're crawling into me_

_So deep_

_make my heart beat forever in your arms_

_The air is suffocating me_

_or is it because of the breathless kiss?_

_your rude gentleness_

_is making my inside scream_

_the hours are passing by_

_but our world stays forever_

_in our minds is eternal_

_the way we feel right now_

_And the more I love you_

_the more I want you to know me_

_oh baby please, baby_

_I don't care if the sun borns again_

_let me love you_

_until my lips becomes wrecked_

_Uh... so deep you're crawling_

_you're crawling into me_

_So deep_

_make my heart beat forever in your arms_

_There is no one who denies_

_the masterpiece in our voices_

_like a spell a bless from heaven_

_this moment will stay forever_

_Even in the darkest day_

_or in the brightest night_

_this song this love this memory_

_will live on_

_Save this moment_

_love me till morning_

_every day, every night"(2)_

-Es lo que puedo darte, Hinata...

-Es suficiente…

El beso se convirtió en recuerdo y sus cuerpos se unieron una vez más… Con pasión … y con pasión y aferro a sus sueños siguieron un sendero, siempre juntos, siempre apasionados.

No importa qué tan grande se sueñe, ni cuántas lágrimas se derramen de dolor al ensamblar las piezas. Mientras haya pasión, mientras haya sueños, lo demás siempre parecerá un pequeño precio por el cual pagar.

_**"...Por Pasión a Nuestros Sueños****"**_

Nunca hay **FIN**al al soñar

* * *

(1) "9 Nights", by Emily Rain... sí es una canción mía.

(2) "Love me 'till morning" by Emily Rain... no busquen estas canciones que no las van a encontrar en ninguna parte... talvez en mi canal de youtube... quien sabe... xD

* * *

Y llegamos al fin... de este fic... ¿alguna duda? ¿error? ¿molestia?... Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y que les haya gustado este humilde pero largo fic. Gracias para todos aquellos que me acompañaron...y me acompañarán... y ahora...

"What if.." un proyecto de diferentes historias que se fijan alrededor de las parejas NaruSasuSakuHina. Ninguna historia es dependiente de otra... Basado y apegado totalmente en el manga, "what if..." es una propuesta en el que muestra cómo hubiera sido si... el Narusaku existiese, si Itachi nunca hubiera matado al clan, si Sasuke jamás se hubiera ido de la aldea. Los posibles motivos, las razones... Próximamente: "NaruSaku en riesgo"... e "Itachi el cupido".No se lo pierdan.


End file.
